Las Cosas que Hago Por Amor
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Tras la muerte de su amada Lily, Severus Snape esta sumido en la mas profunda depresión, movido por el dolor, el amor y la culpa adopta a Harry. Ya han pasado casi 10 años desde la adopción. El castillo de Hogwarts guarda muchos secretos y Harry y sus amigos están mas que dispuesto a adentrarse en las inigualables aventuras para resolverlos. (B1)
1. Desde el fondo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

Esta historia tiene un tema un poco trillado pero la escribo dese mi punto de vista, espero les guste,

disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar...

* * *

Desde el fondo

Severus Snape estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea, tenía una botella de vino medio vacía en la mano y varias vacías estaban en la mesa a su lado. Su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas del fuego crepitante. Lagrimas corrían de sus ojos. El dolor de la perdida del único ser al que amaría era tan grande que solo deseaba morir. Morirse para estar al lado de su amada. De nada le había servido implorar clemencia a Dumbledore, de nada le había servido humillarse ante el enemigo.

- Lily!- sollozaba

Y lo peor era que todo había sido su culpa, era su culpa, pues él fue quien le conto al Señor Tenebroso sobre la profecía. Y ahora Lily estaba muerta, nunca la volvería a ver, y él era el culpable. Ahora trataba de ahogar su pena y su dolor en el alcohol. Pero estos eran tan grandes y profundos que aunque se bebiera toda la reserva de vino de Inglaterra no seria lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar.

Cuando se enteró de que Sirius había traicionado a sus amigos y vendidos a Voldemort, que Lily estaba muerta, él había ido a la casa, encontró el cadáver de su amada junto a la cama del niño. La abrazó y lloró, gritó por su perdida, pero nada ni nadie lo podían consolar. Al escuchar un ruido huyó antes de ser visto. Estaba tan devastado, y las palabras de Dumbledore no fueron nada consoladoras, solo le pedía que protegiera al niño. Pues aseguraba que Voldemort regresaría, la forma en que lo convenció de esto fue que resultaba que el niño había heredado el mismo color de ojos de su madre, verde brillante.

- Lily!- seguía llorando el mientras tomaba un trago mas de la botella.

Recordaba su infancia, cuando ellos eran vecinos, solían ir al mismo parque pero ellos no se hablaron hasta el verano antes de entrar a Hogwarts cuando el descubrió que ella era bruja. Pero él ya estaba enamorado de ella desde mucho antes, la observa jugando en el parque con Petunia, sus cabellos rojos, sus ojos verdes, y ese personalidad tan peculiar la atrajeron como si ella fuera una flor y el una abeja. Durante los primeros años en Hogwarts ellos eran amigos pero luego…Potter empezó a fastidiarlo, hacia todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Lily y muchas veces se valía de gastarle bromas a él. Pero eso nunca le funcionó, ella no lo soportaba por abusivo. A medida que fueron avanzando en la escuela la distancia entre el y ella creía, sus nuevas amistades no la aprobaban, a el eso no le importaba. Aunque por más que la amara ella no le correspondía, su único consuelo era que ella tampoco le correspondía a Potter. Pero algo cambio en el ultimo año, cuando se enteró que ambos salían, esa fue un golpe tan duro que en medio de su dolor decidió unirse a los mortifagos de una vez por todas. Creía que haciendo esto la arrancaría de su vida, nunca mas amaría a nadie, se pondría el por encima de todo los demás,

Estuvo correcto en algo, nunca mas en su vida amó a nadie, pero volverse parte de los mortifagos no le sirvió para olvidarse de ella, solo hizo que se distanciaran mas todavía, dándole la falsa ilusión de que lo había superado. Pero cuando Voldemort creyó que la profecía se trataba sobre los Potters, y la vida de Lily corría peligro fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nuca la había dejado de amar, de que la ama más que su propia vida. Y aunque trató de persuadir a Su Señor, no le prometió nada. No lo pensó dos veces y pidió clemencia a Dumbledore, este en cambio le pidió estar en su servicio como un doble espía. Pero no valió el esfuerzo, ella murió.

- Oh Lily!- y volvía a tomar otro trago de vino

Estaba hundido en la más profunda depresión, era como estar ahogándose. El dolor del cuerpo luchando por aire y saber que esta cerca y no poder alcanzarlo, quería darse por vencido, quería dejarlo todo, entregarse a la muerte, ya nada en su vida tenia sentido, no tenia nada que lo motivara a seguir viviendo, a seguir sufriendo.

El dolor lo estaba segando, igual que aquella vez que supo que Lily estaba con James, era lo mismo otra vez, solo que esta vez era peor. Ahora si que la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre y nunca, nunca la podría recuperar. Nunca más la volvería a ver.

- Lily perdóname!- lloraba desesperado

El tiempo le pasaba tan lento, y sabia que por mas que los años pasaran su dolor nuca desaparecería, así como nuca la dejaría de amar. Dejo la botella en la mesa. Solo se mantenía sobrio por el tiempo en que debía dar las clases. Se había vuelto mas exigente y mas duro con los estudiantes, tomaba cualquier excusa para castigarlos, quería que el mundo sufriera con el en vez de estar celebrando. No había motivo para celebrar Lily había muerto.

Se sentía tan miserable, pues todo a fin de cuentas era su culpa. Y no podía volver en el tiempo para arreglar las cosas. No podía evitar contarle la profecía a Voldemort, no podía evitar escucharla, no podía evitar unirse a los mortifagos. Esa había sido su peor decisión, en el momento en que juro servirle ya no había forma de salir, solamente muerto. Si no se les hubiera unido nada de lo demás hubiera pasado. Y había tomado esa decisión en un momento de mucho dolor, en un momento en que sintió que la había perdido. Pero de que forma ahora podía arruinar su vida. Ya lo había perdido todo.

- Ah!- suspiraba- lo que daría por volverla a ver!

En medio de su depresión y embriagues se le ocurrió una posibilidad de volver a ver esos ojos verdes. Salió del castillo y fue al lugar donde sabía que estaba el niño. Estaba en casa de Petunia, la hermana de Lily. Llegó dando tumbos, pero no hizo ruido. Se acercó a la casa con cuidado y los espiaba por la ventana. Pudo ver un niño regordete y rubio en una silla alta arrojando cosas y haciendo una rabieta.

-ese no es- se dijo

Y luego se fijo en otro niño de cabellos negros que estaba en un corral, lloraba y preguntaba por su madre. Vio a Petunia correr de un lado al otro tratando de calmar a los dos bebes, bueno intentaba calmar a su hijo y al otro solo le ordenaba que se callara. Como él bebe lloraba no podía verle los ojos

- Vamos ábrelos, ábrelos- pedía Severus desde la ventana

- Duddley! deja de tirar las cosas amor- decía Petunia mientras recogía los juguetes que lanzaba el niño- Harry ya cállate!, ella no va a volver!

El niño dejo de gritar, pero las lagrimas aun corrían, estaba hipando, desconsolado.

- Mírame, mírame!- imploraba Severus

Harry miró hacia la ventana, pues le pareció ver algo, Severus quedó idiotizado, era como si Lily le estuviera viendo.

- Papá!- empezó a gritar y llorar Harry, sacando a Severus de su breve trance y trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, y se marchó.

No fue la única vez que Severus hizo esto, pasó como una semana haciéndolo, y una noche cuando regresaba al castillo, Dumbledore le esperaba en la entrada.

- Espero que estas salidas tuyas no se vuelvan un habito tuyo-le dijo Dumbledore, Severus no respondió- Severus no puedes seguir yendo a la casa de los Dursley

- Usted me pidió que lo protegiera

- No lo haces para protegerle

- Tal vez no sean mis principales intenciones pero eso no me impide ver el ambiente en que usted lo ha dejado

- Son sus únicos familiares, además crecer ahí lo alejara de toda la atención de ser una celebridad

- Son los peores muggles! Ella no se esfuerza en cuidarlo, lo deja llorar hasta que se agota, no lo consuela, no le da afecto!

- Pero a pesar de todo la han aceptado

- Tal vez en la casa pero nunca será aceptado en su hogar! Los he escuchado decir que no permitirán que asista a la escuela de magia

- Sabes muy bien que eso no pasará

- Lo sé, pero ellos se han empeñado en la idea de alejarlo del mundo de la magia, como cree que se dará un buen mago en esas condiciones? Como va a ser capaz de vencer lo si el regresa?

- Confiemos que para cuando eso pase ya Harry allá empezado al escuela de magia

- El necesita un mentor, alguien que cuide de él y al miso tiempo le enseñe lo necesario para sobrevivir y vencer al señor Oscuro

- Ellos son los únicos familiares que tiene, y mientras este con ellos estará seguro

- Solo le darán seguridad, pero al final lo que usted tendrá es un mago debilucho!

- A donde quieres llegar Severus?

- Alguien mas debe cuidar de él. Darle una crianza debida

- Si regresa al mundo de la magia pronto se vera envuelto bajo las atenciones de ser una celebridad y podría volverse arrogante, sobre confiado e incluso perezoso

- No si esta con la persona adecuada

- Y quien es la persona adecuada para criar a Harry Potter? Ciertamente muchos matarían por tener el privilegio, y muchos otros solo querer matarlo

- Deme la custodia a mi- dijo Severus, Dumbledore estaba asombrado

- Has estado bebiendo de nuevo!

- Si, pero ahora estoy sobrio, se muy bien lo que le estoy pidiendo

- Severus de todas las personas que querrían la custodia de Harry Potter, creo que tu estas en desventaja de obtenerla

- Usted me pidió que lo protegiera, y creo que esa es la mejor manera

- Hay muchas cosas que no estas considerando

- Se muy bien lo que le pido y lo que quiero hacer

- Severus esto es un trabajo mucho mas complicado, no es un simple acto de redención!

- Yo se lo debo- dijo Severus viendo a los ojos de Dumbledore, este veía su sufrimiento.

* * *

Dejen reviews por faaaa!


	2. El primer sacrificio

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

El primer sacrificio

Severus lo tenía todo planeado. Le había dado muchas vuelta a la idea. Era la única manera que veía en que podía componer todo el mal que había causado. Sabía bien que con esto ella nunca regresaría, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Con todas las borracheras que se había dado se había corrido el rumor de que él estaba enfermo, pues ocultaba muy bien la verdad de los hechos, pera seria la excusa perfecta para abandonar Hogwarts a medio semestre de clases. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su puesto como profesor de pociones para irse a criar a Harry. Ya se lo había dicho a Dumbledore. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

- Nos mudaremos al campo, y me encargaré de alejarlo de todo la publicidad

- Pero no podrás ocultarle por siempre su verdadero origen, ni lo que le paso a sus padres

- Lo se, pero cuando llegue el momento lo haré, es muy probable que eso sea antes de entrar al colegio así que tendrá 10 años lejos de la publicidad y le garantizo que lo criare para que su carácter sea bueno y se aleje de esas cosas

- Como piensas mantenerte?

- Ya me las arreglare, no le faltara nada pero tampoco será un niño mimado

- Es un niño de un año, como vas a atender de el?

- No hay que ser un genio para eso, y se muy bien que los verdaderos retos serán cuando el crezca, por ahora no se preocupe

- De verdad que no vas a soltar el tema

- No, estoy decidido, y si usted no me da su apoyo creo que apelare solo a la custodia del niño mediante las leyes muggles- dijo él, Dumbledore le vio sorprendido con esto ultimo

- Bien, pero habrán condiciones- aceptó Dumbledore al ver que Snape no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido

- De acuerdo

- Harry conservara su apellido de nacimiento

- De acuerdo

- Harás todo lo que este en tu poder para mantenerle seguro

- Así lo hare

- Nadie, absolutamente nadie puede saber que tu estas cuidando de el

- Bien

- Ni la ubicación de ustedes- continuo Dumbledore, Severus asintió con la cabeza

- Lo alejaras de toda la publicidad y el mundo de las celebridades. Y cuando llegue el momento le contaras toda la verdad

- Totalmente de acuerdo

- Otra cosa, Harry deberá pasar al menos dos meses en casa de sus tíos antes de cumplir año- dijo Dumbledore antes de que Snape diera por terminado el tema, este lo vio extrañado buscando una respuesta a esto- de esa manera siempre contara con la protección del sacrifico de su madre hasta que llegue a la mayoría de edad- le reveló Dumbledore

- Esta bien- acepto Severus

- Otra cosa, deberás buscar quien cubra tu puesto en el castillo y no tendrás la custodia hasta que salgan los estudiantes a sus vacaciones de navidad

- Ok

- Y algo mas

- Qué?

- Desde ese momento no habrá marcha atrás

- A que se refiere?

- Que por mas trabajo que te esté dando ser …padre soltero, no podrás devolver la custodia de Harry

- Quiere que haga un juramento inquebrantable?- dijo Snape, pues se sentía insultado con esto ultimo

- No es necesario, confío que en cumplirás con tu palabra- dijo Dumbledore con un ademan de mano indicándole que se podía ir

Con la palabra de Dumbledore de que tendría la custodia del hijo de Lily, Severus empezó a buscar un lugar donde mudarse con el niño. Tenia que ser un lugar donde la población de brujos fuera muy mínima para que Harry no fuera reconocido. La tarea fue muy difícil hasta que dio con una pequeña granja al sur de Gales. Se dedicaría cosechar plantas mágicas para hacer pociones y se ganaría la vida de esta forma. La casa de la granja estaba en muy mal estado, pero nada que la magia no pudiera reparar, lo cual hizo que el precio de la renta estuviera justo dentro del presupuesto que se había planeado. A ninguno de sus pocos conocidos se le hubiera ocurrido buscarlo por esos predios.

La casa era de dos niveles, en el primer piso tenia una sala de estar, otra sala mas pequeña, un amplio comedor y una cocina de buenas dimensiones. En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones y un baño. La casa también tenia un cobertizo que doble función: de establo y garaje. La casa contaba además de un ático, y de un sótano donde se encontraba la caldera de la calefacción. El resto del terreno conformaban un jardín delantero, que estaba en muy mal estado, el patio trasero por igual. El resto de la propiedad se extendía a los lados de la casa. Snape planeaba poner allí los viveros. Encontrada la casa ahora debía buscar quien cubriera su puesto en el castillo. Otro trabajo que no se le hizo fácil, pero después de varias entrevista tenia tres candidatos presentables.

Dumbledore creía que con el paso de los días y el trabajo extra a las clases Snape se olvidaría de la idea de adoptar al niño Potter, pero se equivoco. Pues a finales de la primera semana de diciembre Severus le aviso que tenia tres candidatos para el puesto de profesor de pociones, ya los había entrevistado y solo faltaba que el tomara la decisión. Al parecer no se había retractado de la idea y no le quedo de otra que entrevistar a los candidatos y además tuvo que escribirle una carta a Petunia explicando el cambio de planes, pero recordándole que a pesar de todo Harry pasaría una temporada todos los años con ellos (alrededor de la fecha de cumpleaños de este).

Snape estaba contando los días. Ya le habían entregado la casa y había ido para llevar los muebles, algunos de su otra casa y otros que compró. Además de arreglar el interior de la casa para que no estuviera tan destartalada. Decoró la habitación que seria de Harry con motivo de animales bebes, después de todo estaban en una granja, y coloco una pintura de Lily sobre una repisa. El ático se volvería un deposito al igual que el sótano, y el cobertizo seria su área de trabajo, lejos de las manos de un bebe curioso, bueno ya Harry tendría pronto año y medio. La sala pequeña paso a hacer la función de biblioteca. Le sobraban dos habitaciones en el segundo piso, así que posiblemente una de esas se volvería una especie de habitación de juegos para Harry. Además de colocar múltiples hechizos protectores pues debía asegurar el lugar no contra muggles sino contra brujos. Dejo los viveros para colocarlos cuando se mudara, ya que con eso empezaría a trabajar.

Y antes de que se diera cuanta el último día de clases había llegado. Hacia mucho frio y nevaba. Ya había empacado el resto de sus cosas y enviado a la nueva casa. Tan pronto término de dar su última clase fue a la oficina de Dumbledore.

- Profesor Dumbledore, he venido a avisarle que ya me retiro del castillo como acordamos

- Creí que se te pasaría- dijo Dumbledore al verle entrar

- No he cambiado de idea

- Bien, el joven Nichols ocupara tu puesto a partir de enero, aquí tienes tu pago por los meses que has trabajado

- Gracias

- Y este es el poder donde se te otorga la custodia de Harry James Potter- dijo Dumbledore pasándole un sobre blanco con sello de una institución muggle

- Bien

- Que tengas buen viaje Severus y recuerda lo que hemos acordado

- Si señor

- Y no olvides que Harry debe pasar un tiempo hasta la fecha de su cumpleaños en casa de su tía

- Lo tengo muy pendiente profesor Dumbledore

- Bueno, que tengas Feliz Navidad Severus- dijo el viejo a modo de despedida

- Igual señor- y Snape salió de la oficina

Sanpe camino entre el viento frio hasta Hogsmade, donde luego desapareció para luego aparecer no muy lejos del numero 4 de Privet Drive. Camino bajo la nieve que empezaba a caer. Llego a la casa de los Dursley y tocó el timbre.

- Quien es?- dijo Petunia desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Severus Snape, he venido por el niño Potter- la puerta de se abrió y Petunia le veía con cara de asco

- Tu! No se porque me sorprendo si siempre estuviste detrás de ella como perro faldero- Snape se quedo donde estaba y no respondió al comentario de ella- entra no quiero que los vecinos te vean parado ahí, pero te quedas en el pasillo!- dijo ella mientras subía a buscar al niño. Bajo al rato con el en los brazos, estaba dormido, y llevaba un bulto- aquí lo tienes, le empaque unas cuantas ropas que ya no le sirven a mi hijo, jum cuando me lo trajeron lo dejaron así no mas frente a la puerta.

- Gracias- dijo Snape mientras lo cargaba y tomaba el bulto, estaba apunto de marcharse

- Espera! Dumbledore dijo que debías mostrarme el documento donde se te da la custodia del niño- le dijo Petunia, Severus tuvo que balancear a Harry y el bulto para sacar el papel de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, se lo entregó a Petunia quien le dio un vistazo y luego se lo devolvió

- Bien, ya puedes irte

- El niño regresara en verano a pasar unas semanas hasta la fecha de su cumpleaños- le recordó Snape antes de irse

- Lo estaré esperando- dijo Petunia con sarcasmo

Snape salió al frente de la casa, nadie lo veía, y desapreció con la preciada carga. Llegó a la pequeña granja que ahora seria su hogar, se apresuró en entrar pues el viento soplaba con fuerza. Harry seguía durmiendo cuando lo coloco en la nueva cuna. Lo observaba, de ese modo le recordaba mucho a James, su eterno rival, pero él era capaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado constar de lograr su cometido, de ahora en adelante este era su hijo, su hijo y de Lily.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y los reviews! XD**


	3. Adaptacion

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, la imagen es de Jeff Gordon**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

**esta corto (igual que los anteriores), pero creo que es mas que suficiente**

* * *

Adaptación

Cuando Harry despertó de su siesta se encontró que ya no estaba en la habitación donde últimamente solía estar. Estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, no era la casa de sus padres, no era la otra casa donde había estado. De modo que empezó a llorar y a llamar a su madre y a su padre. Pero quien vino a él, tampoco era la mujer de cabellos negros, ni el hombre rubio regordete. Era un hombre de cabello negro que nunca antes había visto. Entonces empezó a patalear.

- Mami! Quiero a mami! Mamiiiiiii maamiiiii- gritaba Harry y pataleaba en los brazos del extraño hombre que lo tenia cargado

- Calma Harry! Esta es tu nueva casa

- Buaaaaa!

- Mira un osito de felpa- decía Severus mientras le alcanzaba el peluche, Harry lo ignoraba y seguía llorando

- Mamiiiiiii!

- Mira a mami Harry! Mírala aquí! Esta aquí para cuidarte- le dijo mientras le mostraba el cuadro

- Jummmm jummmm- sollozaba mientras fijaba su mirada en el cuadro con la imagen de su madre

- Mami?- dijo Harry extendiendo su bracito hacia el cuadro

- Si Harry es mami

- Quiero a mami

- Harry mami se ha ido- empezó Severus a tratar de explicarle

- Buaaaaaa! Mamiii

- Harry, Harry!

- Jummm

- Pero yo estoy aquí para cuidarte

- Jum, jum jum- sollozaba

- Vamos a lavarte!- y Severus lo llevó para lavarle la cara y limpiar su naricita – Quieres agua Harry?- Harry negó con la cabeza- bueno!- pero como quiera le busco un biberón con un poco de agua que Harry termino bebiendo, cuando Harry pareció haberse calmado Severus volvió a retomar el tema, aunque se sentía muy tonto tratando de razonar con un infante- Harry, yo soy Severus Snape, yo…(amaba a tu madre sobre todas las cosas de esta tierra) seré quien te cuidara de ahora en adelante

- Mami?

- Mami esta en el cielo Harry, ella no va a regresar- dijo esto con tanto pesar, le dolía decir esto porque era aceptar el hecho de que jamás volvería a ver a su amada Lily.

- Jum jum jum…y papi?- dijo Harry al borde de volver a llorar

- James…-en ese momento Severus podía decirle que él era el nuevo papi pero no lo hizo- también se ha ido, se fue con mami al cielo

- Papiiiiiii, paaapiiiiii- lloraba Harry, Severus volvió a cargarlo y tratar de consolar al pobre huerfanito, no lo bajo hasta que el niño pareció calmarse, estaba agotado.

Ya había anochecido y aprovechó que estaba calmado para preparara la cena, le dejó en el corral junto con unos cuantos muñecos de felpa. Le preparó un biberón de leche y un caldo ligero. Cuando lo llevó a la silla alta para darle de comer Harry se distraía con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- Si te comes toda la sopa te mostrare toda la casa Harry- le decía Severus mientras sostenía la cuchara con el caldo que Harry ignoraba – vamos Harry! Esta es tu cena y debes comerla- Harry le miro como resignado, comenzó a comerse la sopa.

Cuando terminó de darle de comer le mostró la casa como se lo había prometido.

- Esta es la sala- le decía Severus mientras lo cargaba y le paseaba por la estancia, Harry trataba de observar todo lo que había en ella – esta es la biblioteca- le decía llevándolo a la sala mas pequeña que ahora estaba ocupada por varios estantes con libros y un sillón en un rincón con una lámpara al lado – este es el comedor donde comeremos todos los días, ves allí esta tu silla- le decía mientras le indicaba la silla alta donde lo había sentado anteriormente- esta es la cocina donde guardamos la comida- continuaba hablando, Harry señaló el corral donde había estado- ese es tu corral, donde estarás seguro, lejos de los instrumentos peligrosos mientras yo trabajo – y le pasó uno de los ositos de felpa y empezó a subir las escales- estas son escaleras, por ahora no puedes utilizarlas Harry- subieron al segundo piso- esta es tu habitación. Ahí esta tu cuna, tus otros juguetes- le decía Severus mientras le daba la vuelta a la habitación.

- mami- dijo Harry señalando el cuadro en la repisa

- si y aquí esta mami para cuidarte mientras duerme- dijo Severus y salió de la habitación antes de que Harry volviera a llorar- y esta es mi habitación- dijo mientras le mostraba el lugar desde la puerta- y aquí esta el baño

- popo- dijo Harry muy inocente

- si vamos a cambiar ese pañal, ya estas apestosito- dijo mientras lo colocaba sobre una improvisada mesa para cambiarlo, gracias a la magia esta tarea no le fue tan tediosa como de seguro le resultaba a Petunia.

Cuando terminó llevó a Harry a la habitación, lo colocó en la cuna y empezó a leerle un cuento, y como Harry no parecía dormirse tan fácilmente tuvo que alargar el final. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido le colocó música en el sonajero que colgaba en la cuna. Apagó la luz dejando una lamparita encendida y dejó la puerta a medio cerrar. Como no había cenado, ahora era su turno, se tomo su tiempo y cuando terminó se sentó a leer un libro en el sillón. Sabía que solo era la primera noche y que Harry tardaría en acostumbrarse. Tenia una especia de monitor mágico para vigilarlo durante la noche, y que también utilizaría para echarle el ojo mientras el trabajara en el jardín.

Severus no decoró la casa para esa navidad pues no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar, además Harry estaba muy pequeño para darse cuenta. Aunque esto no evitó que los Dursley enviaran un ´´regalo´´ a Harry, que para eso mejor no hubieran mandado nada, pues eran unos juguetes en mal estado que ya el hijo de estos no usaba. Pero Snape solo necesito un flick de su magia para dejarlos como nuevos.

El clima en el sur de Gales no era tan frio como el norte, como estaban cerca de la costa no caía nieve, solo se formaba escarcha. De manera que Severus podía trabajar en la granja sin ningún problema. Las primeras semanas de Harry pasaron muy parecidas a su primera noche, despertaba llorando preguntando por sus padres y Severus le consolaba hasta que se calmaba, en un principio tomaba un buen tiempo pero según pasaban los días se iba calmando más rápido. Harry al principio era muy tímido y no se salía del corral cuando Severus le dejaba para trabajar en los invernaderos. Pero era un niño de casi dos años y la curiosidad por explorar la casa por su cuenta pronto lo motivaron a hacer travesuras. En una Severus le encontró escalando en uno de los libreros de la biblioteca.

- Harry! Niño travieso baja de ahí en este instante- Harry hiso el intento de lanzarse al sillón desde el tope del librero, Severus rápidamente evito la mala caída usando magia

- Jijijijiji- reía Harry mientras flotaba a unos centímetros del piso

- No es nada gracioso Harry! no lo vuelvas a hacer! A tu corral! – y con un movimiento de la varita Harry levitó hasta el corral,

- Jijiji- seguía riendo, a él le parecía muy gracioso

- Te has ganado un castigo, un hechizo para evitar que salgas de tu corral- Harry seguía riendo aunque dejo de parecerle gracioso cuando intento salir y no pudo

- Buaaaaa- empezó a llorar

- A no! esta vez estas de castigo por estar subiendo por los estantes y tirándote

- Buaaaa

- Estaré afuera trabajando

- Buaaaa- seguía el llorando pues quería salir

Al rato Severus volvió por él y se lo llevó a uno de los invernaderos no sin antes abrigarle bien, parecía buena idea dejarlo jugar con la tierra un poco, pero cuando se ensució toda la ropa ya no le pareció tan buena idea. No le agradaba que Harry usara ropa vieja, en parte le recordaba su infancia, de modo que hacia todo lo posible para que este tuviera ropa nueva, aun que a esa edad se les quedaba muy rápido, aunque las podía hacer más grande usando un poco de magia. Según pasaban las semanas intentaba de que Harry le llamara por su nombre pero a este se le hacia difícil y por lo general le decía Verus.

Cuando ya llevaban un mes en la granja Harry se había adaptado a Severus y su vida en la nueva casa. Pero un día o una noche más que otra despertaba llorando preguntando por su madre…de repente como que la figura paterna empezaba a ser Severus, con el pasar de los meses, un día, de la nada, Harry le llamó ´´Papi´´ y desde entonces dejo de ser ´´Verus´´.

* * *

**Hey que ha pasado con los** **Reviews!**


	4. Los Primeros años

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ****tampoco la imagen**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

**en la imagen DV y LS están comiendo helado, a LS se le cae y DV le da el suyo

* * *

Los primeros años

A Severus no le gustaba dejar a Harry mucho tiempo solo encerrado en el corral, pero tampoco lo podía tener con el en el cobertizo donde trabajaba preparando pociones, pero Harry disfrutaban estar en los invernaderos ´´ayudando´´. Por lo general lo que Harry hacia era arrancar las malas hierbas, aunque de vez en cuando arranca alguna planta que no debía por accidente. Después de su jornada de trabajo Severus se dedicaba a jugar con Harry, pero en los juegos siempre buscaba una manera de enseñarle algo, pues después de todo había peleado la custodia para asegurar que cuando fuera todo un mago fuera el mejor. En las noches antes de que Harry se durmiera le leía algún cuento, y en algunas ocasiones le contaba alguna historia de él mismo.

La primavera pasó de manera muy provechosa en la granja y el verano también prometía ser igual. Pero la llegada de esta temporada le recordaba a Severus que debía llevarlo con los Dursley. Pero decidió que solo lo llevaría por el mes julio, de ese modo Harry no pasaría mucho tiempo lejos de él y su hogar. Ese julio fue muy especial para Harry pues Severus le llevo a conocer el mar. Al principio le daba miedo caminar en la arena, pues sentía que se hundía, pero luego comprobó que no se hundía demasiado. Y claro no podía faltar el juego de perseguir y huir de las olas, fue una tarde mágica.

Pero la felicidad de Harry le duró poco, pues poco después Severus le llevaba a una casa que le resultaba familiar, sobre todo quien le recibió con cara de asco, era la tía Petunia. Esta vez Harry entro caminando de la mano de Snape a la casa, Severus le entrego el bulto a Petunia quien lo tomo como si fuera un paquete muy sucio y subió al segundo piso. Severus sentó a Harry en una de los sillones.

- Harry vas a quedarte unos días aquí en casa de la tía Petunia- Harry le miraba como poniendo atención pero no comprendía lo que pasaba- debes portarte bien, no hagas desorden, no trates de salir corriendo de la casa y nada de berrinches- Harry asentía con la cabeza- debes portarte bien- Harry seguía asintiendo- Bien, volveré por ti el día de tu cumpleaños.

Petunia aparecía en la sala.

- Lo recogeré el 31 en la tarde

- Eso espero

Y sin más, Severus se fue, y tan pronto se cerró la puerta tras el, desapareció. Harry no necesitó mucho tiempo antes de notar que su ´´papá´´ ya no estaba con él, y empezó a llorar, y lloró por un buen rato. Petunia le decía que no debía llorar que Severus lo volvería a recoger después. Luego bajo a Dudley a la sala y los dos se entretuvieron un rato viendo la televisión. Aunque después a Dudley le parecía más interesante molestar al niño nuevo que estaba en su casa. Los siguientes días Petunia tuvo que lidiar con que Harry se despertaba llorando preguntando por su ´´papá´´, ella no lo corregía pero tan poco le decía que Severus era su padre. La suerte es que se entretenía con la televisión, no hacia travesuras, aunque Dudley siempre buscaba camorra con él por lo juguetes, típico de los niños de dos años. Si esta en el suelo es mio, si lo vi primero es mio, si lo soltaste es mio, y cosas por el estilo.

Durante esos días Snape no se fue muy lejos. Se quedó en su antigua casa en Londres, donde algunos antiguos amigos por fin pudieron contactarle. Aunque a él esto no le entusiasmaba mucho pero debía mantener las apariencias. Llegado el 31, Snape regresó a la granja para limpiar la casa, y hacer una pequeña decoración para el cumpleaños de Harry. Seria algo muy intimo más bien algo solitario pues nadie mas compartiría ese momento con ellos. Hechizó unos globos, preparo un pequeño pastel con una vela en forma de números dos encima. Le compró un set de bloques grandes de regalo. A las 4pm fue en busca de él. Petunia lo esperaba impaciente, al igual que Harry, quien al verle salió corriendo a abrazarle cuando Petunia abrió la puerta. Snape se mantuvo lo más distante en frente de Petunia, quien le pasó el bulto con las cosas de Harry sin invitarlo a pasar, y antes de lo previsto ella se despedía y cerraba la puerta. Y con esto Snape se transportó hasta el camino que llevaba a su casa en la granja. A Harry no le gustaba la sensación que producía el desaparecer y aparecer. Pero cuando llegó a su casa se le olvidó lo anterior en especial al ver la decoración en la sala con los globos y el pastel.

- Felicidades Harry! Ya tienes dos años, sopla la vela y pide un deseo.

Y como hubiera hecho cualquier padre le ayudó a soplar la vela. Harry estaba muy contento con sus nuevos bloques, jugó con ellos un buen rato, y cuando se cansó, le dijo a Severus que quería televisión. Snape le miro sin comprender, y Harry poco después le hizo un berrinche porque quería ver televisión. Severus se las tuvo que ingeniar hechizando unos títeres y armándole un show con ellos a Harry para que se olvidara del bendito televisor. Y funcionó, por esa noche.

El segundo año de Harry le trajo unos cuantos problemas extra a la tarea de ser padre. Estaba el enseñarle a ir al baño, tarea que se le dificultó mucho porque el único baño de la casa estaba en el segundo nivel y Harry aun no podía subir y bajar las escaleras solo. De modo que no le quedo de otra que agregar un baño en el primer piso. Otra tarea era enseñarle a hablar correctamente a Harry, lo que hacia que le dedicara mas tiempo a leerle libros. Y como Harry ya podía salir corriendo sin mucho problema mantenerlo en el corral era mas difícil, además de que el ya no sentía a gusto allí, por lo que necesito poner hechizos protectores extras para que Harry no pudiera salir de la casa cuando le dejara solo allí, también a la escalera para que no se fuera a caer, y ni hablar de las gavetas donde estaban todos los objetos peligros o los libreros por donde Harry solía treparse. Hasta que su último recurso fue comprar la caja esa muggle, donde Harry se quedaba un buen rato viendo caricaturas. Pero Snape no le dejaba verla por mucho tiempo, sentía que podía ser algo peligroso.

Y el tiempo se le iba rápido, y antes de darse cuanta ya empezaba el otoño y Halloween llegaba y ese mismo fatídico día, Harry se volvió a trepar en los libreros pero esta vez Snape no llegó a tiempo para evitar que este golpeara cuando hizo el intento de caer en el sillón. Snape le curó al herida en la casa, pero de todas maneras le llevo al la villa donde había un medico familiar que solía atender a Harry (para las vacunas). El medico le indicó una radiografía de la cabeza y le dijo que debía permanecer en vela vigilando a Harry, y que no podía dejar que el niño se durmiera. Fue una noche muy pesada para los dos. Pero fue la última vez que Harry se trepo por los libreros.

Y antes de que se dieran cuanta, la escarcha se empezaba a formar en la hierba todas las mañanas y de nuevo era invierno. Snape preparó una cena especial para celebrar su primer año en la granja. Y esta vez si tuvo que decorar la casa para la navidad, porque Harry sabía que era navidad, ya que la televisión se había hecho responsable de recordar las fechas importantes. Snape tuvo que buscar un pino, lo colocó en sala y lo decoró con esferas plateadas y verde esmeralda, en el tope puso un ángel de cabellos rojos, además de colgar dos medias en la chimenea. Esa navidad Snape le regalo un set de jardinería en miniatura pues a Harry le gustaba ayudarle en los invernaderos, yo no como antes, ahora ponía mucha atención en lo que hacia, pero lo que mas le gustaba era trabajar con la tierra. Harry estaba entrando en la etapa de los qué y los como.

- Qué es eso?- preguntaba Harry señalando cada cosa que no reconocía o alguna cosa nueva que Snape traía a la casa – Como se llama eso?- también se había vuelto una de sus oraciones favoritas.

Snape le explicaba todo, aunque algunas veces Harry preguntaba tantas cosas que lo sacaban de casillas, pero él sabia mantener la calma, sabia que esto apenas empezaba. Llego la primavera y con ella Harry dejo de usar los pañales, y la siguiente tarea de Severus era que Harry dejara de orinarse en la cama en las noches. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban de nuevo en verano y el tercer cumpleaños de Harry se acercaba. Antes de llevarlo a pasar el mes en la casa de los Dursley, Snape llevó a Harry al campo abierto donde le enseñó a volar chichiguas (papalotes). Le hizo una especial que parecía un dragón verde. Ese verano Harry estaba obsesionado con las chichiguas, hizo que Snape les comprara unas de estilo japonés que coloco en el pórtico para que se movieran cuando el viento soplara. Cuando Severus le llevo a la casa de Petunia, le volvió a explicar que solo seria unos días, y que le buscaría el día de su cumpleaños. Harry lloró, pero en la noche cuando nadie fue a leer un cuento en la hora de dormir. Harry se entretenía volando sus chichiguas en el patio trasero de la casa pero Dudley en una rompió su chichigua favorita, Harry se molestó tanto con Dudley, pues él lo había hecho a propósito aunque alegaba que no era verdad. Harry no supo como lo había hecho, no estaba seguro de haber sido el, pero uno de los juguetes de Dudley estalló en pedazos cuando este lo tomo en las manos. Petunia le dijo que era un niño malo, le gritó y dijo que se lo contaría a Severus, y le castigó. Harry se sentía ultrajado, ella no había castigado a Dudley cuando este le rompió la chichigua. Lloró mucho esa noche, principalmente porque no tenía una mami que lo defendiera. Y lo peor no había pasado, bajo la excusa del castigo no le llevaron a ver el circo en el día del cumple año de Dudley, en cambio le dejaron con una tal señora Figs que tenia un montón de gatos. Harry ya no soportaba más. Quería que llegara su cumpleaños para que su padre le fuera a buscar y le sacara de esa horrenda casa.

Snape recibió la queja de Petunia de que Harry había usado magia para romper uno de los juguetes de su hijo. La primera demostración de magia por parte de Harry y se la había perdido y en cima había sido con mal propósito. Claro que Petunia omitió lo que le había hecho Dudley a la chichigua de Harry. Y el 31 volvió a llegar, Snape fue a recogerle en la tarde, Harry no se aguantaba, cuando le vio por la ventana salió corriendo y se lanzo sobre el cuando Petunia abrió la puerta, Snape tomó el bulto y Petunia cerró la puerta mientras decía adiós.

- Quiero ir al circo- dijo Harry a Severus antes de que ambos desaparecieran

- A donde?

- Al circo, Dudley y tía Petunia y tío Vernon fueron y no me llevaron

Ambos empezaron a caminar pues Petunia le había hecho señas por la ventana de que se fueran.

- Petunia me dijo lo que hiciste con el camión de juguete de tu primo

- No fue queriendo

- Harry la magia no debe usarse para hacer cosas malas

- Pero yo no lo hice queriendo, es que, es que el rompió mi chichigua en forma de dragón- Snape le miró sorprendido- el la rompió y lo hizo de maldad! Y la tía Petunia no lo castigó!

- Aja!

- Es verdad- dijo Harry al borde de llorar, Snape no necesito mucho para saber que decía la verdad

- Bien…entonces quieres ir al Circo?

- Si- dijo Harry emocionado

- No prefieres un pastel y globos en la casa?-le dijo Severus, Harry lo pensó

- No, vamos al circo mejor

- Está bien.

- Si!

Severus llevó a Harry al circo, le compró algodón de azúcar y palomitas. Vieron el espectáculo que consistía en un domador de animales que hizo un show primero con leones y tigres y después con elefantes haciendo acrobacias. También unos payasos hicieron de las suyas. Varios acróbatas haciendo cosas que asombraron hasta al mismo Snape. Cuando salieron del circo ya era de noche y Harry estaba tan cansado que al llegar a la casa no notó los globos, el pastel y el regalo que le esperaban (imagínense a Snape con Harry cargado en un lado y con el otro brazo sosteniendo un peluche de un león). Pero Snape se los entregó en la mañana del día siguiente. Ese año le regalo varios libros de dibujo y una enorme caja de crayones, con la cual Harry se entretuvo el resto del verano, además de que Snape le hizo una nueva chichigua, esta vez se parecía a un fénix. Pero cuando se acabó el verano y llegaron las lluvias Harry ya no pudo volver a volar sus chichiguas.

Harry tenía tres años, y ya mas a menos no se orinaba en la cama excepto en aquellas ocasiones que tenia pesadillas. Ahora tenía más interés en dibujar, colorear y pintar, pero a pesar de todo seguía gustando de ayudar a su ´´papá´´ en los invernaderos. Severus le ayuda a hacer su propio huerto que Harry cuidaba muy celosamente (imagínense a Severus explicándole a Harry como debía cuidar las pequeñas plantitas). Harry seguía en su etapa de preguntar que eran las cosas pero ahora le agregaba

- Para que es eso?- después de que Severus le decía el nombre del nuevo objeto.

Las hojas empezaron a caer y el campo del sur de Gales se torno amarillo-naranja. Empezaba la temporada de las manzanas y calabazas. Y de nuevo era Halloween, Severus tuvo que hacer lámparas de calabazas para ponerlas en el pórtico de la casa porque Harry insistió en que quería ponerlas. Y para pesar de los dos en una que Harry salió con una sabana blanca corriendo alrededor de la caza gritando ´´Boooo!´´ se tropezó con una de las lámparas de calabaza y se quemó. El resto de la noche Harry se la paso llorando (bueno sollozando) aunque Snape le curó la quemadura. Severus le contó un cuento especial, sobre las aventuras de un niño lobo, no lo hizo muy terrorífico para que Harry no tuviera pesadillas.

Y después los arboles se quedaron desnudos y la escarcha se formaba todas las noches en la grama. Otra navidad en la granja, de nuevo el árbol de navidad fue decorado con esferas verdes y plateadas, y el ángel de cabellos rojos en el tope, las dos medias se colgaron en la chimenea. Harry le hizo una ´´tarjeta´´ de navidad a Severus. En la tarjeta había dibujado a Severus y al el junto al árbol de navidad pero hizo el ángel mas grande como si estuviera bajando del cielo.

- Es mami que viene del cielo a pasar la navidad con nosotros- le dijo explicándole el dibujo de la tarjeta, Snape casi llora con esto.

La vida en la granja era muy tranquila, un día más que otro Harry hacia alguna travesura, lo cual Severus no le toleraba, aunque fuera un niño, no quería que siguiera los pasos de su padre biológico. Severus llevaba muy pocas veces a Harry al pueblo muggle que quedaba a unos minutos de la granja, por lo que Harry no tenia ningún amigo, además de que no tenían ningún vecino porque las propiedades que colindaban con la granja eran manzanales y o terreno utilizado para las ovejas. Severus iba una vez a la semana al pueblo, pues allí se encontraba la farmacopea donde vendía sus pociones.

Las lluvias anunciaban la llegada de la primavera, la mejor temporada para Snape, pues muchas de sus plantas ya estaban en punto listas para ser usadas en las diversas pociones. Para Harry era la temporada de perseguir animalitos por el campo. Severus le advertía de no salir de los terrenos de la granja, pero él, un día mas que otro, se iba a los manzanales o cruzaba a los prados. Y las temperaturas iban subiendo y regresaba el verano, Harry le encantaba el verano pues Snape le llevaba a la playa, aunque esto también significaba que tendría que volver a la casa de la tía Petunia. Y aunque a Harry le parecía que había pasado una eternidad antes de que volviera a ser su cumpleaños, para Snape el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Harry cunmpliria ya cuatro años.

Ese verano fue un poco más solitario para Harry, pues Dudley tenía amiguitos y solían llevarlo a las fiestas de cumpleaños de estos, o la casa de alguno de ellos donde tenían una piscina, o al parque. Harry pasaba gran parte del tiempo con la señora Figs y sus gatos. Y cuando los amiguitos de Dudley iban a jugar a la casa, este les decía que no se acercaran a su primo porque era raro o cosas por el estilo. Harry estaba muy triste. Pero en la granja estaba igual de solo. Cuando Severus le fue a recoger el dia de su cumpleaños Harry no corrió como en las otras ocasiones. Podia notar que algo anadaba mal.

- Que te pasa Harry?

- Estoy triste

- Por qué?

- Siempre estoy solo

- No estas solo, yo estoy contigo- le dijo Severus, Harry reformuló su respuesta

- Es que yo no tengo amiguitos para jugar

- Oh!

Esta vez si que Severus no tenia una solución a este problema. En la casa le esperaba el pastel, con los globos y su regalo de cumpleaños. Un nuevo set de bloques de construcción, estos eran mas pequeños que los otros y en mayor cantidad. Pero Harry estaba tan desanimado. Que apenas sopló la vela. Severus para darle ánimos hechizo unos ratoncitos y le hizo un show como si fuera un circo, además de unos trucos de magia verdadera que hicieron que Harry despertara y se animara un poco, para concluir interpreto el cuento favorito de Harry en un show de títeres encantados. Harry se fue a la cama mas contento, pero Snape sabía que solo duraría ese día, y que Harry volvería a estar triste. Se fue a dormir dándole vueltas al asunto. Solo veía una solución, pero no se sentía seguro con eso.

* * *

**A que ahora si esta mas largo el cap. Espero sus reviews**


	5. El jardin de niños

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

El jardín de niños

Severus no estaba seguro si era lo correcto. No quería exponer a Harry a ningún peligro. Pero a que mortifago se le ocurriría ir a buscar al niño Potter en aquel inhóspito lugar. Y después de todo Harry se vería beneficiado de llevar una vida un poco más muggle, además de que podría hacer amigos. Lo había decidido apuntaría a Harry en el jardín de niños de la villa. La mañana siguiente no le dijo a Harry lo que planeaba pues primero debía darse una vuelta por la villa para verificar las condiciones del lugar además de que era muy probable que le exigieran alguna documentación. Dejo a Harry viendo la televisión en la tarde, claro que puso un hechizo a la puerta para que no fuera a salir de la casa mientras él no estaba.

- Regresare rápido – le dijo desde la puerta, Harry estaba frente a la televisión acompañado por unos cuantos muñecos de felpa

- Ok – dijo Harry con voz distante

Tan pronto estuvo fuera de los hechizos protectores Snape desapareció para aparecer a unos metros de los edificios de la villa. Llegó al prescolar sin ningún problema. Por suerte la oficina estaba abierta.

- Buenas tardes- dijo en su tono menos sombrío pues no quería espantar a la mujer que estaba allí

- Buenas tarde, en que puedo ayudarle?

- Busco información para inscribir un niño de cuatro años

- Oh muy bien - La mujer busco un formulario y se lo entregó – solo debe llenar esto y pagar el monto por el año escolar

- Perfecto

Snape empezó a llenar la ficha, tuvo problemas en ciertas partes, principalmente en la parte que pedía información de los padres. Aunque el tenia la custodia de Harry y este le llamaba papá tenia que poner la información correcta.

- Muy bien- dijo la mujer cuando Snape le paso el formulario lleno- el niño se llama Harry- dijo ella para confirmar los datos

- Si

- Y usted es James Potter?

- No, yo soy Severus Snape

- Oh, disculpe! Usted es el tutor del niño

- Así es

- Um, disculpe que se lo pregunte, pero es protocolo de la institución, por que el niño vive con usted y no con los padres?

- Ellos murieron- dijo Snape muy serio

- Oh!- y la joven hizo una nota en el tope del formulario

- Y que relación tiene usted con el niño, es su tío, padrino…?

Con esto Severus se vio en una situación que no había previsto. Como le explicaba que no había ninguna relación de sangre entre los dos. No le quedo más que improvisar. Le dijo que Harry era hijo del primer matrimonio de Lily, pero que ella enviudó poco antes de que el niño naciera, poco tiempo después ella se caso con él, y que después fue él quien quedó viudo y con un hijo cuando su mujer murió en un trágico accidente. La mujer estaba muy sorprendida con la historia pero como Snape lo dijo todo con un tono tan serio que la convenció de ello, Snape agregó que Harry no sabia que él no era su padre biológico y que desconocía la existencia de este por tanto era él quien se encargaría de decirle todo cuando llegara el momento, ella simplemente asintió. Ella revisó unos datos más en la ficha y luego le dijo el monto que debía pagar, después le entregó un formulario con las reglas de la institución. No tendría que comprarle materiales a Harry porque eso estaba cubierto en el pago de la colegiatura.

- Por cierto, yo soy Sally, imparto el pre-kínder por tanto seré la maestra de Harry

- Gusto en conocerle

- Los estaré esperando el primero de septiembre

Y con esto Snape emprendió su camino de regreso a la granja. Cuando regreso a la casa Harry se había dormido en el mueble. Le dejo allí para que durmiera la siesta. Cuando se despertó le dio de merendar.

- Harry te gustaría ir a la escuela de la villa?

- Me vas a poner?- dijo el con los ojitos iluminados

- Te acabo de inscribir

- Siiiii!- dijo agitando los brazos por encima de la cabeza

- Cuidado si derramas el jugo de calabaza!

- Uh!

- Pero todo esta bajo una condición

- Cual?

- No puedes y no debes decirle absolutamente a nadie que somos magos

- Ok!- aceptó Harry sin preguntar los porqués del asunto.

Los siguientes días Harry se los paso super emocionado porque iría a la escuela. Todos los días le preguntaba a Severus que cuanto faltaba para empezar la escuela. Lo cual hizo una tortura el mes de agosto. Y llegó el tan esperado día, Snape ayudó a Harry a vestirse, le empacó el almuerzo y emprendieron el camino a la villa. Harry iba todo el camino muy contento. Para Snape fue un alivio dejarle en el jardín de niños. Lo recogería en la tarde. De manera que podía trabajar libremente sin tener que preocuparse de que Harry hiciera travesuras. Antes de marcharse le recordó a Harry que no podía comentara nada de que ellos eran magos, Harry prometió no decir nada.

Harry disfrutaba mucho asistir al jardín de niños, porque para variar ya no estaba todo el tiempo trancado en la casa. La profesora Sally era muy tierna y le enseñaba muchas cosas. Casi todos los días llevaba algún dibujo o manualidad a la casa. Aunque los otros niños jugaban con el en la hora de receso Harry no había podido establecer una amistad con ninguno de ellos. Y lo que era peor había un niño en la clase que hacia todo lo posible para molestarlo, desde empujarlo y pellizcarlo hasta esconderle sus cosas.

Cuando llegó Halloween Harry insistió que se quería disfrazar y salir a pedir dulces igual que los otros niños, Snape trato de evadir la situación alegando que si salían de la casa quien entregaría los dulces. Harry casi se lo cree pero le dijo a Severus que nadie caminaba tan lejos como para ir hasta donde ellos vivían. De modo que a Severus no le quedó de otra que ayudar a Harry con el disfraz, que por cierto se disfrazó de Merlín, y acompañarlo a la villa a pedir dulces. En una se reunió con grupo de niños para entrar en el jardín de una casona que quedaba casi saliendo de la villa, los niños grandes le decían a los pequeños que la casa estaba embrujada, y el grupo se acercó para ver si era cierto, bueno resulta que las personas que vivían allí tenían un perro bien grande, cuando los niños se acercaron esta salió corriendo, y como a Harry siempre le pasaba algo malo para esta fecha, se tropezó con la túnica del disfraz y el perro le mordió. Severus no estaba muy lejos y fue a su rescate. Otra noche más de Halloween que Harry terminaba en el consultorio del doctor. Y esta vez si que fue mala pues le indicaron unas vacunas. Harry regresó todo lloroso a la casa en brazos de Severus quien le cargo. Su único consuelo era los dulces que había recogido, pero Snape no dejo que se los comiera todo pues entonces se enfermaría por ingerir tanta azúcar y ya tenían suficiente por esa noche.

Los siguientes días Harry estuvo cojo, algunos niños de la escuela pensaban que él había sido valiente, ser mordido por el perro endemoniado y que encima te vacunaran.

- Y te dolió?- preguntaba uno de los niños

- Si, mucho- decía Harry

- Me dejas ver tu cicatriz- le decía otro, Harry se levantaba el pantalón para que vieran donde le había mordido el perro

- Asombroso!- decía otro de los niños

Y por ahí empezaban a hablar de los diferentes ataques de animales que habían padecido, pero llego el enemiguito de Harry y empezó a contar que el perro endemoniado tenia una maldición y que las personas que eran mordidas por él se convertían en perros rabiosos que atacaban a los demás en la noche, los otros niños se asustaron con esto

- Eso no es verdad, eso pasa cuando te muerde un lobo- le discutía Harry- además a mi me vacunaron para que no se me pegara la rabia

- Harry tiene rabia!- empezó a gritar el niño y todos los demás empezaron a correr

- Yo no tengo rabia!- decía Harry molesto mientras se encogía de hombros y cruzaba los brazos

Las siguientes semanas fueron un poco pesadas para Harry pues cada vez que salían al patio para el receso el niño ese les recordaba a los demás que Harry tenia ´´rabia´´ y todos le salían corriendo. Harry se lo contó a Severus y este le dijo que era solo un juego que no le prestara atención. Pero a la segunda semana ya Harry no quería seguir ´´jugando´´ entonces empezó a perseguir a los demás niños para ´´pegarle´´ la rabia, en especial al que siempre le estaba molestando, y en parte logro su objetivo, pues le agarro del brazo y le mordió. Severus fue llamado a la escuela y junto con Harry recibió tremendo sermón por parte de la directora del jardín de niños. Severus castigó a Harry por haber agredido al otro niño, aunque sabía que este se lo tenía bien merecido pero debía hacer lo correcto. Para suerte de Harry el juego de la rabia se había terminado. Y noviembre pasó llevándose todas las hojas y dejando la escarcha blanca en el pasto. Al final del semestre en el jardín de niños organizaron un show de villancicos. Snape tuvo que confeccionarle a Harry un traje de época para la presentación. Esta se realizó en el patio de la escuela todos los padres asistieron emocionados. Muchos tomaron fotos de la ocasión.

Sanpe como todos los años busco el pino para decorarlo con las típicas esferas verdes y plateadas, y el ángel de cabellos rojos, Harry quería conocer la verdadera nieve de modo que Severus convoco un hechizo que hacia nevar sobre el arbolito. En par de ocasiones Harry tomo la nieve y se la lanzo a Snape en el fallido intento de hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Aunque como Harry estaba muy determinado en hacer algo de actividad invernal el día de navidad Severus hizo que nevara en toda la granja de modo que Harry pudiera lanzarse en trineo, hacer ángeles de nieve en el suelo y muñecos de nieve también y claro no podía faltar la guerra de bolas de nieve. Ya hacían tres años desde el día en que ambos se mudaran allí y hasta ahora todo iba bien.


	6. Ingenio Infantil

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco la imagen**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

en la imagen:

DV- Luke come with me

L- why?

DV- Because it is the only way

L- why?

DV- Because

L- Because why?

* * *

Ingenio infantil

Harry estaba a medio camino de cumplir los cinco años y por tanto empezaba a entrar en la etapa de los porque.

-por que no cae aquí nieve?

- por que se forma la escarcha solo en la noche?

- por que brilla la luna?

- por que vivimos tan lejos de la villa?

- por que no tenemos vecinos?

- por que no nos visita nadie?

- Por que el correo lo trae una lechuza?

Severus estaba perdiendo la cabeza, Harry no paraba de hacer preguntas, él le explicaba todo, pero entonces Harry le hacia otra pregunta. En parte era bueno, era un niño despierto y Severus aprovechaba para enseñarle, aunque ya imploraba para que las clases se reanudaran y Harry no pasara todo el día detrás de él, casi no le dejaba trabajar, parecía una maquinita de porques. Pero con el retorno a clases las cosas no mejoraron pues Harry siempre regresaba con más preguntas sobre todo lo que le daban en el jardín de niños. A mediados de marzo en el jardín de niños empezaron a tratar el tema de las profesiones, y todos hablaban de los que sus padres hacían, al principio Harry no supo explicar que hacia su padre.

- El siembra plantas y….prepara….cosas con ellas y las vende- dijo al grupo después de pensar un rato pues Severus le había advertido muy bien de no decir que era mago

- Ah entonces es agricultor- dijo la profesora

- Errr…si- dijo Harry inseguro

En la tarde cuando regreso a la casa

Por qué no puedo decir en la escuela que eres un mago?- le preguntaba Harry mientras comía unas frutas de merienda, Severus lavaba y movía unos envases con magia

- Porque la ley así lo dice, los magos debemos vivir en secreto, PORQUE si los muggles saben de nosotros querrán que solucionemos todos sus problemas

- Ahhh, y como se le llama a un mago que es agricultor?

- Err

- Hablábamos sobre lo que hacen los padres, y cuando le dije a la Srta Sally que tu plantabas plantas para venderlas ella dijo que eras un agricultor

- No le dijiste que eran plantas mágicas ni que vendo pociones?- preguntó Severus preocupado

- NO- dijo Harry al tiempo en que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

- Bien

- el del padre de Perkins es policía pero por estos lados nunca pasa nada, Yo creo que tu trabajo es mas genial que ser policía- dijo Harry con su típica inocencia, como Severus estaba de espalda Harry no pudo notar su expresión, el comentario le había tomado por sorpresa el corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo.

- Quieres ayudarme con las plantas?

- Si- dijo Harry muy emocionado.

Harry disfrutaba pasar el tiempo en el invernadero pues no solo era estar con su ´´padre´´ si no que este le enseñaba un poco sobre las plantas con la que trabajaba. Harry aun conservaba el huerto que había sembrado hace un tiempo atrás, y dedicaba unos minutos diarios para desyerbarlo y regar las plantas, aunque como solían ser de frutos menores y por lo general de temporada, cambiaba constante mente.

La primavera llegó, el tiempo más productivo de la granja y este año marcaba uno de los mejores pues Severus logro crear una pócima especial para vampiros, un sustituto de la sangre humana, e increíblemente le estaba dejando muchos beneficios. Por otro lado Harry disfrutaba con perseguir las liebres y todo los animalitos del pequeño bosque cercano, no solo por diversión sino porque estos solían atacar su huerto. En especial le encantaba corre entre los manzanos, que llenos de hojas verdes formaban interminables pasillos techados de hojas. También recoger bayas, aunque eso lo solía hacer junto con Severus en los fines de semana.

El campo se llenaba de rosas y todo tipo de florecillas silvestras. Una tarde, mientras Harry perseguia aun liebre por el bosque, encontró algo que no había visto nuca antes por ese lugar, y el prácticamente se sabia el bosquecillo completo. Parecían hilos de plata. Temeroso los tomo, eran pelos, y eran largos, tan largos como los de la cola de un caballo, pero los caballos no andan por el bosque, ellos andan en la pradera, se decía mientras los veía, tenían un resplandor que sin duda alguna debían ser mágicos o especiales. Los tomo todos y regreso a la casa.

- Papa, papa! Mira lo que encontré!- dijo Harry muy emocionado con un mechon de cabello plateado bian largo

- Son pelos de unicornio- dijo Snape al verlos

- Wow nunca he visto un unicornio

- Harry donde los conseguiste?

- Errr yo…

- Harry!

- Estaba persiguiendo una liebre por el bosque, y los vi colgando de una rama de un árbol…

- Harry sabes que no me gusta que andes correteando fuera de la granja

- Uhh

- Y mucho menos que salgas sin permiso- le regañaba Severus

- Uuh

- No veras la tele hoy

- Uhhh

- Y entra a la casa a bañarte – le ordenó, y Harry se fue arrastrando los pies- y no entres lodo!- Harry se quitó los tenis antes de entrar a la cocina

Cuando estaba cayendo la noche Severus fue a la casa para preparar la cena, Harry no estaba ni en la sala ni en la biblioteca, subió y le encontró jugando con los bloques en la habitación.

- Ya hiciste tu tarea?- le pregunto al verle

- Nop

- Por qué no la has hecho?

- Tengo que cortar figuras de animales

- Baja, te daré unos libros viejos

Harry estaba en la mesa de la cocina cortando figuritas de animales para pegarlas en su cuaderno mientras Severus preparaba un guiso para la cena.

- Puedo pegar animales mágicos?

- No

- Por qué no?

- Porque no puedes mostrar nada que sea mágico, que explicación le darás a tu profesora cuando te pregunten que son, sabes que no puedes decir que somos magos

- Uhh eso es aburrido…crees que pueda ver el unicornio?

- Es muy difícil poder verlos, son muy escurridizos

- Pero, son como caballos

- Si

- Entonces son grandes

- Si

- Y como es que nadie los ve?

- Porque suelen salir de noche y por lo general se ocultan en los bosques

- Ooh

- Los muggles los pueden ver?

- Solo mientras son niños

- Ooh

- La cena esta lista, termina de pegar esos antes de comer

- Uh- y Harry les puso pegamento a los últimos animalitos cortados todos maltrechos y los pegó en el cuaderno, se lavo las manos y fue al comedor a cenar junto con su ´´padre´´.

Las clases en eso días en el jardín de niños eran sobre los animales, así que Harry se la pasaba haciendo pregunta sobre animales. Severus le compro un libro ilustrado sobre criaturas mágicas y se lo leía en las noches. Ahora no solo el unicornio llamaba la atención de Harry, ahora Harry estaba más curioso por andar en el bosquecillo y en los manzanos para buscar esas criaturitas mágicas que había estado ignorando. Harry se las ingeniaba de muchas formas distintas para poder salir del terreno que correspondía a la granja y solía regresar con un montón de cosas que recogía en el bosque. Todo lo que le llamara la atención. Pero en muchas ocasiones eran cosas comunes. Entre las pocas cosas verdaderamente mágicas que Harry logro encontrar fueron la pluma de una Hercinia, huevos de hada y plumas de jobberknoll, estas últimas si le gustaron a Snape. Severus no dejaba de regañarlo y castigarlo por sus escapadas.

- Hagamos un acuerdo- le decía después de regañarle por su mas reciente salida no autorizada

- Como asi?

- Los fines de semana te acompañare a buscar criaturas mágicas

- Siii

- Con la condición de que dejes de salir sin permiso

- Ok

- Si vuelves a salir sin permiso, te aseguro que será la ultima vez que iras al bosque- dijo Severus en su tomo mas serio y tenebroso, no tuvo que decir mas

- Esta bien- dijo asustado Harry

Los siguientes días Harry no salió de la granja, solo persiguió a la libres hasta los limites de la propiedad. Y el tan esperado fin de semana llegó, Severus se tomaría el día para salir con a explorar el bosquecillo. En esa ocasión pudieron encontrar un jervey, Harry se sorprendió mucho de que el animalillo pudiera hablar, pero Severus lo espanto tan pronto este empezó a decir groserías, el resto del camino Harry se la paso preguntando el significado de lo que había dicho el animalillo, Severus se limito a decirle que eran palabras sin sentido, mas tarde encontraron un puffskein y un niffler, Harry le rogaba a Severus que se lo dejara llevar a la casa, pero él se negó rotundamente, lo único que se llevaron del bosquecillo fueron unas cuantas gumblumbles que atraparon para llevarlas a la granja. Severus no dejó de notar unas madrigueras que quedaban al limite del bosque con una pradera dedicada al pastoreo, estaba casi seguro de que eran de mooncalf, solo debía esperar a la siguiente luna llena para confirmar su teoría.

Y por suerte el siguiente sábado habría luna llena, se llevo consigo a Harry para que pudiera presenciar la magnifica danza de las criaturas, además para que le ayudara a recoger el excremento que era un fabuloso abono, y para completar la noche ambos pudieron ver el unicornio que habitaba por esas inmediaciones, era un espécimen digno de admirar, Harry estaba fascinado con el caballo de cuerno plateado. El interés de Harry por las criaturas mágicas daba para rato, en especial después de la clase en que les pidieron que llevaran un animalito para hacer una presentación en la clase, Harry quería atrapar el niffler o el puffskein para llevarlo pero Severus de nuevo le dijo que no, en todo caso el único animal que había en la casa era una lechuza, y Harry no podía decir que la usaban para el correo. Así que a Harry no le quedó de otra que llevar la lechuza. Pero esto no le impidió salirse con la suya en otras cosas. En otra excursión al bosque Harry se las arreglo para llevarse al puffskein y lo escondió en el sótano de la casa. No se llevo al niffler con el porque Severus le había dicho en varias ocasiones que el pequeño roedor podía terminar destruyendo toda la casa. En esa misma excursión encontraron un Knarl, y claro Harry trato de convencer a Severus en llevárselo, pero este le aseguro que lo único que lograría el animalito era destruir todos sus cultivos, y no podían darse ese lujo pues vivían de ellos. También Harry pudo ver un moke pero el lagarto fue más rápido que ellos dos y logró escaparse.

En la siguiente excusión encontraron unos cuantos kneazles cerca de una madriguera en los manzanales, uno trato de atacarlos pero otro de ellos se porto de manera muy cariñosa y juguetona, antes de que a Harry se le ocurriera si podían llevárselo a la granja Severus le dijo que para poder tenerlos necesitaban un permiso especial del ministerio, así que les dejaron allí.

Abril llegó a su fin y Mayo prometía un mejor tiempo, a Severus le estaba yendo de maravilla con su nueva poción para vampiros, Harry seguía haciendo preguntas pero ya no se escapa de la granja. Lo que Severus desconocía era la criaturita que Harry mantenía escondida en el sótano, la cual alimentaba con sobras de comida, después de que el animal peludo se comiera todas las arañas que vivían en el depósito. Como las temperaturas eran mas cálidas, un fin de semana Severus llevó a Harry a explorar unos terrenos que daban a la playa, en su gran mayoría consistía en farallones lo cual les permitio encontrar muchas murtlaps que atraparon para llevar a la granja pues Severus usaría las excrecencias de su lomo para unas posiciones. Harry dio con una cueva y le insistió a Severus para ir a explorarla, como no tenían mas nada que hacer allí, fueron a verla. Por un momento solo encontraron mejillones y varios tipos de molusco adheridos a las paredes y piso que eran bañados por el agua del mar que entraba, pronto escucharon un llanto de un animalito, cuando Snape ilumino en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido resulto ser que era un pequeño dragón, una cría, estaba delgado y parecía estar en mal estado, se puso a la defensiva al verles pero de seguro no podía aun echar fuego. Snape no quiso correr peligro además era muy posible que la madre estuviera cerca, y ahora que recordaba había escuchado a los pastores quejarse del robo misterioso de varias ovejas, y arrastro a Harry de regreso a la casa, pues este insistía en que la pequeña bestia parecía estar enferma y necesitaba ayuda

- Su madre le cuidara, camina que no quiero ser devorado por una dragona

Le decía Severus mientras regresaban por el camino rocoso hasta el tope del risco. Los siguientes días Harry seguía con la idea de que el dragoncito estaba enfermo, y tal vez muriendo de frio en la cueva, pero no podía salir sin permiso de la casa, y Severus no le iba a dejar ir solo hasta allá. Una tarde que en Severus le dejó solo viendo la tele en lo que iba a la villa a vender las pociones, Harry aprovecho para usar uno de sus antiguos escapes para salir de la casa. El camino hasta el risco era tedioso, a él le pareció una eternidad, pero iba a trote todo el camino, pues Severus no demoraría mucho tiempo en la villa. Cuando llegó fue directo hacia donde estaba el camino de rocas que llevaba al interior de la cueva, se había llevado una linterna para iluminar el interior, y no necesito caminar mucho hacia el interior cuando vio a lagartija verde alada vuelta un ovillo en la arena, se veía peor que la vez anterior, aun respiraba pero estaba tan débil que ni se molesto cuando lo cargó. El camino de regreso se le hizo más pesado pues no podía correr con la linterna y el dragón. Cuando llegó a la casa pudo ver que Severus ya estaba allí. Apretó el paso y se escurrió entre el pequeño pasadizo, dejo al animalito debajo de un cesto viejo cerca del cobertizo y fue donde Severus quien le estaba buscando.

- Donde estabas?- dijo Severus molesto

- Estaba espantando unas liebres que se estaban comiendo mis plantas- dijo Harry con el aliento entre cortado

- No habrás salido de la casa?

- No, solo las perseguí hasta la cerca

Harry nunca le había mentido a Severus por tanto le creyó y no uso leggimens con el.

- Te traje un emparedado de los que hacen en la taberna de la villa

- Siii - dijo Harry y por un momento se olvido del animalito enfermo

Después de comer el emparedado y hacer la tarea pendiente Harry se recordó que había dejado al dragón a fuera de la casa, Severus estaba ocupado escribiendo en los libros de cuentas, de modo que salió a hurtadillas de la casa. El dragón aun respiraba pero estaba frio, a Harry se le ocurrió llevarlo dentro del sótano de la casa, así no le daría frio en la noche, pero en el sótano también hacia frio excepto cerca de la caldera de la calefacción, fofy el puffskein no se puso muy contento con la presencia del dragón, por lo que Harry no veía como le dejaba a ambos allí antes de que armara un lio. Y la idea le llego, las madres dragones respiraban fuego en los huevos y en la tierra para hacer el nido caliente, así que metió el animalito dentro de la caldera de la calefacción. El dragón afortunadamente no se murió con esto. Harry le dejo allí y fue hasta el cobertizo, tubo que trepar por mesas y anaqueles para poder robar un poco de una de las pociones curativas que hacia ´´su padre´´. De nuevo regresó al sótano y con un atizador logro sacar al dragón de la caldera, este empezó a llorar y Harry rápidamente le echo la poción en la boca y le devolvió al calor de la caldera para callarlo.

Los siguientes días Severus pudo notar tres cosas, una era que Harry se estaba portando de manera extraña, desaparecía por momentos y le aseguraba que no había salido de la casa, y decía la verdad, otra era que la carne estaba desapareciendo del contenedor, y tercero, varias de las pociones curativas parecían estar consumiéndose solas. Y no fue hasta un lluvioso día de mayo, cuando Severus optó por tomar un baño caliente. Harry aprovecho el tiempo para ir al sótano para llevarle comida Vert el dragón, quien con todas la pociones que Harry le había dado había mejorado, seguía flacucho pero había crecido bastante y ahora hasta podía echar fuego, y como Vert y Fofy no se llevaban bien los pleitos eran comunes pero ese día en especial en una Vert tiro una enorme llamarada, que por suerte termino en el interior de la caldera. Lo que Harry no sospecho fue que con esa llamarada la temperatura del agua subió bastante y Severus casi se quema con el agua. Vert iba a lanzar otra llama contra Fofy y Harry le atrapo y le hizo tirar la llama de nuevo en el interior de la caldera donde le tiro el filete de carne y le encerró. Por suerte Fofy no salió herido pero estaba molesto con Harry de nodo que se fue a un rincón lejos de él. Snape salió del baño y bajo para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando cruzo por la cocina pudo ver que Harry estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. Salió y abrió las puertas que daban al sótano y encendió la luz, la primera sorpresa se la llevo cuando vio al puffskein, ahora ya sabia donde se la pasaba Harry cuando desaparecía, pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando abrió la puerta de la caldera y casi era quemado por el dragón que estaba en ella devorando un filete.

- Harry! Ven ahora mismo! – grito Severus desde el sótano

Harry tragó en seco, y muy tímidamente se acercó hasta el lugar donde un muy molesto Severus le esperaba.

- Puedes explicarme como llego esa cría de dragón a nuestra caldera en el sótano?- dijo pausado en un tono muy frio

- Yo…es que…

- Harry!

- Vert estaba enfermo y no quería que se muriera

- Saliste sin mi permiso!

- Si

- Y además trajiste el puffskein!

- A Fofy lo traje escondido en una cesta cuando fuimos al bosque

- Harry me has desobedecido, y me imagino que la carne y las pociones que han estado desapareciendo eras tu que las usabas para el dragón?

- Si- dijo Harry bajito con la cabeza gacha

- El dragón se va de esta casa

- Me puedo quedar con Fofy?- dijo Harry temeroso

- Te lo puedes quedar, pero estas castigado, sin televisión por una semana y no mas excursiones

- Uuuw

- A tu habitación, ahora!

Harry se fue arrastrando los pies junto con Fofy a la casa. Snape se las tubo que ingeniar para poder sacar al dragón de la caldera y le dejó en el risco cerca de la cueva. Ya estaba bastante grande como para defenderse solo. Después de esto Snape regresó a la casa y confirmó que Harry estaba en la habitación, luego bajó a la biblioteca donde se sentó a meditar en su sillón. Severus no podía creer como funcionaba la mente de Harry, tan solo tenia cuatro años, bueno estaba a un mes y algo de los cinco, pero aun así logró identificar cuales eran las pociones curativas para dársela al dragón. Por lo visto, si aprendía todo lo que él le enseñaba. Aun así debía ser estricto con el castigo no quería que Harry fuera igual a…ni pensarlo! Harry no seria así no mientras el estuviera cuidando de él.

* * *

**_Ojo_ para mayor información sobre las diferentes criaturas mágicas citadas en este cap el link se encuentra en las referencias externas en mi perfil**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar sus reviews**


	7. No quiero una hermanita

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**Anne Frank y Emely Snape-Frank pertenecen a Maritza Chan**

**Disculpen cuelquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

No quiero una hermanita

Mayo llegó a su fin y con el las clases en el jardín de niños pero Harry aun seguía castigado. Ya podía ver la tele pero desde el día en que Severus descubrió el dragón que Harry mantenía en la caldera de la calefacción no le había vuelto a llevar de excursión por los terrenos cercanos a la granja. Harry seguía las órdenes de Severus al pie de la letra y se portaba bien para que Severus le llevara a playa antes de que tuviera que volver a casa de sus tíos.

Pero ninguno se esperaba lo que pasó el primer viernes de junio. Era de tarde, Harry ya había jugado fuera de la casa y ahora estaba merendando mientras veía un programa infantil en la televisión. Severus estaba en el cobertizo empacando más de su poción para vampiros, cuando los chivatoscopios se activaron. Severus corrió al interior de la casa.

- Harry sube a tu habitación y ponle el seguro a la puerta

- Que?- dijo Harry sin comprender porque su padre andaba tan alarmado

- Rápido, ve ahora-le ordeno firmemente

Harry subió las escaleras con Fofy siguiéndole, subió murmurando que él no había hecho nada malo.

- Severus Snape!- gritaba la voz de una mujer desde afuera- sé que estas ahí, tal vez no pueda ver la casa pero sé que vives aquí. Sal!

Snape espero a que Harry estuviera en su habitación, no lograba reconocer quien era esa mujer pero le era familiar. Definitivamente era bruja, pues se activaron las alarmas, aunque vestía unas extrañas ropas muggles

- No me hagas tener que recurrir a otras técnicas!

- No es necesario que hagas amenazas- dijo el mientras salía al pórtico y la casa se materializaba en frente de la mujer

- Al fin! No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te he estado buscando, por suerte que a uno de tus clientes se le zafó tu dirección

- Anne!- dijo con una ceja arqueada, no daba crédito a sus ojos, no veía a esa mujer desde hace mucho tiempo

- Si hace mucho que no nos vemos, unos seis años aproximadamente

- A que debo el honor de tu visita?

- No me vas a dejar pasar

El la miro con desconfianza pero debía mantener ciertas apariencias, con un movimiento de la varita quito el hechizo de la reja y esta se abrió. Anne entró y tras de ella entro un niña, tenia cabello negro tez pálida y ojos azules.

- Hola!- dijo ella con intención de sorprender al hombre que estaba parado en el pórtico

- Tu hija?- dijo él viendo a la niña sin mucho interés

- Nuestra Hija- le corrigió Anne, ahora si Snape estaba sorprendido

- Hola papi!- dijo la niña corriendo hacia el abrazándole por las piernas, Severus estaba como si lo hubieran petrificado

- Su nombre es Emely, hace unos meses atrás le entró la idea de que te quería conocer y como ya me estaba fastidiando tanto no me quedo de otra que buscarte, y vaya que fue difícil, te mudaste donde el diablo boto la chancleta, y nadie sabia tu nueva dirección, por pura suerte escuche en una taberna no muy lejos de aquí a unos vampiros hablar de tu pócima y así logre encontrarte.

Snape la veía aun sin comprender lo que pasaba, la niña le seguía abrazando y le veía con los ojos iluminados.

- Déjame refrescar tu memoria, pues al parecer se te olvido todo. Hace seis años en la taberna The Old Latern tu ahogabas tus penas en el alcohol y yo celebraba con un grupo de bohemios rebeldes, no recuerdo muy bien como pero ambos terminamos enredados en la cama y yo quede embarazada.

Ahora las memorias llegaban a la mente de Snape, por algo las había enterrado en lo mas profundo de su ser, la única vez que había engañado a su único amor, fue la noche en que Lily se casó con James, se fue lejos de su grupo de ´´amistades´´ pues quería pasar esa noche lejos de todos los conocidos, terminó en esa taberna bebiendo licor de ajenjo, y Anne Frank…ahora recordaba aquella reprochable noche

- Estas segura que es mía?- dijo el

- Claro! Le hice los conjuros para confirmarlo, si quieres hacerlo por ti mismo no tengo problemas

- Y que pretendes que haga con la niña?

- Te vine a visitar- dijo ella con su vocecita, aun sin soltarle las piernas

- Bien- dijo el haciendo un ademan de pasen- no puedo caminar si no me sueltas- le dijo a la niña y esta le soltó pero no dejaba de verle

- Bueno los dejo para que se conozcan

- Perdón?- dijo el sorprendido

- Yo me voy a quedar el verano contigo- dijo la niña muy contenta, Snape miró a Anne en busca de respuestas

- Lo siento será toda tuya por estos tres meses, la recogeré el 30 de agosto

- No puedes dejarla aquí así por así

- La dejo con su padre, por tanto tienes tantas responsabilidades con ella como yo, tenerla tres meses no te mataran- dijo Anne mientras caminaba hacia la cerca

- Adiós mami!- dijo Emely, Anne se despidió y desapareció, Severus estaba mas que anonadado

- Apuesto que eso de que me querías conocer era solo un cuento de Anne para dejarte aquí- dijo Severus mientras entraba con la niña a la casa, los bultos habían aparecido al lado de la puerta

- Nop- dijo ella

- Genial que se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

- Jugar- le dijo ella con una sonrisa

- Uhh, necesitaras una habitación- decía Snape mientras se sentaba en su sillón y se frotaba la frente, Emely le seguía y se quedo parada en frente de él.

- Y esta Harry, que va a pasar con Harry!- pensaba para si- nadie puede enterarse de que el esta aquí.

- Tienes televisor!- dijo la niña desde la sala

- Bien porque no te quedas aquí en lo que yo te preparo la habitación y subo los bultos

- Oks-dijo ella y encendió el aparato y se quedo un rato allí

Snape subió al segundo piso, la habitación de Harry estaba con seguro y el no saldría de allí hasta que él se lo dijera. Fue a la habitación donde solía guardar los juguetes viejos de Harry, los apiló en un rincón apareció unos muebles de habitación para la niña y coloco los bultos allí. Al ver por la ventana se recordó que con el apuro había dejado las pociones a medio empacar y debía entregar ese pedido esa tarde. Y ahora se le estaba haciendo tarde. Bajo la escaleras rápido.

- Estaré en el cobertizo, quédate dentro de la casa- dijo antes de salir por la cocina

- Aja- dijo Emely desde la sala

Snape se le olvidaba que Harry podía escucharlo, y este pensó que ya podía salir de la habitación. Harry bajó a la sala acompañado de fofy y cargando uno de sus peluches de animales.

- Quien eres tu?- dijo al ver a Emely en la sala

- Soy Emely- dijo ella muy alegre

- Yo soy Harry

- Tienes un puffskein!

- Si se llama Fofy- Y ambos se pusieron a acariciar el animalito

- Eres bruja?- pregunto Harry

- Si, y tu eres mago?

- Si- dijo Harry contento, era la primera bruja de su edad que conocía -Y que haces aquí?

- Vine a pasar el verano con mi papa

- Y él vive cerca de aquí?

- Él vive aquí

- Aquí! Pero aquí solo vivimos mi papa y yo!

En ese momento Snape entró a la casa dejando las cajas con las pociones en la cocina para toparse con Harry en la sala junto con Emely

- Harry no te dije que podías salir de tu habitación!

- Pero dijiste que ibas al cobertizo

- Le hablaba a Emely

- Ella dice que su papa vive aquí y aquí solo vivimos tu y yo!- dijo Harry

- Él es mi papa- dijo Emely antes de Snape pudiera decir algo

- No él es MI PAPA- dijo Harry

Y empezó una guerra por Severus, a Snape se le hacia tarde, no podía dejar plantado a su cliente.

- Silencio los dos! – los dos niños se callaron- Harry, Emely va a pasar el verano con nosotros y nada de berrinches. Emely, Harry vive conmigo y por tanto pasaran el verano juntos, y deberán portarse bien, no quiero nada de peleas. Ahora debo ir con un cliente que me espera en la villa, cuando regrese mas vale que no hayan hecho nada malo.

Harry se quedo cayado viendo con resentimiento a Emely, esta le saco la lengua. Snape tomó las cajas y salió.

- Pero no quiero una hermanita! – dijo Harry mientras Severus cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Severus hizo los negocios lo mas rápido posible, y por lo general el siempre andaba rápido pero ese día fue un tiempo record, estaba muy preocupado con lo que podían hacer los dos niños solos en la casa. Cuando regresó se sintió aliviado al ver que la casa seguía en pie, aun mas cuando al entrar todo estaba en orden. Emely veía la televisión y Harry estaba en un rincón de la sala con Fofy. Este iba a ser un verano muy difícil. Primero estaban las discusiones de Harry y Emely por Severus, luego estaban las peleas por el control de la televisión y después estaban los interminables por qué?, como si con un niño no fuera suficiente ahora Severus tenia dos maquinitas de por qué?

La primera noche de Emely en la casa esta se molestó mucho cuando Severus fue a leer a Harry y a ella no le leyó nada, en la mañana le armo un berrinche bien grande, los siguientes noche tuvo que leerle a los dos, y en las mañanas ponerle fin a las discusiones porque uno de los dos sacaba en cara que le leían primero. La única manera de calmarlos era sacándolos de la casa y ponerlos tareas para hacer, de modo que se llevaba a los dos ayudarle a trabajar en el invernadero, ya fuera recolectando algunos frutos y flores o desyerbando. Por momentos los niños se llevaban bien pero después empezaban los problemas, pero al menos no llegaban a la agresión física.

Como ya Harry había cumplido con su castigo a Severus le parecía muy injusto mantenerlos a ambos todo el tiempo en la granja así que el primer domingo fueron a la playa. Corretearon persiguiendo las olas, hicieron castillos de arena, ambos enterraron a Severus en la arena, después este los persiguió por la playa. Después del almuerzo, que consistió en sándwiches y fruta, los tres fueron a recoger conchas, cuando se cansaron de recoger conchas Harry y Emely se enfrentaron en una guerra de agua que Severus se vio obligado a poner fin y de paso decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la casa. Luego le tomo un buen rato lavarle el cabello a Emely, pues esta se quejaba cada vez que este intentaba desenredarle el cabello. Después se pasaron un rato clasificando las conchas y poniéndolas en un contenedor de cristal especial, el cual luego colgaron en la sala. Harry era un niño tranquilo, y con todo lo que hicieron en la playa ya estaba cansado, pero Emely era muy activa, y se la pasaba brincando de un lado a otro, de modo que ponía a Severus de vuelta y media porque siempre quería jugar más. Ya se pueden imaginar a Emely forzando a Severus y a Harry a jugar con ella a la fiesta de té.

Una mañana Harry y Emely se enredaron en una discusión muy acalorada. Harry le había contado que tuvo un dragón de mascota, y Emely le decía que era un mentiroso porque nadie podía tener un dragón de mascota y por ahí empezaron, Harry le lanzó un peluche a Emely pero fallo, ella lo tomó y se lo tiró de vuelta pero ella si le atino de modo que Harry empezó a llorar, Severus regaño a Emely, ella sentía que era injusto y de la nada…

- Calvicius!- dijo y se escapo de las manos de Severus

- Que has hecho?- gritó molesto Snape al ver todo su cabello caerse- de castigo, a la silla!

Y usando su varita hizo que Emely terminara en la silla alta en la que solía comer Harry cuando era pequeño, que ahora se había vuelto el lugar de castigo.

- Te quedaras un rato ahí, la magia no se usa para hacer daño, y no debes lanzarle cosas a los demás- le regañó Severus, Emely frunció el seño y estaba a punto de decir algo que Severus sintió que era otro hechizo de modo que hizo que la lengua se le pegara al cielo de boca- no más trucos, te quedas ahí!- Emely hizo un berrinche silencioso mientras Severus se iba a atender a Harry, pero por suerte no fue nada grave.

Severus tuvo que prepararse un tónico para hacer crecer el pelo, y de nuevo estaba sorprendido por las habilidades que podían tener los niños, Emely tan solo con cinco años contralaba su magia, aunque de una manera muy caprichosa, la única vez que supo que Harry hizo magia no lo pudo presenciar y para el colmo había sido un mal uso. Un par de horas después bajó a Emely de la silla y deshizo el hechizo de la lengua, pero Emely estaba molesta y no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Emely se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía hacer magia igual que ella, de modo que el resto de las semana se la paso haciendo magia para fastidiar a Harry quien la veía con ojitos de envidia. Harry por poquito y se roba la varita de Severus en una pero Snape lo vio antes de que llegara hacer algo y le dejo una hora en la silla alta, de lo cual Emely se pasó burlándose un buen rato.

- Papá, por que yo no puedo hacer magia igual que Emely?- pregunto una noche Harry después de que Severus le leyera un cuento para dormir

- Bueno…no todos desarrollan su control sobre la magia a tan temprana edad, algunos tardan hasta los once años en dar muestra de ella- le decía Severus, Harry estaba pensativo y tenia carita triste- pero tu ya hiciste explotar el juguete de tu primo, no es algo bueno, pero fue tu primer indicio de magia, no te preocupes, con los años iras logrando hacer mas cosas- le dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, le arropó y apago la luz.

Snape se dirigió luego a leerle a Emely, quien esperaba impaciente en su cama, con ella siempre debía modificar la historia porque quería que las cosas fueran a su modo, muy pocas veces le dejaba leer el cuento tal y como era. Y lo peor era que no se quedaba dormida, seguía allí mirándole con sus ojos azules esperando algo más.

El tiempo pasó rápido y llegó la fecha en que Harry debía volver a casa de sus tíos. Esta vez Harry armo un berrinche, y se la paso preguntando por que debía volver si ni a el ni a sus tíos le gustaba tenerle allá. Severus no supo como justificarse, Dumbledore nunca le dijo por qué debía hacer eso. A Harry no le quedó de otra que resignarse porque con pataleo y berrinche como quiera iría a casa de la tía Petunia. En casa de los Dursley Harry pasaría un mes de aburrimiento pues la gran mayor parte del tiempo sus tíos le dejaban con la señora Figgs, y en la casa Duddley no le dejaba ver la tele en paz, de modo que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín o en la habitación de los juguetes viejos de Duddley, que era donde solía quedarse mientras estaba allí. No veía la hora de regresar a su casa en el campo. Y no olvidemos a la ´´tía´´ Marge, que ese verano fue a visitar a los Drusley, quien fastidio a Harry hasta más no poder el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Duddley.

En cambio Severus no pudo quedarse ese mes en Londres como solía hacerlo pues no quería que le vieran con Emely, además de que su negocio con las pociones estaban prosperando mucho por lo cual debía mantenerse surtiendo a sus nuevos clientes de manera constante. Emely disfrutaba tener la casa para si, pero sobre todo no tener que compartir a su papá con Harry. Aunque solo estaba ella en la casa esto no significaba que había más tranquilidad, todo lo contrario, sin Harry, Emely quería que Severus le acompañara todo el tiempo.

Y finalmente llegó el esperado día de que Harry regresara a su casa, Severus le fue a buscar más temprano esta vez porque le había preparado una fiesta con piscina. Como siempre Harry salió corriendo de la casa para ir a los brazos de su amado padre. Por primera vez tenia alguien de su edad con quien celebrar su cumpleaños. A pesar de pasar todo un año en el prescolar Harry no había logrado hacer ningún amigo por lo que solo Emely estaba en la fiesta. Ambos pasaron la tarde jugando juntos en la piscina, hicieron una guerra de globos de agua, donde también Sevrerus llevo unos cuantos. Harry pidió un show especial de magia, como era costumbre, y Severus transformó varios pétalos de flores en pececitos de colores en la piscina, los cueles hizo danzar al ritmo de la música. Los dos niños estaban impresionados y aplaudieron a su padre. Y para concluir la fiesta los tres comieron pastel.

El mes de agosto paso mas calmado pues Emely y Harry ya no discutían tanto, de vez en cuando se arma alguna discusión, la mayoría de veces porque Harry quería ver un programa diferente que Emely.

- Condenado aparto- se quejaba Severus después de separar a los dos niños- mejor vayan a jugar a fuera- les dijo después de apagar el televisor y poner el control fuera del alcance de ellos.

- Juguemos a la fiesta de té!- dijo Emely con emoción mientras salía correinado a buscar los juguetes

- No de nuevo- se quejaba Harry mientras le seguía

- No mas peleas- le recordaba Severus antes de volver a trabajar

Y antes de que los tres se dieran cuanta el 30 de agosto llegó, Emely y Harry estaban sentados frente a la televisión viendo un programa japonés para niños, cuando alguien llamo desde la cerca

- Emely!- dijo una mujer

- Mami!- dijo emely poniéndose de pie, salió corriendo abrió la puerta de la casa y hasta la cerca

Severus se había percatado de la presencia de la bruja pero no contó con que Emely saldría y expondría la seguridad de Harry, al menos confiaba que este se quedara dentro de la casa. Pero no fue así, Harry movido por la curiosidad ce acerco hasta la puerta que estaba abierta y desde allí observa con cierta envidia como Emely forcejeaba con la puerta para ir a los brazos de su madre.

- Severus ven abre la condenada puerta!- gritó Anne

- No tienes por qué gritar- dijo mientras parecía por un lado de la casa, y con un movimiento de su varita la puerta de la cerca se abrió.

Anne entró y cargo a Emely.

- Espera aquí, iré por las cosas de Emely- dijo Severus

- Claro no hay problema- dijo Anne medio disgustada por tener que esperar afuera, y fue cuando se percato de la presencia del niño de ojos verdes, cabello negro y una extraña cicatriz en la frente que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta

- Mami, él es Harry- dijo con total inocencia Emely.

Severus tenia cara de molesto por lo que Harry corrió al interior de la casa pero ya era muy tarde pues Anne le había visto muy bien, no paso mucho antes de que Severus regresara con el bulto de Emely.

- Emely ve y despídete de tu amiguito- le dijo Anne y Emely corrió hacia la sala, Snape tenia la vista fija sobre Anne- no me tienes que explicar nada, y no te preocupes que tampoco diré nada al respecto- dijo Anne cuando Emely estuvo dentro de la casa

- Que hay de Emely?- dijo Snape

- Ella no sabe que significa todo esto, para ella es solo Harry y además no estaremos los próximos meses en Inglaterra por lo que no tienes que preocuparte, no le diremos a nadie, es mas nadie sabe que ella es tu hija, mucho menos van a enterarse por mi que tu lo ´´proteges´´

Antes de que Severus llegara a decir algo Emely regresó.

- Despídete de tu padre- le dijo Anne a Emely cuando pasaron la puerta de la cerca

- Adiós papi, nos vemos el próximo verano- dijo ella moviendo la mano, Severus tenia cara de sorprendido

- Hasta el próximo verano- dijo Anne con malicia antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Espero sus Reviews**

**Si desean saber mas sobre Emely y Anne pueden encontrar info en los fics Antologia y El Inmortal Fenix Dorado de Maritza Chan**


	8. Cuatro ojos

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

D: este no es el juguete que estas buscando

L: Si lo es

* * *

Cuatro ojos

Después de que Emely se fuera y que Harry volviera a clases en el jardín de niños la vida para Severus en la granja volvió a su habitual tranquilidad, el final de verano paso con una cálida brisa y luego empezó a la temporada de manzanas y calabazas, y los arboles del sur de gales se vistieron de ocre y naranja. Ahora que Harry esteba en Kínder le dejaban mas tareas, empezaba a aprender a escribir y leer, también Emely, quien mandaba una ´´postal´´ (un dibujo del lugar donde estaba con su madre hecho por ella) cada semana. Pero a Harry se le hacia muy difícil. No fue hasta casi finales de octubre cuando la profesora pidió hablar con Severus.

- Creo que tiene problemas con la vista- le dijo la profesora- prácticamente se sienta pegado al pizarrón y para leer mete la cabeza en el libro, además de que se tropieza mucho cuando juega en el jardín de niños.

Ahora que lo pensaba Severus, también podía recordar ese extraño comportamiento de Harry en la casa, cuando trataba de leer los cuantos él solo prácticamente metía la cabeza en el libro, cuando veía la tele se sentaba muy cerca de esta, y cuando jugaba en el patio no era extraño que se tropezara con algo, últimamente Harry siempre andaba con banditas y moretones. Y claro no olvidar que el difunto padre biológico era miope. Lo menos que quería era que Harry tuviera que usar lentes.

- Seria bueno que lo llevara con el doctor- dijo la profesora, Snape asintió en silencio.

No llevó a Harry esa tarde con el doctor pues estaba muy apurado con un pedido de otro de sus clientes, pero si lo llevó el día siguiente, y su mayor temor se hizo realidad.

- Definitivamente es miope, necesitara lentes- dijo el doctor después de evaluar a Harry- aquí en la villa no podrás conseguirlos pero en el pueblo podrás comprárselos- y le hizo una receta.

Snape la tomó, no le iba a dar el tiempo para llegar al pueblo antes de que cerraran los negocios por lo que lo dejó para el sábado en la mañana. Harry no estaba contento con la idea e tener que usar lentes, pero quien menos las disfrutaba era Snape, seria como tener a un mini James en la casa. Llegado el sábado ambos fueron al pueblo, este quedaba a media hora de la villa y era al menos cuatro veces más grande que la villa. Severus y Harry fueron a una óptica a comprar los lentes, después de darle la receta al encargado con las especificaciones para el lente procedieron a elegir una montura.

- Y que tipo de lentes te gustaría usar?- dijo el dependiente dándole la opción de elegir a Harry , Severus le miro de mala manera

Harry paseo un momento viendo los mostradores

- Quiero esos- dijo señalando una montura de forma totalmente redonda (igualitos a los que usaba James)

- Esos no son los lentes que estas buscando…- dijo Severus

- Si son- dijo Harry

- Y no te gustarían esos?- dijo Severus señalando unos con diseño más moderno (muy nerd de los 80s)

- No, quiero esos- insistió Harry

- Que tal si te lo probamos los dos y ves como te quedan- sugirió el dependiente

- Ok

Harry se probó primero los lentes que Snape quería comprarle.

- Puag! Parezco un bicho raro- dijo Harry al verse en el espejo con los lentes

- Esta bien, probemos los otros- dijo el dependiente, a Severus no le gustaba como estaba resultando la compra

- Perfectos!- dijo Harry al verse en el espejo con los lentes de forma redonda

- Seguro que no quieres probarte otros?- preguntó Severus

- Nop

- Esta bien, cogeremos la montura redonda- dijo Severus en tono amargo.

Pago los lentes y los de la óptica se los mandarían por correo cuando estuvieran listos, lo cual Snape no deseaba que fuera pronto, aunque Harry los necesitaba de emergencia pues cuando salían de la óptica Harry tropezó con el umbral de la puerta golpeándose justamente encima de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Los lentes llegaron el martes en la tarde, de modo que el miércoles fue el primer día de clases de Harry usándolos y la verdad que las cosas no le salieron muy bien, pues el enemiguito empezó a llamarle cuatro ojos y pronto los demás niños de la clase también se burlaban de él.

- Espió con mi pequeño ojo y veo algo feo con cuatro ojos- decía uno

- Es Harry!- se burlaban el resto

Harry los veía con recelo desde un lado

- Espió con mi pequeño ojo y veo algo con cuatro ojos y una fea cicatriz en la frente- decía una niña

- Es Harry!- volvían a decir en coro antes de reírse de nuevo

- Al menos no tengo dientes de castor como tu Amy- dijo Harry

- Pero a mi no se me van a salir los sesos por la frente como a ti Harry- le dijo ella

- Oigan, oigan! De que se va a disfrazar Harry este Halloween?- dijo el enemigito

- De que?- preguntaron los otros

- De araña!- los demás rieron

- Las arañas tienen ocho ojos…cabeza de chorlito- le dijo Harry aun mas molesto

- Y tu ya tienes cuatro- se burlo Amy

Harry estaba muy molesto y deseaba poder hacer magia como su hermana Emely, eso era!

- Calvicius!- dijo molesto viendo directamente a Amy, y todo el cabello rubio de Amy se cayó al suelo

- Ahhhh!- gritaron los demás niños mientras salían corriendo

Amy se pasó la mano por la cabeza al ver sus cabellos en el piso, y al darse cuenta de que estaba calva empezó a llorar, con todo el alboroto las profesoras salieron. Aunque todos los niños afirmaban que había sido Harry quien había dejado calva a Amy a ellas le resultaba difícil de creerles, pero de todas formas llamaron a Severus, quien se reunió con ellas y la madre de Amy a la hora de salida. Harry estaba sentado en una silla en un rincón con la cabeza baja viendo las agujetas de sus zapatos

- Los niños dicen que Amy y Harry discutían y que luego este hizo que el cabello de Amy se cayera como por arte de magia- decía la profesora de Harry a los padres- La verdad es que no sabemos como paso pero sabemos que no los corto y él simplemente no dice nada

- No se preocupen no volverá a pasar- dijo Severus muy serio- le enviare algo para que el cabello de su hija crezca rápido – dijo Severus a la madre de Amy, y con esto se marcharon.

Ya en la casa Severus regaño a Harry.

- Pero ellos me decían cuatro ojos y Amy dijo que se me iba a salir el cerebro por la cicatriz que tengo en la frente- se justificaba Harry

- Aun así eso no es razón para usar magia, mucho menos con muggles, sabes muy bien que nadie puede saber que somos magos Harry

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, además es la segunda vez que haces magia para hacer algo malo, y esta vez no fue un accidente, sabias muy bien lo que hacías, (condenada Emely!), estas castigado!

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, a tu habitación! Y olvídate de salir a pedir dulces mañana

- Oww!- lloraba Harry mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Severus preparo una poción de uso tópico para que la madre de Amy se lo aplicara en el cuero cabelludo para que el cabello le creciera rápido y se lo entrego el día siguiente cuando fue a llevar a Harry al jardín de niños. Ese día no fue muy bueno para Harry tampoco, porque ahora todos los niños le evitaban pues temían quedarse calvos como Amy. Para completar el día, de regreso en la casa no podía ver la televisión porque aun estaba castigado así que subió a su habitación. Era el peor Halloween, incluso era peor que cuando le mordió el perro el año anterior o la vez que se quemó por tropezarse con una lámpara de calabaza. Todos los niños de la villa estaban disfrutando de la noche mientras él estaba encerrado en su habitación, y tu era por culpa de los lentes, prefería ver todo borroso antes de tener que volver a usarlos, se los quito y los arrojo contra la pared. Pasado un rato Severus le llamo a que bajara a cenar, la habitación estaba a oscuras y cuando camino hacia la puerta piso los lentes.

- ops!- se dijo para si- bueno ahora que están bien rotos no tendré que usarlos- se dijo, los recogió y se los echo en un bolsillo.

- Harry donde están tus lentes?- le pregunto Severus al ver a Harry sin ellos

- Se rompieron- dijo el inocentemente

- Se rompieron o los rompiste?

- Estaba oscuro y no los vi cuando me pare de la cama- dijo el, lo cual era verdad

- Déjame ver- y Harry se los pasó- Reparo!- y con un toque de la varita los lentes estaban como nuevos- listo, póntelos

- No quiero

- Harry!

- Los niños se burlan de mi!- dijo Harry al borde del llanto

- Se burlaran mas si sigues tropezando con todo y si no aprendes a leer apropiadamente- le dijo Severus poniéndole los lentes

- No es justo- se quejaba Harry- por que no puedes reparar mis ojos como lo hiciste con los lentes?

- Me gustaría pero no puedo, naciste así, es algo que la magia no puede cambiar- dijo con pesar Severus

Harry se sentía decepcionado con la magia, podía hacer explotar cosas, dejar calva a las personas, que los ratoncitos hicieran lo que el deseaba, en fin un montón de cosas menos arreglarle la vista.

Los siguientes días en el jardín de niños Harry era evitado por sus compañeros de clase por lo que se quedaba solo durante los recreos, y la situación siguió así por mucho tiempo, Severus le aseguró que los niños olvidarían todo después de las vacaciones de navidad y Harry se concentro en estas. Finalmente llego diciembre y después del recital de navidad en la escuela empezaron las vacaciones por las festividades.

En la casa en la granja pusieron el pino, Harry se quejo de que siempre lo decoraban de la misma forma y que quería algo diferente, Severus fue al mercado y compro varias docenas de flores de pascua blancas que colocaron en el pino, mas un hechizo para que no se marchitaran. Y claro que no falto el ángel de cabellos rojos en el tope del árbol de navidad. Colgaron las dos medias en la chimenea y hasta fofy llevo un lazo verde. Ese navidad además del típico regalo miserioso que le mandaban sus tíos, Harry recibió un regalo por parte de Emely. Esta le envió un frasco de ranas venenosas a Severus y un peluche de una rana venenosa para Harry que alguien había hechizado para que el juguete brincara. Severus le regaló a Harry un telescopio en bronce, y Harry le regalo una taza que decoro en el jardín de niños, el dibujo en la taza era de alguien que vestía lo que parecía un vestido negro (Severus en una túnica negra) acompañado por lo que parecía un ángel de cabellos rojos (según Harry esa era Lily) tomados de la mano. Con el nuevo telescopio Harry se entretuvo bastante, aunque se estaba desvelando mucho, por lo que Severus le tuvo que poner control. Harry seguía interesado por las criaturas mágicas, pero observar las estrellas fue su nuevo hobby, incluso logró convencer a Severus para acampar la noche de año nuevo en la playa para así poder observar el cielo estrellado.

Las vacaciones terminaron y al regresar al jardín de niños los compañeros de clases de Harry habían olvidado el incidente de los cabellos de Amy, tal y como lo predijo Severus. Harry ya no era un marginado-paria social, de vez en cuando le dejaban jugar con ellos, un día más que otro se burlaban de sus lentes, pero Harry hacia el esfuerzo de no hacerles caso, pues no quería otro castigo. Entre todos los niños del lugar la única que jugaba mas a menudo con Harry era una niña llamada Claire, que jugaba con el mas bien porque le daba pena verlo solo. El frio de enero paso y un muy lluvioso febrero llegó al sur de Gales, la profesora del Kínder se le ocurrió que debían aprovechar el día de san Valentín para poner en practica el valor de compartir, de modo que todos hicieron recortaron con mucho cuidado un corazón rojo de cartulina y entregarían el corazón a un compañero de la clase. Cuando empezaron el intercambio por lo general el que recibía uno de los corazones solía dar el suyo al compañerito que le había dado uno, llegó el turno de Harry, y el muy confiado de que Claire le regalaría su corazón de cartulina, le dio el de él, pero Claire no le dio su corazón de cartulina, se lo dio a Fanny, quien se lo dio a otro compañerito y por ahí surgió una cadena que nunca retornó a Harry. Harry quería llorar, pero no lo hizo porque sabia que si lo hacia los demás se burlarían aun mas de él.

En el receso un decidido Harry se acercó a Claire.

- Por qué no me regalaste tu corazón de cartulina?- le pregunto Harry

- Porque Fanny es mi mejor amiga y se lo quería dar a ella- respondió Claire haciendo gestos

- Pero yo soy tu amiguito- dijo Harry

Antes de que Claire pudiera decir algo al respecto, el enemiguito y demás niños se habían acercado

- Harry Ama a Claire!- grito el enemiguito

- No es verdad!- dijo Harry

- Harry esta enamorado de Claire!- dijo Amy cantando dando vueltas entre Harry y Claire

- Harry y Claire! Sentados en un árbol!...-

Y por ahí empezaron los demás niños a cantar en coro, Claire salió corriendo sonrojada junto Fanny, Harry trataba de no enojarse para no dejar a alguien calvo de nuevo, pero cuando ya no pudo mas también salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Después de ese día Claire jamás volvió a jugar con Harry, de modo que Harry estaba tan solo como en el principio. De vez en cuando tenía una buena racha y en par de días seguidos le dejaban jugar con el grupo pero el enemiguito siempre lograba que de nuevo todos le evitaran. Si había algo o alguien que Harry detestara más que ir a la casa de la tía Petunia era ese niño. Severus le aseguró que cuando entrara a la primaria, que se encontraba en el pueblo, como habrían más niños, tendría mayor oportunidad de hacer amiguitos.

Los meses en el jardín de niño fueron pasando y Harry progreso mucho con la lectura, tal vez no podía leer las oraciones corridas pero tampoco leía silaba por silaba, ya no chamuscaba las cosas cuando usaba las tijeras, también dibujaba y coloreaba mejor, contaba los números hasta el 100 (aunque a veces se saltaba se saltaba unos cuantos) hacia sumas y restas pequeñas, y podía deletrear muchas de las palabras de su uso diario. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry estaba ansioso porque empezara, pues Emely les visitaría y al fin tendría alguien con quien jugar.

* * *

**espero reviews...**


	9. Un verano en familia

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen, Emely Frank-Snape es propiedad de Maritza Chan**

**Una parte de la historia esta inspirada en uno de los capitulos del Lonje Moco**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

Un verano en familia

Por fin las tan esperadas vacaciones, e increíblemente Harry estaba ansioso que Emely llegara, era una tarde de principios de junio, Harry volaba una de sus chichiguas en el patio trasero de la casa acompañado de fofy mientras Severus trabajaba en el cobertizo, cuando se activaron los chivatoscopios.

- Es Emely! Ya llego!- dijo Harry corriendo hacia el frente de la casa

- Harry espera aquí! Puede que no sea ella, y tu chichigua se va a ir volando

- Oh no!- dijo Harry corriendo a recuperar su chichigua, Severus sonrió.

En efecto era Anne junto con Emely quienes estaban en el frente de la casa, por lo menos esta vez Anne no estaba gritando como loca como la otra vez. Severus abrió la puerta de la cerca.

- Papi!- dijo Emely lanzándose en sus brazos

- Hola Emely! Anne

- Severus- respondió esta con un dejo de mal gusto mientras le pasaba el equipaje de Emely- la recogeré el 31 de agosto

- Hasta entonces- dijo Severus cerrando la puerta de la cerca, Emely no se le despegaba de una pierna

- No estas grandecita para hacer eso?- dijo Severus con una ceja arqueada

- Nop

- Debo entrar tus cosas a la casa y no puedo caminar contigo agarrada de mi pierna- y Emely soltó a Severus de mala gana

Ambos entraron a la casa, Emely siguió a Severus.

- Emely!- dijo Harry desde la puerta de la cocina

- Hola Harry!- dijo Emely desde el pie de la escalera

- Quieres volar chichiguas con migo y fofy?

- Okey- y siguió a Harry al patio trasero

- Toma, es para ti, papa me ayudo a hacerla- dijo pasándole una chichigua con aspecto de libélula de color verde y azul, habían puesto papel brillante en los ojos y cintas brillantes que colgaban de la chichigua

- Gracias! Esta muy bonita

Harry le ayudó a arrancar el vuelo, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de los diferentes tipos de chichiguas que habían visto, volado y construido. Las chichiguas se fueron muy alto de modo que duraron un buen rato enrollando el hilo cuando Severus los llamó a merendar. Se armó una pequeña discusión por el control remoto de la televisión a la cual Severus tuvo que intervenir.

- Emely puede escoger el canal ahora y cuando termine el programa se ira a bañar y podrás ver un programa de tu gusto Harry- dijo Severus

- Okey- dijo Harry, Emely muy contenta puso una caricatura de niñas (Candy Candy XD).

Increíblemente los niños se estaban llevando muy bien, Emely le contaba a Harry sus aventuras con su madre en centro américa y Harry le contaba de los lugares que exploraba cerca de la casa, en ocasiones por su cuenta y otras veces acompañado por su padre, lo cual levantaba curiosidad en Emely por visitar esos lugares. En las mañanas ayudaban a Severus en los invernaderos, regando las platas, desyerbándolas y en algunas ocasiones les dejaba trasplantar las que no era tan delicadas, pero como eran tareas fáciles tenían casi toda la mañana libre, por lo que Severus se las tenia que ingeniar para mantenerlos ocupados y no armaran desastres en la casa. Claro que de vez en cuando Harry y Emely discutían pero por lo general era por el control remoto de la televisión, y sobre que programa iban a ver.

- Condenado aparato- se quejaba bajo Severus, después de separar a los niños- pero al menos se entretenían por un par de horas con la caja esa.

Otra de las cosas que molestaban a Snape eran las escobas voladoras, por lo que confisco la escoba de Emely (la guardo bajo llave en el ático), esto molesto mucho a Emely pues ella quería volar por las pastizales, y Harry estaba deseoso de poder montar la escoba pero si había algo que Severus no toleraría bajo su techo era que Harry montara una escoba de carreras, de modo que ambos debieron conformarse con utilizar unas bicicletas que Severus les compro para que le dejaran el tema de las escobas. Harry no sabía montar bicicleta de modo que Emely le ayudo un poco, y pronto los dos andaban todo remendados con curitas pues se iban por lugares fuera de los caminos. Severus les tuvo que amenazar con quitarles las bicicletas si volvían a llegar a la casa con las ropas rasgadas, sucios y con raspones, en especial después de que ambos se resbalaron por una ladera y llegaron cubiertos de lodo, excremento de ovejas, yerbas y los lentes rotos de Harry.

Una tarde Emely convenció a Harry de ir en bicicleta hasta la villa, como andarían por camino pavimentado no estarían transgrediendo la advertencia de Severus, y no parecía tan mala idea. Como el camino hacia la villa era bajando la colina llegaron en unos diez minutos. Era una villa muy bonita por lo que Emely insistió en que dieran par de vueltas entre las diferentes calles, Harry le mostro el jardín de niños al cual había estado asistiendo, pasaron cerca del consultorio del doctor, pero no por el frente pues Harry no quería toparse con el doctor. Emely quería seguir el camino que llevaba hasta el muelle pero Harry le convenció de que era mejor regresar a la casa. A ambos les costó subir la colina hasta la casa, donde llegaron pegajosos y con las mejillas rojas, pero esto no era suficiente para ablandar a Severus, quien les esperaba muy molesto en la puerta de la cerca.

- Oh oh! - Dijo Harry al ver la cara de enojo de Severus

- Adentro, rápido- les dijo

- Pero no nos salimos del camino- replico Emely

- Se fueron a la villa sin permiso- dijo Severus muy molesto, Harry iba con la cabeza baja

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, no mas bicicleta- dijo Severus cortante

Emely iba murmurando algo en otro idioma mientras dejaba su bicicleta al lado de la de Harry frente a las escaleras del pórtico, Severus las guardo en el sótano.

- No es justo- se quejaba Emely mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble de la sala

- Lo sé- suspiró Harry

- Sin bici y sin escoba!

- Y yo pronto tendré que ir a casa de la tía petunia, te vas a morir del aburrimiento- dijo Harry- aunque yo no la estaré pasando bien allá.

- Y donde vive la tía petunia?

- Cerca de Londres

- Y ella es hermana de nuestro papá?

- No ella era hermana de mi mamá

- Ahhh, y no te trata bien?

- Nop, y mi primo es gordo brabucón- Emely rio- parece un puerco- Emely rio mas- es redondo y rosado con pelo amarillo- Emely rio aun mas- solo le faltan las orejas, la cola y el hocico!- ambos rieron

Y antes de que Harry y Emely se dieran cuanta los días pasaron y ya era Julio y Harry debía partir a casa de sus tíos en Londres, Emely le insistía a Severus para que ellos también fueran a pasar unos días en Londres pero Severus le dijo que tenia mucho trabajo en la granja, con suerte pasarían un día en la ciudad después de que recogiera a Harry de la casa de los Dursley. Para Harry ese mes de verano era igual todos los años, Duddley se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta (de cumpleaños infantiles) y Harry era abandonado con la señora Figgs y su montón de gatos, y cuando estaban en la casa Harry no podía ver sus programas favoritos porque Duddley hacia lo imposible para fastidiar a Harry. En cambio en la granja Severus ya no encontraba que poner a hacer a Emely que no se le despegaba, una noche cuando salía de la taberna de la villa vio un aviso en un edificio cercano, decía que ofrecerían clases de ballet para niñas durante el verano.

- Perfecto!- se dijo Severus.

El día siguiente Emely estaba vestida en mayas y leotardo con un muy improvisado moño en el salón de clases de ballet. En un principio no le gustaba la idea de tener que tomar clases de ballet todas las mañanas, pero pronto se empezó a motivar cuando la profesora le ponía a ver videos de los grandes clásicos, donde por lo general se interpretaban a seres y criaturas mágicas, o cuantos de hadas. Y Severus se saco un nuevo cayo cuando faltando unos días para el cumpleaños de Harry, Emely le insistía en que quería ir al Royal Ballet que se estaría presentando en Londres. Al final Severus le prometió que la llevaría, y Emely brincó de alegría por toda la casa.

Llego el 31 de julio y Severus fue a recoger a Harry pero esta vez fue acompañado de Emely, quien vestía un vestido ligero de color azul pálido con balerinas blancas y un listón blanco en el pelo. Harry estaba bañadito y bien vestido, muy pulcramente como si fuera un digno hijo de Petunia, esperando impaciente en la sala viendo por la ventana de tanto en tanto hasta que por fin vio al hombre de tez pálida y ropa negra caminar por el jardín del numero 4 y tocar el timbre, Harry corrió al pasillo, Petunia se hizo a un lado cuando abrió la puerta para que Harry se lanzara como de costumbre a los brazos de su ´´padre´´. después de caminar unos metros, Emely apareció destras de Severus.

- Hey! Donde estabas?

- Detrás de papi, bajo una capa de invisibilidad

- Genial! Oye porque llevas vestido

- Iremos a ver al Royal Ballet!

- Que!- dijo Harry incrédulo- pero es mi cumpleaños! Yo no quiero ver el ballet- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dejando de caminar, los otros dos se detuvieron

- Le prometí a Emely que la llevaría- dijo Severus

- Pero es mi cumpleaños!

- Que tal si mañana vamos a un lugar de tu elección?- negocio Severus, Harry fruncía la cara pensando

- Quiero ir al zoológico!- dijo al final

- Bien mañana iremos al zoológico- dijo Severus retomando la marcha.

Caminaron hasta un lugar seguro donde pudieron desaparecerse para luego aparecer en un callejón desierto del Londres, no muy lejos del teatro. Severus estaba seguro de que Harry se quedaría dormido en medio de la presentación pero no paso, cuando termino y salían del teatro Emely iba haciendo piruetas alrededor de ellos al mismo tiempo que tarareaba la melodía del ballet. Al salir del teatro ya estaba cayendo la noche y Londres empezaba a iluminarse con los anuncios y letreros de los diferentes locales.

- Cenemos fuera de casa!- dijo Emely dando un salto en la acera

- Ten cuidado Emely te puedes caer- le advirtió Severus

- Cenemos fuera- insistia Emely

- Pero mañana iremos al zoológico- dijo Severus

- Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry – insistia Emely

- Nosotros nunca hemos cenado fuera- dijo bajito Harry

- Vale! A donde quieren ir?

- No se- dijo Harry

- Pizza!- dijo Emely

Como Severus estaba ganando bien con sus pociones para vampiros podía permitirse darle unos pequeños lujos a sus hijos, necesito de ayuda para ubicar un buen restaurante italiano donde Harry Emely devoraron una pizza personal cada uno, el prefirió una lassagna y para completar les compro dos copas de gelato lo cual dejo a Harry y a Emely listos para la cama. Como planeaban ir al zoológico en la mañana siguiente en vez de volver a la granja en el sur de Gales, Severus y los niños fueron a la antigua casa de Severus en las afueras de Londres. El paseo por el zoológico fue muy entretenido para los tres, Severus les compro globos y unos cuantos peluches cerca del medio día decidieron regresar a la casa, después de todo era un día muy caluroso y los niños ya estaban cansados. De vuelta en la granja Severus les preparo un almuerzo fresco y ligero, después de comer Emely y Harry cayeron rendidos en el sofá de la sala. Como el calor seguía aumentando Severus les preparo la piscina inflable en el patio trasero donde Emely y Harry pasaron buen rato de la tarde.

De paso Emely aprovecho para contarle a Harry sus aventuras mientras él estuvo en casa de la tía Petunia. Entre ellas Emely había jugado belluga contra unos niños del pueblo, y por la descripción de estos no había duda de que uno de ellos era el enemiguito de Harry, y este se ponía muy feliz al saber de que Emely le había ganado su belluga especial. También le conto que había encontrado un nido de hadas no muy lejos de la madriguera de los conejos que habían atacado el huerto de Harry y lo mas interesante de todo, Emely había descubierto un lugar al que Harry aun no había ido, era una especie de pantano que quedaba cruzando el delta de un pequeño rio que desembocaba cerca del muelle, y según había escuchado una bruja vivía por ahí y ella quería ir a investigar, a Harry le gustaba la idea de visitar el pantano para ir a buscar criaturas mágicas pero la idea de ir a buscar a una bruja, como que le olía a problemas.

Los siguientes días Harry le buscaba una excusa a Emely para no ir al pantano, hasta que Emely empezó a llamarle gallina y a burlarse de el constantemente. Era de tarde y aprovecharon que Severus estaba muy ocupado trabajando en el cobertizo preparando unas pociones de modo que tenían hasta la hora de la merienda para ir venir. Harry ayuda a Emely a sacar las bicicletas del sótano, y los dos salieron pedaleando lo mas rápido posible, llegaron a la villa y doblaron a la derecha frente al parque tomando la calle principal que llevaba al muelle, pedalearon por un buen rato hasta que pudieron ver las tablas grises del muelle, aparcaron las bicicletas y tomaron ´´prestado´´ un pequeño bote de remos.

- Somos muy pequeños para remar- dijo Harry mientras hacia el intento de remar

- Ujum- Emely se aclaró la garganta- Rema rema rema tu bote…-empezó a cantar Emely y los remos empezaron a moverse solos

- Wow- dijo Harry impresionado, mientras el bote se movía solo

Navegaron corriente arriba por el pequeño detal, las orillas estaban cubiertas de piedrecillas y tupidas por arboles, en especial sauces, la brisa soplaba moviendo las ramas y las hojas creando un sonido mágico que se sumaba al agua corriendo, y una que otra avecilla cantaba. Ambos podían sentir una energía mas allá de lo normal, magia.

- Allí! Lo puedes ver?- dijo Emely señalando una de las orillas

- Que!

- Ves como una casa de madera?

- Si creo que veo una casa- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para poder ver mejor

Emely hizo que el bote remara hasta la orilla donde bajaron y empezaron a trepar por entres las raíces de los arboles.

- Uh! Que fue eso?- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta rápido

- Que cosa?- dijo Emely a medio trepar por unas raíces

- Umm creí sentir que algo se movía a mis espaldas- dijo Harry mirando alrededor

- No hay nada ahí, camina ya casi llegamos

Subieron un poco más

- Uhhh! – dejo escapar Harry

- Que?- dijo Emely dándose la vuelta

- Estoy seguro de que alguien o algo nos sigue, o es que no oyes los arboles

- No hay nada! Camina Harry

Harry caminaba detrás de Emely y de tanto en tanto daba una mirada hacia atrás

- Aja! Ese árbol acaba de moverse Emely!- dijo Harry señalando un sauce llorón

- Harry los arboles no se mueven- y se dio la vuelta para seguir trepando entres las raíces- gallina

- No soy gallina, el árbol se movió, yo lo vi- dijo Harry, y se volteo para señalar el árbol, el cual se sacudió diciendo que no- Ahhhh! Y Harry salió corriendo llegando a los limites de lo que parecía una casa incrustada entres unas rocas- Se mueve, el árbol se mueve y viene por nosotros!- dijo Harry a todo pulmón

Emely llego donde estaba Harry y se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que ahora el sauce llorón estaba justo donde hacia un instante ella había estado parada.

- Vale te creo!- dijo ella asustada

Y ambos empezaron a retroceder mientras veían al árbol moverse, hasta que sus espaldas dieron con la puerta, Emely no lo pensó dos veces y la abrió y ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de si. La casa era de madera con piso de piedra, estaba muy fresco dentro y unas cuantas velas iluminaban el lugar pues las cortinas impedían que la luz entrara por las escazas ventanas, habían montones de libros apilados, y muchos frascos con diferentes contenidos, una chimenea y opuesta a esta algo que parecía un piano, y en unas escaleras apareció una mujer de cabellos blancos que vestía una túnica gris un poco raída

- Es que ya no les enseñan modales en estos días! Deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar y nuca deben ir a la casa de una persona sin ser invitados o haber dado aviso previo- dijo en una voz medio chillona

- Un sauce nos estaba siguiendo- dijo Emely

- Porque no deberían estar aquí- dijo la mujer acercándose

- Queríamos explorar el pantano – dijo Harry tembloroso aunque la mujer no se veía peligrosa pero por todos los cuentos que le había leído Severus mejor no se fiaba de ella

- Entonces les gusta las aventuras- dijo la mujer con un tono de emoción

- Si!- dijo Emely

- Ahh, recuerdo cuando era joven y aun tenia el espíritu aventurero, oh! Visite tantos lugares y vi tantas cosas- empezó a divagar la mujer

- Yo he viajado por muchos lugares, a donde usted ha ido?- le pregunto Emely

- Quieren un poco de té?- les ofreció la mujer- tengo limoncillo, manzanilla, lavanda…

- Lavanda!- dijo Emely

- Y tu jovencito?

- Mm no gracias…oiga como es que los arboles de por aquí se mueven?

- Es porque yo soy una bruja- dijo ella con énfasis al final

- Nosotros…- pero Emely no termino de decir que ellos también eran magos por que Harry le aló la mano

- Nosotros queríamos explorar el pantano para ver las criaturas que viven por aquí- dijo Harry astutamente

- Oh! Por aquí hay que tener mucho cuidado nunca sabes que puede haber debajo de las piedras- dijo la mujer moviendo los dedos

- Mm disculpe, cual su nombre?- interrumpió Emely

- Soy Lorenza Mocho- dijo la mujer, Emely contuvo una risita- en que estaba?- dijo Lorenza al recuperarse de la breve distracción por la risilla de Emely

- Iba a preparar un te – dijo Emely

- Ah si de lavanda- y se dirigió a la parte que parecía ser la cocina

- Señora …Mocho que criaturas hay en el pantano?- retomo Harry la conversación

- Hay cosas muy espeluznantes, han escuchado sobre el monstruo del agujero?- ambos niños negaron con la cabeza- fue horrible, fue horrible! Nadie sabe nadie supo, fue hace muchos años antes de que me mudara aquí, había vivido en Cardif y antes de ahí viví en Bristol, que chulo es Bristol, pero yo nací por ahí en St. Andrews, aunque todos nacemos por ahí, y si no es por ahí es porque es cesárea, ah que chulo es Bristol, pues si que le estaba contado?

- El monstruo del agujero- dijo Harry

- A si! Fue horrible fue horrible! Lo recuerdo bien, estaba oscuro porque era invierno y en invierno anochece temprano, no como en el verano que anoche casi a las 9 de la noche, ah! Los veranos en Bristol son tan lindos, la briza del mar, hay una canción francesa que se llama La Mer- y se dirigió a lo que parecía un piano y empezó a tocar mientras tarareaba- no me la se muy bien, jijiji- dijo dejando de tocar- ah que chulo es Bristol -dijo volviendo a la cocina- pues si en que estaba?

- El monstruo del agujero- dijo Harry

- A si! Fue horrible, fue horrible! Una figura grotesca que se arrastraba y que…y que… y que?

- Una figura grotesca!- dijo Emely

- Oye respeta a los mayores, que falta de educación!- dijo Lorenza, Emely la veía con cara de What?- yo no te digo que pareces una tarántula!

- No, el monstruo!- dijo Harry

- Monstruo, tarántula, de todas formas esta horrible

- El monstruo del agujero- insistió Harry

- Ah si! Era de noche y yo venia de comprar pan, estaba oscuro porque, porque…

- Porque era de noche- dijo Emely

- No! Estaba oscuro porque era pan negro, porque a mi me encanta el pan negro, pero lo que mas me encanta es sopear, me hago mi chocolatito y luego le pongo trozos de pan negro y ummmm ummmm…en que me quede? Ah si fue horrible fue horrible! Estaba oscuro porque, porque…

- Porque era pan negro- dijo Harry

- No!

- Porque era de noche- dijo Emely

- No! Tampoco, estaba oscuro porque me fui de vacaciones a Mallorca y me quede dormida en la playa y me tosté horrible, horrible! Afortunadamente le puse una crema muy buena de esas que son para las tostadas de… las tostadas de…

- De piel?- dijo Emely

- No! Para las tostadas de pierna de cerdo con jalapeños que me estaba comiendo en la playa, son muy buenas, pero no tan buenas como los sándwiches de mi natal St Andrews…Ah que chulo es Bristol…- Harry y Emely intercambiaron mirandas

- Y el monstruo?- pregunto Harry

- No el monstruo no estaba chulo- dijo Lorenza- estaba horrible, horrible!

- Por qué del agujero?- pregunto Harry

- No! Estaba horrible por todos lados! No solo del agujero- y se fue a poner la tetera para el té

Emely le hizo señas a Harry diciendo que la señora Mocho estaba loca

- Mejor vámonos- le dijo Harry, Emely asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta y a unas pulgadas de ella Lorenza se movió tan rápido como si volara y se paro en frente de ellos, que brincaron del susto. Los cabellos blancos se movían como si tuvieran vida propia y su rostro parecía como si hubiera envejecido mas

- Hay lazos de amor mas fuerte que los lazos de sangre capaces de resistir todo tipo de adversidades y perdurar por toda la eternidad- dijo Lorenza con una voz con un eco profundo

- Ahhhhhh!- gritaron Emely y Harry abrazándose antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras corrían la pequeña colina abajo entre todas las raíces tropezaron par de veces hasta que terminaron cayendo y rodando hasta la playa de piedrecillas pero a pesar de todo se pusieron de pie rápido y se subieron al bote

- Rema! Rema! Rema!- gritaba Emely y los remos se batían con fuerzas propulsando la pequeña embarcación de madera lejos de la orilla.

No respiraron hasta que llegaron al muelle donde se subieron a sus bicicletas y pedalearon con todas sus fuerzas el camino de regreso a casa. y para completar un muy molesto Severus les espera en la puerta de la cerca, los sermoneo a ambos en especial a Emely por incitar a Harry a desobedecerle, el castigo consistió en una semana sin televisor y ambos tendrían que recolectar lombrices para colocarlas en las plantes del invernadero. Después de cumplir con el castigo la vida de los niños en la granja volvió a su ritmo normal, pero ya el verano estaba terminando. Por suerte en la penúltima noche de agosto había pronosticado una lluvia de estrellas de modo que Harry insistió a Severus para que acamparan en la playa para poder verlas, lo cual fue una estupenda manera de despedir a Emely.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado y por fis dejen reviews**


	10. La primaria

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**el personaje de Emely Frank-Snape pertenece a Maritza Chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Disculpen que no publique la semana pasada pero es que atrape un resfriado y solo queria estar tranquila en mi camita ^^ espero les guste el cap_

* * *

La primaria

Y las vacaciones de verano terminaron y llegó un momento muy esperado por Harry, empezaría la primaria, la nueva escuela se encontraba en el pueblo donde habían comprado los lentes, asistiría con todos los niños de la villa, juntos con los del pueblo y otras villas aledañas, por tanto las posibilidades de hacer nuevos amigos era mayor y por tanto Harry estaba muy emocionado. Como la escuela estaba en el pueblo Harry tendría que tomar el autobús junto con los otros niños de la villa, pero el primer día Severus quería llevarlo, aunque no tenían automóvil, Severus solo necesitaría aparecer a unas cuadras de la escuela y luego acompañar a Harry hasta la entrada.

La escuela era un edificio de dos plantas, por fuera las paredes estaban forradas de ladrillos y tenía muchas ventanas blancas, la puerta principal era de madera pintada de negro, tenía un amplio patio y una parte adjunta de una sola planta que correspondía a la cocina y la cafetería. Severus se despidió de Harry frente a la puerta, no sin antes advertirle que no quería que usara magia mientras estuviera en la escuela, que no quería que se repitiera lo del cabello de Amy, Harry asintió y prometió portarse bien. Severus se marcho y tras pasar el umbral de la cerca de la entrada de la escuela Harry pudo notar que había desaparecido.

Entre los niños que Harry pudo identificar que jugaban en el patio delantero, estaban Amy junto con Ed, el enemiguito, y su grupo de brabucones, no muy lejos Claire y Fanny hablaban con otras niñas que Harry no conocía. Sonó un timbre y las profesoras avisaron que formaran filas una por curso, los irían llamando por el nombre para decirles con que profesora estarían. Ese año había suficientes niños para dividirlos en dos cursos. Una de las profesoras se acercó a la fila de los de primer curso, se identifico como la Señora Anderson y empezó a llamar a un grupo de niños para que hicieran una fila aparte, desde el momento en que ella llamó a Edward Pattison, el enemiguito de Harry, Harry cruzo los dedos y empezó a desear estar en el otro curso. La señora Anderson llamo a Fanny, pero ni Harry ni Claire estarían en primero A, Harry estaba feliz de no tener que estar con el odioso de Ed. Otra de las profesoras se acercó y se identifico como la señora Preston y les pidió que la siguieran en una fila hasta su aula de clases. Todos los niños restantes la siguieron, no muy en orden no muy en silencio, después de todos eran niños.

El aula se encontraba en el primer piso no muy lejos de la entrada, ni de la enfermería. Estaba pintada de un amarillo claro y carteles de colores brillantes decoraban las paredes, alrededor de la pizarra había un cartel con el abecedario. A diferencia del jardín de niños no trabajarían en mesas de grupos, cada niño tenia un pupitres, la profesora les dijo que donde se sentaran seria su asiento el resto del año, de modo que se armó un pequeño alboroto por las sillas, Amy discutía con niño de piel oscura por uno de los pupitres de la primera fila, Harry se conformo con sentarse en la tercera fila, pudo ver que Claire se sentaba dos pupitres de distancia de él. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y calmados la profesora pasó la lista. Luego les repartió un pedazo de cartulina y crayones para que hicieran un cartel con sus nombres y lo colocaran en su pupitre, Harry no necesito de ayuda de la profesora pues sabia escribir su nombre, pero una buena parte de la clase aun no sabían escribir bien de modo que la profesora tuvo que ayudarlos. A la derecha de Harry estaba sentada una niña llamada Harmony, su cabello era castaño y rizado y sus ojos azules claros, vestía de una manera muy pulcra y miraba a todos los demás por encima del hombro, a Harry no le cayo bien, a su izquierda estaba un niño de cabello color paja llamado Oliver el cual necesito mucha ayuda de la profesora para hacer su cartel, se veía que era un poco torpe, a Harry le agrado, delante de él estaba Jimmy uno de los amigos de Ed, detrás de Harry estaba sentado un niño llamado Josh, tenia cabello negro lacio cortado de una forma extraña para Harry pues tenia flequillos como las niñas (pollina) y era gordito, aunque lucia mas amigable que su primo Duddley. Después de terminar con los carteles, la profesora les dio hojas en blanco y más crayones y les dijo que tenían que hacer un dibujo de las cosas que habían hecho en sus vacaciones y después describirían el dibujo a sus compañeros de clases. Cuando llego el turno de Harry, tuvo que omitir su aventura en el pantano y la visita a la casa de Lorenza Mocho, pero si conto sobre su viaje al zoológico y al teatro en Londres, además de la vez que acamparon en la playa para ver la lluvia de estrellas. Justo cuando todos terminaron con sus exposiciones sonó el timbre avisando del receso, todos salieron, unos cuantos corriendo, al patio. Los columpios pronto fueron ocupados por niños de mayor edad, los niños empezaban a reunirse con sus demás compañeros y amigos, Harry pudo ver que Claire se reunía con Fanny y las otras dos niñas con la que estaban antes de entrar al salón de clases, Jimmy, Ed, Amy y otros dos niños se reunían cerca de un tiovivo. No muy lejos de él pudo ver a Oliver que estaba solo esperando un turno para jugar en el sube y baja, pero no tenia pareja de modo que otros niños tomaron el turno, Harry se acercó.

- Hola!- dijo Harry

- Hola!- respondió Oliver un poco tímido

- Soy Harry

- Yo soy Oliver

- Quieres jugar conmigo en el sube y baja?- le pregunto Harry

- Si!- dijo un poco mas alegre Oliver. Ambos tuvieron que esperar un momento a que los otros dos niños terminaran de jugar

- Eres de aquí del pueblo?- pregunto Harry mientras jugaban en el sube y baja

- No, soy de la villa que queda…. Por allá- dijo Oliver señalando al Norte

- Yo vivo en la villa que queda cerca de la playa, por allá- dijo Harry señalando hacia el sur- yo vivo en una granja y tu?

- Yo vivo en una casa

- Ahhh, y que hace tu papa

- Él es carpintero

- Oh!

Y ambos duraron un momento hablando sobre las cosas que hacían sus padres, luego se bajaron del sube y baja para que otros niños jugaran y se fueron a uno de los tiovivos, Harry no estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea porque Ed y sus amiguitos andaban cerca de allí. Harry y Oliver compartieron el tiovivo con Vishal, el niño con el cual Amy había discutido por el pupitre, y con Harmony, quien no parecía muy contenta de tener que compartir con ellos pero como andaba sola no le quedo de otra, y Josh, quien empujaba el tiovivo. Después de dar varias vueltas y reírse de lo mareados que quedaron, hablaron un poco con los demás niños. Josh era hijo de los dueños de la panadería del pueblo y le encantaba comer pasteles, Vishal también vivía en el pueblo y sus padres eran dueños de una tienda de ropa y de la joyería que había en el pueblo, en cuanto a Harmony, era hija de los dueños de una de las enormes fincas que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Harry pudo ver que el grupo de Ed se acercaba a ellos pero por suerte el timbre volvió a sonar, de modo que todos los niños debieron volver a las aulas. En el segundo periodo de las clases de ese día la señora Preston empezó a introducir el abecedario, para los niños que habían asistido al jardín de niños no era nada nuevo, pero unos cuantos no sabían leer ni escribir, entre ellos Oliver. Harry disfrutaba de las clases pues la profesora le ponía actividades variadas y los mantenía a todos ocupados. Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez para la hora del almuerzo, la gran mayoría de los niños se apretujaron en la fila en la cafetería, Harry y Harmony habían llevado su almuerzo preparado en casa de modo que se sentaron en una mesa juntos, aunque ella nuevamente no parecía muy contenta de compartir mesa con el y los otros niños del tiovivo pero no le quedó de otra, Josh se quejo de que servían muy poca comida y Vishal dijo que prefería la comida que preparaba su mama y que el día siguiente llevaría su comida como Harry y Harmony, Josh asintió, Oliver se comió toda su comida en silencio. Después del almuerzo el siguiente periodo de clases la profesora Preston se lo dedico a la matemáticas, les dio diversos objetos para contar, entre ellos habían bellugas (canicas) y Harry no pudo evitar recordar que Emely le había ganado todas las bellugas a Ed y los otros chicos mientras él estuvo en la casa de la tia Petunia, tampoco pudo evitar escuchar a Jimmy decirle a otro niño de la clase que se juntarían cerca del árbol de la entrada de la escuela a la hora de la salida para jugar una partida de bellugas, a Harry le hubiera gustado unirse y vencer a Ed pero él no tenia bellugas con las cuales jugar, además de que no sabia como se jugaba (Emely no le había enseñado). A la hora de salida mientras Harry esperaba a que Severus le fuera a recoger se quedo un poco cerca del árbol para ver a los niños jugar.

Y de manera muy similar transcurrió la primera semana en la escuela primaria, Harry se juntaba mas con Oliver que con Josh o Vishal o Harmony, quien se reunía con ellos porque no tenia otras amiguitas con las cuales jugar. Harmony hablaba más con Vishal, un poco con Josh y Harry, y prácticamente nada con Oliver. En la segunda semana de clases Harmony llevo a la escuela una muñeca muy bonita y delicada y de repente tenia la atención de todas las niñas, Harry dedujo que si llevaba un juguete interesante a la escuela los demás niños querrían jugar con el. Desde ese día Harmony ya no se juntaba con los niños pues ahora tenia un grupo de niñas que la seguían a todas partes, entre ellas estaba Claire. Harry aun no se decidía que juguete llevaría a la escuela, aunque la decisión parecía muy obvia, el único juguete que tenia que podía llamar la atención era el peluche de rana que brincaba que le había regalado Emely en navidad, pero tenia miedo de que Severus supiera que lo sacaba de la casa y lo llevaba a la escuela porque el peluche era mágico, y nadie podía saber que ellos eran magos. Harry tomo valor y el lunes de la tercera semana de clases Harry oculto su peluche de rana saltarina entre sus útiles escolares en la mochila, Severus le dejo en la parada del auto bus junto con el grupo de niños de la villa que lo tomaban rumbo a la escuela primaria del pueblo. Harry estaba teniendo problemas pues la rana quería salir de la mochila y estaba llamando la atención de los niños en el autobús, de modo que no le quedo de otra que sacar el peluche y agarrarlo con muchas fuerzas para que no saliera brincado por todo el lugar. Unos cuantos de los niños en el autobús se interesaron por tan peculiar juguete, pero otros veían a Harry con malos ojos, entre ellos estaba Ed, a Ed no le gustaba que Harry fuera el centro de atención en el buen sentido ya que siempre solía ser el centro de las burlas de él y sus demás compañeros. En la entrada de la escuelas mas niños se acercaron a Harry y hablaron con el pues le parecía muy interesante el peluche que brincaba por todos los lados, al sonar el timbre Harry volvió a guardar con mucho trabajo a la rana de vuelta en su mochila. Todos los compañeros de clases de Harry esperaban ansiosos la hora del receso para poder jugar con la rana saltarina, y Harry estaba más entusiasmado que nunca pues estaba hablando y jugando con casi todos los niños de su clase. Cuando sonó el timbre para el receso los niños se agrupaban alrededor de Harry preguntándole si podían jugar con el y su peluche saltarín, de modo que el grupo de niños se agrupo en una parte del patio para jugar. Era el turno de Oliver de atrapar a la rana, pero este se tropezó y el peluche escapaba hacia donde estaba el castillo de tubos, el grupo de niños corrió tras rana solo para ver a Ed Pattison de primero A pisar al pobre peluchito con sus dos pies, el peluche soltó un chillido y luego hizo como si se desinflara, los botones que tenia por ojos se cayeron y también la lengua de felpa, Harry observaba petrificado

- Oh! Este era tu tonta rana Pot head?- dijo con malicia Ed mientras levanta el peluche todo aplastado y sucio con las huellas de sus zapatos y luego se lo tiraba, Oliver lo atrapaba con pena

- Eres un odioso!- decía Vishal empujando a Ed

- No me toques Paqui!- dijo Ed con asco empuja a Vishal

- Yo te enseñare quien es Paqui!- dijo mas molesto Vishal

Y de repente se armaba una palea entre Ed y Jimmy contra Josh y Vishal, las profesoras se acercaron y lo separaron rápido y se llevaron a los cuatro a la oficina de la directora.

- Lamento lo de tu rana- dijo Oliver dándole a Harry el peluche mal trecho

Harry no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas pues le gustaba mucho la rana saltarina y sabia muy bien que Ed lo había hecho a propósito, y lo peor era que no le podía pedir a su papá que repara el juguete porque lo había sacado de la casa sin permiso, sentía que Ed había matado a la rana. Harry regreso al salón de clases entre sollozos, el resto de los niños hacían comentarios despectivos sobre Ed, pero ninguna de las burlas sobre este, absolutamente nada de lo que dijeran de Ed haría que Harry se animara o recuperara la magia de la rana. Harry lo detestaba, para Harry recibir una inyección antitetánica era mejor que Edward Pattison, es mas, prefería que el perro grande de la casona de la villa le volviera a morder antes de tener que soportar otro de los ataques de Ed. Harry regreso todo triste a la casa, Severus se preocupo mucho por el estado en que estaba Harry y cuando le pregunto que le pasaba el simplemente dijo que de nuevo el niño odioso del jardín de niños le molestaba en la escuela. Severus no sabia que hacer con respecto al caso pues no quería que Harry actuara igual que el en ese sentido, tomar la justicia en sus manos no era lo correcto, solo le traería mas problemas en la escuela, pero sabia bien que no solo era por el niño brabucón, cuando Harry se fue a dormir la siesta Severus saco el peluche de la rana, y se encontró en otra disyuntiva, si reparaba el peluche seria como permitir que Harry hiciera cosas a sus espaldas, y por otro lado estaba la pena que sentía por el niño rechazado que había perdido la oportunidad de ser aceptado por los demás, momentos como estos le recordaban lo arduo que era ser padre, tener que tomar una decisión que parecía ser algo tan simple y sin importancia pero que afectaría de una manera u otra el carácter del niño. Después de pensarlo por un rato Severus llegó a la conclusión de que repararía el juguete pero que lo guardaría por un tiempo hasta que Harry olvidara el evento entonces se lo devolvería, pero para su mala suerte por mas que trato reparar el juguete este no volvía saltar. Cuando Harry despertó de la siesta Severus hablo con el, le dijo que no debía volver a llevar juguetes a la escuela, pues en el reglamento de esta así lo decía para evitar eventos como el que le había pasado a él, y luego le dijo que había intentado reparar a la rana pero al parecer usaba una magia especial y no pudo volver hacer que esta retornara su antigua forma.

Los siguientes días Harry volvió su atención en las bellugas, pero como no tenia ninguna, porque Emely se llevo las de ella, no podía jugar con los otros niños, solo mirara desde lejos, al menos Oliver le hacia compañía, aunque Oliver era un niño tímido y no hablaba mucho, Harry pudo deducir por las ropas gastadas de Oliver que lo mas posible era que su familia fuera pobre y por eso este no tenia bellugas y tal vez por eso a Harmony no le gustaba estar cerca de él, ya que esta era la hija de la familia mas adinerada en el pueblo. Pero Harry no se fijaba en esas cosas, así como tampoco le importaba que Josh fuera gordo, muchos de los otros niños se burlaban de Josh por ser gordito, a Harry no le gustaba que el grupo de Ed llamara a Vishal Paqui, porque él no era paquistaní, era hindú y estaba mal discriminarlo porque no fuera blanco.

El tiempo pasaba y el otoño se adentraba en el sur de Gales, nuevamente los arboles se tornaban amarillos y naranjas, otros se tornaban rojos, la temporada de manzanas empezaba, y también los aguaceros, por lo que Harry se veía mas tiempo confinado al interior de la casa, y en la escuela cuando no podían salir al patio debían permanecer en el aula, por lo menos la profesora Preston se las ingeniaba para entretenerlos con unos cuantos juegos. Y el tiempo seguía su curso y lo que a Harry le parecía que pasaba una eternidad, para Severus era un pestañeo, y Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Harry como todos los años estaba ansioso por esta fecha, había pasado una semana pidiéndole a Severus que le permitiera ir a pedir dulces en el pueblo en vez de la villa, Severus no se sentía muy seguro de eso pues el pueblo era mas grande y perdía la seguridad de la villa donde él conocía a prácticamente todos los lugareños. Si no fuera por Harry Severus ni se molestaría por decorar la casa para las festividades, para él Halloween estaba marcado en su memoria como el día más trágico de toda su vida, incluso más trágico que el día de la boda de Lily con su némesis.

Severus no quiso arriesgar la seguridad de Harry y le dijo que cuando fuera mas grande le dejaría ir a pedir los dulces en el pueblo pero mientras tanto debería conformarse con los de la villa, Harry se sentía un poco decepcionado pues quería ir junto con Vishal y Josh, y no solo como las otras veces. Ese año Harry se disfrazo de dragón verde, y su acostumbrada ruta de Halloween seguido no muy lejos por Severus, y como de costumbre los niños se juntaban en el pequeño parque para comparar los diferentes dulces que les habían dado. Harry se acercó al grupo de su edad, pero la gran mayoría eran los niños con los cuales había asistido al jardín de niños, por tanto dominados por Ed. Después de comparar los dulces, Ed empezó a contar una historia de terror, era sobre una bruja que vivía no muy lejos de la villa, y según el ella salía en la noche de Halloween a robarse los niños que se quedaban solos para comérselos en un guiso, muchos de los niños se asustaron pero no Harry pues el sabia que Lorenza Mocho estaba loca y podía ser muy rara y espeluznante pero definitivamente no comía niños

- ningún brujo come niños! – dijo Harry

- Si se los comen!- dijo Ed

- Mentiroso!- dijo Harry

- Dejemos a Harry solo, tal vez así se lo coma la bruja del pantano- dijo Amy

Y entre gritos y risas el grupo se separo dejando a Harry solo, el parque estaba algo oscuro pero el sabia que nada malo le pasaría porque su padre estaba cerca y además sabia que lo que decía Ed era puro cuento, claro que no se esperaba una emboscada, un grupo de los niños se había escondido tras los arboles y cuando Harry se les acerco saltaron gruñendo, Harry asustado corrió en dirección opuesta. Harry no supo por cuanto tiempo corrió, ni que distancia había recorrido pero pronto había pasado las luces de la villa y estaba en el limite del centro del pueblo en dirección hacia el muelle, y a lo lejos en el horizonte alcanzo ver una figura plateado que deambula, Harry estaba paralizado, pues no sabia bien que era lo que estaba viendo, de repente una mano se poso en su hombro, Harry brinco del sus y prácticamente salía corriendo de nuevo

- Volvamos a casa Harry- le dijo Severus

- O..ok

Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad lejos de la vista de los lugareños para aparecer a unos metros de su casa en la granja, Harry no tuvo problemas para conciliar el sueño aunque se sentía muy intrigado por la figura plateada que había visto. El día siguiente Harry se volvió el centro de atención en el grupo de primer grado debido a que había visto a un fantasma, aunque Ed y su grupo le llamaban gallina por haber salido corriendo en el parque.

Los días fueron pasando y aunque el frio y las lluvias aumentaba el clima del sur le permitía a los niños pasar tiempo en el patio durante los recesos, Harry sabía muy bien lo que quería de regalo para esa navidad, y eran bellugas, pues el juego era muy popular en la escuela y casi todos los niños lo jugaban. En las clases Harry había avanzado mucho en la lectura y en la escritora, pues sabia que a Emely le iba muy bien en la escuela y no quería quedarse atrás. Emely seguía mandando sus postales semanales, aunque ahora agregaba notas en el dorso, Harry de vez en cuando le mandaba alguna postal de respuesta.

Y todas las hojas de los arboles se cayeron dejándolos desnudos, la escarcha que se formaba en las noches no se derretía en las mañanas, y sobre el agua de los arroyos se formaba una delgada capa de hielo, aquel invierno fue uno de los mas fríos en el sur de Gales. En la escuela como en el jardín de niños hacían una especie de recital para las fiestas navideñas donde participaban todos los niños. Harry había recibido invitaciones para ir a jugar a casa de Vishal y de Josh durante las vacaciones de navidad, en un principio Severus se negó ante la idea de que Harry fuera a una casa extraña, pero cuando Harry hablo de que sus amigos fueran a la casa a jugar, Severus también dijo que no, pues no podían tener muggles en la casa, Harry se puso muy triste, al final Severus acepto que fuera a visitar a sus amigos al pueblo, pero él se quedaría cerca. Esa navidad Harry recibió su tan anhelado regalo, Severus le compro un frasco de bellugas de diferentes colores, la gran mayoría eran de cristal pero habían unas cuantas que eran de mármol y de cuarzo, estas se volvieron las mas preciadas de Harry. En la caja de regalo acompañando el frasco de bellugas también había unos cuantos yoyos, una raqueta de pin pon solitario (la raqueta de pin pon que tienen la pelotita pegada con una goma) y unos cuantos otros juguetes que suelen tener los niños. Emely mando de regalo para Harry un juguete muy peculiar, era un robot de latón que funcionaba al darle cuerda, prendía unas lucecitas azules, corría por todos lados y tenia dos pinzas por manos que se abrían y cerraban de modo que Harry lo usaba como asistente en el cuidado de su huerta. Severus recibió un planetario con las orbitas de los planetas en latón y los planetas en cristal y la esfera que estaba por el sol brillaba, además de que los planetas se movían como si fueran los reales, y en el interior de las orbitas estaba cronometrado el tiempo en días. Por parte de sus tíos Harry recibió unas cuantas prendas viejas y gastadas de Dudley, las cuales Severus echó a la basura, pues desde que estaba haciendo negocios con los vampiros ganaba bastante dinero como para poder comprarle ropa decente a Harry, Harry no tendría acceso a su herencia hasta que cumpliera los once años y entrara a la escuela de magia, por lo que Severus tenia que cubrir todos los gastos de manutención de Harry, pero a él no le pesaba hacerlo porque todo lo hacia por el amor que sentía por Lily.

Harry paso dos tardes maravillosas jugando en las casa de sus amigos, aunque le hubiera gustado que Oliver los acompañara pero ni Vishal ni Josh le invitaron. Y las vacaciones de navidad pasaron y Harry regreso a clases, allí se entero que Harmony había viajado a Suecia con su familia para esquiar, a Harry eso le sonó interesante, el conocía la nieve pero nunca había tenido tanta como para poder deslizarse en ella y tampoco los ríos o pequeños lagos del lugar se congelaban de manera que les permitiera patinar de la forma en que ella les contaba, Harry admiraba como Harmony lograba atraer la atención de los demás niños y que estos quisieran ser sus amigos pues a él le costaba mucho, pero al menos esta vez ya tenia con quien jugar, y en el intercambio de tarjetas por el día de san Valentín de ese año Harry recibió una tarjeta por parte de Oliver, tal vez esta no era tan pulcra como la que Harry le había regalado pero Harry apreciaba mucho el gesto.

Harry había observado por mucho tiempo como jugaban con la bellugas pero aun así cuando empezó a jugar perdió unas cuantas pero el siempre tenia cuidado de no poner sus mejores bellugas en riesgo, con todo y todo a Harry no le dejaban jugar en ciertos círculos especialmente en unos cuantos del grupo de primero A, pero ya no estaba completamente fuera, lastimosamente su amigo Oliver no tenia bellugas con las que jugar y le miraba con ojos penosos desde lejos. El día del cumpleaños de Oliver Harry insistió a Severus que le comprar un frasco de bellugas para su amigo, no era un regalo costoso por tanto Severus lo compró, Oliver se puso muy feliz por el regalo. Según entraba marzo empezaron las fiestas de cumpleaños y Harry empezaba a recibir invitaciones, pero la fiesta mas extravagante a la que asistió fue el cumpleaños de Harmony. Harmony vivía en una casona (mansión) que estaba centrada en el centro de la basta propiedad, tenía unos jardines con diversos tipos de flores. Los padres de Harmony no escatimaron gasto, tenían payasos y magos en la fiesta. Harry no quería quedar mal con Harmony, aunque esta no hablaba mucho con el, Harry recordaba que en los primeros días ella solía juntarse con el y los otros niños, de modo que insistió en que Severus le comprara una muñeca muy delicada y bonita, además de cara

- Harry es mucho dinero por una muñeca- dijo Severus mientras revisaba el juguete que Harry quería comprar

- Pero no es cualquier muñeca y es para Harmony, Harmony!- dijo enfatizando lo ultimo

- Acaso es una amiguita especial?- dijo Severus intrigado, después de todo él se había enamorado de Lily desde muy pequeño

- No!- dijo Harry, Severus le seguía viendo intrigado- pero ella es la niña mas popular de la clase- se justifico Harry

- Ummm bueno esta bien

Severus no se arrepintió de haber comprado el juguete pues al llegar al lugar de la fiesta comprendió porque Harry insistía en comprar esa muñeca. Para suerte de Harry a Harmony le encantó la muñeca y pudo comprobar que era verdad porque días después Harmony llevo la muñeca a la escuela para que sus amiguitas la contemplaran. Harry estaba disfrutando mucho de sus días en la escuela y no quería que estos terminaran pero Mayo termino y llego las semanas de las evaluaciones finales, de modo que Severus dedicaba parte de las tardes y las noches a ayudar a Harry a repasar. En la entrega de notas Harry recibió muchos elogios por parte de su profesora y su reporte tenia muchas estrellas doradas, Severus se sentía muy orgulloso de Harry de modo que le dijo que podía pedir un regalo especial, Harry sabia muy bien lo que quería

- Quiero que mi fiesta de cumpleaños sea en el parque!

De esa manera Harry podía invitar a sus amigos de la escuela, Severus aceptó. Las vacaciones de verano empezaban y pronto Emely volvería a pasar a la temporada con ellos.

* * *

**se que el final del cap esta medio abrupto pero es que se me estaba haciendo interminable UU**

**dejen sus reviews**


	11. Verdades a medias

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**el personaje de Emely Frank-Snape pertenece a Maritzachan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

_Fe de erratas: En el cap anterior se menciona que Emely esta asistiendo a la escuela, Emely no asiste a ninguna escuela porque su madre vive viajando constantemente ella es educada en ´´casa´´_

* * *

en la imagen...

Luke:wahhhhh!

DV: what´s wrong?

luke: greedo push me!

DV: well, did you push him first?

* * *

Verdades a media

Snape y Harry aparecieron a unos metros de la casa en la granja después de ir por el reporte de fin de año en la escuela en el pueblo, dieron unos pasos y pudieron vislumbrar una figura en la puerta de la entrada. Emely estaba sola, sentada encima de su maleta, muy concentrada jugando con aparto muggle.

- Emely, Anne te dejo sola?- dijo Snape acercándose a la cerca

- Hola papi!-dijo ella en tono alegre pausando el juego en el aparato- si bueno se le presento una emergencia y se fue- dijo Emely restándole importancia, Severus tomo la maleta y abrió la puerta

- Hola Emely!- dijo Harry muy alegre

- Hola Harry

- Mira mi reporte de la escuela- dijo Harry enseñándole a su ´´hermana´´ la tarjeta llena de estrellas doradas

- Ummm- dejo escapar Emely mientras veía la tarjeta

- Papa me dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera

- Aja…

- Y voy a hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el parque!- dijo Harry muy entusiasmado

- Y tienes amiguitos suficientes para hacer la fiesta en el parque?

- Si- dijo Harry ignorando el tono amargo de Emely

Severus los apuro a que entraran a la casa, y subió a dejar la maleta de Emely en la habitación

- Que es eso?- preguntó Harry por el aparato muggle

- Es un atari- dijo Emely enseñándoselo desde una distancia prudente

- Y que hace?

- Tiene juegos, como los de las consolas de juegos pero portable

- Ooooh!

Emely entonces empezó a jugar mientras Harry trataba de mirar, Severus le pareció que el aparatito ese era peor que la televisión, solo esperaba que no se armaran pleitos por el o lo confiscaría por todo el verano. Ya Severus había planeado bien aquel verano, mandaría a Emely de nuevo a las clases de ballet, aun no se decidía si mandaba a Harry con el grupo de Scouts o si lo mandaba al campamento de football, se inclinaba más por el de Scouts, pero eso ya seria cuando Harry regresara de la casa de los Dursley pues por ahora le dejaría disfrutar de sus días libres.

El dia estaba muy hermoso como para quedarse dentro de la casa de modo que los chicos salieron al jardín, Harry le mostro a Emely unos cuantos trucos que había aprendido a hacer con el yoyo, también le mostró sus nuevas bellugas, Emely le reto a un partido, por un momento Harry dudo pues sabia que Emely era buena jugadora

- Solo si al final cada quien recupera sus bellugas- dijo Harry astuto

- Asi no tiene sentido- se quejo Emely que tenia los ojos puesto sobre las bellugas que parecían ser de cuarzo

- Entonces juguemos otra cosa- dijo Harry

Ambos se entretuvieron jugando con los diferentes carros de juguete y los bloques de construcción, Severus ni se molesto por el barullo que tenían en el pórtico, pero tuvo que llamarles varias veces para que dejaran de jugar y fueran a comer, además de tener que insistirle demasiado en que recogieran los juguetes de la entrada

- Pero aquí nadie nos visita, solo Emely- se quejo Harry

- Si, nadie pasa por aquí, ni si quiera los pastores de la finca del frente – le secundo Emely

- Eso no es excusa para tener la casa hecha un desastre, recojan los juguetes- insistió Severus, y Harry y Emely recogieron los juguetes de mala gana

Esa tarde y las siguientes mañanas Harry y Emely ayudaban a Severus con los trabajos menores de los invernaderos, como regar las plantas y quitar las yerbas malas, y unos días mas que otros le ayudaban a trasplantar las plantas. Snape aprovechaba esos momentos para enseñarle a los niños sobre las propiedades, los usos y los cuidados de las plantas, y si no hacían mucho desastre de agua y tierra en el invernadero Severus les dejaba entrar en el cobertizo a ayudarle a preparar las pociones, lo cual era la parte favorita de los dos. Emely era muy competitiva y siempre busca demostrarle a Severus que ella sabia mas que Harry, y en cierta manera era verdad pues había pasado prácticamente un año en la selva de centro américa compartiendo con una comunidad de aborígenes quienes le enseñaron mucho sobre herbologia, tal vez demasiado pues los cazadores le enseñaron a preparar Curare. Harry ponía mucha atención a todo lo que decía Severus e incluso a las cosas que decía Emely y hacia todo lo posible por no arruinar las pociones que Severus le encargaba (generalmente era remover el contenido una cantidad de veces en cierta dirección) o no romper los biquers y las demás piezas de cristal. En las tardes Harry y Emely estaban libres para jugar y ver la televisión, pero a Severus no le gustaba que duraran mucho tiempo pegados al aparato de modo que los ponía a leer cuentos o a practicar caligrafía, Emely detestaba tener que escribir con pluma.

Como pronto Harry se iría a pasar el mes de julio en casa de sus tíos en Londres, Harry insistía en planear la fiesta. Emely le había contado de su estadía en Praga donde se había celebrado la XVIII convención de la Celebración de la magia, que se hacia cada cien años, donde brujos de todas partes del mundo se reunían para intercambiar conocimientos, dar a conocer sus experimentos y libros. La parte mágica de Praga tenia un estilo muy steampunk, allí fue donde Emely había buscado los regalos de navidad para Severus y Harry. Además de los innumerables artículos que trabajaban al darles cuerda otra de las cosas que Emely no paraba de mencionar eran los vistosos globos de aire caliente, a Harry les encantaron las fotos que Emely le mostraba de ellos, y fue de allí que saco la idea de que el tema de la fiesta serian globos.

- Globos!- dijo Snape sorprendido con la idea de Harry mientras cenaban

- Si! Todo tipos de globos! Animales de globos, globos de aire caliente…

- Globos de aire caliente! No creo que pueda conseguir eso- dijo Severus

- Incluso un dirigible!- siguió Harry sin prestarle atención a Severus

- Un dirigible! Algo mas?- dijo Severus perdiendo esperanzas sobre el tema

- Uh uh! los japoneses tienen unos globos de agua muy divertidos- dijo Emely

- Siii globos con agua también- dijo Harry, Severus casi se da un facepalm

- Umm y globos de cristal!- sugirió Emely

- Globos de cristal?- dijo Harry intrigado

- Si esos que son esferas de cristal que tienen agua adentro y arenilla que los mueves y luego la arenilla cae como si fuera nieve

- Ohh! si de esos también- dijo Harry entusiasmado, Severus se dio por vencido y comía su cena en silencio mientras los niños hacían los planes

El día siguiente Snape fue al pueblo junto con Harry y Emely para ir comprando unas cuantas cosas para la fiesta, tendría que ordenar muchos pero muchos globos. Harry insistió en que las invitaciones tuvieran dibujo de globos, la dependiente de la tienda le comento a Severus sobre unos juegos inflables que estaban disponibles para rentar y Harry automáticamente insistió en que los rentara, Snape acepto después de todo podía darle el gusto a su ´´hijo´´. El día siguiente, que era domingo, Severus llevó a los chicos a la playa, donde ambos corretearon, jugaron con la arena y se bañaron un poco en el mar. El lunes en la mañana Severus llevo a Harry a casa de los Dursley, pero antes deposito a Emely en la clase de ballet.

La estadía de Harry en la casa de los Dursley fue tan miserable y aburrida como todas las anteriores. La tía Petunia dejaba que Harry volara sus chichiguas en el patio trasero y como siempre Dudley no le dejaba ver la televisión, y cuando este salía para alguna fiesta de cumpleaños o a jugar en la casa de algún amiguito Harry era dejado con la señora Figgs y sus gatos, también paraba en la casa de la señora cuando los Dursley salían a tener su día familiar que por lo general era cada domingo del mes de julio. Emely solía escribirle a Harry por lo menos una vez a la semana para contarle las cosas que hacia en su ausencia que por lo general era ayudar a Severus en el cobertizo, cosa que Harry quería poder hacer en vez de estar en la casa de sus tíos. Harry contaba los días para su cumpleaños con ansias. Ese año los Dursley llevaron a Dudley y dos amiguitos al cine para el cumpleaños de su hijo, y claro que Harry fue dejado en la casa de la señora Figgs pero a Harry no le importaba sabia que su fiesta de cumpleaños seria genial y que seria mucho mejor que ver una película de soldados gringos (Rambo XD).

Y por fin llego el tan deseado 31 de julio, Harry sabia que Severus le recogería en la tarde para llevarlo directo a la fiesta de cumpleaños, temprano empaco todas sus cosas y cada vez que Dudley quería fastidiarlo le restregaba que daría una fantástica fiesta de cumpleaños y que él no estaba invitado y Dudley se marchaba a hacerle una rabieta a su madre. Harry esperaba ansioso que fueran las tres de la tarde, miraba por la ventana en busca de su padre. quien apareció caminando a unos metros de la casa, Harry corrió a su encuentro tan pronto como la tía Petunia abría la puerta y en menos de un minuto después ya estaba de camino a la villa en el sur de Gales. Severus y Harry aparecieron en una calle despejada a unas cuadras del parque, Harry apenas podia caminar de la emoción, cuando se acercaron al parque Harry tuvo una vista de lo que le esperaba. La entrada al parque tenia un arco de globos de diferentes colores, pero lo mas llamativo era un pequeño dirigible que volaba por el lugar con un letrero que decía ´´Feliz Cumpleaños Harry´´, además también habían dos enormes globos (como los del desfile del día de gracias) uno en forma de Snoopy y el otro era en forma de robot de una caricatura japonesa que le gustaba mucho a Harry (Optimus prime XD), además de que se podían ver mucho globos de colores flotando alrededor de todos. Al entrar al parque lo recibieron con felicitaciones y confeti. Severus había enviado las invitaciones a la lista de personas que Harry le había dejado, entre sus invitados estaban Harmony, Vishal, Josh y Oliver, también había invitado a Claire y Fanny, prácticamente invito a todos sus compañeros de clase excepto a los seguidores de Ed.

Ya dentro Harry pudo ver que tenían los juegos inflables, uno era un castillo donde podían brincar y el otro era un enorme tobogán, habían un stand donde un payaso hacia animales de globos, y no los típicos oso, jirafa y perrito, también hacia ranas, pulpos, peces, dinosaurios, mariposas, flores en fin una gran variedad, en el otro extremo estaba una piscina inflable pequeña donde flotaban los yoyos de globos de agua, para poder tener uno había que pescarlos lo cual hacia de este un juego interesante. En la mesa principal estaba el pastel de cumpleaños que tenía forma de globo aerostático.

Harry le presento a Emely sus amiguitos, a Emely no le cayo muy bien Harmony pero si le agrado mucho Vishal, y al igual que Harry sentía compasión por Oliver, y Josh bueno parecía ser un buen chico. Harry se entero que tanto Josh como Vishal estaban en el campamento de football, y Harmony acababa de regresar de un campamento para niñas en Francia. Los amigos de Harry se impresionaron mucho por la ´´media hermana´´ de Harry, no solo porque esta se la pasa viajando por el mundo con su madre sino también porque esta no asistía a la escuela como ellos. Cuando Emely contaba su experiencia en la selva americana y menciono que de allí había conseguido el peluche de la rana que brinca que le regalo a Harry, Josh le conto que Oliver la había dejado escapar y que un chico pesado de primero Ha llamado Ed Pattison la había pisado,

- Pero yo le di varios golpes- dijo orgulloso Josh

Aun así Emely estaba furiosa con Harry por torpe y dijo que ella misma le daría una golpiza a ese niño por envidioso.

- El también esta en el campamento de football- dijo Vishal- se cree el mejor

Y con esto Harry no se sintió muy entusiasmado de ir a ese campamento aunque casi todos sus amiguitos estaban en el, excepto Oliver que como siempre estaba fuera de todo como una vez Harry lo estuvo.

Además del payaso que hacia los globos había otro para animar la fiesta, jugaron a las sillitas musicales, a ponerle la cola al burro, una competencia de baile de aros (hula hula/hula hoop), una competencia explotando globos, entre otros juegos infantiles. Después de los juegos tuvieron una picadera, seguida por un show de marionetas, algo que no faltaba en los cumpleaños de Harry. Después pusieron música y los niños ´´bailaron´´ por un rato. Al final de la fiesta Harry rompió una piñata en forma de dirigible, los demás chicos se empujaban por recoger los dulces y juguetes, después cantaron cumpleaños feliz, Harry soplo la vela y comieron bizcocho. Mientras despedían a los invitados la familia Snape recibía elogios por tan maravillosa fiesta. Harry nunca había sida tan feliz como en aquel día.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando los tres regresaron a la casa en la granja, este año Harry había recibidos muchos regalos de cumpleaños, pero antes comparaba con Emely el contenido de su funda de dulces, Snape guarda lo que había quedado del bizcocho y trataba de encontrarle lugar a los globos. El primer regalo que Harry abrió era de parte de su ´´padre´´, Severus le había comprado un juego de química muggle para niños, Harry estaba muy contento pues podría hacer sus propias pociones, después abrió el regalo de parte de Emely y de Anne, consistía en un dirigible a ´´control remoto´´ (venia con una especie de varita con el cual se le guiaba). Entre los demás regalos habían un juego de parchees de parte de Vishal, una bola de football de parte de Oliver, un set de cinco moños (corbatines) de ceda muy delicados de parte de Harmony, un libro de cuentos ilustrados (la selección de los Hermanos Grimm) de parte de Josh, entre otras cosas. Pero un regalo en particular llamo la atención no solo de Harry sino también de Emely, nos estaba envuelto ni tenia lazo, solo una pequeña nota:

Feliz Cumpleaños Harry Potter

L M

Era un bonsái de árbol que Severus identifico como un roble, tanto Emely como Harry se preguntaban quien había dado tan peculiar regalo, Harry repaso la lista de los nombres de los invitados y los regalos que estas le habían dado, y definitivamente no era de parte de los Dursley, pues estos le habían mandado una nota con cinco chelines adjuntos. El resto de la noche aunque Harry y Emely se la pasaron estrenando los nuevos juguetes no dejaron de pensar y tratar de adivinar quien había enviado el bonsái. Harry se llevo el bonsái a su habitación y lo coloco junto al cuadro de su madre que le sonreía alegre, mientras Harry se cambiaba las ropas por las pijamas pudo notar algo, el diminuto arbolito se movía! Harry se acercó para observarlo de cerca pero el árbol ya estaba tan quieto como antes, Harry no se despegaba y tenia la mirada clavada en el

- Sé que te moviste- le dijo, pero el árbol no volvió a moverse, Harry seguía con los ojos clavados en el arbolito, y luego este se inclino dándole con sus diminutas ramas en la cara a Harry, si no usara lentes le hubiera dado en un ojo.

Harry salió corriendo y entro en la habitación donde solía dormir Emely

- Fue Lorenza Mocho!

- Que?

- El bonsái! Fue la bruja del pantano!- dijo Harry, Emely seguía sin entender

- El bonsái tiene vida!

- Harry, todos los arboles están vivos- dijo Emely muy seria

- Lo que quiero decir es que se puede mover, como los sauces del pantano

- En serio!

- Si! Mira lo que me hizo- dijo mostrando un pequeño rasguño cerca de sus anteojos- me quede muy cerca para poder ver cuando se moviera de nuevo y me pego!

- Genial!- dijo Emely

Aunque Emely duro unos minutos contemplando al diminuto árbol este no se volvió a mover por el resto de la noche. Severus había resuelto que Harry asistiría al campamento de los Scouts durante las ultimas semanas de verano pues no le vendrían mal saber sobrevivir en la naturaleza, Harry tampoco se quejo de la idea. En las mañana iba al campamento que se estaba realizando en una propiedad entre el pueblo y la villa, mientras él estaba allí Emely tomaba clases de ballet, en la tarde tomaban una siesta, ayudaban un poco a Severus ya fuera en los invernaderos o en el cobertizo y cuando terminaban tenían tiempo libre suficiente para jugar y ver las caricaturas en la televisión. Unos días mas que otros Severus les dejaba ir en bicicleta a la villa siempre y cuando no salieran a tomar otros caminos.

En uno de esos paseos por el pueblo, poco después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, Emely y Harry daban una vuelta por el parque de la villa, allí en el parque estaba Ed junto con Jimmy y Steve, quienes al ver a pasar a Harry en la bicicleta empezaron a gritarle cosas

- Miren es Pot Head!- empezó Jimmy

- Andas solo! Donde están tus otros bobatos de los scouts?- le dijo Ed, Harry los ignorabas

- Jojojo un motón de cuatro ojos mocosos tratando de prender fuego con ramitas!- se burlo Steve

- Y ustedes son un trio de idiotas!- dijo Emely acercándose en su bicicleta

- Y tu quien eres?- dijo Ed extrañado

- Soy Emely Frank

- Uuh Pot Head tiene novia- dijo Jimmy

- Ella es mi hermana- dijo Harry

- Ahhh pobre Potty necesita que su hermanita lo defienda- dijo Steve, Emely se estaba molestando

- Ustedes solo están celosos porque no los invite a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Harry

- Sah! Quien querría asistir a una sosa fiesta con globos

- Un bobo como tu! Solo eres un envidioso!- dijo Emely bajándose de la bicicleta y acercándose al trio de chicos

- Esto no es asunto tuyo niñita- dijo Ed en tono despectivo

- Quieres que te de una paliza como la que te di jugando bellugas el año pasado!- dijo Emely retadora mente cortando la distancia entre ella y el enemiguito de Harry

- Aléjate de mi fenómeno!- dijo Ed empujando a Emely por el hombro, esta se lanzo sobre el y empezó a darle golpes, Harry corrió a despegar a Emely

- Ya veras lo que te hare!- gritaba Emely mientras Harry la arrastraba de vuelta a la bicicleta y estaba a punto de decir algun hechizo

- Nos vas a meter en lios!- dijo Harry molesto- regresemos a casa!

Emely monto en su bicicleta y ya se iban

- El fue el que mato a la rana verdad?- dijo Emely molesta

- Olvidalo Emely, papa nos va a castigar!

Emely dio la vuelta y pedaleo de regreso al parque, cuando paso cerca del grupo señalo a Ed y grito

- Sarampion! Sarampion! Sarampion!

- Estas loca!- le grito Ed

Emely termino de dar la vuelta al parque antes de tomar el camino de regreso a la granja.

- Que le hiciste?

- Ya veras! Ujujuju no podrá seguir jugando football el resto del verano, ya no será buena onda- dijo Emely con tono malévolo

- Uh esto no va a salir bien- dijo Harry

Severus se entero del pleito porque después de todo siempre había personas vigilando a los niños en el parque, los chicos se enteraron tres días después que Ed estaba enfermo con sarampión

- Espero que esto no tenga que ver nada con ustedes dos- dijo Severus en tono muy serio ambos negaron con la cabeza, aunque la cara de Emely no le convencía del todo.

Harry y Emely de vez en cuanto jugaban con el equipo de química de Harry en el cobertizo bajo la vigilancia de Severus. Una tarde, unos días después del incidente en el parque, Harry y Emely estaban jugando a hacer pociones en el cobertizo en una mesa cerca de la entrada mientras Severus trabaja en otras pociones, y de vez en cuando los niños le ayudaban con algunas cosas. Severus le había pedido a Emely que vertiera un poco de polvo de salamandra de fuego en una de las pociones y ella lo hizo. Harry y ella habían terminado su poción y no tenían un envase para verter la poción entonces Emely se recordó del frasco vacío donde había estado el polvo de salamandra de fuego y fue por el, aparentemente el frasco lucia vacío, y ambos vertieron la poción en el, entonces hubo una explosión y todo el cobertizo se lleno de un humo rojo, y chispas naranjas brincaban por todos los lados. Severus actuó rápido con el sonido de la explosión y saco a los chicos del cobertizo, a unos metros de la entrada observaba el humo rojo y las chispas naranjas salir por la ventana y la puerta del cobertizo, miro molesto a Emely

- Que rayos hiciste?- dijo Severus muy molesto

- Yo no hice nada- dijo Emely al borde del llanto

- Ve a tu habitación!- dijo Severus

- Pero…

- Nada de peros Emely vete ahora!- le ordeno Severus, Emely se marchó murmurando y dando patadas la suelo- Harry ve al sótano y tráeme el frasco con el polvo de huesos de ogro

- Ok!- y Harry se fue rápido a buscar el frasco

Harry llego a la puerta externa del sótano que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba Emely murmurando

- No es justo! Tu también estabas jugando, pero el solo me castiga a mi! – decía Emely molesta, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta- y tu… y tu ni siquiera eres su hijo!- dijo molesta Emely desde la puerta de la cocina viendo con rencor a Harry

- Mentirosa!- dijo Harry sin creer en lo que Emely decía- solo lo dices porque te castigo

- Es verdad! Tu no eres su hijo, su apellido es Snape y el tuyo es Potter

- Mentitra!- dijo Harry

- No miento! Tu apellido es Potter no Snape! Él no es tu padre! tu verdadero padre…

- Que esta pasando aquí? Emely te dije que fueras a tu habitación!- dijo Severus al acercarse sin percatarse de lo que estaba pasando

- Es verdad? – pregunto Harry

- Que?- dijo Severus desorientado

- Es verdad lo que ella dice, que tu no eres mi padre?- dijo Harry, Severus palideció, y luego miro a Emely molesto

- Oh oh!- dijo Emely antes de salir corriendo a su habitación

- Es verdad!- dijo Harry sorprendido

- Harry…- empezó Severus pero cuando trato de acercarse a Harry este salió corriendo y por el ruido de la puerta supuso que se había encerrado en su habitación.

Antes de subir a hablar con Harry Severus apago la fuente del extraño humo en el cobertizo, por suerte no hubo ningún daño en el lugar así como ni el ni los niños aparentemente salieron lesionados. Severus subió a la habitación de Harry y toco la puerta

- Vete! No te quiero ver! – dijo Harry

- Voy a entrar- dijo Severus antes de remover mágicamente el seguro de la puerta, Harry estaba en el borde de la cama de frente hacia el retrato de su madre con Fofy en sus brazos, a sus pies habían varios papeles en los cuales se podía ver su nombre, entre ellos el reporte de fin de año

- Mi apellido es Potter y el tuyo es Snape-dijo Harry

- Puedo explicarte parte de todo este asunto- dijo Severus acercándose a Harry pero le resultaba difícil creer que un niño pudiera comprender toda la magnitud de la verdad que lo envolvía

- Acaso ella tampoco es mi madre?

- Ella es tu madre, Lily Evans…bueno Potter después de que se casara con tu padre- dijo Snape sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago y un amargo en la boca

- que paso con ellos?

- Ambos murieron cuando tu tenias un año

- Y la tía petunia es mi tía de verdad?

- Desafortunadamente si, ella es la hermana mayor de tu madre, el único familiar de sangre que te queda, se supone que te ibas a quedar a vivir con ellos pero yo decidí adoptarte

- Por qué?- dijo Harry viéndolo a los ojos, Snape no podía decirle las verdaderas razones, por ahora

- Yo conocí a tu madre hace mucho tiempo

- En la escuela de magia

- Antes de la escuela de magia, vivíamos cerca y solíamos jugar juntos, ella se enamoro de otro chico en la escuela de magia y se caso con el, pero yo siempre la ame, todavía la amo, esa fue la razón por la cual yo no te podía dejar en casa de los Dursley. Harry, aunque tu no seas mi hijo biológico te quiero como si fueras de mi propia sangre…

Emely había salido de su habitación pues quería disculparse por la metida de pata, y como Severus estaba adentro hablando con Harry se quedo en la puerta

- Y que hay de Emely?- pregunto Harry

- Bueno…eso fue un error de una noche- dijo Severus, Emely que escuchaba desde la puerta contuvo la respiración y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin pensarlo mucho echo a correr

Emely corrió tan rápido que no supo como fue que llego a la villa, busco una cabina de teléfono y marco un número

- Alo!- dijo una mujer desde el otro lado

- Es cierto? Que yo soy un error de una noche!- dijo Emely llorando

- Emely?- dijo Anne Frank desde el otro lado

- Tu nunca me quisiste! Yo también solo soy un error para ti!- dijo Emely y volvió a correr

- Emely!- gritaba Anne

En la casa Severus aun no se percataba de la ausencia de Emely

- Como murieron? Que les paso? – preguntaba Harry

- Deberás disculparme aquí pero creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para saber el resto de la historia

- Por qué?

- Aun estas muy pequeño para comprenderlo…es algo complicado- dijo Severus, Harry no insistió en el tema

Severus le dejo un momento solo, y paso a hablar con Emely y se llevo tremenda sorpresa al saber que ella no estaba allí de modo que la empezó a buscar, poco después de revisar toda la propiedad y no dar con ella recibió una nota de Anne contándole lo que había pasado y que posiblemente Emely estuviera escondida por algún monte cercano. Severus paso la noche buscando a Emely pero esta no aparecía por parte alguna y el empezaba a preocuparse. En cambio Emely había encontrado un escondite cerca de la playa donde se refugio allí. Severus no dio con Emely hasta el tercer día después de su escape, cuando fuertes lluvias azotaron el lugar, Emely regreso toda empapada, Severus trato de ayudarla pero ella no se dejo, hizo todo sola. Los siguientes días Emely los trató con la ley del hielo, dejo de jugar con Harry, es mas hasta se preparaba su propia comida. Llego el 30 de agosto y Anne fue a recoger a Emely, esta le contó a Severus que durante su estadía en Praga junto con otra familia de magos, las niñas que vivían en la casa le contaron la historia de Harry Potter el niño que vivió y bueno ella le había hecho prometer que no podía decir donde este se encontraba ni la relación que había entre ambos pero supuso que no le hizo prometer decirle a Harry la verdad. Por suerte para Severus Harry lo estaba tomando de buena manera, por ahora, el problema era Emely y por lo visto no había forma de retractarse de lo que había dicho. Emely se marcho sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos, Harry estaba triste porque aparentemente Emely le odiaba, se sentía confundido y la única persona mas cercana que tenia en su vida además de Severus era Emely, la única que sabia que él era mago y la única que podía saberlo.

* * *

**bueno el final del cap de nuevo me quedo medio abrupto...espero que les guste y dejen reviews...porque me dejaron botada y no pude salir por querer terminar el cap y publicar hoy **


	12. Desde afuera

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen, el personaje de Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank le pertenecen a Maritza Chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_en la imagen_

_DV: Gracias mi Hijo...Yo no puedo usar esto_

* * *

Desde afuera

Cuando Harry sentía que las cosas en su vida estaban mejorando nuevamente volvía al fondo, su amistad con Emely se iba por el caño y ahora resultaba que su papa no era su verdadero padre, que su padre biológico era un tal James Potter. Harry se sentía extraño, un completo extraño en su habitación, en la casa en la que había estado viviendo todos esos años. Severus le había dicho que él le quería como si fuera su propio hijo, el hijo que siempre quiso tener con Lily, pero las cosas habían cambiado, el no sabia como pero se sentía diferente, y aunque el llamarle papa le salía natural a veces se sentía extraño cuando lo decía y se sentía aun mas extraño cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Emely se había marchado y en un par de días Harry volvería a la escuela, por lo menos allí estaría con sus amigos, aunque tendría que ver al pesado de Ed Pattison.

Severus se sentía mal, sabia que aunque aparentemente Harry estaba tomando las cosas de buena manera llegaría el día que le restregaría en la cara que él no era su padre. Harry no tenia idea que tanto le dolía a Severus cuando el dejaba de llamarlo papa, o lo preocupado que ponía a Severus cuando solo se la pasaba en la habitación y no salía a jugar al patio, ni perseguía las liebres por los terrenos vecinos, su única esperanza seria que mejorara cuando empezara la escuela, entre las tareas y los amiguitos su mente se distraería.

llego el día de volver a las clases, y como habían hecho el año anterior Severus llevo a Harry a la escuela y le dejo en la puerta de la entrada y le recordó que no podía hacer magia frente a los demás niños, Harry simplemente afirmo con la cabeza y se marcho, y tras una cara sin expresión Severus sentía que le estaban clavando un cuchillo en el corazón, camino unos pasos y después de haber pasado la cerca de la escuela desapareció, entonces Harry miro hacia tras, el sabia que él se había ido.

Harry se reunió con Vishal, Josh y Oliver. Había saludado a Harmony de lejos pues esta estaba rodeada de su grupo de niñas. Vishal y Josh comentaba como les había terminado de ir en el campamento de football, con Ed fuera del otro equipo su equipo gano el copa, Harry le conto de algunas de sus salidas con los exploradores y de las cosas que había aprendido a hacer para sobrevivir en el bosque, Oliver solo había salido a pescar unas cuantas veces durante el verano. Harry noto que ese año el nuevo pasatiempo delos chicos era intercambiar y coleccionar tarjetas de los jugadores de football. Y cuando otros de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos para negociar con Josh y Vishal, Harry y Oliver quedaron totalmente fuera de la conversación.

No paso mucho cuando sonó el timbre y la directora junto con los profesores les dijo que debían formar las filas según sus cursos. Primero se repartieron los estudiantes de primero entre las profesoras Preston y Anderson. Los dos segundos serian impartidos por los profesores Thompson y Fisher. El señor Thompson era de edad media, tenía cabello castaño y ojos claros y por lo regular siempre vestía una chaqueta marrón con parches verdes en los codos, el señor Fisher tenia alrededor de unos cincuenta años y su pelo ya estaba prácticamente gris por completo, pero se veía que era una persona amable. El primero en empezar a llamar a los niños que estarían en segundo A fue el profesor Thompson entre los primeros estudiantes que llamo estaba Harmony y Josh, luego llamo a Amy, Fanny y Claire, poco después llamo a Ed Pattison, y para buena o mala suerte, el siguiente que fue llamado fue Harry, y tuvo que colocarse justo detrás de Ed en la fila, la lista seguía y el ultimo que fue llamado para formar parte de segundo A fue Vishal. Oliver se quedaría en segundo B, Harry noto que la mayoría de los niños lentos que habían estado con el en primero B ahora se quedaban en segundo B. Harry siguió la fila hasta el interior del aula donde empezaron a repartirse los pupitres, y como el año anterior no falto alguna que otra discusión Harry busco un asiento cercad e Josh y de Vishal y lo mas lejos posible de Amy y Ed y los otros pesados. El profesor primero les puso a hacer un juego antes de asignarles su primer trabajo del día, luego escribieron sobre lo que habían hecho durante el verano para leerlo luego a los demás compañeros. El profesor Thompson era mas exigente que la profesora Preston, por suerte Harry tenía muy buena caligrafía para solo ser un niño de siete años y leía sin dificultad. El tiempo transcurrió rápido mientras trabajaban en el aula cuando sonó el timbre para el receso, todos se apresuraron en salir al patio, los niños de segundo grado aun jugaban en los columpios, tiovivos y los sube y bajas, de modo que Harry jugo un buen rato junto con Oliver porque Vishal y Josh no paraban de hablar sobre football y el no tenia ni idea de lo que ellos decían.

El siguiente periodo de clases el profesor lo dedico a Historia y los mantuvo entretenidos con lectura y un cuestionario hasta la hora del almuerzo. Harry como de costumbre había llevado su almuerzo que le había preparado Severus y se sentó junto con Josh y Vishal, también en la mesa se sentó un chico llamado Duncan, el había estado junto con los otros dos en el campamento de football, por lo menos a la hora del almuerzo los chicos no estaban conversando sobre football, sino sobre el porque ellos preferían traer su almuerzo de casa en vez de comer la comida de la escuela, a Duncan le pareció algo muy cool traer su propio almuerzo de modo que dijo que el también llevaría el suyo. Oliver se acercó a ellos llevando la bandeja con su almuerzo, en su mesa aun quedaba un asiento libre, y él se sentó con ellos.

- Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Duncan de mal modo

- Oliver- respondió el chico rubio en un tono asustadizo

- Tu no estas en segundo A- siguió Duncan

- No pero soy…

- Los de segundo A no se sientan con los de segundo B- le corto Duncan, Oliver vio a sus antiguos compañeros con ojos aguados

- No tienes porque hablarle así! Oliver es nuestro amigo- le defendió Harry, Josh y Vishal no dijeron nada

- Bueno si tu quieres sentarte con los mensos de segundo B hazlo, pero no se puede sentar con nosotros- dijo Duncan, y nueva mente Vishal y Josh no dijeron nada

- Bien!- respondió Harry y recogió sus cosas

Oliver y Harry compartieron una mesa en una parte apartada junto con otros niños de segundo B, según le dijo Oliver, los niños de los cursos que eran A no solían juntarse con los de los B ya que en estos solían poner a los que eran mas lentos y a los repitentes. A Harry esto le pareció algo tonto, y le aseguro a Oliver que el seguiría jugando con el a pesar de que estuvieran en cursos diferentes.

Al regresar al aula de clases, los demás compañeros de clases de Harry le veían de manera rara, como si este hubiera hecho algo indebido o de mal gusto y nadie quería juntarse con el para hacer el trabajo de ciencias naturales, hasta que el profesor Thompson le asigno pareja, Fanny no lucia muy contenta trabajando con Harry. A la hora de la salida Harry se espero solo a que Severus le fuera a recoger pues Oliver se había marchado en el autobús que iba hacia el pueblo donde él vivía y los demás chicos no querían juntarse con el. Severus le encontró sentado solo bajo un árbol.

- Listo para irnos?

- Si- dijo Harry sin ánimos poniéndose de pie

- Sucede algo?

- Lo mismo de siempre- dijo Harry con pesar

- Pensé que ese problema ya se había solucionado el año pasado

- Yo también

- Y ahora por que no quieren jugar contigo?

- Dicen que no puedo juntarme con Oliver porque él es de segundo B- respondió Harry mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela

- Entonces si dejas de ser amigo de Oliver los demás jugaran contigo- concluyo Snape

- Si- dijo Harry, Severus le tomo de la mano y en un pestañar estaban a unos metros de la casa en la granja

- Por qué no podemos ser todos amigos y jugar juntos?!- se quejo Harry

- Las personas son complicadas y veras que cuando crezca se vuelven aun mas complicadas- fue la respuesta de Severus y Harry se sintió aun mas decepcionado

Harry se entretuvo en la tarde entre las tareas y la televisión, además de que Severus le pidió que regara unas cuantas de las plantas del invernadero, pero con todo y las actividades la expresión melancólica de Harry no se borraba. Septiembre trajo consigo los chubascos y un cielo gris, y Harry estaba tan gris como el clima, pues aunque estaba aprendiendo mucho en la escuela el dilema de su vida no se solucionaba de manera fácil, y era como revivir los días del jardín de niños porque encima estaba en el mismo curso que Ed y este no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para molestar a Harry. Ed siempre buscaba camorra, pero Harry no respondía simplemente se le quedaba viendo a veces con ira y deseos de golpearle en otras a veces con vergüenza por las cosas que le decía Ed. Recientemente a Ed le encantaba llamar a Harry mariquita porque nunca quería responder a las agresiones físicas, o le llamaba gallina y en ocasiones le llamaba Harriet. Vishal y Josh ya no jugaban con el como antes, pues ellos creían que jugar o andar junto con Oliver los hacia menos cool. Y el hecho de que Emely ya no le escribiera hacia todo aun peor.

Por primera vez llego octubre y Harry no estaba emocionado por la temporada de manzanas y calabazas, no tenía ánimos de decorar la casa para la fiesta, y aunque Severus le ofreció llevarlo a pedir dulces en el pueblo en vez de la villa Harry no se emociono, era como si un dementor anduviera todo el tiempo cerca de Harry. El día de Halloween por primera vez en su vida como adulto Severus se esmero por hacer una casa del terror de manera que el y Harry pudieran espantar a los niños que fueran a pedir dulces, Severus hasta ilumino y señalizo todo el camino con calabazas y lámparas de Halloween prometiendo una gran dulce recompensa para los valientes. Severus se disfrazo de vampiro, la verdad es que no necesitaba mucho para lucir como uno real, y Harry se disfrazo de niño lobo, un disfraz tan real que cualquiera le creería un verdadero hombrelobo, pues Severus le dio orejas, cola y hocico además de una poción crece pelo, con unas ropas hecha tirones y sangre de mentira daban el toque final.

Severus recibía a los niños en el frente de la casa y Harry estaba al final del recorrido del Laberinto Maldito, donde ambos habían colocados todo tipo de bromas, como una guillotina que ´´decapitaba´´ a los niños que tropezaban con ella, una calaca que los perseguía por un momento, un fantasma que salía de los arboles y un zombi que salía de la tierra, una telaraña pegajosa y para el final cien ratas negras que se le subían por todo el cuerpo. Los que no salían corriendo coma alma que acaba de ver al diablo, recibían una enorme cantidad de dulces. Por lo menos por esa noche Harry olvido todas sus penas.

Por unas semanas Harry fue lo suficiente cool para sus demás compañeros que le perdonaron que anduviera con Oliver, pues todos comentaba de lo genial que había sido el Laberinto Maldito y cuando Ed le quería humillar Harry solo tenia que mostrarle la foto de cuando el salió corriendo todo despavorido cuando Harry salió de entre los arboles.

Pero tan pronto llego diciembre con el invierno y todos planeaban lo que harían para esa navidad Oliver se volvía un paria para los chicos de segundo A y mientras Harry siguiera jugando con el, él también lo seria. Ed no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de humillar a Oliver delante de los demás chicos de segundo A de manera que pudieran ver que Harry se juntaba con alguien que consideraban que no era digno de ellos haciendo a Harry también un ser no deseado. Y lo peor era que Oliver no ayudaba mucho a mejorar la situación porque él era muy lento en las clases y distraía muy fácil, además de que hacia cosas super tontas que hasta el mismo Harry no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando.

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y como siempre la escuela tenia un recital con tema navideño y ese año le toco a los dos segundo preparar la parte del nacimiento, a Harry lo pusieron como uno de los pastores, Duncan hacia de San Jose junto con Harmony, a Vishal le toco ser uno de los tres reyes magos y para el peor de los males, nadie se explica como, Oliver fue el ángel que estaría colgando. En todos los ensayos siempre salía algo mal y envolvía una metida de pata por parte de Oliver lo cual hacia que todos terminaran tarde, por lo que los de segundo A le detestaban mas que nunca. El día de la presentación, todos cruzaban los dedos para que Oliver no fuera a meter la pata de nuevo, pero eso era pedir un milagro. Los de segundo curso serian los últimos en presentarse en el recital, seria el broche de oro, y vaya que broche de oro! Todo iba saliendo bien, todos decían sus líneas sin equivocarse y cantaban sin desafinar demasiado, hasta que le toco el turno a Oliver, quien mientras permanecía suspendido lanzo su zapato volando que le pego a uno de los niños que vestía de oveja haciendo que perdiera su cabeza y que se aturdiera cayendo en medio del escenario, la cabeza de papel mache que cayo en los pies del grupo de los pastores que empezaron a gritar y a golpearla con los bastones, los demás gritaban y corrían alrededor del niño que estaba en el piso, en fin fue todo un desastre. Ya se pueden imaginar que tan odiado fue Oliver desde ese momento en adelante, pues hasta los mismo niños de segundo B no le querían cerca por haber arruinado su acto en el recital de navidad.

Como de costumbre Severus busco el pino que fue decorado con flores de pascua blancas y en vez de tener luces tenían hadas que emitían una tenue luz verde y Harry coloco los calcetines en la chimenea. Severus se esmero con la cena, pero como solo eran ellos dos no tenia sentido hacer un pavo entero de modo que solo compro la pechuga y preparo varios de los acompañantes favoritos de Harry, y para finalizar la cena una enorme taza de chocolate con especias y galletitas de jengibre. Esa navidad Harry recibió de regalo por parte de Snape un set de trenes a escala, por parte de Anne recibió una enorme cantidad de dulces variados y Emely le envió un enorme pedazo de carbón, claro que los Dursley nunca dejaban de enviar un pírrico regalo. Severus recibió una copia del nuevo de libro de Anne, una caja de bombones suizos de parte de Emely, y Harry este año le regalo a Severus una corbata que había seleccionado de la tienda de los padres de Vishal, Severus agradeció el gesto pero no se veía dándole uso.

Antes de consumir los bombones que le envió su hija Severus los inspecciono pero aparentemente solo estaban rellenos de licor y por tanto se comió una buena parte mientras se entretenía trabajando en el cobertizo pero el efecto surgió unas horas después cuando corría como loco hacia el baño por lo que parecía ser diarrea, Emely les había mezclado con alguna especie de laxante, cuando por fin logro hacer el antídoto con ayuda de Harry, envió una nota quejándose con Anne por la broma.

Las vacaciones concluyeron y los niños de la villa debían retornar a las clases, el clima ese invierno fue bastante pesado pues constantemente tenían aguanieve y cuando no era eso era una fuerte ventisca, de modo que no podían estar mucho tiempo fuera de las aulas. Y las cosas para Harry aun no mejoraban porque como el seguía siendo amigo de Oliver, que era el mas despreciado por todos los niños de ambos segundo, también era dejado fuera de los juegos y las conversaciones, pero al menos tenia a Oliver. Enero llego a su fin y el mal tiempo que habían estado se estaba disipando, y Febrero fue tan tedioso como el mes de enero para Harry pues ahora tenían mas lluvia que antes y estar todo el tiempo con Ed y su grupo en el aula de clases hacia su existencia sumamente miserable, pero al menos un día mas que otro hablaba con Josh y Vishal, al menos cuando Duncan estaba muy ocupado en otra cosa como para echarlo de su presencia. Ese san Valentín no tenían que entregar su tarjeta obligatoriamente a un compañero del aula, por lo que Harry se la dio a Oliver, lo que trajo más discordia sobre si, Josh y Vishal le veían con reproche, y Harmony prácticamente le ignoraba por completo.

Con la primavera los aguaceros fueron disminuyendo y días soleados se aproximaban, y empezaba la temporada de cumpleaños, esta vez Harry solo recibió dos invitaciones y fueron para los cumpleaños de Vishal y de Josh, y según oía los comentarios últimamente todos las fiestas tenían el mismo tema, por lo menos la de los niños, football. Harry despreciaba el football porque esto había contribuido a que surgiera una brecha entre el y los demás niños de la clase, y Severus despreciaba el football tanto como despreciaba las escobas de carrera.

Para Harry había sido un año escolar muy pesado porque prácticamente siempre le dejaban fuera de los juegos y las conversaciones y solo podía compartir con Oliver durante muy poco tiempo en la escuela debido a que estaban en cursos separados, y la total ausencia de las cartas de Emely se sentía como un enorme hueco, por lo que Harry estaba mas que contento de que por fin llegara el final, prefería estar solo en la granja que estar rodeado de niños que le ignoraban y en ocasiones le trataban mal. Igual que el año anterior Harry había tenido un desempeño excelente y su reporte estuvo lleno de stickers de estrellitas y buenos comentarios por parte del profesor, por esto Snape le dio la oportunidad de elegir si quería ir al campamento de football o regresar al de los scouts, pero Harry aun no se decidía que hacer, pues a él le gustaba mucho andar por los montes y con los scouts aprendía muchas cosas, pero si iba al campamento de football podría recuperar un poco su amistad con Vishal y Josh. Al regresar a la casa no encontraron a Emely o Anne esperándole, pero en el buzón había una carta, mas bien era una nota por parte de Anne informándoles que Emely había optado por ir a un campamento para niñas en Francia y que no les visitaría hasta agosto. Para Harry fue una mala noticia pues aunque solo tenia dos semanas antes de pasar el mes de julio en la casa de sus tíos en Londres el y Emely siempre hacían muchas cosas en esos días, y ahora estaría totalmente solo.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews! los estare esperando


	13. Un verano sin Emely

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen en la portada,**

**los personajes de Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank son de Maritza Chan**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Hola! A todos mis seguidores de esta historia disculpen que no había actualizado en varias semanas,

les deseo que tengan un buen año 2013

* * *

_en la imagen_

_DV: No te gustan los huevos que te prepare?_

* * *

Un verano sin Emely

Las dos semanas antes de tener que partir a la casa de los Dursley para Harry pasaron muy lentas, seria un verano muy solitario. Por lo menos Severus le entretenía con las labores de los invernaderos y de vez en cuando le pedía que le ayudara en el cobertizo con la preparación de alguna que otra poción. Harry no había tenido un buen año en la escuela en lo que respecta a las amistades y que Emely no fuera a visitarles hacia las cosas peor, Harry se sentía muy solo. Severus estaba muy preocupado por Harry, le recordaba el verano antes de que empezara el jardín de niños

_Emely aun se sentía dolida por lo que había pasado el verano anterior, y el no visitar a su padre era su manera de decirle que aun no lo perdonaba. Anne estaba determinada a llevarla a la granja pero ella se negó y se escapo por un par de días, cuando Anne pudo dar con ella Emely insistió en que quería ir a un campamento en vez de ir a la casa de su padre, Anne se sorprendió mucho de que Emely quisiera ir a un campamento para niñas, pero si eso quería no tenia problemas siempre y cuando tuviera sus vacaciones de Emely. El campamento se realizaba en una fican en pequeño campo no muy lejos de Paris, al cual visitarían en varias ocasiones, las niñas recibirían clases de pintura, cocina, ballet, etiqueta y claro harían muchas actividades al aire libre._

_Emely era muy buena con los idiomas de modo que hablar francés para ella no era dificultad alguna, pero entre tantas niñas se sentía un poco extraña, principalmente por que casi todas hablaban de sus escuelas y ella estudiaba ´´en casa´´. Una niña que estaba un poco aparte del grupo llamó su atención, hablaba poco, tenía el cabello muy corto de un rubio platino, sus ojos eran de un azul claro que prácticamente parecían grises y tez pálida que parecía porcelana. Emely se le acerco_

- _Hola! – la saludo con una sonrisa_

- _Hola!- le respondió la otra niña también con una sonrisa_

- _Soy Emely_

- _Nahiony_

- _Lindo nombre, eres francesa?_

- _Nop, soy de Inglaterra_

- _Yo también- y ambas sonrieron, había algo en la sonrisa de Nahiony, era como si ella emitiera una especie de brillo_

- _Hablas muy bien el francés_

- _Si bueno se me da fácil los idiomas_

- _Oh_

- _Es que viajo mucho_

- _Ah_

- _Si…bueno por eso no voy a la escuela, mi mama me da clases_

- _Oh, bueno yo no he podido ir a la escuela_

- _Por qué?_

- _Es que…estuve enferma por mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy mejor_

- _Oh, y que tenias?_

- _Dicen que era cáncer_

- _Oh!_

- _Niñas acérquense! Vamos a repartir las habitaciones- dijo una de las encargadas_

- _Ojala estemos juntas- dijo Emely_

- _Si!- dijo entuciasmada Nahiony_

_Por suerte ambas coincidieron en la misma habitación que también compartían con otras dos niñas de su misma edad. Nahiony Darcy al igual que Emely tenía ocho años, sus padres eran una pareja de doctores y tenía un hermano mayor. Emely era muy amistosa y Nahiony muy dulce de modo que se hicieron amigas muy fácilmente. Nahiony le conto que había estado interna por un buen tiempo debido a su enfermedad y sus padres pensaron que seria bueno para ella hacer amigas, además de que a ella le gustaba el ballet (como toda niña de su edad) y ese era el mejor campamento de ballet (para no profesionales) por lo que decidieron que ella asistiera a ese campamento._

_Nahiony era muy buena para el ballet y sus movimientos tenían una gracia natural que opacaba a sus compañeras de clase, Emely prefería los deportes al aire libre y las clases de cocina y se moría del aburrimiento con las clases de etiqueta pero disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con Nahiony. _

El mes en la casa de los Dursley fue como todos los veranos anteriores, una tortura en solitario, pues como siempre, cada vez que la familia salía dejaban a Harry con la señora Figgs y sus gatos. Dudley había recibido una consola de video juegos y se pasaba gran parte del tiempo embelesado jugando frente al televisor, en parte para Harry era bueno porque no le molestaba cuando él estaba jugando en el patio pero no permitía que Harry viera la televisión. El día que Severus fue a recoger a Harry este no le espera con impaciencia, en cambio estaba tirado en el piso de la sala y se paro con mucha pereza de allí cuando este le llamó, Harry estaba muy decaído y Severus estaba cada vez mas preocupado pues aparentemente nada mejoraba el estado de animo del niño.

Harry se llevo una sorpresa de que después de desaparecer unas cuadras después de la casa de sus tíos no fueran directamente a la granja, sino que aparecieron en un camino no muy lejos de la villa.

- A donde vamos?

- Cerca del muelle han puesto una feria, logre contactar a tus amigos de la escuela

- Oh…ok- dijo Harry con un poco mas de animo

En la entrada de la feria le esperaban Vishal y Josh junto con sus madres

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – dijeron a coro los dos niños

- Gracias!- dijo Harry alegre de verles allí

Los chicos se montaron en varias de las atracciones de feria pero lo que mas disfrutaron fueron los carritos chocones, también jugaron los típicos juegos de la feria como disparar agua a la boca de un payaso para llenar un globo en un tiempo limite, o tratar de derribar varios objetos para ganar un premio, también comieron varias golosinas y otras chucherías que vendían, cuando el sol estaba cayendo los chicos se despidieron y cada quien se marcho para su casa.

De vuelta en la granja Harry volvía a su acostumbrada soledad, Severus le informo que Emely no iría a pasar el resto del verano con ellos porque una amiga del campamento le invito a pasar el resto del verano en su casa, Harry se encogió de hombros y se fue a ver la televisión.

_Durante el mes que duro el campamento Nahiony y Emely se hicieron muy buenas amigas que cuando termino el campamento ninguna de las dos se quería separar de la otra, como de todas formas Emely iba a regresar a Inglaterra Nahiony le invito a pasar el resto de las vacaciones de verano en su casa, a los padres de Nahiony les agrado que su hija lograra hacer amigos y estaban mas que contentos de que Emely fuera a pasar el verano con ellos, Anne solo le advirtió a su hija de que cuidara sus modales y no fuera hacer ninguna locura pues definitivamente no iba a estar en la granja de su padre, y Emely prometió portarse como todo una señorita._

_Los Darcy transportaron a las niñas desde el aeropuerto hasta la propiedad donde se encontraba su casa, esta estaba en las afueras de Londres y era bastante grande, tenia muchos ventanales y los pisos eran en mármol blanco hueso, la decoración no era suntuosa pero no dejaba de ser elegante, Emely podía quedarse en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes pero Nahiony prefirió que compartiera su habitación, después de todo esta era bastante amplia. La habitación de Nahiony estaba decorada con un tema muy angelical, que reflejaba mucho el estilo de ella. Algo que llamo la atención de Emely es que por toda la casa habían trenes en miniaturas que pasaban corriendo por las cornisas en los techos o los zócalos del piso y desaparecían por agujeros en las paredes, eran del hermano de Nahiony, Mark, a quien le encantaba construir trenes en escala, incluso tenia uno al estilo japonés que se deslizaba a toda velocidad. Mark era cinco años mayor que Nahiony y era muy protector con ella pero no dejaba de ser amable y amistoso con los demás, le gustaba la robótica y la ingeniería así que siempre estaba armando o diseñando algo nuevo._

_Cerca de la propiedad de los Darcy pasa un pequeño rio, los señores Darcy hacia un tiempo habían mandado agrandar una parte formando una especie de pequeño lago, los chicos solían hacer carreras en bicicleta hacia el pequeño lago para luego refrescarse en el. Los jardines era bastantes grandes proporcionándole una enorme área de juego, y también estaba la posibilidad de visitar la ciudad para ir al cine o al teatro. En fin Emely lo estaba pasando muy bien._

En cambio Harry no estaba teniendo un buen verano y por lo general a él le solía ir bien en los veranos pero su mala racha aparentemente no le abandonaría por un buen tiempo. Severus le apunto en el campamento de football y por lo menos Harry se entretenía un rato con los chicos y compartía y ya no estaba tan solo pero tenia un nuevo problema, y no era Ed Pattison si no Duncan Fisher, pues Duncan se había vuelto el mejor jugador de su división algo así como la súper estrella y todos andaban tras de él y a Duncan no le caía muy bien Harry porque a él no le agradaba Oliver. El consuelo de Harry era que cada vez que jugaban contra el equipo de Ed este perdía.

En las tardes después de ayudar en los quehaceres de al granja Harry daba unas cuantas vueltas en la bicicleta por lugares cerca de la casa, también recorría sus antiguos lugares como el bosquecillo y el manzanal. Una tarde mientras caminaba por el bosquecillo paso algo muy peculiar, Harry escucho una vocecilla, busco y llamo pero nadie respondió, por lo general nadie mas solía andar por allí. Harry siguió visitando el bosquecillo con la esperanza de encontrar a la otra persona que también estaba visitando el lugar pero no dio con nadie, pero una tarde se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando se topo con lo que producía la vocecilla

- Hola!- era una voz extraña como un siseo y aparentemente provenía de una rama de un árbol

- Hola!- respondió Harry tímido

- Buscas algo o a alguien?- continuo la voz

- Errr bueno te buscaba a ti, pero no te veo, donde estas?

- Estoy aquí en la rama frente a ti

- Ah si?

- Si, me estoy camuflajeando- entonces hubo un ligero movimiento y Harry pudo ver una pequeña y delgada serpiente

- Errr eres una serpiente?

- Si, esperabas a alguien mas?

- Err bueno creí que era una niña que andaba por aquí

- No, por aquí no suelen venir los niños solo tu

- Mmm- Harry se sentía algo decepcionado

- Te he visto ir y venir, siempre andas solo

- Es que mis amigos viven en el pueblo y aquí en la villa no tengo ninguno

- Yo también estoy sola

- Oh!

Harry paso un buen rato de la tarde conversando con la pequeña serpiente que ahora estaba habitando en el bosquecillo por primera vez en un buen tiempo sentía que estaba haciendo una amiga lastimosamente esta no era humana. A pesar de que Harry por lo regular no solía ocultarle nada a Severus prefirió no comentarle sobre su nueva amiguita ni su capacidad de poder hablar con las serpientes.

Una tarde en la que el cielo estaba despejado y una suave brisa cálida soplaba Harry decidió ir a dar par de vueltas por la villa, la tarde estaba muy hermosa como para dejar que la banda de Ed se la arruinara de modo que paso de largo por la villa y se dirigió hacia el muelle, ya los de la feria se habían marchado de modo que el muelle estaba como siempre, con pocas personas cercas y los barcos pesqueros en el mar, Harry se bajo de la bicicleta y camino un poco por el muelle, luego se topo con un pequeño bote de remos, el que el y Emely una vez tomaron para visitar a la bruja del pantano, como no tenia mas nada que hacer Harry se monto en el barco, miro a su alrededor y nadie lo veía, entonces se concentro y empezó a cantar

- Rema rema rema tu bote- se sintió tonto pues los remos no trabajaban y no fue hasta la tercera vez que logro que estos se movieran

Harry llego hasta la pequeña playa de piedras que daba hacia el camino por donde se podia llegar a la extraña casa de Lorenza Mocho, Harry trepo con cuidado y trato de no molestar a los arboles, pues el sabia que estos se movían. Harry llego al tope del pequeño cerro donde estaba la casa incrustada entre la roca se acercó a la puerta y toco, se sintió un poco tonto allí pues nadie respondió por un buen momento pensó que no había nadie en la casa cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe

- Si!- Harry brinco del susto, Lorenza Mocho lucia igual que la otra vez que la había visitado, el cabello blanco todo enmarañado y su túnica gris raída

- Hola señora Mocho- saludo Harry

- Harry mi niño cuanto tiempo sin verte, que grande estas!

- Si gracias, usted se ve….

- Pero pasa pasa no seas timido- insistió ella haciéndole pasar a la casa que estaba tan polvorienta y llena de cachivaches como la ultima vez

- Donde esta tu hermana?- pregunto Lorenza

- Esta pasando las vacaciones con una amiga en Londres

- Ah que pena que pena…quieres un te, una limonada?

- Errr estoy bien gracias

- Oh bueno preparare un poco de limonada para mi tal vez después te animas a beber- dijo mientras se dirigía al área de la cocina y se puso a exprimir limones en una jarra- y dime Harry te gusto el regalo de cumpleaños que te mande

- Supuse que fue usted que me lo envió, es muy gracioso, echó flores moradas durante la primavera…

- Como? Flores?

- Sih el bonsái del roble que se mueve

- No! Te preguntaba por unas bellotas

- Bellotas?

- Si, te las envié

- No he recibido ningunas bellotas

- Ja! Estoy segura que te las había enviado- dijo ella dejando los limones y perdiéndose por un momento, luego regreso al rato con un frasco de cristal repleto de lo que parecían ser bellotas – Harry mi niño cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo ella al verle de nuevo

- Errr ya nos habíamos saludado

- Ah si?

- Si!

- Tu cunmpleaños Harry ya paso!

- Si estaba buscando mi regalo…

- Si! Es este, pensé que lo había enviado a tu casa, aquí tienes- dijo pasándole el frasco- como pasa de rápido el tiempo estas tan grande ya…quieres limonada?

- Errr no gracias- dijo Harry pero aun así Lorenza continuo preparando la limonada

- Y que tal la escuela te enseñan muchas cosas interesantes?

- Si algo así

- Y cual es tu materia favorita

- Me gusta ciencias naturales

- Ciencias naturales? No sabia que en Hogwarts enseñaran ciencias!

- Aun no estoy en Hogwarts estoy asistiendo a la escuela primaria en el pueblo

- Ahhh pero que tonta soy si aun no cumples 11- decía Lorenza mientras agregaba agua a la jarra de zumo de limón- bueno y que tal tu verano?

- Umm aburrido ha sido el peor de todos

- Que lastima el clima ha sido muy bueno

- Si- dijo Harry con pena

- Limonada?- dijo extendiéndole un vaso

- Ok- dijo Harry y acepto, tomo el primer sorbo con un poco de miedo pero no estaba nada mal

- Algo aflige tu corazón…

- Es que mi hermana…bueno Emely esta disgustada conmigo, pero yo no he hecho nada para molestarla…resulta que mi papa no es mi papa…y él dijo algo que molesto mucho a Emely y ella ya no nos quiere visitar

- La familia en ocasiones suelen pelearse pero no te preocupes pronto las cosas volverán a mejorar

- Señora Mocho usted puede hablar con los arboles?- dijo Harry después de una pausa mientras tomaba su limonada

- Si

- Y puede hablar con las serpientes?

- Puedo comunicarme con prácticamente todos los animales

- Todos los brujos pueden hacer eso?

- No todos la verdad es que ya muchos han olvidado sus raíces y al igual que el resto de los humanos solo ven a la naturaleza como al explotable, sabes Harry hace mucho pero muchos años atrás los magos y brujas convivían en paz y unión con la naturaleza pues esta esta llena de una magia increíble pero esa unión se rompió y el mundo cambio y se volvió hostil muy pocas personas logran ver y sentir la magia que hay a su alrededor, algunos magos creen que la magia esta en una varita o en la sangre y no logran comprender que es algo mas grande…

Lorenza duro un buen rato contándole a Harry como antes era la civilización mágica, como todos se podían comunicar con los arboles y los animales, parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos pero ella le aseguro que era cierto que una vez fue real y que ella esperaba que algún día el mundo volviera ser así, el tiempo se le paso rápido y Harry debió regresar a su casa. Al regresar se dedico a separar las diferentes bellotas que habían en el frasco algunas eran comunes pero habían unas cuantas que tenían formas extrañas, las mas peculiares parecían tener la forma de una cara, Harry las separo en bolsitas y las volvió a colocar en el frasco, y puso este al lado de su bonsái de roble, eran unos regalos muy extraños para un niño pero a él le agradaban.

Agosto seguía su curso y las vacaciones pronto se terminarían y Harry no tenía ánimos de volver a la escuela. Cada vez que Severus mencionaba los días que faltaban para el regreso a la escuela Harry se quejaba de que no quería volver, en especial porque si después iría a Hogwarts cual era el fin de seguir en una escuela muggle, a Severus no le agradaba que Harry no pudiera llevarse bien con los demás niños, no quería que Harry fuera un mago con ideas anti muggle y la única forma era enviarlo a la escuela y rogar de que el próximo año las cosas fueran mejores. Severus se tuvo que sentar una noche con el explicándole lo importante que era que fuera a la escuela y tuviera una actitud mas positiva porque aunque fuera un mago siempre deberá vivir entre muggles y saber llevarse bien con ellos era clave de supervivencia, saber camuflajearse entre ellos, con todo y todo Harry se mostraba renuente a querer volver a la escuela, a Severus se le estaban agotando los recursos con Harry.

Una noche Severus le entrego una pequeña caja delgada a Harry, este la abrió y se topo con un delgado y pequeño palito de madera

- Es una varita! Para mi!

- Es una varita de entrenamiento y será tuya si prometes volver a la escuela y hacer tu mejor esfuerzo

- Me enseñaras magia?

- Cosas básicas y solo podrás usar la varita dentro de la casa

- Ok

- Harry esto es muy serio

- Esta bien iré a la escuela y me portare bien

Y con esto Harry se animo mas y Severus se sintió un poco mejor, solo esperaba que Harry no armara estragos y mantuviera su palabra.

* * *

pon pon pon que pasara con Harry? lograra recuperar a sus amigos? que tipo de magia le enseñara Severus?

no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo XD

dejen sus reviews por fis


	14. Empieza el entrenamiento

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen, el nombre de Ayla y el Mar de Beran tampoco me pertenecen**

**los personajes de Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank son de Maritza Chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido pasar**

* * *

_el cap esta algo extenso pero les aseguro que vale la pena leerlo_

* * *

Empieza el entrenamiento

Harry estaba sumamente emocionado por empezar a aprender a hacer magia, pero antes debía portarse bien y ´´hacer amigos´´ en la escuela, que para él sería la más difícil tarea, pero él sabía que solo debía seguir la corriente a los chicos, jugar los mismo juegos que ellos, hablar de las mismas cosas, también significaba que tendría que alejarse un poco de Oliver si no quería que le volvieran a hacer el foh. El primer día de clases del tercer año de primaria llegó y como de costumbre Severus acompaño a Harry hasta la entrada de la escuela en el pueblo, Severus se quedó unos minutos cerca de la entrada para ver como Harry actuaba, pues todo dependía de las aptitudes sociales de este para que Severus le enseñara a usar magia. Harry se acercó a Vishal y Josh, que también estaban junto con Duncan, claro que primero tuvo que pasar por el frente de Ed y su juntilla pero estos estaban muy entretenidos hablando que no notaron cuando el cruzo.

- Hola chicos!- saludo Harry

- Hola Harry!- saludaron Vishal y Josh, Duncan apenas le prestaba atención

- Como les termino de ir de vacaciones?- les pregunto también ignorando el comportamiento de Duncan

- Bien, fuera de las fiestas por la boda de mi prima Jaz no hubo mucho- dijo Vishal

- Mis padres me compraron la nueva consola de video juegos!- dijo Josh entusiasmado

- Y cuales juegos tienes?- pregunto Harry

- Acaso tienes una?- intervino Duncan

- No, pero mi primo si, se pasó casi todo un mes jugando Batman

- Oh!- dijo Duncan como quitándole importancia

- Por ahora solo tengo los tres juegos de Mario, pero de navidad me van a comprar más- dijo Josh

- Yo les pedí a mis padres que me compren uno pero mi papa dice que eso solo me pondrá bruto- dijo Vishal con amargura

- Bueno mi papa tampoco me comprara uno de esos- dijo Harry

- Mis padres dijeron que me lo regalarían para esta navidad- dijo Duncan con orgullo, Vishal le veía con cierta envidia a Harry le daba igual para el nada superaba tener una varita de entrenamiento

- Bueno mientras tanto pueden venir a jugar a mi casa- dijo Josh

- Eso suena bien- dijo Harry apreciando la buena voluntad del niño regordete con corte de cabello extraño

- Fantástico!- dijo Vishal que se moría por probar el aparato

La campana sonó y como de costumbre la directora les indico que formaran las filas para dividirlos según las listas. Snape se sintió satisfecho con la actitud de Harry de modo que se marchó a trabajar. A Harry la espera en la fila se le hizo eterna, delante de él, Josh y Vishal hablaban sobre diferentes videos juegos que se podían poner en la video consola, Duncan estaba detrás de Harry de modo que no podía participar del todo en la conversación. Cuando por fin empezaron a llamar a los niños de tercero A Harry sintió un respiro, por fin pasarían a la comodidad del aula, ese año les tocaría la Sra Griffin de profesora, era una señora entrada en edad que tenía cara de ser muy estricta. Ese año no hubo cambios en la lista, de modo que los mismo alumnos que habían estado en segundo A eran los que se encontraban en tercero A. y como todo los años no podía faltar que se arma una discusión entre los estudiantes por los puestos para sentarse en el aula. Vishal y Josh tomaron pupitres uno al lado del otro, Duncan quería sentarse detrás de Josh pero él y Harry habían alcanzado la silla al mismo tiempo y discutieron por quien había llegado primero. Como Harry no quería empezar con mal pie el año le cedió el puesto a Duncan y tomo el asiento detrás de Vishal antes de que otro estudiante lo tomara.

La profesora Griffin volvió a pasar la lista en el curso pidiendo a cada alumno que se pusiera de pie, terminada la lista les asigno escribir en sus cuadernos lo que habían hecho durante el verano, Harry no había hecho mucho de modo que termino rápido, en cambio Harmony lleno toda una página de su cuaderno, después de que la profesora corrigiera los trabajos no perdió el tiempo para empezar la clase de gramática y claro también les aviso que en tercer grado les exigirían leer cuatro libros de literatura y copio los nombres de los libros en la pizarra en el orden que se haría, y les indico que debían ir a la biblioteca para tomarlos prestado y el que quisiera los podía comprar.

La primera parte del día pasó rápido entre las clases de gramática y de historia, y fue un alivio cuando el timbre sonó avisando el receso. Los chicos de tercer curso ya no jugaban tanto en el área de juegos, muy pocos esperaban por turno en los columpios o en el tiovivo, unos cuantos se entretenían jugando bellugas, pero la gran mayoría prefería los juegos de roles (como policías y ladrones), Harry jugo un poco con los chicos y cuando se cansó de correr se sentó cerca de los escalones para refrescarse un poco, vio a Oliver jugando con unos cuantos chicos de tercero B y pensó que tal vez Oliver también había superado su problema con los demás niños, Harry fue a tomar agua al bebedero antes de que sonora la campana y se arma un barullo. El siguiente periodo de clases fue dividido entre biología y matemáticas, a Harry le encantaba la clase de biología y cuando la profesora les aviso que tendría varios proyectos en el transcurso del año Harry se sintió muy entusiasmado.

En la hora del almuerzo antes de ir a comer a la mesa con los demás chicos decidió conversar un poco con Oliver que estaba haciendo la fila con los demás estudiantes. Oliver al igual que Harry no tenía mucho que contar sobre sus vacaciones de verano, lo más interesante que había hecho era ir a pescar con su padre. Harry se despidió y se fue a la mesa.

- Estabas hablando con Oliver?- le inquirió Duncan

- Si, y qué? No es que vaya a sentarse con nosotros- respondió Harry retadoramente, Duncan se quedó callado y los demás empezaron a almorzar mientras retomaban su conversación sobre los videos juegos.

Los de tercer curso recibían clases de arte tres veces a la semana y dos veces a la semana practicarían deporte. Las clases de arte consistían en su mayoría a ver un video documental sobre el arte, ya sea sobre algún tema de pintura o música, y después se les asignaba un trabajo. Para las clases de deportes la escuela le proporcionaba la vestimenta y el equipo necesario, en la mayoría de casos consistía en jugar football o lacross cuando el clima era bueno, y bajo techo jugaban ajedrez, pin pon o practicaban esgrima cuando el clima no les permitía estar afuera.

Durante la primera semana de clases el desempeño social de Harry fue bueno, incluso recibió una invitación para ir a jugar en la casa de Josh el sábado en la tarde, por lo que Severus considero que podía empezar a enseñar a Harry usar su varita. Primero le repaso los términos acordados, solo la podía usar en la casa y bajo ninguna circunstancia podía hacer magia frente a los niños de la escuela.

- Los hechizos que te voy a enseñar son cosas básicas- dijo Severus para que Harry no se fuera a desilusionar- y puede que no lo logre con el primer intento, o con el tercero o en muchos más, eso no significa nada malo solo que aún no has logrado desarrollar tu magia por completo, y esto no terminara de pasar en mucho tiempo pues aun cuando estés en Hogwarts te faltaran muchas, pero el practicar de forma temprana te ayudara a desarrollar tu magia- Harry prestaba mucha atención y asentía cada vez que Severus hacia una pausa- antes de ir a los hechizos debes perfeccionar tu puntería, lo que harás es apuntar con tu varita y tratar de dar a los blancos asignados, cuando logres una puntuación igual o mayor de ocho entonces procederemos con los hechizos- le dijo Severus y abriendo una pequeña caja del cual salió un pato que empezó a revolotear por la sala- recuerda apuntar y con un movimiento de tu muñeca debes hacer que las chispas solo le den al pato- decía Severus desde detrás de Harry.

Después de tres intentos Harry logro darle al pato y Severus procedió a poner otro reto un poco más difícil, a medida en que Harry lograba el objetivo de cada reto pasaban a otro más complicado, después de cinco ejercicios Severus decidió que era suficiente por esa noche.

El sábado en la tarde Harry fue a la casa de Josh, donde también le esperaban Vishal y Duncan para jugar en la video consola, pasaron la tarde turnándose los controles, en ocasiones Duncan no quería ceder el control y Josh tenía que recordarle las reglas y este cedía de mala gana, la madre de Josh les sirvió una serie de variadas donuts con te frio que los chicos devoraron con mucho gusto. Cuando el sol comenzó caer Severus pasó a recoger a Harry, al igual que los padres de los otros dos niños. Esa no sería la única vez que los cuatro chicos se reunirían en la casa de Josh, lo cual hacia que su amistad se fuera fortaleciendo, aunque Duncan siempre se quería dar aires de superioridad. Como en el grupo se encontraba Duncan, que era considerado la estrella de football de tercer grado, y Josh, el único chico de tercer grado que tenía una consola de video juego, ellos eran el grupo popular, la imagen a seguir claro que Ed y su cuadrilla no se querían dejar marginar tan fácilmente y siempre buscaba camorra con los chicos, y solía atacar por los dos lados débiles, burlarse de Harry por usar lentes o menospreciar a Vishal por ser hindú, aunque esto no le duro por mucho, primero porque un día la profesora lo atrapo haciendo los comentarios racista y le castigo de forma muy severa además de que le llevo a la dirección donde la directora tuvo una charla tendida con los padres de Ed. La segunda era que Harry no le paraba bola en la mayoría de casos o le respondía de una manera ingeniosa de tal forma que Ed no se diera cuanta de que estaba siendo insultado pero los demás si de modo que se reían de el sin que este comprendiera lo que pasaba.

Con el mes de septiembre el verano llego a su fin, las lluvias comenzaron junto que el típico cambio de color de las hojas de los árboles. El bonsay de Harry no era inmune a los cambios de estaciones y pronto todas las diminutas hojas se tornaron de un amarillo quemado y como solía moverse demasiado se les terminaron de caer antes de que llegara Halloween. Las lecturas extra y los diversos proyectos asignados junto con los deberes de tercer grado exigían de Harry mayor tiempo para realizarlos, por lo que Severus solo le daba las prácticas de magia tres veces a la semana.

- Ya después solo practicaras solo magia, mientras debes aprender las cosas básicas que hasta los muggles saben- le dijo Severus mientras Harry plagueaba por tener que parar la practica con la varita

Mientras más practicaba mejor era la puntería de Harry pero no fue hasta finales de octubre cuando por fin logro cumplir con los requisitos impuestos por Severus para poder empezar a practicar los hechizos. Era un hermoso sábado, el cielo estaba despejado y pronosticaba quedarse de esa manera, lo cual permitiría a los niños poder salir a pedir dulces, esta vez Severus permitiría a Harry ir a pedir dulces en el pueblo junto con sus tres amigos en lugar de la conocida ruta por la villa. Era un día prácticamente perfecto para Harry, estaba tan feliz que decidió dar una vuelta en bicicleta. Quería poder contarle a alguien sobre sus progresos en la magia, por lo general a la primera persona a la que se lo contaría seria a Emely, pero esta había dejado de responder sus cartas, a Harry se le ocurrió que la única persona a la que le podía contar era a la señora Mocho, la bruja del pantano. Así que Harry se dirigió hasta el muelle y tomo el pequeño bote de madera, esta vez el bote empezó a moverse con el primer intento de Harry con la canción de rema tu bote, y Harry se puso aún más feliz. Harry subió la pequeña colina hasta la casa de Lorenza sin ningún problema, toco la puerta y espero.

- Quien osa entrar en mis dominios?- dijo Lorenza abriendo la puerta de golpe mirando hacia ambos lados

- Errr…soy yo señora Mocho, Harry- dijo Harry un poco asustado por la apariencia de la bruja

- Harry! Mi niño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo ella mientras su aspecto cambiaba al habitual

- Errr…estuve por aquí en agosto, me regalo unas bellotas…

- Si si cierto, pasa, pasa- le insistió ella, el interior de la casa se igual que la vez anterior que Harry le visitara- jugo de calabaza?- dijo mientras levantaba una jarra

- Si gracias- dijo Harry

- He tenido una cosecha de calabaza tan grande que me terminare volviendo calabaza por comer tantas calabazas- le decía mientras le pasaba una copa llena de jugo

- Bueno siempre puede hacerlas linternas

- Serian tantas que podría decorar toda la villa con ellas y me sobrarían- bromeo ella- y dime que te trae por acá?

- Errr…usted es una bruja verdad?- empezó Harry sintiéndose un poco inseguro antes de revelar su preciado secreto

- Creo que eso es bastante obvio mi niño- dijo Lorenza en tono relajado

- Bueno…es que mi papa me empezó a enseñar magia

- Ah si!?- dijo ella entre intrigada y emocionada

- Si

- Y que has logrado hacer?

- Bueno hasta ahora solo he practicado para mejorar mi puntería…

- Eso es bueno, así cuando lances un hechizo estarás seguro de que dará en el blanco deseado

- Hace un momento logre terminar todos los niveles sin equivocarme una sola vez!

- Ah! Fantástico! Me agrada verte tan contento

- Las cosas han mejorado mucho desde que papa me regalo la varita y me esta enseñando magia- dijo Harry satisfecho

- UNA VARITA!- dijo Lorenza poniéndose de pie y nuevamente su aspecto cambiaba

- Es solo una varita de practica- dijo Harry temeroso

- Creí que eras diferente a los demás Harry Potter! Que entendías el verdadero significado de la magia!- decía Lorenza con una voz que parecía retumbar en toda la casa- Solo los avaros roban la magia de otros seres! Y solo los tontos se aferran a cosas insignificantes!

- Yo no…- decía Harry con voz temblorosa

- Fuera! Fuera de mi casa!- le corto Lorenza

Harry no necesito que se lo repitiera más y salió corriendo de la casa con los ojos llorosos, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Todo el camino se la paso pensando en que había de malo tener una varita si todos los magos tenían una. Cuando llego a la casa Severus le esperaba con el disfraz, los chicos habían coordinado y se disfrazarían de piratas.

- Paso algo?- dijo Severus al verle retraído

- Nada…- dijo Harry

- Seguro?

- Si- dijo Harry mientras revisaba el disfraz

- Bien, entonces vete a bañar para que te pongas el disfraz, después cenaremos, no quiero que solo comas dulces

- Ok- dijo Harry, y subió al baño

Mientras Harry se bañaba decidió que a pesar de lo que había pasado en el pantano, su día era prácticamente perfecto y disfrutaría la noche de Halloween junto con sus amigos. Los cuatro quedaron de reunirse en la casa de Josh, Severus sería el padre que los acompañaría, desde una distancia prudente.

- Arrrg! Listos para pedir dulces?- les recibió Josh

- Arrrg! Listos!- respondieron Harry y Vishal

- Josh quien se supone que eres?- le pregunto Duncan

- Soy el capitán Garfio!- dijo Josh levantando el brazo donde llevaba un garfio

- Se supone que debías disfrazarte de barbanegra!- le reprocho Duncan

- El capitán Garfio es parte de los cuantos ingleses asi que también cuenta- dijo Vishal que iba como barbarroja

- Duncan deja de ser un aguafiestas y vamos a pedir dulces- intervino Harry- o te meteré en mi casillero!- dijo haciendo voz fantasmagórica, Harry estaba disfrazado de Davy Jhons

- Soy Sir Francis Drake!- se quejó Duncan

- No empiecen ustedes dos! – intervino Vishal

- Antes de que salgan aquí tienen unos dulces- dijo la madre de Josh que se acercaba con unas manzanas caramelizadas

- Gracias señora Benson!- dijeron a coro los niños mientras tomaban una manzana cada uno y la colocaba en su bolsa

- Oh Harry! Tu disfraz te hace ver como el mismo fantasma de Davy Jhons!- dijo la Sra Benson asombrada por los detalles del disfraz

- Gracias! Digo Arrrrg- dijo Harry y la Sra Benson rio

- Toma una manzana extra- dijo ella entre risas

- Oh! Gracias, a mí me encantan las manzanas caramelizadas- dijo Harry tomándola, Duncan le veía con celos

- Mejor salgan ahora antes de que los demás niños se lleven los mejores dulces- le apura la Sra Benson y los cuatro niños piratas salieron a las calles del pueblo para hacer la ruta de Halloween, el sol estaba cayendo, Severus les seguía unos metros atrás.

En el camino se toparon con Harmony, Claire, Fanny y otras chicas del tercer año, al igual que los chicos habían coordinado sus disfraces y el tema de ellas eran las hadas, y claro estaba que Harmony estaba disfrazada de la reina de las hadas. Como en el grupo de Ed eran prácticamente todos de la villa, Harry y los demás no se toparon con ellos. En general a los chicos les fue bien pidiendo los dulces, y en casi todas las casas Harry recibió un dulce extra pues su disfraz bien elaborado de Davy Jhons no pasaba desapercibido, en especial cuando cayó la noche y empezó a emitir un brillo azul. Terminado el recorrido los chicos regresaron a la casa de Josh para hacer inventario/mostrar lo que había obtenido cada uno.

- Muchas gracias Snape por ir con los chicos- dijo la Sra Benson cuando este regreso con los chicos a la casa- pasa a tomar un poco de ponchen, ellos se van a tomar un tiempo ahora- le invito ella

- Gracias Sra Benson- y paso a la sala, y al entrar quiso arrepentirse de haber aceptado pues los Bensons tenían una fiesta al estilo de los años 60 para los adultos y bueno Snape andaba con su ropa usual (túnica y capa negra), de modo que permaneció gran parte del tiempo en un rincón lejos del grupo de hippies.

Con toda la azúcar y la diversión con sus amigos Harry olvido por completo el mal rato que paso en casa de Lorenza Mocho, se acostó exhausto, pero con todo y todo Harry tuvo una pesadilla donde una bruja que se hacía gigante le perseguía por un bosque, y luego estaba en una casa y un ser extraño lanzaba un rayo verde sobre él, Harry se despertó de golpe, miro alrededor, estaba en su habitación, una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el cuadro con la imagen de su madre, Harry tardo un buen rato en volverse a dormir.

En noviembre Severus empezó a enseñarle encantamientos a Harry, empezó con algo bien sencillo, un hechizo para limpiar los objetos.

- Escuorgify! – dijo Severus apuntando a unos trastes sucios entonces aparecieron burbujas que los dejaron limpios y relucientes

Severus le enfatizo que debía pronunciar bien las palabras y luego lo puso a practicar con objetos pequeños y poco mugrosos además de que estos no fueran frágiles en caso de que Harry los pudiera romper. A medida de que Harry los iba limpiando aparecían trastes más grandes y con más sucio y debía dejarlos bien limpios pues si les dejaba una pequeña mancha Severus consideraba el reto como fallido.

A medida en que se acercaba el invierno y las lluvias aumentaban en el sur de Gales los chicos practicaban cada vez menos football en las clases de deporte en la escuela y aumentaban los deportes bajo techo, principalmente la esgrima, y Harry se destacaba más que los otros niños, ya que las prácticas de magia con la varita le ayudaba, y viceversa. Duncan se ponía todo celoso cuando la atención del grupo giraba en torno de Harry y no de él, pero quien se ponía verde de envidia era Ed, pues Harry no había perdido la oportunidad de vencerlo de la manera más humillante.

Al finalizar noviembre Harry era todo un experto en dejar los objetos limpios y relucientes, y en parte se volvió algo un poco molesto para Severus pues cada vez que mandaba a Harry a limpiar algo el usaba la magia en vez de hacerlo manualmente. En diciembre Severus le enseño el hechizo iluminador más sencillo.

- Lumus!- dijo Severus en la sala a oscuras y la punta de su varita empezó a emitir una luz que ilumino buena parte de la sala

Severus le explico que dependiendo de la cantidad de luz que el deseara el hechizo se podía intensificar, pero para empezar él se conformaba con que Harry lograra hacer de su varita de entrenamiento una práctica linterna libre de baterías. Severus iba aumento las demandas de la práctica a medida de que Harry lograba cumplir los retos que él le imponía.

Como todos los años la escuela tenía el recital de navidad, los de tercer año cantarían unos cuantos villancicos y Harmony fue la solista del grupo. En la casa en la granja tuvieron su tradicional cena de navidad, claro que no falto el árbol, que ese año fue decorado con guirnaldas plateadas y doradas. Severus le regalo un set para construir aviones a escalas a Harry que luego podría hechizar para hacerlos volar. Severus recibió un muy sospechoso regalo por parte de Emely, según la botella se trataba de Ledyanoy Vodka (Ice Vodka), la botella era de un cristal opaco y estaba fría al tacto, pero se podía ver el líquido transparente en su interior en el cual flotaban pequeñas partículas, que resultaron ser copos de nieve. Después de la experiencia previa con los bombones rellenos de licor con un laxante especial oculto Severus se limitó a colocar la botella en un aparador. Harry recibió regalos por parte de las familias de sus amigos, y esta navidad recibió un regalo por parte de Emely, al desenvolver el empaque se topó con una pequeña lata de aluminio que tenía unos dibujos llamativos, según la lata en dentro había una arcilla mágica con la cual se podía moldear y lo que se creara tendría movilidad, como vida propia, Harry entusiasmado por probarla la abrió, y de golpe salieron muchas serpentinas con esprines que le hicieron brincar del susto, una broma clásica pero efectiva.

Los chicos se reunieron en varias ocasiones para jugar juntos, Duncan recibió la tan anhelada consola de video juego de modo que ahora se turnaban, un día iban a la casa de Josh y otro día iban a la casa de Duncan, pero como Duncan no le gustaba ceder su control de juego los chicos les gustaba más ir a la casa de Josh, además de que la señora Benson siempre les preparaba algún postre delicioso.

En enero el clima se volvió muy agresivo sin duda había sido uno de los inviernos más fuerte que tuvieran, pues cuando no era una ventisca con nieve seca (nieve ligera y poco húmeda que revolotea mucho y no se asienta) tenían aguanieve, los mocos estaban que chorreaban por todos lados y era extraño no encontrarse con alguien con una tos estridente. Pero Severus se valía de sus conocimientos en pociones para mantener a Harry bien sano y libre de catarro, que pronto las madres de sus amigos y compañeros empezaron a preguntar y pedir sus ´´remedios caseros´´.

En enero Severus empezó a enseñarle a Harry el hechizo reparador, que parecía ser sencillo pero no fue así, pues algunas veces cuando Harry trataba de reparar el objeto este se dañaba más, se prendía fuego o explotaba, por suerte Severus nunca le dejaba practicar solo. Como en las veces anteriores Severus empezó por asignarle tareas sencillas, reparar objetos pequeños que no estaban en tan mal estado para luego ir subiendo las demandas.

En febrero el clima aun no mejoraba pero al menos los resfriados comunes estaban disminuyendo, aunque en el pueblo y las villas aledañas los pacientes con neumonía estaban aumentando. La profesora Griifin no organizo ninguna actividad especial para el día de San Valentín, aunque si los puso a hacer manualidades con temas florales o con corazones pero lo dejo a opción de ellos si querían regalar su trabajo a alguien. Duncan hizo un comentario sobre que los niños debían regalarle a las niñas, a Harry no le agrado mucho eso, la única vez que le dio un regalo de san Valentín una niña esta no le correspondió, aunque solo fue un regalo de amistad. Harry se había hecho más popular después de que se destacara en las prácticas de esgrima, de modo que varias de las niñas le sonreían y le saludaban con la expectativa de que el fuera ´´su amiguito´´, pero Harry no se sentía muy cómodo con muchas de ellas en especial con Claire y Fanny, y ni hablar de Amy, con la única que se sentía bien era con Harmony aunque esta le intimidaba un poco. Harry tomo valor y le regalo su arreglo de flores de papel a Harmony.

- Feliz día de San Valentín!- dijo Harry todo rojo, ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaban

- Gracias! feliz día de San Valentín- dijo ella dándole la tarjeta que había hecho

Duncan se enfadó mucho con Harry y dejo de hablarle por una semana, y cada vez que Harry preguntaba que qué le pasaba, Vishal y Josh se encogían de hombros.

Harry no logro dominar el hechizo reparador a la total perfección hasta finales de febrero, cuando Severus se sintió satisfecho cuando Harry reparo un enorme aparador de cristal y madera que estaba prácticamente vuelto añicos. En marzo el clima fue mejorando pero de manera muy lenta, las lluvias no pararon hasta pasado la mitad del mes. La primavera era la temporada de cumpleaños en la escuela, por lo menos en el grupo de Harry la gran mayoría cumplía años entre primavera y verano, y con el clima despejado la fiesta de Harmony prometía ser tan grandiosa coma las anteriores. En marzo también Severus procedió a enseñar a Harry unos hechizos un poco más complejos.

- Anaflesur! – dijo Severus apuntando a la radio mágica y esta se encendió. Severus le explico que el hechizo servía para hacer funcionar tanto objetos mágicos como muggles, podía hacer que las luces encendieran si estas no eran proporcionadas por velas, también servía para abrir mágicamente los grifos para el agua, incluso en algunos casos podía encender la estufa – Vertum!- dijo Svereus volviendo a apuntar a la radio y esta dejo de sonar. Severus le explico que este era el contra hechizo.

Entonces puso a Harry a practicar primero con encender y apagar las luces de la sala sin hacer que estas se quemaran o estallaran. Como en los casos anteriores a medida que Harry lograba cumplir con lo que Severus le pedía sin equivocarse iba subiendo el nivel de dificultad.

Una noche de tormenta, la última del inverno como para que no se olvidaran del mal rato que tuvieron en la estación, Harry despertó asustados por una pesadilla, nuevamente soñaba que una bruja se hacía gigante y le perseguía por un bosque. Como estaban cayendo rayos y el viento soplaba con fuerza, Severus fue a la habitación de Harry para cerciorarse de que este se encontraba bien. Cuando Harry le contó a Severus sobre la pesadilla recordó varias de las cosas que había hablado con Lorenza Mocho, y sobre todo la manera en que ella reacciono cuando él le dijo que tenía una varita.

- Papa, todos los hechiceros tienen varitas?- pregunto Harry un poco consternado

- Si, aunque algunos grandes magos no precisan de una para hacer magia-respondió Severus, Harry se quedó callado analizando- por qué?- pregunto Severus pues sentía curiosidad por la joven mente, además de que intuía de que Harry ocultaba algo pero quería darle al oportunidad de decírselo, aunque experiencia previa con un dragón en la caldera de la casa le hacía ser un poco más desconfiado con el niño ingenioso

- Bueno…- empezó Harry - …sabias que una bruja vive en el pantano?- se aventuró Harry

- Si…- dijo Severus arqueando una ceja, pues recordaba su encuentro con la bruja antes de mudarse a la casa, nada agradable.

- Bueno una vez Emely yo fuimos a su casa y la conocimos, después ella me mando el bonsay de regalo para mi cumpleaños- Severus escuchaba con cuidado lo que Harry decía y trataba de no parecer molesto para que el terminara de contar todo- yo la visite el verano pasado y ella me conto unas historia sobre los brujos de antes…y…el día de Halloween la fui a visitar, quería contarle sobre mis avances con la varita de práctica, pero ella se molestó mucho cuando le dije que tenía una- dijo Harry volviendo a su expresión pensativa

- Y que exactamente te dijo ella?- le pregunto Severus, Harry miro a su padre y con un breve contacto visual Severus entro en la memoria del niño

- Ella dijo que solo los avaros son capaces de robar la magia de otros seres y que solo los tontos se aferran a cosas insignificantes- dijo Harry, mientras Severus podía ver los acontecimientos en los recuerdos de Harry

- Harry, los aspectos de la posesión de una varita es algo complejo, muy pocas personas los conocen todos, son cosas complejas, cuando estudies historia podrás ver que entre los brujos y otras criaturas mágicas con inteligencia humanoide han tenido problemas sobre estos asuntos

- Inteligencia humanoide?- dijo Harry algo confundido

- Como los centauros, los duendes, los elfos incluso los vampiros

- Oh!...pero la señora Mocho es una bruja, porque se molestaría?- dijo Harry aun intrigado

- La señora Mocho no es cualquier bruja ella es una witte wieven- le explico Severus- son como brujas-elfos tiene una magia antigua muy poderosa y por lo general ellas no necesitan usar varita, antiguamente se les conocía como las defensoras de los bosques

- Pero ella es humana, digo una bruja de verdad?- dijo Harry confundido

- Si, ella es una bruja…una bruja muy muy vieja, Harry no quiero- empezó Severus y Harry pensó que su padre le prohibiría volver a la casa de Lorenza- que te sientas mal por lo que ella te dijo, tu como mago estas en todo tu derecho de poseer una varita

- Ok- dijo Harry un poco más relajado ya que había logrado aclarar un poco más sus dudas, y se volvió a recostar en la cama, mientras Severus apagaba la luz de la habitación dejando la pequeña lámpara encendida iluminando el cuadro de Lily.

Un viernes en la tarde, el cielo tenía unas cuantas nubes pero no había señas de que llovería, Harry estaba en la casa, terminando sus tareas para tener el fin de semana libre y poder reunirse con sus amigos a jugar en la casa de Duncan. Trabajaba cerca de la ventana con esta abierta aprovechando el buen tiempo después de pasar tantos días trancados. De repente vio un gato rayado muy peludo que andaba por la cerca, aunque el gato tenia rasgos que lo hacían parecer un Kneazle, el gato se acercó a la casa y empezó a maullar.

- Que quieres gato?- le pregunto Harry un poco mal humorado porque no le dejaba concentrar en su tarea de matemáticas, cuando de repente vio algo verde con marrón caer del segundo piso con un thump- Que rayos!- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la casa para ver que se había caído.

Aunque en este caso resulto ser que el bonsay se había tirado desde la ventana de la habitación de Harry

- Estás loco! Árbol tonto, se pudo romper la maceta!- dijo Harry recogiéndolo, el diminuto árbol agitaba sus ramas llenas de hojas nuevas, mientras el gato maullaba y se sobaba entre las piernas de Harry – que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Entonces el gato corrió y se volvió a subir a la cerca y maullaba, y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente de la casa haciendo pausas para ver hacia atrás y maullarle a Harry

- Quieres que te siga?- dijo Harry el gato maulló, y el arbolo se movía como si asintiera

Entonces Harry siguió al gato pero cuando este salió de la propiedad y empezó a tomar el camino hacia la villa, Harry prefirió tomar la bicicleta, y se llevó al bonsay en la canasta. Harry siguió al gato hasta la villa y de la villa hasta el muelle, Harry ya intuía quien le mando a buscar, pero solo estuvo seguro cuando se montó en el pequeño bote de madera y se dirigió hacia el pantano.

Harry siguió al gato hasta el interior de la casa, que parecía estar más llena de polvo que nunca sin contar que todos los objetos estaban esparramados por todas partes, el gato siguió maullando, y Harry lo siguió por unas cortas escaleras que llevaban a un piso más elevado, allí había una habitación donde Harry encontró a Lorenza en cama con muy mal aspecto. Su rostro se veía sumido y sus brazos muy delgados, respiraba pesadamente y hablaba en otro idioma.

- Fuzz …has vuelto- dijo ella cuando el gato se acercó a la cabecera de la cama

- Señora Mocho- dijo Harry acercándose a la cama

- Harry mi niño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte! – dijo ella con una voz apagada

- Está muy enferma, necesita ayuda…- dijo Harry preocupado al tomar la débil mano de la bruja, esta decía cosas que él no lograba comprender

- Y ya perdió todos los tornillos- dijo Harry al no poder comprender lo que esta decía- necesitas un médico!- dijo Harry soltándola

- No…muggles no- dijo ella agitándose en la cama

- Está bien, no muggles, cálmese!- dijo Harry aún más preocupado por no saber qué hacer-iré por papa!- dijo Harry determinado

- No te vayas!...no me dejes sola- dijo Lorenza antes de que Harry lograra salir de la habitación

- Pero debo ir por ayuda

- Lechuzas

- Qué?

- Manda …una lechuza

- Donde hay una?- dijo Harry mirando alrededor de la habitación y segundos después entro una volando.

Harry tuvo que navegar entre las chucherías de la casa para poder dar con un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta donde escribió un breve mensaje para Severus explicándole la situación y lo mando con la lechuza. Harry estaba muy preocupado y no sabía que podía hacer con Lorenza, aunque ya había logrado sanar a un dragón moribundo en otra ocasión pero ahora no tenía nada a mano para preparar pociones, y en caso de tener los materiales estas tardarían un buen tiempo en estar listas. Lorenza le dijo que tenía sed y Harry le busco agua, también le preparo una infusión de jengibre con canela, como se veía tan delgada Harry decidió también prepararle algo de comer, pues lo más seguro llevaba días sin probar bocado, lo único es que no encontró carne para la sopa y la idea de tener que matar una gallina el solo no le agradaba mucho. Cuando fue al campamento de los scouts le enseñaron como cazar conejos y prepararlos para cocinar, pero Harry le daba mucha pena tener que matar al animalito, de modo que uno de los árboles que se movió agarro a una de la gallinas que andaban cerca de la casa y la ahorcó para que Harry la usara en la sopa. Como Harry no sabía cómo preparar la gallina tuvo que pedirle las indicaciones a Lorenza, por lo que tardo más en terminar porque ella empezaba a desvariar cada vez que hablaba. La sopa prácticamente ya estaba cuando por fin llego la respuesta por parte de Severus, aunque Harry esperaba que su padre fuera a ayudarle.

En la carta Severus le decía que había unos hechizos que le impedían entrar en el pantano, pero que había adjuntado un paquete con varias pociones para que Harry se las administrara a Lorenza. Severus había mandado una especie de maletín con la lechuza donde Harry encontró más de una docena de frascos de diferentes pociones, Severus las había etiquetado y anotado en el dorso de la etiqueta para que servía cada una y su forma de uso, aunque Harry dominaba gran parte de estas. Harry tomo pluma, tinta y pergamino y fue apuntando las que debía dar antes de comer, las que se daban suministradas con alimentos y las que debía dar después de comida. Entonces empezó a suministrar a Lorenza las diferentes pociones. Llego la noche y aunque Lorenza parecía estar un poco mejor Harry no se sentía del todo seguro, pero Severus le insistió en que debía volver a casa y que podía regresar en la mañana para ver como seguía Lorenza. Severus fue a recoger a Harry al muelle, de regreso en la casa en la granja, después de un buen baño, Harry le explico con lujo de detalles todos los síntomas que tenía Lorenza. Por lo que Harry le contó a Severus este dedujo que la demencia senil de Lorenza había empeorado con la enfermedad que ahora padecía, y si esta no se revertía Lorenza no podría seguir valiéndose por sí misma, por lo que eventualmente moriría.

Temprano en la mañana del día siguiente Harry regreso a la casa de Lorenza para seguir cuidando de esta, mientras Severus trabaja en unas cuantas pociones extras que ayudarían a mejorar un poco el estado mental de ella. Harry pasó todo el fin de semana cuidando de Lorenza, y no fue hasta el lunes en la mañana cuando Severus le llevo a la escuela que recordó que había quedado de ir a la casa de Duncan. Sus compañeros le preguntaron por qué no fue, Harry astutamente dijo que su abuela estaba enferma y paso el fin de semana ayudándola, los demás chicos le contaron sobre sus respectivas abuelas, todos hablaban de los cariñosas que estas eran y como los consentían, Harry deseo tener abuelos, paso gran parte de la mañana un poco distraído y preocupado por como seguía Lorenza. Harmony se le acercó para darle la invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños, Harry la agradeció pero no le aseguro que pudiera ir y le conto sobre ´´su abuela´´ ella trato de darle ánimos diciendo que su abuela se recuperaría, Harry agradeció el buen gesto. Después de clases Severus llevo a Harry al muelle para que este fuera a ver como seguía Lorenza, por suerte se estaba recuperando de lo que parecía ser una muy mala neumonía, pero aún estaba muy débil como para poder pararse de la cama y preparar sus propios alimentos, Harry la acompaño y cuido de ella durante el resto de la tarde, le preparo y le dio la cena. Cuando se hizo de noche Harry regreso a su casa donde Severus le apremio para que terminara con sus tareas de la escuela para luego tener su práctica de magia. Harry se fue a dormir muy agotado. El resto de la semana fue muy parecido, según pasaban los días Lorenza iba mejorando más.

Al final de marzo Harry logro dominar los hechizos de apagar y encender, Lorenza estaba más repuesta y empezaba a recuperar su peso, aunque aún necesitaba ayuda para poder moverse por la casa, Harry organizo un poco pues todas las cosas tiradas en el medio dificultaban la movilidad de Lorenza. Severus logro terminar de preparar las pociones para que Lorenza tuviera un poco más de juicio y pudiera depender menos de los cuidados de Harry. El primer fin de semana de abril fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harmony, Harry no se sentía muy bien en dejar a Lorenza sola, pero Severus le insistió en que fuera pues ya tenía varios días que no iba a la casa de sus amigos. La fiesta fue bastante entretenida y entre todos los juegos y dulces las preocupaciones de Harry se esfumaron. Después de la fiesta Severus le llevo al muelle para que Harry fuera a darle una vuelta a Lorenza, uno para cerciorarse de que esta había comido y dos para llevarle las nuevas pociones que había preparado.

Como ya Harry había logrado dominar los otros dos hechizos Severus empezó a enseñarle hechizos cinéticos a Harry, como el hechizo de levitación.

- Wingardium Leviosa!- dijo Severus y con un movimiento circular hizo que uno de los libros se elevara de la mesa

Severus de nuevo le enfatizo que debía tener cuidado en pronunciar bien las palabras y luego lo puso a practicar con objetos pequeños y livianos como plumas, lápices y cucharas. Después de que Harry logró hacerlas flotar le pidió que hiciera que estas se desplazaran sin dejarlas caer, lo cual fue una tarea difícil para él pues siempre a mitad de camino o a una distancia muy pequeña el objeto se caía. Con los días Harry logro hacerlo y Severus luego le puso unos obstáculos por los cuales debía hacer flotar los objetos, sin chocar o dejarlos caer. Según Harry iba superando los retos en menos intentos Severus iba poniéndolo más difícil, o le daba objetos más grandes o pesados.

Una tarde, unos días después de que Lorenza empezara el tratamiento para la memoria, Harry estaba organizando las cosas que había en la casa, separándola según el tipo de objeto que era, mientras Lorenza estaba sentada en una silla cerca de una ventana tomando el sol. De vez en cuando Harry usaba su varita de entrenamiento para hacer que los objetos flotaran a su determinada pila.

- Harry- le llamo ella desde su silla

- Si- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de hacer flotar un libro hasta una montaña de estos en la esquina de la habitación

- Veo que ya puedes hacer flotar los objetos

- Si, también puedo repararlos y limpiar ciertas cosas…

- Mmm

- Cosas sencillas…- dijo Harry

- Harry quiero disculparme contigo por la forma en que te trate en octubre, yo…- empezó Lorenza

- Está bien, mi papa me explico todo- dijo Harry restándole importancia al evento pasado

- Bueno tal vez te explico algo pero ciertamente no todo- dijo Lorenza lo cual llamo la atención de Harry- Harry para hacer magia no es necesario tener una varita, una varita es tan solo un catalizador de la magia, un objeto que ayuda a conducirla fuera de ti o la potencia, pero la verdadera magia está dentro de ti. Sé que has logrado tener mejor control sobre ella y puedes hacer cosas que antes no podías pero antes de la varita ya podía hacer magia- y Harry recordó la vez que hizo estallar el juguete de Duddley o la vez que dejo calva a Amy, también recordó la facilidad con la que Emely podía hacer magia y ella no usaba varita- muchos años atrás muy pocos brujos tenían varitas, porque la magia que se empleaba era diferente incluso más poderosa que la que tu padre conoce, aunque si debo admitir era complicada. Las varitas se empezaron para facilitar la magia, para acelerarla y según el tiempo los brujos empezaron a pensar que estas son indispensables para poder hacer magia, pero no lo son- Harry escuchaba atento- además es un crimen como estas son hechas, mutilar arboles sagrados o sacrificar a inocentes criaturas con el único fin de hacerse más poderoso es simplemente horrible.

- A que se refiere?

- Harry no solo los humanos tienen magia, también animales, plantas hasta rocas pueden contener magia. Los arboles sagrados por lo general suelen estar rodeado de hadas y estas hacen sus nidos en él, así es como los brujos pueden identificarlos, luego cortan sus ramas para someterlas a diversos procesos donde se mezclan con partes de animales o criaturas mágicas. Es muy raro que un árbol sagrado vuelva a echar una rama nueva en la parte en donde se removió la otra, lo mismo pasa con los fénix, imagínate que crimen es cuando matan un dragón solo para sacarle el corazón!- Harry se escandalizo un poco con esto ultimo

- Señora Mocho...-dijo Harry un poco tímido- usted me podría enseñar a poder hacer magia sin varita?- dijo Harry después de un momento

- Con todo el gusto mi niño, pero debo advertirte algo

- Qué?

- Lo que te enseñare es magia muy antigua, muy complicada, pero te puedo garantizar que después que logres dominarla todo lo demás será pan comido

- Ok- dijo Harry sin pensarlo mucho

- Harry será un compromiso muy serio, desde que el momento que empecemos no podrás dar marcha atrás por tedioso y sin sentido que parezca- le advirtió Lorenza

- Ummm ok- dijo Harry un poco temeroso por lo que había aceptado previamente

- Vale, cuando termines de separar las cosas empezaremos- dijo Lorenza y Harry volvió a su labor.

Ese día Harry no termino de clasificar todas las cosas que se encontraban en la estancia principal de la casa de Lorenza. Es mas tardo tres días.

- Muy bien Harry! Acércate aquí- le indico Lorenza donde había una especie de pizarrón- para poder hacer magia sin varita, en especial poder hacer magia antigua, debes aprender y dominar las runas

- Runas? – dijo Harry confundido

- Runas, es la escritura de lenguas antiguas, muchas sueles consistir en jeroglíficos- le explico Lorenza- hay siete runas básicas antiguas, al aprender estas podrás comprender cualquier otra runa europea de tiempos más recientes…

- O sea que además de estas siete hay más runas! – dijo Harry entre confundido, asombrado y sobrecogido por la información

- Si, estas siete son las madres de las demás runas Europeas, aunque las asiáticas son más simples porque es la escritura que menos ha cambiado con el paso de los años

- Oh- dijo Harry dejándose caer en una silla

- No quiero ese ánimo, apenas estamos empezando y la recompensa vale todo el sacrificio- le apremio Lorenza

- Está bien- dijo Harry enderezándose

- Empezaremos con el Preriyaoi, consiste en 30 caracteres o signos, cada uno tiene un significado y al juntarse con otro estos cambian o en cierta forma hacen palabras, se dividen en cinco categorías, una para cada elemento que contiene 7 caracteres cada una y una de especiales que son dos caracteres- mientras tanto en la pizarra tizas de varios colores hacían unos dibujos- estos cuatro de arribas representa tierra- al decir esto el dibujo brillo en la pizarra- agua, aire y fuego – se repetía el proceso anterior- estos dos en blanco son los caracteres especiales, uno es luna- este brillo- y el otro tiene varios significados según el contexto puede referirse a energía, espíritu o vida

Lorenza procedió a decirle cual era el significado de los restantes caracteres y le pidió a Harry que los copiara en un cuaderno, luego le hizo recitar la pronunciación de cada uno hasta que se sintió satisfecha con ella. Al día siguiente cuando Harry regreso después de las clases en la escuela, Lorenza le tenía una nueva lección asignada.

- Empezaras a leer este libro, está escrito en Preriyaoi, se titula Los Cuentos de Ayla, aunque también se le conocen como Los Manuscritos del mar de Beran- dijo Lorenza indicado un libro grande y amarillento que estaba sobre un atril al lado del pizarrón que habían usado el día anterior

- Se ve muy viejo- dijo Harry al acercarse

- Si este es una copia que fue hecha en el 1100, está escrito a vuela pluma y los dibujos están hechos a mano- dijo Lorenza abriendo el libro y mostrándoselo

- Escrito a vuela pluma?

- Si antes de que los muggles introdujeran la imprenta en Europa para hacer las copias de los libros un mago leía en una sala el libro original mientras una docena de plumas transcribían los nuevos libros, suena fácil pero la persona que lee debe concentrarse mucho en lo que está leyendo porque las vuela plumas escriben todo lo que la persona piensa

- Oooh!- dijo Harry impresionado con la información

- Volviendo a tu clase de runas, leerás una página por día, primero la leerás para practicar la pronunciación y luego lo traducirás para que la analices, te ayudaras de tus apuntes de la clase anterior, puedes empezar- le termino de indicar ella.

En un principio la lectura le resulto muy difícil pues debía identificar caracter por caracter y a la hora de traducir era un más difícil pues las oraciones carecían de artículos, conjunciones o números. Lorenza le explico que cuando un mismo símbolo se repetía de forma seguida era para aludir al tamaño, y que mientras más símbolos había más pequeño este era.

A medida de que pasaba el mes de abril Harry mejoraba en su lectura de preriyaoi, y mejoraba su dominio sobre el hechizo levitador. Severus en parte se sentía satisfecho con los progresos de Harry, y aunque lamentaba que últimamente tenía más quehaceres por las clases de magia extra y no podía jugar tanto como antes, pero esta era la edad para empezar a rellenar su cabeza con conocimiento, después de todo le estaba dando los fines de semana para que saliera con sus amigos.

Con el mes de mayo el clima se ponía aún mejor, todo estaba verde y florecido, y algunas plantas ya tenían frutos. Un domingo Harry fue a recoger bayas y frambuesas silvestres con Sevreus, Harry se topó con Cibbi, la pequeña boa que estaba viviendo en el bosque, Harry se escabullo un rato de Severus pues no quería que le viera hablando en la lengua de la serpiente y pensara que se estaba volviendo loco o algo por el estilo. Cibbi le conto a Harry sus aventuras en el bosque y todo lo que paso para poder sobrevivir al pésimo invierno que habían tenido, Harry pensó que podía hacer una película de suspenso/aventura con esa historia, como Severus le estaba llamando Harry debió marcharse pero le prometió que le visitaría más a menudo y que en caso de que necesitara refugio nuevamente podía ir a su casa.

Una tarde de mayo cunado mientras Harry se encontraba en la casa de Lorenza y le entregaba las pociones que le suministraba Severus para mantener cuerda, Harry sintió curiosidad por el hecho de que su papa no podía entrar en el pantano.

- Señora Mocho…

- Si Harry- dijo ella mientras se tomaba una de las pociones

- Por qué mi papa no puede entrar en el pantano?

- Bueno no solo el, hay varias criaturas/seres que no pueden entrar en mis dominios…

- Por qué?

- Harry…es algo complicado- dijo ella, pero Harry la miraba fijamente- veras mis principios y mi objetivo es proteger el pantano, es la última reserva de Ents, aunque hay más cosas aquí que debo proteger que más adelante te explicare, cuando sepas más sobre magia…tu padre no puede entrar aquí porque yo estoy en contra de todo ser que corrompa su alma a cambio de lograr la inmortalidad o cualquiera otro ser que le ayude en sus propósitos porque esa o esas personas sin duda alguna en algún momento querrán robar la magia de este lugar para hacerse más poderosos

- Usted lo dice porque papa le vende pociones a los vampiros- dijo Harry

- Seeeh- dijo ella con una expresión en la cara que dejo pensativo a Harry- pero vamos a lo que viniste, ya casi estamos terminando el libro- dijo ella en un tono alegre para que Harry se concentrara en las runas

Los Cuentos de Ayla, se suponen que eran cuento para niños, estos hablaban de forma sencilla de cosas que habían pasado muchos años atrás, prácticamente en la prehistoria, hechos como la creación de la primera varita, ese cuanto más bien parecía un cuento de terror pues el hombre que hizo la primera varita lo hizo para ser más poderoso que los otros magos y así poder someter a los otros. También hablaba sobre el origen de las sirenas, de los centauros, duendes y elfos. Hubo un cuento en particular que llamo la atención de Harry, era uno en la que un mago viajero visitaba las tierras de oriente y allí conocía a una tortuga gigante que era muy muy vieja y según este cuento la tortuga le revelo el secreto al mago para poder tener una vida más larga que los muggles, luego este regresaba con su clan y compartió el secreto, entonces los magos empezaron a vivir cientos de años. En fin el libro hablaba de los orígenes de la magia.

Para finales de mayo Harry logro un completo dominio sobre el hechizo levitador, y Harry se pasaba haciendo las cosas flotar en la casa, principalmente los aviones a escala que le había regalado Severus en la navidad, también termino de leer Los Cuentos de Ayla, y como en las dos primeras semanas de junio serían los finales Severus y Lorenza suspendieron las clases extracurriculares para que Harry se concentrara en sus exámenes. Al igual que en los años previos Harry obtuvo buenas calificaciones, como Harry nuevamente era popular en la escuela Severus le pregunto si quería una gran fiesta para su cumpleaños, Harry acepto y pidió que fuera una fiesta con piscina o agua en la que se pudieran mojar, todo un reto para Severus. Ahora que empezaban las vacaciones Harry descansaría un poco pues después de tanto trabajo en la escuela y fuera de esta estaba agotado.

* * *

espero sus reviews!


	15. Tiempo de aventuras

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen.**

**Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank son propiedad de Maritza chan.**

**Disculpen los errores y faltas ortográficas que se me hayan podido escapar** (en especial los acentos...uu creo que me pondré mas gorda por comérmelos).

Y disculpen la tardanza en publicar pero tuve fallas técnicas y luego otros problemas personales que me impidieron terminar con el cap a tiempo, espero les guste...

* * *

Tiempo de Aventuras

Harry disfrutaba de no tener que hacer más tareas de la escuela y de poder despertarse más tarde de lo usual. Después de ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, Harry iba a visitar a Lorenza, que cada vez estaba más respuesta y ya por lo menos podía preparar sus comidas sin ayuda. Severus seguía proporcionándole las pociones para la memoria, pues ahora que Lorenza estaba enseñando runas a Harry y tenía un comportamiento más normal, no quería que fuera a volver a su antigua forma. Severus le dijo a Harry que las clases de magia estarían suspendidas hasta que el regresara de la casa de sus tíos, en cambio Lorenza le ponía a recitar de memoria algunos de los Cuantos de Ayla al mismo tiempo en el que Harry le ayudaba a limpiar la casa. Después de haber clasificado todas las cosas en la estancia principal, Harry ayudó a Lorenza a guardar las cosas en los armarios y después de terminar con la estancia principal Lorenza le pidió a Harry que le ayudara con las cosas que tenía en el depósito/sótano de la casa. Al igual que en la estancia principal, Harry y Lorenza duraron tres días clasificando las cosas y deshaciéndose de las que ya no servían o no se podían reparar.

Harry también visitaba las casas de sus amigos y el bosquecillo tras la granja donde solía pasar un rato con Cibbi, ésta le comentó que un halcón se había mudado al bosque y tenía el mal habito de perseguirla. Harry, preocupado por la seguridad de su amiga, le ofreció quedarse en su casa. Aunque Foffy no pareció muy contento con la presencia de Cibbi, Cibbi en cambio se sentía muy feliz viviendo entre las plantas de los invernaderos. Aprovechando el tiempo libre Harry también visitó la playa. Mientras observaba las olas romper contra las rocas, desde lo alto de un peñasco cerca de la cueva donde había encontrado a Vert, una extraña sombra le cubrió por un instante. Harry podía asegurar que se trataba de algún dragón y se preguntó que había sido de Vert, después de que Severus le había echado de la casa nunca más le había vuelto a ver.

Antes de partir a la casa de los Dursley, Lorenza le entregó a Harry un libro en preriyaoi para que no se le fuera a olvidar todo lo aprendido. A diferencia de Los Cuentos de Ayla que era un libro grande, este era pequeño y desprovisto de dibujos, las paginas estaban totalmente llenas de símbolos en la portada el titulo decía Gaia. Lorenza le explico que era un libro que hablaba sobre el origen y la fuente de la magia y que era muy importante que leyera el libro no solo para practicar las runas sino para poder realizar las técnicas de magia que después le enseñaría.

- Cuida bien del libro, es el único que tengo, y sospecho que debe ser uno de los últimos ejemplares que quedan - le dijo ella mientras Harry terminaba de inspeccionar el libro.

El primero de julio Severus llevó a Harry a la casa de sus tíos en Londres al mismo tiempo en el que él se quedaba en su antigua casa. La verdad ya no extrañaba la ciudad, pero debía dejarse ver por algunos de sus viejos conocidos y además de que tenia negocios importantes que realizar, aunque Emely había dejado de visitarles esto no había impedido la comunicación entre él y Anne, quien le había estado ayudando a sacar las patentes para sus pociones para los vampiros. Esta le comunico a Severus que Emely iría a pasar el mes de julio a la casa de su amiga Nahiony y que no estaba del todo segura si Emely le iría a visitar ese verano. Para Harry, julio seria cuatro semanas que pasarían sumamente lentas, se había llevado varios juguetes con los cuales entretenerse, pero Severus no le permitió llevarse la varita de entrenamiento y le recordó que no debía hacer magia en la casa de su tía. Harry extrañaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos, además de que Dudley no le permitía jugar con la consola de vídeo juegos, por lo que Harry no tenía mucho que hacer, de modo que se concentro en leer el libro que le había prestado Mocho.

El preriyaoi era un lenguaje basado en palabras que se referían a cosas concretas, por lo general fácil de leer y comprender, pero el libro que Harry intentaba leer ahora no hablaba de nada que fuera tangible por lo que le resultaba sumamente difícil de leer pero sobre todo de comprender. Habían combinaciones de símbolos formando palabras que no conocía y para poder comprenderlas debía descifrar su significado traduciendo cada símbolo por individual.

A Harry no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo encerrado en la casa, además de que la tía Petunia se quejaba de todo lo que él hacía pues supuestamente estaba ensuciando la casa, pero él tenía mucho cuidado de no hacerlo, pues sabía lo maniática que ella era con la limpieza. De modo que Harry solía ir al pequeño parque que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa, aunque en varias ocasiones se vio en tremendo aprieto, pues Dudley y sus amigos les encantaba fastidiarlo y fastidiarlo de una manera diferente de la de Edward, pues Edward solo trataba de hacerle sentir inferior usando palabras despectivas, en cambio Dudley le gustaba usar los medios físicos Aunque Harry no se dejaba agarrar muy fácil, después de todo, en las prácticas de futbol era muy buen corredor, además de que tenía más resistencia que el gordo de su primo. Otra cosa que tenía a su favor eran las clases de esgrima, Harry hacía que cualquier rama de árbol se volviera en un arma mortal en sus manos, y tremendo lío se buscó con sus tíos cuando le picó un ojo a Anthony, uno de los amigos de Dudley, la tía Petunia le regaño y le castigo encerrándolo en la habitación, además de que le dejo sin cenar. En otra ocasión cuando Harry tuvo permitido volver a salir de la casa, Dudley y sus amigo le persiguieron por la calle, Harry no supo cómo fue a parar sobre el techo de la casa de uno de los vecinos de los Dursley lo cual puso toda histérica a Petunia y Harry fue castigado nuevamente, después de eso las únicas salidas de Harry fueron a la casa de la señora Figgs. Harry contaba los días para que llegara el 31, no solo porque regresaría a su casa, sino también por la fiesta de cumpleaños.

El 31 de julio llegó y Harry ya tenía todas sus cosas recogidas, sabía que Severus no le iría a recoger hasta la tarde, por lo que el resto de la mañana se la pasó lo más lejos de su primo y para evitar los regaños de la tía Petunia se quedó en el invernadero leyendo el libro en runas. Harry solo volvió a entrar en la casa para prepararse un sándwich al medio día. Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde el timbre de la casa sonó y Harry corrió a buscar sus bultos. Una muy molesta Petunia le abrió la puerta a Severus, si en ella hubiera estado el poder le habría dicho que jamás volviera a llevar al chico a su casa, pero se limito a cerrar la puerta de un trancazo cuando Harry salió.

Harry y Severus aparecieron en una calle vacía de la villa y caminaron hacia el parque donde los amigos y compañeros de clases de Harry le esperaban para abrir el parque acuático. Severus se las ingenió para colocar una piscina infantil, toboganes con agua y pistas para deslizarse, además de varios rociadores. Mientras los chicos jugaban entre el agua, los adultos se mantenían bajo mesas con sombrillas bien secos disfrutando de bebidas refrescantes. Harry y sus amigos disfrutaron la tarde y muchos lamentaron cuando esta llegó al final. De regreso en la casa Harry pasó un rato abriendo sus regalos. Después fue a buscar a Cibbi, por suerte éesta seguía viviendo entre las plantas del invernadero. Como siempre Cibbi tenía historias interesantes sobre la vida de los animales en el bosque. Para Harry todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Anne Frank estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija, le asustaba pensar que su hija tenia inclinaciones... peculiares, pues Emely se portaba de una manera extraña cuando estaba con Nahiony, como si esta fuera su más preciado tesoro o algo por el estilo. En parte le recordaba a alguien más, alguien que aun después de todos los años pasados seguía venerando y amando a la misma mujer. Cuando la familia Darcy invito a Emely a pasar el resto del verano con ellos en la costa sur de Francia, Anne pensó que debía poner un poco de distancia entre las dos chicas y les dijo que Emely debía ir a visitar a su padre. Emely se molestó mucho con Anne, pues ella aun no se sentía con ánimos de volver a la casa de su padre.

La mañana del primero de agosto Harry se despertó como de costumbre y después de asearse bajó a desayunar. Como todos los demás días de verano en la granja, Harry fue a darle mantenimiento a su pequeño huerto y después a regar las plantas en los invernaderos. Severus estaba trabajando en el cobertizo, todo como un día normal, hasta que los chivatoscopios se activaron. Severus le dijo a Harry que se quedara en los invernaderos, mientras él iba a ver quien había llegado.

- Deberías poner un timbre o una campana - fue el saludo que recibió de Anne cuando este llegó a la puerta del frente.

- ¡Anne! ¿A qué debo tu grata visita? - dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

- Tu hija - dijo ella empujando a Emely hacia el frente, esta le vio de mala manera - ¿Nos dejas pasar? - le preguntó Anne. Severus abrió la puerta y ambas pasaron.

Ya dentro de la casa Anne le comentó a Severus sobre el comportamiento de Emely. Severus le dijo que no debía preocuparse, que de seguro se debía a que Emely no tenía amigos.

- Emely tiene muchos amigos - dijo Anne preocupada - no tiene razón por la cual apegarse tanto a esa niña... podrías por favor cuidar de ella, mejorar tu relación con ella tal vez.

- Tal vez tú también debas mejorar tu relación con ella - le dijo Severus ante el comentario de Anne

- Yo cuido de ella, siempre me preocupo por ella y solo quiero lo mejor para ella - le respondió Anne enfadada- que en ocasiones necesite tiempo para mí no significa que no me importa mi hija.

- Sabes que Emely siempre será recibida en esta casa, lo único que pido es que no interfiera en los asuntos concernientes a Harry

- No te preocupes ella no hará nada, de hecho no puede, me he asegurado de eso - dijo Anne aun molesta.

- Bien, entonces no hay mas nada que decir - le dijo Severus

- ¡Emely! - dijo Anne dándose la vuelta buscando a su hija – cariño - le dijo Anne quitándole los audífonos del walkman

- ¿Qué? - dijo ella un poco molesta

- Te pasare a recoger el 30 de agosto, pórtate bien, no quiero quejas.

- Aja - dijo ella mientras volvía a ponerse los audífonos. Anne salió de la casa y después de alejarse de la casa desapareció.

Harry le había pedido a Cibbi que fuera a espiar a la casa para saber quien les había ido a visitar, pero antes de que esta regresara con la información Severus le llamó.

- ¡Si papá!

- Emely está aquí, se quedara el resto de las vacaciones, espero que te portes bien con ella - le dijo Severus. Emely seguía en la sala escuchando música - No olvides llevar las medicinas a Lorenza - le dijo antes de irse de nuevo a trabajar en el cobertizo.

Harry fue a la sala a saludar a Emely, la encontró en la pequeña sala que hacia la función de biblioteca. Emely vestía ropas muy a la moda, falda de tul con licras, camiseta de cuello irregular, zapatos deportivos (Convers) y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola en un lado de la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Emely! - grito Harry para que esta la pudiera escuchar, pues aun tenia los audífonos puestos.

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Hola Harry - dijo ella sin darle importancia

- Pensé que te quedarías a pasar las vacaciones en casa de tu amiga - dijo Harry tratando de ser amistoso con ella

- Ellos van pasar el resto de la temporada en Francia y Anne me obligó a venir aquí - dijo Emely sin ocultar que no le agradaba la idea de estar allí, Harry no necesito más y le dejo sola.

Harry se fue a la cocina a preparar un almuerzo ligero para llevárselo a Lorenza junto con las pociones.

- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Emely haciendo que se sobresaltara mientras el empacaba todo en una canasta- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó, Harry la ignoraba, salió de la cocina y fue por su bicicleta, Emely le seguía.

Cuando Harry tomó el camino hacia la villa pensó que Emely pararía de seguirlo, pero ella había sacado unos patines y le seguía.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué tanto misterios eh? - le seguía preguntando ella mientras iban camino a la villa

- Voy a llevar algo - dijo Harry para que le dejara tranquilo

- ¿A quién?- seguía preguntando ella

Harry no le respondió, pero al tomar el camino hacia el muelle Emely dedujo que iba a la casa de Lorenza Mocho. Ambos tomaron el pequeño bote de madera, Harry sacó su varita y dio tres toques en el borde y los remos empezaron a moverse.

- Me gusta más hacerlo con la canción - dijo Emely restándole importancia a la varita de entrenamiento de Harry.

- Puedo hacerlo de las dos formas - le dijo él con orgullo y ella supo que solo lo había hecho para mostrarle que tenía una varita

El bote se detuvo en la pequeña playa arenosa, Harry escaló entre las raíces de los arboles hasta llegar a la peculiar casa que se encontraba incrustada entre una enorme roca y las raíz de un árbol Harry toco la puerta, Emely iba detrás de él.

- ¿Si? – dijo Lorenza al abrir la puerta, al parecer se había descuidado con las pociones por que de nuevo llevaba el cabello todo enmarañado, pero por lo menos su túnica no estaba sucia o raída.

- ¡Hola señora Mocho! - dijo Harry

- ¡Harry, mi niño! Cuánto tiempo sin verte-

- Errr solo hace un mes - dijo Harry un poco preocupado

- ¿A si?

- Si, me fui el 1ro de julio a la casa de mis tíos, regrese ayer.

- Oh si si si, pero pasa, pasa - dijo ella permitiendo que ambos entraran a la casa

- ¿Se recuerda de Emely? - dijo Harry mientras iba a dejar la canasta en la cocina

- ¡Emely! ¿Cuál Emely? - dijo Lorenza revisando las cosas que Harry sacaba de la canasta

- Pues yo - dijo Emely desde la parte que correspondía a la sala/comedor, Lorenza se dio la vuelta

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú! Harry tenías que decirme que era tu hermana - dijo Lorenza

- No soy su hermana- dijo Emely molesta

- Ay si, niégalo cuantas veces quieras, pero eso no hace que sea verdad - le dijo Lorenza, Emely le puso mala cara.

- Eh, señora Mocho le traje unos pasteles para el almuerzo y las medicinas - le dijo Harry desde la cocina

- Ah gracias mi niño, tu siempre tan atento - Lorenza se tomó una de las pociones - Harry necesito que me ayudes a arreglar las cosas del deposito.

- Pero si ya lo habíamos limpiado- dijo harry

- ¿En serio? Ah bueno, entonces ayúdame en el huerto a recoger unos vegetales - le dijo ella

Harry se puso a desyerbar y darle un poco de mantenimiento al huerto de Lorenza mientras esta recogía unos vegetales. Emely se suponía que debía ayudarles también, pero prefirió dejar la azada trabajando sola mientras se ponía a bailar con los árboles que estaban alrededor de la casa. Luego Lorenza fue a preparar una ensalada y le pidió a Harry que buscara una bota de vino en el depósito, después de comprobar que era vino y no alguna otra sustancia extraña, les sirvió un poco de vino para acompañar la comida y los tres se sentaron a comer. Mientras almorzaban Emely trataba de convencer a Lorenza para que diera una entrevista con su madre, que era una famosa escritora, pero Lorenza se negó y le dijo que muy pocos magos tenían permitido entrar en sus dominios, Emely le preguntó si su padre podía ir al pantano y cuando Lorenza le dijo que no Emely parecía estar feliz con esto.

- Y tú podrías correr la misma suerte si le sigues los pasos - le advirtió Lorenza, Emely se asustó pues Lorenza le habló con su típica voz de ultratumba.

Para hacer las cosas un poco más amenas, Harry empezó a contarle a Lorenza sobre lo que le pasó en la casa de sus tíos la vez que terminó en el techo de la casa de los vecinos, Lorenza le explicó que en ocasiones cuando los magos se veían en situaciones de apuro podían hacer magia sin darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y que esto era algo muy común en los niños. Después Harry le contó sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños.

- ¡Tu cumpleaños! Lo estaba olvidando, te tengo tu regalo, lo deje en algún lado de la casa - dijo Lorenza buscándolo por la estancia principal, luego subió las escaleras hacia la habitación.

- Harry, ¿Sabías que Lorenza es una witte wieven? - dijo Emely bajito

- Si

- Tal vez sea la última que queda - continuó Emely

- ¿Por eso Anne la quiere entrevistar? - dijo Harry

- ¡Harry mi niño! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! - dijo Lorenza al bajar las escaleras

- Errr... pero si tenemos rato en la casa- dijo Harry

- ¿En serio? Ah si, si, si, discúlpame es que me la paso con un pie aquí y el otro allá y la cabeza en el mas allá - dijo Lorenza con un tono jovial.

- Está cucú - dijo Emely bajito haciéndole señas a Harry de que Lorenza estaba loca

- ¡QUÉ INSINÚAS PEQUEÑA COMADREJA! - dijo Lorenza transfigurándose, era como si ocupara todo el espacio de la estancia.

- Yooo...no... - dijo Emely asustada

- señora mocho, ¿Encontró mi regalo? - intervino Harry

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! - dijo ella volviendo a la normalidad - toma es para ti, cuídalo mucho, hace pareja con el regalo del año pasado - le explico Lorenza

Harry examinó el regalo, era un libro tan grande como los Cuentos de Ayla, este también estaba en runas, pero no estaba escrito en preriyaoi, pues los símbolos eran diferentes aunque vagamente parecidos.

- Señora Mocho usted tiene una peculiar e interesante colección de libros – dijo Emely mientras inspeccionaba los armarios repletos de los antiguos ejemplares

- Sí, más te vale no tomar nada sin mi permiso o tendrás graves problemas - le advirtió Lorenza - Harry mi niño el invernadero esta vuelto un desastre necesitaré ayuda.

- Claro no hay problema- dijo Harry

- Yo puedo ayudarle también - se ofreció Emely

- Vale

Los tres se dirigieron a un espacio que estaba pasando la roca que hacía de base para la casa. Gran parte de los cristales del invernadero estaban rotos y las plantas que habían crecido de manera desorbitada brotaban entre las grietas.

- Creo que el lazo del diablo se ha apoderado del invernadero - dijo Lorenza mientras echaba un vistazo antes de aventurarse dentro del lugar que parecía una jungla

- Yo lo puedo solucionar- dijo Emely acercándose a la entrada del invernadero

- Había dejado una planta carnívora dentro - le advirtió Lorenza

- No se preocupe, yo he estado en la selva antes - dijo Emely con confianza y entró en las espesuras del invernadero.

Un destello dorado se coló entre los pequeños espacios libres que dejaban las plantas, el lazo del diablo empezó a encogerse, Lorenza y Harry entraron al invernadero cuando este quedó reducido a una pequeña enredadera y la planta carnívora estaba acorralada en un rincón por una línea de fuego a su alrededor, ésta fingía estar tiesa por ratos.

- ¡Qué desastre! - dijo Harry mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, habían plantas que necesitaban ser recortadas, otras necesitaban macetas más grandes, había tierra y sucio por doquier

- Estoy segura que había dejado unas tarántulas aquí, junto con otros cuantos bichos - dijo Lorenza inspeccionando un lugar donde había un montón de cristales rotos

- Seguro que fue la planta carnívora - dijo Emely, la planta lo negó

- si, si ,si - dijo Lorenza - bueno empecemos a trabajar

Los tres se pusieron a limpiar el lugar, pero las ramas de una enredadera comenzaron a jugarle una broma a Emely, pues le daban pequeños ramalazos y ella no lograba descubrir dónde estaba la planta, se pasó casi todo el tiempo tratando de atraparla.

- ¡Ya verás! - gritaba Emely mientras corría por el invernadero con unas tijeras de podar

- ¡Deja de correr con las tijeras! - le advertía Harry

- ¡Arrrr! - se quejó Emely tras recibir otro ramalazo

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde Lorenza los despachó.

- No olvides tu regalo Harry - le dijo antes de que este se fuera

- Lo sé, gracias - dijo Harry y fue a buscar la canasta y el libro que estaban dentro de la casa.

- Usted tiene una terrible Convolvulus Vivax - dijo Emely que estaba sudorosa con la cara roja, el cabello todo despeinado y con ramalazos en brazos, cuello, mejillas y en la parte de las piernas que no estaban cubiertas por las licras.

- Si bueno, ella es muy juguetona, deja las tijeras con las demás herramientas- le indicó Lorenza.

Severus se quedó impresionado con el aspecto de Emely cuando esta regresó a la casa.

- ¿Estuviste peleando con un lazo del diablo? - dijo Severus

- Nop, una Convolvulus Vivax que le gusta jugar a los ramalazos - dijo Emely

- Claro... - dijo Severus

- Estábamos ayudando a Lorenza con su invernadero - le explicó Harry

- Bueno, vayan a bañarse, cenaremos en un momento - les dijo Severus

Los dos subieron las escaleras, Harry se fue a su habitación llevando el libro que le había regalado Lorenza a su habitación.

- Oye Harry, yo tengo un diccionario de runas si necesitas ayuda para leer el libro - dijo Emely al fijarse en el pesado libro que Harry cargaba

- Mmm...no lo sé, tal vez estas runas no las vaya a encontrar en un diccionario - dijo Harry fijándose en el título del libro

- ¿Por qué crees eso? - dijo Emely tratando de echar un vistazo

- Bueno, estas runas se parecen ligeramente al preriyaoi - dijo Harry señalando un símbolo en solitario al final del título del libro

- ¿Preriyaoi?- dijo Emely extrañada

- Es una de las siete runas más antiguas de Europa - le dijo Harry asombrado de que ella la desconociera

- ¡La señora Mocho te está enseñando runas! Que envidia - dijo Emely - a ver, de qué trata el libro este - dijo ella para ver el contenido del libro.

Harry comenzó a pasar con mucho cuidado las páginas del libro, casi todas estas estaban ilustradas y por la imágenes el libro parecía tratar sobre árboles.

- Un libro de herbología en runas. Es muy peculiar, nunca había visto uno así, casi todos son sobre hechizos o pociones - comentó Emely

- Creo que es más sobre arboles que sobre hierbas - dijo Harry notando que casi todos los dibujos se trataban de arboles

- Ella mencionó que esto hacía pareja con otro regalo que te había dado - dijo Emely con curiosidad

- Sí, el año pasado me regalo un frasco lleno de bellotas o cosas parecidas a bellotas - dijo Harry

- interesante, ¿Puedo verlas?

Harry fue hasta la repisa donde estaba el cuadro de Lily y donde por ahora estaba el bonsay y tomó el frasco con su extraño contenido. Harry lo destapó y empezó a mostrarle a Emely las diferentes bellotas. Las tenía clasificadas y agrupadas en pequeñas bolsitas, la gran mayoría se trataban de arboles normales, pero habían algunas que definitivamente no eran de arboles comunes, pues las bellotas tenían formas extrañas. Habían unas que tenían un diseño en espiral de color ocre con marrón claro, otra tenía un diseño como diana, pero las más peculiares eran unos que parecían tener un rostro tallado en ellas.

- ¡Harry! Estas, estas son cosas peligrosas - dijo Emely después de observar los detalles en las bellotas

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo estuve en un campamento gitano y estos tenían un árbol extraño, era viejo y tenía un rostro en el tronco y era malo…

- No entiendo, ¿Te hizo algo el árbol?

- No exactamente, pero esos árboles guardan magia oscura. Debes tener cuidado donde guardas esas bellotas, si llegan a estar en lugar húmedo pueden germinar - Harry estaba un poco consternado por la información que le estaba dando Emely.

- ¡NO OIGO EL AGUA CORRER! Más les vale estar limpios en media hora - dijo Severus desde el primer piso

- Mejor vamos a asearnos- dijo Harry recogiendo las bellotas y el libro

Emely se fue a bañar mientras Harry conversaba con Cibbi, que se había quedado dentro de la casa. Harry le contó sobre lo que había pasado en la casa de Lorenza y luego le preguntaba sobre los arboles con rostro. Emely ya había terminado en el baño por lo que fue a avisarle a Harry, como la puerta de la habitación no estaba del todo cerrada pudo ver a Harry hablando en parsel con la pequeña serpiente.

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¡Esta casa esta de espanto! - se dijo Emely para sí misma y se marcho a su habitación.

Al día siguiente los chicos regresaron en la tarde a la casa de Lorenza para terminar de ayudarla a arreglar el invernadero y Emely volvió a enfrentarse con la Convulvulus Vivax, que por cierto respondía al nombre de Tangy. Emely la estuvo persiguiendo con las tijeras, pero la enredadera se escabullo en el pantano. Como Emely le gustaba ponerse a bailar con los arboles, Lorenza la mando a ´´pastorear´´ los ents para poder tener tiempo a solas con Harry para repasar lo que este había estudiado de preriyaoi.

Durante las mañanas Harry se iba al campamento de football y en las tardes, pero no todos los días, iba con Emely a la casa de Lorenza. Emely se sintió muy resentida con la señora Mocho cuando esta se negó a enseñarle runas y a modo de fastidiar a Harry, Emely empezó a utilizar Legymens para sacarle información y para hacer trampa cuando jugaban, lo cual hacía que Harry se molestara mucho con ella y la acusaba con Severus, quien después le regañaba por hacer trampa.

Pero no todo era discordia entre los dos chicos. Una tarde mientras recogían huevecillos de Lobalugs en la costa, tanto para Severus como unas cuantas para Lorenza, sobre ellos paso varias veces una extraña sombra, Harry insistió en seguir la dirección en la que se marcho la sombra, Emely nunca se negaba a las nuevas aventuras, de modo que siguieron la costa hasta que llegaron a una parte del bosquecillo que comunicaba a la casa en la granja. Harry tenía una corazonada y corrió al bosque. Emely tuvo que correr tras él tratando de no tropezar, pues ella no conocía el lugar tanto como Harry.

- Por aquí no hay nada Harry - dijo Emely tras pasar un momento inspeccionando el área

- Debe haber algo, no es la primera vez que veo la extraña sombra - dijo Harry inspeccionando unos árboles ahuecados

Emely refunfuño por unos minutos más, hasta que la extraña sombra se volvió a posar sobre ellos, pero esta vez pudieron apreciar detalles que no habían podido ver antes. Se podía ver un batir de alas.

- ¡Harry es un dragón! - susurró ella

- ¡Rápido, escondámonos!

- ¡En el árbol! - dijo Emely y ambos se escondieron dentro de un tronco de árbol seco

Los dos temerosos estaban pegaditos del tronco ocultándose en las sombras, pero la curiosidad pudo más que Harry, así que se acerco a la abertura para poder ver un poco. El dragón no era tan grande, estaba entre el tamaño de un pony y el de un potrillo y su piel tenia diferentes tonos de verde, los ojos amarillos miraban detenidamente cualquier movimiento a su alrededor.

- ¡Vert! - dijo Harry casi en un susurro y el dragón miró hacia la dirección en que ellos estaban, Emely ahogó un grito ante el temor de ser carbonizada.

El dragón empezó caminar con cautela en dirección hacia ellos, Harry salió del escondite.

- ¡Noo Harry! - dijo Emely tratando de no gritar, pero Harry no le hiso caso.

Por un momento, que tanto a Harry como a Emely le pareció mucho, dragón y niño se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ambos se reconocieron, Harry caminó con cautela acercándose y con una mano temblorosa Harry acaricio a la bestia, este bufó por toda respuesta, Emely observaba desde el tronco con la boca abierta por el asombro.

- Te dije que tuve un dragón de mascota- le dijo Harry

- ¡Increible!- dijo Emely saliendo del tronco, pero Vert se puso a la defensiva

- Tranquilo Vert, es solo... Emely - dijo Harry tratando de calmarlo

- ¿Seguro de que no me quemara? - dijo ella temerosa a seguir moviéndose

- No - dijo Harry y Emely le miró de mala manera

Entonces Harry se volvió para mirar a Vert, y al hacer contacto visual con la criatura algo mágico pasó, fue una como una conexión con la naturaleza, con todo el planeta, tal vez se debía a todo lo que había estado leyendo en el libro sobre Gaia, pero Harry comenzó a percibir la vida del bosquecillo de una manera diferente.

Vert no era muy grande todavía, pero podía cargar con uno de los niños en su lomo. Harry paso su mano por la cabeza de Vert recorriendo el cuello hasta llegar al lomo del animal, este plegó las alas y Harry montó sobre él, segundos después Vert desplegaba sus alas y empezaba a batirlas para tomar impulso antes de despegar el vuelo. Harry no sintió temor alguno cuando Vert se elevó sobre el suelo, empezaron a sobre volar sobre las copas de los arboles del bosquecillo. Luego Vert se dirigió hacia la playa y comenzaron a volar recorriendo la costa, incluso pasaron por el delta del río que forma el pantano donde vivía Lorenza Mocho. Volaron por toda la comarca elevándose cada vez más, para luego descender de nuevo en el bosquecillo. Desde tierra Emely observaba el recorrido de Vert y Harry valiéndose de unos binoculares. Cuando Harry se desmontó no podía explicar con palabras la increíble experiencia de su primer vuelo.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Es algo fabuloso! ¿Crees que me deje montarlo?- dijo Emely con emoción

- No lo se...Vert, ¿Le darías un paseo a Emely? - dijo Harry al dragón, este miró a Emely con malicia- creo que si- dijo Harry

- ¡Fantástico! - dijo Emely prácticamente brincando, le dio los binoculares a Harry y con cuidado montó sobre el animal

Emely tuvo que sostenerse con fuerzas del cuello de Vert porque este empezó a correr entre los arboles del bosquecillo hasta llegar al risco que daba a la playa y se lanzó de este, dejándose caer por un momento para luego desplegar sus alas antes de dar con las rocas que sobresalían en el mar, Emely gritaba de la emoción, Vert sobrevoló sobre las olas del mar, incluso en un momento se zambullo brevemente en el agua empapando a Emely. Luego empezó a elevarse en vertical hasta que ya no pudo para dejarse caer en barreta, después rompió los círculos desplegando sus alas, y empezó a hacer piruetas en el aire, Emely se sentía como si estuviera en una montaña rusa. Cuando Vert se cansó voló de regreso hacia el tope del risco donde Harry los esperaba. Emely se desmontó dando alaridos de emoción y brincos. Vert se sacudió y dio un gruñido.

- Increíble, asombroso...fue fenomenal, ¡La mejor experiencia de mi vida! - decía Emely toda acelerada por la adrenalina

- Debemos regresar a casa - le recordó Harry

- ¡Gracias, gracias! - dijo Emely abrazando a Harry- ¡Muchas gracias Vert! - dijo mientras abrazaba al dragón, este se la sacudió de encima

- Gracias Vert, fue asombroso- dijo Harry acercándose al dragón. - i te quedas un tiempo por aquí te vendré a visitar - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Vert la apoyó sobre el hombro de Harry.

Los dos chicos regresaron a la playa para recoger sus canastas llenas de huevecillos de Lobalugs que habían dejado, para luego regresar a la granja. Cuando llegaron a la casa Emely ya estaba un poco más calmada. Ambos acordaron no contarle a Severus de que Vert había regresado, pues no querían que la gente del ministerio se lo llevaran, Emely no tenía problemas para ocultarle cosas a su padre porque así como era de buena en Legymens también era muy buena en Occlumencia. Pero para Harry era más difícil, aunque Emely le dio un tip, nunca ver directamente a los ojos, aunque también esto podía sugerirle a Severus que Harry le ocultaba algo.

Para la suerte de ambos Severus no les reprocho por su tardanza y no investigo mucho sobre lo que habían estado haciendo. Los restantes días de agosto Emely no molestó a Harry, pues sentía mucho interés en volver a montar el dragón. Ambos visitaron el bosquecillo y le llevaron carne a Vert. Aunque ya se había corrido el rumor de que alguien se estaba robando las ovejas de las villas aledañas, por lo que Harry se empezó a preocupar por la seguridad de Vert, aunque este no necesito muchó para marcharse del lugar e ir a cazar a otra zona.

Cuando Harry le contó a Lorenza sobre lo conexión que sintió cuando estuvo con Vert, esta se sintió muy feliz y le dijo que se estaba acercando al Gaia y que debía hacer todo lo posible de mantener esa conexión, pues sería la clave para desbloquear todo el poder que se encontraba dentro de él. Ya a Emely no le molestaba que Lorenza no le quisiera enseñar runas, de todas formas disfrutaba ´´pastoreando´´ a lo ents. En una ocasión mientras Harry recitaba unos párrafos sobre Gaia a Lorenza, este le pregunto por qué no quería enseñarle runas a Emely.

- Emely es una chica muy audaz y siempre encontrará la forma de obtener lo que desea, pero por ahora no es el momento de ella sumergirse en los más antiguos conocimientos de la magia, ahora volvamos a tus lecciones Harry - fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Lorenza

Para finales de agosto Harry podía recitar de memoria el libro completo sobre Gaia y no era un conocimiento vacío, pues ahora comprendía de una forma más física el contenido del libro. Por momentos Harry iba a algún claro del bosquecillo o del pantano, o a la sima de alguno de los riscos de la costa y al recordar la experiencia de su vuelo con Vert podía revivir la conexión con todo lo que le rodeaba, podía sentir la magia que había dentro de cada ser, incluso podía sentir una fuerza mágica en el viento, era como si este le susurrara sobre otros seres mágicos que se encontraban lejos de él. Lorenza le insistió en que practicara esta ´´ meditación ´´ al menos tres veces a la semana, que según la práctica que tuviera iría desarrollando una conexión más fuerte y de más largo alcance.

- Creo que estás listo para el siguiente nivel - le dijo una tarde Lorenza cuando Harry recitó de memoria el último párrafo sobre Gaia y le daba una explicación sobre lo que esto significaba.

Harry se sentía muy contento, tanto que se lo contó en el camino de regreso a la granja a Emely esta se sintió mal y con envidia pues Lorenza le enseñaría magia antigua a Harry y a ella no, por lo que el resto de la tarde y la noche se la paso de mal humor y molestaba a Harry haciendo Legymens mientras jugaban cartas. Severus cortó la discusión mandándolos a dormir..

- Papá, ¿Todos los brujos pueden leer la mente? - preguntó Harry a Severus cuando este se aseguraba de que ambos se iban a sus habitaciones

- No todos, algunos simplemente no tienen la capacidad de concentración que se necesita - le respondió Severus sentándose al borde de la cama - aunque no es del todo leer, más bien es ver los pensamientos o memorias de la otra persona

- ¿Y cómo se le puede hacer para que no... vean los pensamientos de uno? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad

- Se llama occlumencia y al igual que la legymencia requiere de mucho control mental para poder lograrla - le respondió Severus

- Mmm - Harry estaba pensando algo muy detenidamente y Severus sospechaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando por la mente del niño - Papá, ¿Me enseñarías? - dijo después de un momento.

Había algo en la mirada de Harry que le impedía a Severus negarse, era ese mismo brillo de los ojos de Lily, sedienta por saber más sobre el mundo mágico, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

- Está bien- dijo Severus sucumbiendo

- ¡Sí! - dijo Harry contento

- Pero bajo una condición- dijo Severus

- ¿Cual?- dijo Harry un poco temeroso de que la oferta expirara

- Que nunca me vas a ocultar nada - dijo Severus muy serio, Harry se sintió un poco temeroso ante el compromiso que sería, pues tenía sus propios secretos que no quería que su padre supiera.

- De acuerdo- dijo Harry un momento después

- Bien, que descanses - y Severus le dio un beso de buenas noches antes de marcharse.

El día siguiente era 30 de agosto, Emely se marcharía en la tarde, por lo que fueron temprano en la mañana para que ella se despidiera de Lorenza. Emely se disculpó con Harry por la rabieta de la noche anterior y admitió que se sentía celosa de que el aprendiera cosas que ningún otro mago o bruja pudiera enseñarle a ella, Harry para hacerla sentir mejor le dijo lo que Lorenza había dicho sobre ella y Emely se sintió optimista de que en algún momento de su vida ella también tendría acceso a tan valiosos conocimientos En la tarde Anne fue a recoger a Emely, y como los dos chicos ya se habían reconciliado se despidieron con un abrazo y la promesa de escribirse para mantenerse en contacto.

* * *

Chan chan chan! De veras Severus le enseñara Legymens/Occlumens a Harry, y que cosas nuevas le enseñara Lorenza? Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo. D**ejen sus reviews please.**


	16. La fuerza

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen, asi como los personajes de Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank son autoria de Maritza Chan**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar... el cap está largo pero vale la pena.**

* * *

La Fuerza

Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, ya Harry tenía nueve años y en un par de años más estaría entrando a Hogwarts. Severus observaba a Harry empacar sus cosas de la escuela para acompañarlo a la estación del autobús, sería la primera vez que no le acompañaría hasta la entrada de la escuela, pero ya Harry era un niño grande y sabía que si le llevaba a la escuela sería muy humillante para él y afectaría sus relaciones con los otros niños. Recordaba muy bien el día que fue a inscribirlo en el jardín de niños en la villa y el cuanto chino que le metió a la directora, cosa que debió repetir al inscribir a Harry en la escuela primaria, no había otra forma de explicar que Harry tuviera un apellido diferente al de él, porque al fin y al cabo ¡Qué hombre soltero en su sano juicio adoptaría a un niño!

Severus se había esmerado en hacer de Harry un niño educado en todo los sentidos posibles, desde pequeño lo estimuló con lecturas y trabajos manuales para que desarrollara destrezas. Harry disfrutaba dibujando, incluso ahora le seguía gustando y sus trabajos de arte eran muy pulcros y recibía muchos elogios por parte de los profesores. Severus también había hecho mucho hincapié en la ortografía y la caligrafía y aunque Harry en un principio detestaba escribir usando plumas con el paso del tiempo ya no le era molesto. A pesar de que Harry ya estaba crecidito de vez en cuando le pedía a Severus que le leyera algún cuento a la hora de dormir. Severus recordaba esas noches de verano cuando Emely llego por primera vez a la casa, esa niña era un torbellino, siempre debía alargar las historias y modificarlas para ver si lograba dormirse ¡Y esa mirada en sus ojos! Siempre esperando algo mas, aunque esta vez la notó muy cambiada, sus ojos claros se habían vueltos fríos e inexpresivos, tal vez porque había logrado un increíble dominio sobre la Oclumency para solo tener nueve años, esa niña seguía sorprendiéndolo.

Aunque molestia aparte debía admitir que tenía dos progenitores con muchos dones en la magia. Anne siempre había sido algo excéntrica en la escuela, pero era una mujer muy inteligente y versada en magia poco común y sumamente extraordinaria, con un amor muy grande hacia el mundo muggle para su gusto. Ellos dos nunca se llevaron bien en la escuela, especialmente porque ella huía de la magia negra mientras que él la buscaba. Anne pertenecía a una familia tan oscura como los Black y ella, única hija de los últimos de su estirpe, decidió cortar todo lazo que la atara a tan perversos seres, y a toda costa evitaba contacto con la magia oscura, no por temor, si no porque la detestaba, razón por la cual pasó mucho tiempo fuera de Inglaterra lejos de la guerra y la sombra del Señor Tenebroso. La última vez que Anne había estado en Inglaterra después de terminar la escuela de magia fue la fatídica noche en que Lily contrajo matrimonio con James, la noche en que Severus se dio una borrachera tan grande que ni supo como rayos había terminado durmiendo con Anne.

Severus acompaño a Harry hasta la parada en la calle principal de la villa. Varios de los compañeros de clases de Harry estaban allí, en especial el famoso Edward, pero según lo que le había dicho Harry este ya le había dejado en paz de pues de que le diera una paliza en un torneo de esgrima. Se despidieron y Severus volvió a la casa mientras pensaba en como Harry había progresado con su relación con los demás niños. Antes ambos permanecían lejos de la villa y sólo le llevaba para ver al doctor, hasta aquel verano que al regresar de la casa de Petunia Harry estaba tan triste porque no tenía amiguitos que no le quedo de otra que ponerle en el jardín de niños, aunque en aquel entonces Harry no logro entablar amistad con ninguno y no fue hasta el primer año de primaria que Harry tuvo una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños.

¡Oh las fiestas de cumpleaños! Parecía algo tan sencillo pero no lo era, desde hacer la lista con los invitados, confirmar quienes iban para poder tener una idea de cuanta comida o presentes de agradecimiento debía comprar, sin mencionar los pedidos del cumpleañero, como la vez de la fiesta con tema de globos y la ultima con tema de parque acuático. Como no debía llevar visitantes a la casa en la granja debía pedir permiso en la alcaldía para poder usar el parque, además de montar y desmontar todo sin que las personas que vivían cerca notaran que usaba magia. Debía admitir que después de la primera vez, la segunda fiesta fue más fácil. Otro de las tarea de ser padre y madre a la vez era preparar los disfraces de Halloween, y cada Halloween a Harry le pasaba algo malo, una vez se cayó de un estante, en otra ocasión se quemo con una lámpara de calabaza, otra noche fue que le mordió el perro de los Thomas, o los dulces le daban caries o cosas por el estilo, él en particular detestaba la noche de Halloween.

Severus había llegado a la puerta de la cerca pensando en que opinaría su adorada Lily de los progresos de Harry, solo tenía nueve años y de cierta manera podía controlar su magia, hechizos sencillos, pero según la practicaba había progresado bastante y ahora más que contaba con las enseñanzas de Lorenza Mocho tendría acceso a conocimientos que ningún otro niño mago jamás tendría, que ningún otro mago o bruja jamás tendría. Severus recordó la primera vez que visito la villa, había estado en uno de los pueblos cercanos y vio el anuncio de 'Se Vende' en un periódico local, trató de aparecerse en la comarca y terminó en un risco kilómetros lejos de la villa. Había algo en el pueblo que interfería con su magia y no le quedó de otra que llegar caminando. En las afueras de la villa habían unas cuantas edificaciones que pudo identificar vivían brujos allí, en la taberna se enteró de que los pocos magos que vivían por allí vivían unos muy lejos de los otros y que por lo general evitaban la villa, pero sobre todo el pantano en el delta del rio. La explicación que le dieron era que el lugar estaba encantado por una especie de espíritu del bosque.

Aun con las advertencias de los lugareños Severus se aventuró a visitar la propiedad, tuvo que recorrer buena parte del camino a pie y cuando llegó a la granja le pareció el lugar ideal, tenía el terreno necesario y solo necesitaría darle un poco de mantenimiento para hacerla funcionar, pero antes de adquirir la propiedad debía asegurarse de que el lugar era seguro, por lo que empezó a investigar sobre el famoso espíritu del bosque, el mismo dueño de la granja le dijo que donde más fácil se le podía ver era a orillas del rio, cerca del pantano. Severus debió desandar todo el camino hasta la villa para luego dirigirse hasta el delta del rio. No necesitó esperar mucho, pues ella le esperaba y no estaba nada contenta con su presencia.

Él había leído sobre las witte weiven y en parte las creía extintas así que toparse con una fue más asombro que temor. Ella no le quería allí, no toleraba su presencia y le dijo que estaba profanando sus dominios y que si no se marchaba ella misma se encargaría de borrarlo del mapa. Severus no dudo de la fuerza de su magia pero estaba convencido que aquel sería el lugar ideal para ocultarse con Harry, bajo el manto protector de la magia antigua de la mística bruja ningún mago con malas intenciones podría encontrarlos, por lo que procedió a pedirle permiso para poder vivir allí. Severus tuvo que visitarla en varias ocasiones para poder convencerla de ello y demostrarle que sus intenciones eran sinceras. En par de ocasiones no salió muy bien parado, hasta que una noche ella al fin acepto, pero le prohibió la entrada al pantano.

Sin duda alguna para cuando Harry entrara en Hogwarts demostraría a sus profesores que no era una celebridad hueca, en ese punto Severus se detuvo. Pronto muy pronto llegaría la hora de contarle a Harry la verdad, la completa verdad, bueno tal vez no toda, aun estaría muy joven para comprender algunos detalles.

Severus pasó por los invernaderos para dejar regando las plantas, fue por sus herramientas de jardinería pues algunas plantas necesitaban mantenimiento y para recolectar ingredientes frescos para continuar sus pociones. Allí siempre estaba solo, con mucha calma a su alrededor, era un poco increíble que se estuviera ganado la vida haciendo pociones, le iba tan bien en el negocio con los vampiros que empezaba a acumular una buena cantidad de oro en su cuenta bancaria. Recordaba la tarde que se sentó a hacer negocios con Anne en el verano en que Emely no fue a visitarles, a pesar del mal entendido de aquel día, ellos habían acordado verse. Ella le ayudaría a sacar las patentes para las pociones, Anne no era mensa, de modo que logró hacer un trato en el que ella se quedaba con un 30% de las ganancias.

En esos meses de verano que pasaba en Londres mientras Harry se quedaba en la casa de Petunia Severus solía reunirse con algunas de sus viejas amistades para que sus prolongadas ausencias no fueran muy sospechosas. Alguien en particular con el que mantenía contacto era Lucius Malfoy, quien tenía un niño de la misma edad de Harry. A Severus le hubiera gustado que ambos fueran amigos, pero sería muy riesgoso para él y para Harry visitar la casa de un seguidor del señor tenebroso tan leal como lo era Lucius, quien cada vez que podía mostraba y expresaba su desdén por los muggles, muggle-borns o cualquier creencia fuera de las suyas o de la de su antiguo líder. Lucius estaba muy al tanto del creciente éxito de Severus con los vampiros, después de todo, estos no eran criaturas que se movieran en la luz y en par de ocasiones le ofreció dinero para ser su socio y expandir el negocio. Severus rechazó la oferta, por el momento le gustaba como estaban las cosas, él no tenia ambición alguna sobre bienes materiales, le bastaba con tener una vida tranquila y holgada, su único propósito ahora era formar a Harry y demostrarle a Dumbledore que no se había equivocado al cederle al custodia. Severus no quería ni imaginarse como hubiera sido la vida de Harry si le hubiera dejado viviendo con Petunia. Definitivamente la infancia de Harry hubiera sido tan miserable como la de él, o tal vez más. Severus trató de espantar los recuerdos de un gris pasado concentrándose en su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, en el autobús camino a la escuela, Harry se sentó con uno de sus compañeros de clases. No muy lejos de él estaban Fanny y Claire y casi al fondo del autobús estaban Edward y Amy junto con sus otros brabucones. Fanny y Claire saludaron a Harry de manera muy amistosa, así como la mayoría de los demás chicos que estaban con él en 3ro. Edward y Amy le observaban con recelo, principalmente por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos había sido invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. Al llegar a la escuela en la villa Harry se apresuró para reunirse con sus amigos. Mientras los cuatros intercambiaban saludos, un Rolls-Royce negro se detuvo en frente de la escuela, del automóvil se desmontó Harmony, sus rizos castaños formando perfectos tirabuzones, llevaba un lazo en el cabello, falda rosada plisada con una delicada blusa blanca. Todos los ojos de los estudiantes se posaron en la niña. Ella caminó segura y con una sonrisa saludo a Harry, este le devolvió el saludo, mientras Duncan se moría de envidia.

En lo que esperaban en la fila para que los repartieran en los dos cursos, Duncan ignoró a Harry por completo y sólo le hablaba a Josh y a Vishal. Harry le restó importancia, pues no era la primera vez que él actuaba de esa manera ´´sin´´ causa aparente. Los chicos tuvieron que esperar un buen rato en el patio hasta que por fin les pasaron al interior. Ese año tendría por profesor al Sr. Templeton. Este tenía cabellos y ojos castaños, que se veía que era muy paciente y amable. A la hora de ubicarse en los asientos todos más o menos buscaron ocupar los lugares que tenían con respecto del curso anterior por lo que esta vez no hubieron discutas por los asientos.

El inicio de las clases transcurrió como en los años anteriores, compartiendo sobre sus vacaciones de verano para luego empezar formalmente con las clases. Ese año, en vez de artes plásticas, recibirían clases de música. Harry no estaba muy emocionado con eso, pues a él le iba muy bien con los trabajos manuales pero por sobre todo adoraba dibujar. Las clases de música consistirían en aprender a leer las partituras (solfeo), aprender a tocar la flauta dulce, historia de la música y apreciación musical. En las horas de educación física seguirían practicando futbol, aunque ahora también debían practicar rugby, además de los otros deportes bajo techo que practicaban cuando el clima no les permitía estar afuera.

Duncan duró prácticamente todo el día molesto con Harry, porque durante la hora de receso Harmony se acercó a conversar con Harry y ambos hablaron por un buen rato y lucían muy alegres. En la hora del almuerzo Duncan se sentó en la mesa con los chicos, pero lo más lejos posible de Harry. Este le preguntó en varias ocasiones que era lo que le pasaba, pero lo único que obtenía por respuestas eran malas miradas. Harry deseaba saber que era lo que pensaba Duncan y se sintió más motivado por aprender Legilimency. De vuelta en clases, cuando les asignaron trabajar en parejas para una clase de ciencias, Duncan se junto con Josh, de modo que Harry y Vishal se juntaron para trabajar juntos. A la hora de salida las cosas parecieron a empeorar, Harry no se percató de que esto se debió a que Harmony se despidió de él y nuevamente Duncan era ignorado por la bella niña.

De camino de regreso a la villa en el autobús Harry trato de recordar que era lo que había hecho que había molestado tanto a Duncan, pero no lograba dar con el clavo. En la parada Severus le esperaba para llevarlo hasta el muelle donde tomaría el pequeño bote para ir a la casa de Lorenza para continuar sus clases de runas. A Harry se le olvidó todo lo concerniente a Duncan tan pronto estuvo en la casa de Lorenza, pues esta le había dicho que estaba listo para pasar al siguiente nivel y él estaba muy emocionado porque al fin aprendería a hacer magia antigua. La casa lucia muy limpia y organizada después de todo el trabajo que habían hecho durante el verano, ahora era más acogedora. En un rincón de la estancia principal estaba el pizarrón cerca de un escritorio y un pedestal. Lorenza le recibió con cariño y antes empezar las lecciones le preparo una merienda que consistió en pequeños pasteles dulces que acompañaron con té.

- Muy bien Harry, ahora que has logrado un buen dominio del preriyaoi empezaremos con el drakonoi - dijo Lorenza acercándose con un libro con forro de cuero rojizo

- ¿Draknonoi? - dijo Harry confundido - pero usted dijo que estaba listo para el siguiente nivel, creía que empezaría a enseñarme magia antigua de verdad - se quejó Harry

- Harry cariño, ¡Pero si te estoy enseñando magia antigua de verdad! - le respondió Lorenza - Pero hay muchas cosas que debes aprender antes de ponerla en práctica y para eso debes comprender todas las enseñanzas de los pueblos antiguos. ¡No puedes hacer magia antigua sin tener idea del significado de cada cosa! Además, prometiste que seguirías mis instrucciones cuando acepte enseñarte y que tú no abandonarías las clases - le recordó Lorenza, Harry le seguía viendo con mala cara- piénsalo de esta manera, ya solo te faltan seis tipos de runas más.

- Me tomara una eternidad - se quejó Harry

- No, la verdad no, la parte difícil ya pasó, porque entre cada tipo hay muchos símbolos que se parecen, por lo que aprenderlos será más fácil - trató de animarle ella, pero Harry seguía todo encorvado en la silla - Harry mientras mas ánimos le pongas a esto, mas rápido terminaras y podrás aprender lo que tanto anhelas, pero si sigues todo vuelto un ocho en la silla no llegaras a parte alguna - le dijo Lorenza perdiendo un poco el control

- Vale - dijo Harry sentándose derecho

- Mucho mejor, la próxima vez que me hagas un berrinche te voy a jalar las orejas - le regaño Lorenza - antes de empezar debo aclararte que el Draconio no es lo mismo que el Drakonoi, el primero es el lenguaje de los dragones y el segundo es el idioma de los cazadores de dragones. El drakonoi se compone de 50 caracteres, 30 de los cuales son muy parecidos al preriyaoi, pero los drakonoi son mas descriptivos que los preriyaoi por lo que los restantes 20 son símbolos que corresponde a adjetivos - le iba explicando Lorenza mientras en la pizarra tizas de diferentes colores trabajaban escribiendo los símbolos - por lo tanto en vez de estar divididos en 5 categorías están divididos en 6, 4 correspondiente a los elementos de la naturaleza, los adjetivos y los especiales

Y Lorenza no se equivocaba, pues Harry podía reconocer los 30 caracteres del preriyaoi dentro del abecedario Drakonoi. Estos sin duda habían hecho un intento en hacerlos un poco diferentes, pero los cambios eran muy mínimos, es más, parecía que lo único que le habían hecho a los otros símbolos era decorarlos con unos puntos o líneas curvas en algunos lados. Aunque si se la lucieron con la parte descriptiva. Después que los símbolos estaban escritos en la pizarra Lorenza le explicó el significado de los que no eran conocidos para Harry y también le explico las variaciones en la pronunciación. Después Harry debió copiarlos y practicar su lectura. Antes de despacharlo a su casa Lorenza le dejó una tarea Harry.

- Deberás leer este libro, es para que no se te vaya a olvidar lo que has aprendido - le dijo Lorenza pasándole un libro de tapa verde con una manzana roja dibujada en la portada

- La Manzana - dijo Harry leyendo el título del libro

- Literalmente si, ese es el título, pero es mejor conocido como la Manzana de la Discordia. Es un libro sobre historia del pueblo de los preriyaoi, algunos son relatos de caza pero en su mayoría trata de conflictos que surgieron entre los magos y muggles

Harry no se sentía muy atraído por leer aquel libro, prefería volver a leer Gaia. Pero Lorenza le explicó que siempre era importante conocer la historia, pues uno no quería cometer los mismos errores. Harry regresó a la casa de la granja y antes de ponerse a trabajar en las tareas del colegio fue a regar algunas plantas, darle una vuelta a Cibbi, luego darse un baño para empezar a hacer sus tareas en lo que Severus preparaba la cena. Mientras cenaban Harry le preguntó a Severus cuando le empezaría a enseñar Legilimency y Oclumency. Severus le dijo que empezarían el día siguiente, le daría las clases los días que no fuera a tomar las clases con Lorenza. Harry estaba emocionado por que llegara la tarde del día siguiente.

En la escuela, al día siguiente, Harry tuvo un día de clases normal, aunque Duncan aun seguía un poco resentido con él cuando se acordaba de aquello que Harry no tenía idea de lo que era. Harry contaba las horas para estar de regreso en su casa para tomar las lecciones especiales de su padre. Cuando por fin estuvo allí, Harry casi no podía mantenerse tranquilo por la ansiedad.

- La mente, Harry, es donde se concentra la magia de un mago y la que permite que esta se manifieste, ésta es tan poderosa como la capacidad de concentración que tenga la persona, por eso es importante lograr tener control sobre la mente - Harry le escuchaba atento. - La palabra hablada no es la que hace que un hechizo funcione sino La Fuerza del pensamiento del mago que lo convoca, y si el mago tiene buen control mental prácticamente no necesitará hablar para hacer magia - con esto los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la idea de poder hacer magia sin necesidad de hablar - por lo que empezaremos con ejercicios de concentración, pues allí está la clave del control mental. Quiero que pongas tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada, solo concéntrate en ponerla en blanco - le explicó Severus.

Harry trató pero le era un poco imposible, pues pensamientos e ideas brincaban de un momento a otro. Durante aproximadamente media hora Harry intentó poner su mente en blanco, Severus le pedía que lo volviera a intentar cada vez que perdía la concentración. Por momentos pensaba que Harry era muy joven para poder lograrlo, pero por otro lado estaba Emely quien tenía la misma edad de Harry y era muy hábil para evadirlo. Después de varios intentos más Severus le dijo que era suficiente para ser el primer día. Harry no se sentía muy contento con los resultados y Severus le recordó que apenas estaba empezando y según tuviera practica iría mejorando. Harry se tomó un momento para merendar y después salió al patio, pero prefirió cruzar a la propiedad de enfrente, que era un pastizal, y se colocó en el tope de una pequeña elevación del terreno. La brisa veraniega soplaba haciendo olas en el pasto alto y en ocasiones resplandecían con un poco de dorado por la luz del sol. Harry se valió de la memoria del vuelo con Vert y se sumergió en la conexión con todo su alrededor. Era algo relajante y al mismo tiempo poderoso. Harry incluso pudo sentir la presencia de Severus trabajando en el cobertizo y supo que este le iba a llamar para que fuera a hacer las tareas antes de que le llamara desde la puerta del pórtico.

Después de completar todos sus deberes de la escuela, Harry volvió a tomar un descanso para atender sus plantas. Severus le llamó pues también seguiría dándole prácticas de magia usando la varita. Severus introdujo a Harry en las artes de la transfiguración, empezaría transformando objetos en otras cosas diferentes, objetos pequeños como cerillas en agujas de coser. Harry pasó una hora tratando de transformar las cerillas, pero no logró nada. Se sentía muy decepcionado, prefería las clases de encantamientos, y Severus le dijo que así como debía dominar los encantamientos también debía ser capaz de transformar las cosas y que este solo era el principio. Al final del día Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, pues tenía altas expectativas sobre todo lo concerniente a la magia y como veía que a Emely se le hacía tan fácil, creía que para el también sería igual.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, los de cuarto año tenían práctica de deportes y por primera vez Harry jugo rugby y no le gusto. El era buen corredor, pero no le gustaba ´´el contacto físico´´ del nuevo deporte. Duncan seguiría siendo la estrella en el fútbol, pero cuando se trataba de rugby Edward y sus compinches eran los que se lucían, así que Edward no pasó la oportunidad de burlarse de los cuatro chicos, pero tanto Harry como Duncan se defendieron recordándole eventos pasados en los cuales él no había salido muy airoso. Ya en la tarde debía ir de nuevo a la casa de Lorenza para continuar con sus clases de drakonoi. Lorenza le preparo merienda y después le hizo repasar la pronunciación de todos los caracteres que componían el abecedario drakonoi. Cuando se sintió satisfecha le pidió a Harry que empezara a leer el libro que estaba en el pedestal. Era el libro con el forro de cuero rojo y en la portada tenía un dibujo rupestre de un dragón, en dorado estaba el título del libro: Aliento Fuego. Lorenza le explico que harían igual que como Los Cuentos de Ayla, aunque esta vez podía leer por lo menos dos páginas diarias para traducir e interpretar.

El libro era acerca de las diferentes especies de dragón, la gran mayoría ya extinta. Como el drakonoi se distinguía por ser una lengua muy descriptiva, en comparación con el preriyaoi, aquel libro era el indicado para aprenderlo pues daba detalles de cada especie. El libro estaba toscamente ilustrado pero ayudaba a que el trabajo no fuera pesado. Al terminar la lección Harry se marchó a su casa y mientras terminaba sus otros quehaceres esperaba que el siguiente día le fuera mejor en sus clases de Legilimency/Oclumency. Pero durante la primera semana Harry no logró avanzar en las clases de Oclumency/Legilimency, y lo mismo en cuanto a las transfiguraciones, pero por lo menos estaba avanzando con el Drakonoi. Otra área donde Harry estaba teniendo dificultad en los estudios era con la clase de música, principalmente a la hora de la práctica. Harry no lograba modular el tono de las notas, resultando en unos sonidos muy chillones nada melodiosos.

Septiembre siguió su curso mientras Harry hacia todo lo posible por mejorar en sus áreas de debilidad, el verano terminó dando paso al otoño con sus hojas amarillas. Una tarde después de los quehaceres mientras una briza fresca soplaba, Harry estaba entre los manzanales, en una parte donde se colaban los rayos del sol entre las ramas de los arboles, practicando su meditación especial. Tal como le había dicho Lorenza, mientras más la practicaba podía sentir la presencia de los diferentes seres que estaban lejos de él, sin mucho esfuerzo Harry podía sentir/ver a su padre trabajando en la granja, o a Cibbi persiguiendo algún ratoncito entre las plantas de los invernaderos, a Fofy durmiendo en un rincón de su habitación, el bonsay-ent-roble en la ventana, incluso el halcón que sobre volaba por el bosquecillo.

A Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez si incorporaba su meditación especial cuando hacia el ejercicio de concentración podría lograr su mente en blanco, aunque sonaba imposible pues al momento en que se conectaba con el Gaia recibía mucha información sobre las cosas a su alrededor, pero a la vez era como si él se desconectara de su individualidad. Era algo confuso pero a pesar de todo, no había nada que perder. En la siguiente práctica de Oclumency Harry hizo su experimento y por primera vez logro mantener la mente en blanco por más de 15 minutos, Severus le pidió que tratara de mantenerla por 30 min., después de los treinta minutos Harry no pudo mantener la conexión-desconexión pero Severus le felicitó por el progreso, le explicó que en la próxima clase empezarían con ejercicios más fuertes. Harry se emocionó, al fin progresaba.

Harry no perdió la oportunidad de comentarle su progreso a Lorenza, esta le felicito y también le sugirió que tuviera cuidado cuando se desconectaba, pues tal vez no solo era su mente la que se desconectaba.

- ¿Cómo así? - le preguntó Harry un poco preocupado

- Bueno, algunos magos y muggles también logran separar el espíritu de su cuerpo y pueden realizar viajes astrales - le comentó Lorenza

- ¿Y no se mueren? - preguntó Harry

- No, el espíritu queda unido al cuerpo por un delgado hilo plateado, pero si este se llega a romper el espíritu no podrá regresar a su cuerpo y por ende este morirá, por lo menos físicamente - le explicó Lorenza. Harry parecía estar un poco asustado - Pero no quiero que te vayas a asustar mi niño - le dijo ella con cariño - solo te advierto, además ¡Es muy raro que alguien se muera haciendo un viaje astral! A menos que la persona sea muy vieja o el entorno donde se esta físicamente no sea favorable, como mucho frio o calor - decía Lorenza quitándole importancia

- ¿Hay alguna otra forma de lograr mantener paz mental? - preguntó Harry

- Mm fuera de la meditación... no conozco otra forma, pero dentro de la meditación hay técnicas especiales, como concentrarte en pensamientos positivos y desechando los malos, o concentrarte en esos recuerdos que te llenan de felicidad. Otro también en concentrarte en un solo pensamiento o imagen...

- Ya he intentado eso... - se quejó Harry

- ¿Con una pared blanca?

- Seh

- Jum... ese no es el mejor de todos, porque una pared blanca o una hoja en blanco incentiva a la mente a querer llenarla, en cambio si te concentras en la imagen de un animal, una planta cualquier cosa que no esté vacía del todo - le explicó ella

- Oooooooh - dijo Harry impresionado con la idea y parecía ser algo lógico después de todo.

- Ahora volvamos a tu clase de Drakonoi, que ya casi vamos por la mitad del libro - le apremió Lorenza.

En la siguiente practica de Oclumency Harry usó la técnica sugerida por Lorenza, pero primero debía escoger la memoria o imagen en la que se concentraría, eligió a Fofy porque si se concentraba en Vert y Severus le veía sospecharía de él. Después que Harry lograra el estado de concentración mental deseado, Severus procedió a forzar la entrada a la mente de Harry, en los primeros tres intentos Severus pudo pasar la imagen de Fofy para ver cuando Harry recibió una paliza mientras jugaba rugby en la escuela, o cuando la profesora de música le regañaba por desentonar, o cuando se tropezó con una puerta por estar viendo hacia otro lado (a Harmony Buchanan), en esta última Harry se puso todo colorado, Severus trató de no reírse y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de que a esa edad fue que conoció a Lily.

- Debes elegir un pensamiento más fuerte que Fofy - le dijo Severus- ¡Vamos, concéntrate!

Harry optó por usar la imagen del bonsay pero no logró detener el paso de Severus a su mente. Severus dio por terminada las lecciones por el día. Harry se sentía agotado y aun le quedaban tareas de la escuela que hacer, para distraerse un poco fue a darle mantenimiento al huerto y a mojar algunas de las plantas del invernadero. Allí se topó con Cibbi, esa pequeña culebrita siempre tenía historias interesantes, aunque Cibbi ya no era tan pequeña como antes, ya debía medir al menos un pie de largo aunque seguía siendo delgadita.

Aquella noche la mente de Harry no paraba de pensar en que podía usar para evitar el paso de Severus a su mente y la idea perfecta le llegó cuando estaba prácticamente dormido, la imagen de su madre le sonreía desde el cuadro sobre la repisa. Sin duda la imagen de su madre sería lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar el paso de Severus a su mente. En la siguiente práctica de Oclumency, Harry se concentró en la imagen del cuadro y efectivamente Severus no pudo llegar más allá en su mente. Severus felicitó a Harry por su progreso.

- Aunque cuando se convoca el hechizo de Legilimency directamente, este es más fuerte y debes aprender a convocar un hechizo protector - le dijo Severus

- ¿Me lo enseñaras?

- Sí, pero aun debes lograr convertir las cerillas en agujas - le recordó Severus- recuerda que si puedes concentrar tu mente para convocar hechizos o para cerrarla ante la curiosidad de otros, puedes concentrarte en transformas los objetos también, la Fuerza de la Mente es la que determina la Fuerza de la Magia - le recordó Severus.

Octubre llego a su fin y con él llegó Halloween. Como el año anterior, Harry se reunió con sus tres amigos para recorrer el pueblo pidiendo dulces. Ese año Harry se disfrazo de Merlín, Duncan iba como el Rey Arturo, Josh era un llenito Sir Lancelot y Vishal iba como Alí Babá. Como todo los Halloween a Harry no dejó de pasarle algo malo, temprano en la mañana durante la práctica de fútbol se lastimó el tobillo, por lo que en la tarde se tuvo que valerse del báculo de Merlín para poder caminar y hacer el recorrido.

Durante el mes de Noviembre Severus le hizo hincapié a Harry en que debía mejorar en transfiguraciones y por fin Harry logro transformar las cerillas en agujas, de modo que pasarían a tareas más complejas, pero aun serían con objetos pequeños. Para finales del mes ya Harry podía hacer que las plumas se trasformaran en agitadores de cristal, una ramita cualquiera o un lápiz podía terminar siendo una cuchara, un tenedor o hasta un cuchillo pequeño. También para el final de noviembre Harry terminó de leer Aliento de Fuego. Lorenza, para agilizar el proceso, le dijo que seguirían con ese libro hasta que Harry lo pudiera recitar de memoria, pero extra le dio un nuevo libro para leer. La portada del libro estaba hecha en nácar que reflejaba una diversa gamma de colores, pero sobre todo un azul pálido, el título del libro estaba en plateado por lo que hacia difícil de leerlo, además de que el título confundió mucho a Harry.

- No logro entender el signo - le comentó Harry a Lorenza después de examinar el libro

- Veamos, ¿Qué símbolo es ese? - le preguntó Lorenza

- Ojo, pero está al revés - respondió él

- Bueno habíamos quedado que cuando están invertidos es porque entonces significan lo opuesto - le recordó Lorenza

- ¿Y qué es lo opuesto de los ojos? - dijo Harry aun sin comprender el título del libro

- En este caso no significa lo contrario a ojo, si no lo contrario a vista o visible - le corrigió Lorenza

- ...invisible - dijo Harry unos segundo después

- ¡Exacto! Ahora te advierto, el libro no habla sólo de cómo hacerse invisible, habla sobre el mundo de lo invisible... puede que sea un poco más complejo que leer Gaia.

Aun así a Harry le parecía un libro digno de leer, pero Lorenza tenía razón en cuanto a la dificultad para comprender algunas cosas del libro. Una cosa era comprender que todo estaba conectado (como decía el libro sobre Gaia) y otra creer que hay cosas a nuestro alrededor que no podemos ver. El libro tenía sus partes interesantes, como las técnicas para lograr la invisibilidad o sobre los viajes astrales, pero la parte en que hablaba de la muerte y de los espíritus, buenos y malos, por lo general hacían que los cabellos en la base de la nuca de Harry se erizaran y en ocasiones tenia pesadillas.

Durante noviembre Severus le estuvo enseñando a Harry a convocar el hechizo protector al mismo tiempo en que debía mantener su mente bloqueada. Esto fue una nueva dificultad para Harry, pues le resultaba difícil mantener su mente cerrada al mismo tiempo en que se concentraba en el hechizo y por lo visto le tomaría un buen tiempo dominar la técnica, aun así Severus se sentía orgulloso por el progreso de Harry y lo alentaba, pues no quería que se desanimara y su rendimiento cayera. Para el final de noviembre Harry recibió una mala noticia, al menos él lo sintió de esa manera. Ese año para el recital de navidad de la escuela los de cuarto año interpretarían villancicos usando las flautas y los de quinto año le acompañarían con otros instrumentos. Harry se sentía súper mal, pues creía que le pasaría igual que a Oliver con el papel de ángel en el 2do año. Severus no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo ayudar a Harry, fuera de decirle que todo era cuestión de concentración, pero por más concentrado que Harry estuviera en las notas musicales simplemente desentonaba.

Una tarde en casa de Lorenza, después de que el terminara recitando de memoria en drakonoi la descripción del Ironbelly, y que Lorenza le felicitara por su estupenda pronunciación, Harry no pudo evitar mencionar lo mal que le estaba yendo en la clase de música.

- Interesante... - dijo Lorenza mientras terminaba de prepararle una manzana caramelizada

- ¿Qué es interesante? - dijo Harry sintiéndose objeto de burla

- Es que resulta que hay un libro sobre música de los drakonois- le dijo Lorenza pasándole la manzana

- ¿De veras?

- Si, es una recopilación de ritmos festivos y de ceremonias espirituales...

- ¿Y acaso eso me puede ayudar?

- También tiene una parte que es teoría sobre la música y la magia

- ¿Entonces cree que me pueda ayudar a mejorar con la flauta en… tres semanas?

- Mmm... nunca lo sabremos hasta que lo intentes - dijo Lorenza poniéndose de pie para buscar el libro.

Después de dar con el libro, que era casi tan extenso como Aliento de Fuego, ella le explicó que muchos sonidos que ellos buscaban reproducir con sus instrumentos eran sonidos que por lo general estaban en la naturaleza. El libro llevaba por título Magia Musical. Harry no perdió tiempo y comenzó a estudiarlo, pues necesitaba encontrar una técnica que le ayudara a mejorar en corto tiempo. Cuando regresó a la casa, después de terminar sus quehaceres, Harry optó por leer el libro sobre música en vez de leer No Visible (en drakonoi) o La Manzana de la Discordia (en preriyaoi). El libro era interesante, una de las principales fuentes de inspiración de aquellos músicos eran los cantos de las aves, por tanto tenían una buena cantidad de partituras para ´´flautas´´, luego estaba la parte de la percusión, que se podía dividir en partituras para ´´tambor´´ y ´´xilófono´´.

Según lo que Harry leyó la gran mayoría de los instrumentos estaban hechos a base de huesos de animales, para las ´´flautas´´ usaban huesos largos y rectos a los cuales se le sacaba la medula y luego se le hacían agujeros en cierta posición y cantidad de espacio. En cuanto a los instrumentos de percusión se utilizaban los huesos de las pelvis, los cráneos de animales grandes (mamuts o dragones), colmillos de mamuts y en casos muy escasos un costillar de un animal mediano. Una de las técnicas listada en el libro era escuchar la naturaleza y buscar un sonido para luego reproducirlo con el instrumento, captando la esencia del sonido. Con esto Harry se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, ya estaba muy oscuro para andar fuera de la casa, y por un buen rato se quedo allí esperando en silencio hasta que por fin una lechuza que pasaba cerca ululó, entonces Harry trato de imitar el sonido usando su flauta, logró encontrar el timbre pero de nuevo estaba fuera de tono, por lo que pasó buena parte de la noche tocando la flauta. Mientras tanto Severus trataba de concentrarse en un libro en el piso inferior pero la ´´música´´ de Harry no se lo permitía. Un tiempo después Severus le mandó a dormir pues ya era tarde.

La tarde del día siguiente Harry fue al bosquecillo para buscar inspiración en el canto de las aves del lugar. Entre todos los sonidos de las aves, el que emitía el halcón fue el que llamo mas su atención y sin duda el mas difícil de todos para reproducir usando una flauta dulce. Harry regresó a la casa sin sentir que hubiera progresado. Pero alejó estos pensamientos para concentrarse en una tarea que requería de toda su atención, convocar el hechizo protector, ya lo había logrado en par de ocasiones, pero este no había sido muy fuerte. Diciembre seguía su paso, y esta vez el invierno prometía ser seco, aunque con mucho viento. Harry estaba ansioso de que pararan las prácticas de rugby y empezaran las de esgrima para cobrarse todos los golpes que Edward y sus secuaces le habían dado.

Otra tarde, mientras de nuevo estaba en el bosquecillo practicando con la flauta, lejos de los oídos de Severus, quien ya no podía soportar más los chirridos de Harry con el condenado instrumento, antes de empezar a tocar o concentrarse en el canto de las aves, Harry decidió hacer un poco de meditación especial para conectarse con el Gaia. Mientras estaba relajado percibiendo la magia y la energía de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Harry pudo percibir a una Hercinia que empezó a cantar. Su canto era delicado y la vez lleno de energía, Harry se concentró en el canto de la ave de llamativos colores, entonces tomó la flauta y empezó a tocarla, estaba tan sumido en la melodía y en la profundidad del Gaia que no fue hasta que terminó de tocar que se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no había desentonado.

Harry regresó a la casa lleno de alegría y convenció a Severus de que le escuchara tocar. Severus temía que los oídos le fueran a estallar o a sangran si volvía a escuchar algún chirrido de la flauta de Harry, pero le dijo que le escucharía de todas formas. Harry respiró hondo y como si se tratara de revivir el vuelo con Vert, se concentró en la majestuosidad del canto de la Hercinia y empezó a tocar la flauta prolijamente. La melodía transcendía de una manera tal, que Severus se quedó sin habla ante la demostración, él podía jurar que Mocho algún papel había jugado en aquello.

- ¡Fantástico Harry! - le felicitó Severus cuando Harry terminó - aunque no recuerdo esa melodía entre los villancicos - dijo Severus un poco extrañado

- No es un villancico, es una imitación del canto de la Hercinia - le aclaró Harry

- ¡Oh! ¿Crees que ya puedas tocar los villancicos sin desentonar?

- Mmm...puedo probar ahora - dijo Harry pensándolo solo un poco. En su mente Severus se decía ¡Rayos!

Harry respiró hondo y se concentró en la Hercinia, aunque esta vez no imitaría su canto, si no que intentaría tocar Noche de Paz. Severus apretó fuerte la mandíbula temerosa de que Harry no lograra tocar la flauta de manera correcta. Pero cuando Harry empezó con el primer acorde pudo relajarse pues fue tan buena como la primera, Harry sonreía de oreja a oreja al terminar de tocar la flauta.

- Fantástico Harry, lo has logrado y sólo te tomo dos semanas. Creo que ya no es necesario todas las practicas extras, ¿Qué tal si le das un descanso a mis oídos? Así poder apreciar el concierto - le dijo Severus tratando de no herir los sentimientos del niño.

- Vale - aceptó Harry - con los ensayos de la escuela son suficientes.

El tan esperado recital de navidad llego y después de una merecida semana de descanso para los oídos de Severus, este pudo apreciar la presentación de Harry. Después que Harry logró superar su problema de entonación y lograra tocara la flauta de una manera tan limpia, la profesora le coloco en uno de los primeros puestos, justo al lado de Harmony, quien era la primera flauta y la que tendría un pequeño solo. Obviamente que Duncan se molestó con el hecho de que Harry estuviera al lado de la niña y aun mas que ambos se la pasaran conversando sobre música.

La cena de navidad en la casa de la granja fue prácticamente como todos los años, Severus preparó pechuga de pavo rellena, Harry le ayudó a preparar pequeños pasteles _mince_ y un ´´leño´´ de chocolate y avellana. Claro que le mandaron su porción a Lorenza. Como Harry se mantenía en contacto con Emely, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba visitando una tribu africana subsahariana, recibió de regalo por parte de ella un par de muñecos para hacer vudú con una nota que decía: "Para que te desahogues de la molesta peste de Edward". Severus confiscó los muñecos, aunque Harry le aseguró que él no pensaba utilizarlos. Severus también recibió un regalo por parte de Emely, una buena dotación de ingredientes exclusivos de África para sus pociones.

El final del año llegó y una nueva década empezaba. Harry había logrado dominar el hechizo protector y este era lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler los hechizos que Severus le lanzaba. Severus le asignó una nueva tarea antes de sumergir a Harry en las técnicas de Legilimency, tendría que dominar la técnica no verbal, convocar hechizos sin hablar, sólo con la fuerza de su mente, por el momento solo practicaría con el hechizo protector, pero después podría practicar con los otros hechizos.

Harry también había terminado con el libro de Aliento Fuego y ahora estaba concentrándose más en No Visible, pues Lorenza le exigía interpretaciones profundas del contenido, además de que lo recitara de memoria. De este libro, y aplicando los conocimientos del Gaia, Harry había empezado a dominar unas cuantas de las técnicas de invisibilidad, una de sus favoritas que empezó a practicar en conjunto con su meditación especial, era la de disolverse con el entorno, mimetizarse, y Harry le constaba de que funcionaba porque en varias ocasiones Severus le pasó por el lado buscándole y no le podía ver. So se pueden imaginar lo desesperado que se ponía Severus cuando no podía dar con Harry.

Las vacaciones de navidad concluyeron y Harry regresó a la escuela y con enero y el clima frio de pleno invierno, las prácticas de esgrima sustituyeron las de fútbol y rugby. Por lo que Harry estaba aun más feliz. Harry seguía con las prácticas de transfiguración paralelas con las clases de Oclumency y ya podía transformar objetos con un poco más de tamaño: libros en pelotas, pelotas en platos, platos en cajas de cartón y cosas por el estilo. Harry también seguía leyendo el libro sobre música y magia de los drakonoi, pues le encantaba practicar la flauta tocando alguna melodía de ellos. Harry seguía deseando poder leer la mente de Duncan, pues después del recital de navidad y las vacaciones este aun seguía molesto con él, en ocasiones parecía ponerse peor.

Aunque en teoría, Harry sabía que sólo necesita decir Legilimency viendo hacia los ojos de Duncan y tendría acceso a la mente del chico muggle, pero para eso debía llevar su varita de entrenamiento a la escuela y si Severus se enteraba se molestaría mucho con él y dejaría de darle clases. Al final del mes, Lorenza consideró que el dominio de Harry con el drakonoi era bastante bueno, por lo que podían avanzar con la siguiente runa. Harry también se sentía satisfecho con los conocimientos que obtuvo de los libros en drakonoi. Ahora conocía con lujo de detalles a todas las especies de dragones, inclusive las ya extintas, podía volverse invisible, además de que podía tocar la flauta con precisión y un toque ´´mágico´´. Aunque habían cosas que Harry prefería no experimentar por el momento, como el comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus o hacer los viajes astrales. Se sentía que aun no estaba listo para esas cosas, mas deseaba algún día poder contactar a sus padres.

Febrero llegó y la brisa fría era tan fuerte que parecía querer llevarse todo. Todos en la villa, como en el pueblo, andaban bien abrigados y evitaban salir del calor de las viviendas. Harry y Severus tuvieron que tener cuidados extras con Lorenza para evitar que esta se volviera a enfermar durante la estación, aunque esta vez ella estaba más cuerda y raramente Harry la encontraba fuera de la casa, a menos que no fuera cortando leños secos para la chimenea. Lorenza empezó a enseñar a Harry una nueva runa, el Apaterenoi, el antiguo idioma de dos pueblos mágicos antiguos que navegaban los grandes ríos y vivían en las altas montañas.

- El alfabeto apaterenoi consta de 40 símbolos, como podrás ver, sus símbolos son elaborados como los del drakonoi y con unas cuantas cosas similares que te pueden orientar en cuanto al significado, pero si lo comparas con el preriyaoi se ven muy diferentes - le explicaba Mocho mientras los caracteres en diferentes colores se dibujaban en el pizarrón.

- Creo que los drakonois lo que hicieron fue mezclar las runas preriyaoi con las apaterenoi - dijo Harry después de observar detenidamente los símbolos.

- Creo que yo no lo hubiera dicho de otra forma - le secundo Lorenza quien procedió a explicar cada símbolo.

Y como en las otras ocasiones, Harry los copió en su cuaderno de apuntes, los tradujo para luego practicar la pronunciación, aunque esta vez se sentía que aprender la nueva runa sería más fácil, pues solo debía asociar los detalles del símbolo apaterenoi con los del drakonoi para saber el significado. Para la siguiente clase Lorenza le dijo que el empezaría a estudiar un libro titulado Arboles Mágicos.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue ese libro el que te regale para tu cumpleaños - dijo Lorenza después de repasar sus estantes buscando el libro

- ¿Quiere que se lo devuelva?

- ¡No mi niño! Pero tendrás que traerlo aquí para yo poder supervisar tus lecturas

- Está bien

Ahora Harry se sumergiría en el conocimiento de los ents y los arboles sagrados. El apaterenoi tal vez no era una runa rica en adjetivos como el drakonoi pero brindaba la información necesaria sobre cada especie de árbol mágico. En cuanto a las prácticas de Oclumency y Legilimency, Harry estaba mejorando con su dominio mental, pero aun no lograba superar del todo la barrera verbal. Sus progresos en transfiguración al menos compensaban en parte, pues ya no le daba tanto trabajo como en el principio.

En la segunda semana de febrero un movimiento extraño comenzó a surgir entre los estudiantes del cuarto año. El día de San Valentín estaba próximo y los temas de conversaciones cambiaron de video juegos a preguntarse los unos a los otros si pensaban darle un regalo a alguien especial. En este año las niñas no andaban tanto sonriéndole a Harry, tal vez porque su popularidad había disminuido por su bajo desempeño en el rugby, aunque el seguía siendo el mejor usando un florín. Este año Harry sabía bien a quien le daría ese regalo especial. Desde que empezaron a cuchichiar sobre el tema a su mente sólo llegaba una imagen: el primer día del cuarto año, Harmony bajando del automóvil sonriéndole al mismo tiempo en que le saludaba. Pero Harry se preguntaba si Harmony le correspondería, aunque el año anterior ella le había dado a Harry una tarjeta, pero en la última semana había mucho movimiento alrededor de la niña de rizos castaños. Harry quería darle un regalo bonito y especial, algo que nadie más le pudiera dar, algo producido con magia. Esa semana Harry trabajó de manera muy ardua en su proyecto.

El 14 de febrero Harry llevaba en su bolsillo con mucho cuidado una delicada caja de cartón con diseño de plumas blancas, azules y plateadas. Todo el camino en el autobús iba repasando en su mente cómo se le acercaría y cómo le entregaría el regalo, pero las risas y las conversaciones de los niños alrededor no le dejaban concentrar. En el breve momento que tenían libre antes de que tocaran el timbre para iniciar las clases, Harry iba caminando hacia Harmony que estaba junto con su grupo de amigas cerca de la puerta principal, pero su paso fue cerrado cuando Edward Pattison se le adelantó y allí delante de todas las niñas, le entrego a Harmony una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Harry se detuvo en seco, sentía como si se estuviera ahogando con un trozo de hielo, los ojos hasta se le aguaron un poco. Harmony agradeció el gesto, pero no le correspondió a Edward, Harry suspiró profundo, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos entraron a las aulas. Distraído con sus propios pensamientos Harry ignoraba que alguien cercano a él también había sufrido al ver a Edward entregando la caja de chocolates. Duncan también llevaba un regalo para Harmony y planeaba ser el próximo en darle un regalo a la niña. Pero se equivocó en aquello, pues otro chico de la clase aprovechó el momento en que todos se acomodaban en sus puestos para darle a Harmony una enorme paleta en forma de corazón con una tarjeta, pero de nuevo Harmony no dio señas de corresponderle. Harry trazó su plan, le entregaría el regalo cuando salieran al receso. El Sr Templeton necesitó técnicas nuevas para mantener la atención de los niños en la clase. Al parecer todos tenían la cabeza en otra cosa aquel día. Por fin sonó el timbre y como de costumbre todos se apresuraron a salir del aula. El clima estaba frio, pero al menos ese día la brisa no era tan fuerte que le impidiera salir un momento del aula de clases.

- ¡Harmony! - le llamó Harry antes de que ambos llegaran a la puerta que daba hacia el patio de recreo

- ¿Si Harry? - respondió ella dándose la vuelta

- ¡Glup! - Harry tragó en seco - Yo... mmm... te conseguí esto. Sé que te gusta la música y pensé que tal vez esto sería mejor que unos chocolates - dijo Harry sacando la pequeña cajita

- ¡Oh gracias Harry! - dijo ella tomando la caja, entonces al abrirla encontró un pequeño dije en cristal con la forma de la letra musical sol en un tono azul claro, muy parecido al mismo azul de sus ojos - ¡Oh Harry! Está muy bello ¡Gracias! - y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sentía como si estuviera cerca de una enorme chimenea.

No muy lejos Duncan observaba la escena y sentía que se le partía el corazón al ver a Harmony dándole un beso a Harry. Harry se había quedado un rato parado allí y ni se dio cuenta cuando la niña había salido al patio. Cuando el estuvo fuera la vio mostrando su regalo a las otras, se reunió con Vishal y Josh, pero Duncan no estaba con ellos. Para Harry el día no podía ser mejor y las cosas mejoraron para él cuando en la hora del almuerzo Harmony fue hasta su mesa para entregarle un caja de galletas que ella había hecho para él. A Harry no le importaban si las galletas estaban quemadas o sabían a tierra, pero para el serian las mejores. Por suerte las galletas no estaban quemadas y tenían buen sabor. Duncan veía todo deseando estar en el lugar de Harry, pero no era el único otros niños de cuarto año que también lo deseaba.

Si antes de febrero Duncan ya casi no le hablaba a Harry, después del día de San Valentín le trataba con la ley del hielo. Harry no llegaba a comprender y Vishal y Josh tampoco sabían a que se debía el comportamiento de su otro amigo. De vez en cuando se lo atribuían a que Harry era el mejor en esgrima, pero Harry sabía que era por otra cosa y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Fuera de esto, la vida en la escuela seguía su ritmo normal, aunque para algunos proyectos Harry se reunía con Harmony, especialmente cuando Josh se juntaba para trabajar con Vishal y como Duncan no quería trabajar con él, se juntaba con Harmony sin saber que esto enojaba más a Duncan. En una ocasión Edward trato de burlarse de Harry porque tenía ´´novia´´, muy parecido a la escena que le habían hecho con Claire en el jardín de niños, solo que esta vez Harry tenia con que defenderse.

- Y tu envidioso porque ella no es tu novia - le respondió Harry

- Cómo si me interesara una snob bribona como ella - le dijo Edward

- ¡Ella no es snob ni bribona! Además, si no te gustara no le hubieras dado una caja de chocolates el día de San Valentín. Pero a ella tú no le gustas y te molesta que yo si le gusto - le sacó en cara Harry, sumándole una mueca.

Edward estaba por irse a los golpes, pero Harry se marcho con Harmony para completarle la tortura.

- ¿Vamos juntos este fin de semana a la pastelería?- le dijo Harmony cuando alcanzaron la puerta principal

- ¿Te parece el domingo en la tarde? - le respondió Harry

- Nos vemos allá - se despidió Harmony.

Fracción de segundo después de que Harmony se fuera, mientras Harry se dirigía para tomar el autobús, alguien tropezó por detrás con él en el hombro haciendo que se resbalara en la delgada capa de nieve perdiendo sus lentes, pudo ver unas borrosas botas negras y oír un _crash_. Sin duda había sido a propósito. Harry recogió con dificultad sus lentes rotos para ver a Duncan alejarse molesto.

_¡Ya tenía suficiente! Esa era la gota que rebosaba el vaso, el próximo día llevaría la varita y leería la mente de Duncan_ pensaba Harry para sí mientras caminaba hacia el autobús y daba miradas hacia atrás para ver a Duncan irse con su madre. En el autobús el niño que se sentó junto le dijo que su padre se enojaría cuando viera los lentes rotos. _Él no se molestara por eso,_ pensó Harry, _pero si se molestará por lo que voy a hacer_.

El día siguiente Harry escondió su varita de entrenamiento entre sus útiles y evitó hablar sobre los lentes rotos durante el desayuno y mantuvo su mente lo más cerrada posible. El plan consistía en volverse invisible durante el tiempo de receso y leer la mente de Duncan y así lo hizo. Esperó a que todos salieran del aula para volverse invisible y cuando lo logró fue hasta la cafetería, pues estaba muy frío como para estar en el patio y los niños se pasaban el tiempo de receso allí porque era mas cálido. Alcanzó ver a Duncan y por suerte aún no estaba sentado en la mesa con Josh y Vishal, tuvo que correr un poco para poder darle alcance antes de que este estuviera rodeado de mas niños.

- ¡Duncan! - le llamó Harry y Duncan volteó a ver quien le llamaba. Entonces Harry aprovechó - ¡Legilimency! - Susurró apuntando a la frente de Duncan.

Harry nunca antes había conjurado aquel hechizo pero sabía que si lo deseaba con fuerzas y determinación lograría hacerlo, pronto Harry estaba dentro de las memorias de Duncan, se concentró en buscar por qué este estaba molesto con él. Entonces pudo verlo, cada vez que Duncan se enojaba con él o le dejaba de hablar era porque Harmony le prestaba mas atención a él. A Duncan le gustaba Harmony, estaba celoso de Harry y molesto con él porque creía que Harry lo hacía apropósito. Harry salió de la memoria de Duncan y éste se marchó a la mesa, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás donde se suponía que debía estar Harry. Harry salió de la cafetería al pasillo vacio para volver a ser visible, entonces fue hasta la mesa para confrontar a Duncan.

- ¡Hola Duncan! - le dijo, pero este le ignoró – sabes, ayer alguien me empujó en el camino y pisó mis lentes. Por suerte tengo un par de repuesto en la casa, ¿Sabes quién pudo haber sido? Porque tu venías tras de mí - dijo Harry un poco molesto. Vishal y Josh intercambiaron miradas - ¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme? Ya sé porque estas molesto y te digo que no es algo a propósito - Vishal y Josh volvieron a intercambiar miradas - ¡No puedes seguir tratándome así! Es más, de ser esa la forma de portarse, ¡Deberías estar celoso de todos los otros chicos!

- Los otros no importan porque no son mis amigos - finalmente le respondió Duncan

- Yo no sabía que a ti también te gustaba Harmony, nunca dijiste nada sobre eso - le respondió Harry

- ¡No tenía que decirlo! Fuimos San José y la Virgen María en el segundo año - le dijo Duncan como si esto fuera algo obvio

- Bueno ella se solía sentar a comer con nosotros tres en el primer año - dijo Harry - no es mi culpa como han resultado las cosas...

- Oye Duncan, no lo puedes odiar por algo que él no puede controlar - intervino Vishal

- ¡Oh! Cómo me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes - se quejó Josh

- Las niñas complican todo - se quejó Vishal

- Es fácil para ustedes decirlo... - dijo Duncan con tono amargado

- Esto no es algo para siempre, ¡Sólo tenemos nueve años! - dijo Harry

- ¡Exacto! No sabes como serán las cosas en el futuro, volvamos a ser todos amigos - dijo Vishal

- Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente - dijo Harry poniendo su mano en el centro de la mesa, Josh y Vishal también pusieron las de ellos y los tres miraban expectativos a Duncan

- Vale - dijo finalmente Duncan poniendo su mano en el centro

- ¡Amigos! - dijo Josh

- ¡Amigos! - respondieron los otros tres

- Y nada cambiara eso, ni siquiera las niñas - agregó Vishal

- Ni si quiera las niñas - dijeron los otros tres, después los cuatros se sonrieron.

Harry se sintió satisfecho con lo que había hecho, aunque en el camino de regreso temía que su padre descubriera la varita de entrenamiento en su mochila, pero para su suerte Severus no se había percatado de la ausencia de esta. El domingo en la tarde se reunió con Harmony en la pastelería como habían acordado. Los dos se sentaron en una mesa, tomaron chocolate caliente y comieron unos cuantos pastelillos mientras conversaban sobre música y otros temas de niños. En una mesa en un rincón Severus se tomaba una de té negro con unos bocadillos mientras revisaba unos papeles del negocio y le echaba un ojo a Harry. Cuando la madre de Harmony pasó a recogerla, esta se despidió de Harry con un beso en la mejilla. Harry después se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Severus con una sonrisa boba. Por un lado Severus se sentía bien por Harry, por otro esa expresión le recordaba a James tras de Lily cuando estos empezaron a salir, de modo que con los papeles que tenía en la mano le dio un pequeño tope en la cabeza a Harry trayéndolo a la realidad.

Al finalizar febrero el clima empezó a mejora notablemente, caía una llovizna de vez en cuando, pero la temperatura estaba subiendo. Harry ya dominaba la transfiguración de objetos medianos, ahora empezaba el reto con objetos grandes como sillones, mesas, camas y cosas por el estilo, aunque aun seguía sin poder lograr un total dominio sobre la técnica no verbal. En cuanto a las clases de runas, como ya tenía una buena base para Marzo, ya iba por la mitad del libro en apatereenoi y empezaba a estudiar los árboles de la vida, los árboles que tenían un rostro en su tronco y que las semillas y frutos que daban también la tenían. Habían tres tipos diferentes de estos, unos cuyo fin era hacer el bien, otros se le consideraban como ´´malignos´´ porque se alimentaban se cadáveres para poder dar frutos y otros que se consideraban neutros. Según lo que decía el libro, la fruta de estos árboles confería poderes especiales a quien los comía, algo que llamo la atención de los frutos del árbol malo era que estos hacían que los sueños se volvieran realidad. Lorenza le contó que estos árboles estaban casi extintos, si quedaban tres en toda Europa eran muchos, pues hubo una época en que los muggles empezaron a quemarlos y cortarlos pensando que de esa forma evitarían que mas brujos y magos nacieran.

- Fue en la época de la separación, antes del nacimiento ´´del mundo civilizado´´ - le explicó Lorenza

Para mediados de marzo empezaban la temporada de cumpleaños entre los niños de cuarto año y como todos los años la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harmony en los jardines de la propiedad de los Buchanan era una de las mejores, muchos de los compañeros del curso le expresaron a Harry que estarían esperando con ansias su fiesta de cumpleaños. Entre las clases de la escuela, las clases extra curriculares y las tardes de juego con sus amigos, los días a Harry se le iban sin darse cuenta. A finales de marzo por fin Harry pudo lograr convocar de manera repetida el hechizo protector sin decir palabra alguna y mantener su mente sellada, por lo que era hora de aprender a hacer los demás hechizos que ya sabía a la forma no verbal. Durante el mes de abril Lorenza le pedía que recitara de memoria Arboles Mágicos, mientras en la casa Harry leía otro libro mas, Vizime Timp (visión del tiempo), un libro apaterenoi que hablaba sobre el poder de los videntes capaces de ver el futuro y viajar al pasado siguiendo los canales de energía. Lorenza le dijo que sólo se lo daba a leer para que mejorara su apterenoi y tuviera un poco de conocimiento sobre los origines de la adivinación.

- Pero quiero que recuerdes algo, el futuro es impreciso. Cambia cada vez según la persona cambia de parecer o de decisión, aunque hay eventos que están destinados a pasar sin importar las acciones que tomemos y aun así nosotros somos capaces de forjar nuestro propio destino - le explicó Lorenza.

Harry se encontró fascinado con las diferentes técnicas para viajar en el tiempo, futuro o pasado que mencionaba el libro, aunque por más que intento llevarla a la práctica, como con los otros libros anteriores, Harry no obtuvo ningún resultado. Cuando se lo comentó a Lorenza esta le explicó que solo los que nacen con el don pueden viajar en la energía del tiempo. Era la segunda vez que se sentía decepcionado por la magia, pero no podía quejarse, a pesar de todo había estado aprendiendo muchas cosas.

La primavera era una de las mejores temporadas para la producción en los invernaderos en la granja por lo que Severus se mantenía con mucho trabajo, Harry también aprovechaba para salir a recoger frambuesas y moras silvestres. Todos los jardines en la villa y el pueblo estaban florecidos dándole a la comarca un aspecto de sacado de un cuadro. Harry había logrado avanzar con su meditación con el Gaia a un punto de que podía cubrir un radio de un kilometro desde su centro. Lorenza le comentó que en un momento podría lograr un alcance aun mayor.

- Podrás ver y sentir cosas que están muy, muy lejos. Por ejemplo, si un día decides contactar en específico a Vert, podrás lograrlo ¡Aunque este se encuentre volando sobre Rumania!

- ¿De veras? - dijo Harry casi incapaz de creer semejante cosa

- Si, ya verás. Por eso no dejes dejar de practicarla

- ¿Y usted puede ver y percibir a seres que están tan lejos?

- Cuando me concentro en buscarlos si, aunque estén del otro lado del mundo - le dijo Lorenza

Durante el mes de mayo Lorenza decidió que ya Harry podía empezar a aprender un nuevo tipo de runa.

- Bahnoai - le explicaba ella mientras los símbolos se dibujaban en la pizarra - estas lecciones serán cortas, pues sólo tengo un texto para que lo aprendas por ahora, este pueblo no se caracterizó por sus buenas acciones, pero aun así es necesario que aprendas a leer esta runa.

Siguieron el mismo proceso que con las anteriores. El libro que Harry estudiaría de los bahnoai era un libro que hablaba sobre como capturar las esencia mágica de otros seres, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual no le gustaba a Lorenza, el que ellos hubieran querido dominar a la naturaleza. El bahnoai distaba mucho del preriyaoi y del drakonoi y tenía muy pocas similitudes con el apaterenoi, pero para Harry no fue difícil aprenderlo, pues al final de todo todas las runas estaba conectadas de una forma u otra. Con el final de mayo empezaban los exámenes finales, Harry ya había logrado dominar la técnica no verbal después de dos meses de intensa práctica y se sentía listo para enfrentarse a Emely, quien ya no podría ver los pensamientos de Harry. También era un experto transformando objetos, no solo sabía drakonoi, también sabía apaterenoi y se podía decir que podía leer bien el bahnoai. Había sido un año escolar intenso sumándole la clase de música y rugby. Harry descansaría de sus actividades extra curriculares para concentrarse en los exámenes de la escuela. Y como todos los años sus calificaciones fueron excelentes. Las vacaciones de verano empezarían y podría descansar un poco más.


	17. Historias de verano

**Los personajes de Harry Potter, Dracula, Los Hijos de la Tierra no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen de portada, Anne Frank, Emely Frank-Snape y Sean Zervos pertenecen a Maritza Chan.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se haya podido escapar.**

* * *

Historias de verano

Harry tenía dos semanas antes de partir nuevamente a la casa de sus tíos en Londres. Y aunque ya podía descansar de las tareas y los estudios de la escuela, Lorenza todavía tenía trabajo para él. Ella no le abundó mucho en la parte de bahnoai, pues ella le consideraba muy joven para empezar a estudiar las artes oscuras, además de que a Harry no le interesaba esa parte de la magia. De hecho, muchos libros en la biblioteca personal de su padre eran libros de magia oscura, pero nunca le había llamado la atención leerlos.

- No podemos desaprovechar el tiempo - le decía Lorenza una tarde - empezaremos con el Zemedunai, este pueblo se caracterizó mucho por sus experimentos relacionados con la transfiguración y transformación, así que tenemos unos textos complejos para leer. Además, quiero que repases bien el apaterenoi durante el verano, ¿Aun sigues leyendo La Manzana de la Discordia?

- De vez en cuando leo un poco

- mmm... ¿Aun tienes el libro sobre música de los drakonoi?

- Sí, me gusta practicar la flauta con sus melodías, aunque aún hay algunas partituras que no me atrevo a tocar... - le comentó Harry

- Supongo que te refieres a la música para encantar a otros seres

- Si... por la descripción se parece al cuento del flautista de Hamelin

- No dudes de que el flautista haya aprendido a tocar la música drakonoi. Volvamos al zemedunai, su alfabeto se compone de 45 caracteres, ya sabes cuatro categorías para los elementos y una de especiales...

Y Lorenza procedió con su técnica de enseñanza, Harry pudo notar que el zemedunai tenía muchas similitudes con el bahnoai, pero no tanto como las había entre el drakonoi y el preriyaoi. El libro en apaterenoi que le dio Lorenza para leer en el tiempo libre para repasar se titulaba Las Cartas de Navegación, que eran una recopilación de mapas antiguos con descripciones de los diferentes pueblos que un viajero llamado Thonolan había visitado, además de anécdotas sobre su viaje y las cosas que aprendía de cada pueblo, la diferencia de este libro con los Cuentos de Ayla es que este último era una recopilación de cuentos infantiles de los pueblos antiguos. En cuanto al libro que leería en zemedunai este se titulaba Materia y según lo que le explicó Lorenza, era el primer libro sobre tratados de alquimia, el libro era una mezcla de experimentos de física y química que a Harry le parecía muy confuso y en ocasiones aburrido de leer, pero que de seguro en la práctica seria más interesante.

Durante esos días libres, Harry aprovechó el tiempo para ir a la playa, salir a comer helado con Harmony antes de que ella se fuera de campamento y claro, una última noche de video juegos con sus amigos en casa de Josh. Emely le había estado escribiendo y prometió visitarle después de que pasara un tiempo con su amiga Nahiony.

Harry empacó sus libros para llevárselos a casa de sus tíos y trató de llevarse su equipo de pociones para probar unos cuantos de los experimentos del libro, pero Severus le prohibió llevarlo, pues de seguro Petunia se pondría toda frenética si Harry hacía estallar algo, así como también le hizo dejar la varita de entrenamiento y le recordó que no debía hacer magia en frente de los muggles.

A las diez de la mañana del primero de julio Harry estaba con su equipaje en frente de la casa de su tía, quien como siempre le recibió con su expresión de desagrado. Petunia le apuró a entrar la casa para que los vecinos no le vieran y mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación, le decía que no ensuciara nada al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta en la cara de Severus. A Severus le valía un comino la falta de modales de Petunia, pues él tampoco la toleraba. Después de dejar a Harry en la casa de los Dursley se fue a darle una vuelta a su antigua casa y recoger parte de su correspondencia, que solía acumularse cada vez más desde que su negocio con los vampiros se volviera tan próspero. Entre las más recientes se encontraba una carta de Lucius Malfoy quien le informaba del deplorable estado en que se encontraba su padre, de modo que Severus tuvo que ir a la mansión de los Malfoy para enterarse de la situación.

Las cuatro semanas en casa de sus tíos siempre resultaban ser la peor parte del verano para Harry. Dudley, cuando no estaba jugando video juegos o viendo la televisión, le gustaba fastidiar a Harry, aunque no siempre podía salirse con las suyas pues él sabía que su primo podía hacer magia y podía hacer algo en su contra. Pero ese verano Harry contaba con una nueva técnica para evadir brabucones. Como sabía hacerse invisible, cada vez que oía o percibía la presencia de su primo y sus compinches, Harry se volvía invisible evitándose conflictos y los castigos injustos de la tía Petunia. Pero para completar ese verano, la hermana de Vernon fue a visitarlos. La presencia de Marge para él era como tener una ampolla en las nalgas y peor eran los perros, porque aunque Harry se volviera invisible no significaba que dejaba de oler, por lo que estos le podían rastrear y le atormentaban desconcentrándolo de su lectura.

Una tarde mientras trataba de traducir unos párrafos en zemedunai en el invernadero, fuera de la vista de los demás miembros de la casa, uno de los perros de Marge le rastreó y empezó a morderle los zapatos.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - decía Harry mientras trataba de sacudirse al bulldog del pie, el perro seguía gruñendo y mordiéndole el zapato – ¡Uy! ¡Quítate perro sarnoso! - dijo Harry molesto empujando con fuerza al perro, este emitió un ruido extraño para Harry y segundos después en la piel empezaron a aparecer zonas calvas con costras blancas grisáceas - ¡Rayos! - dijo Harry y se apuró a recoger sus cosas para alejarse del lugar.

Marge se asustó mucho al ver a su perro enfermo, aunque ella no lograba comprender como el perro se había enfermado tan rápido si hacia unos minutos estaba totalmente sano. Petunia tenía un sospechoso en la cabeza, pero por el momento no dijo nada. Marge decidió marcharse de la casa para llevar a su adorado perro con el veterinario, pues por lo visto necesitaba un tratamiento urgente. Después de que Marge se marchara Petunia buscó a Harry por toda la casa pero no le pudo encontrar. Cuando Vernon regresó y se enteró de lo que había pasado también recorrió toda la casa buscando a Harry, pero tampoco dio con él. Harry permanecía invisible tras la cama de la habitación donde Dudley solía guardar todos sus juguetes rotos o que ya no solía usar y en la que solía quedarse el mes que pasaba en la casa, pues temía que le dejaran trancado fuera de la casa. Por tres días Harry se mantuvo en estado de invisibilidad hasta que un día Petunia le vio haciéndose un sándwich en la cocina.

- ¡Pequeño engendro! ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al perro de Marge? ¡Si le llega a pasar algo malo vas a tener más problemas de los que ya te esperan! - le dijo Petunia tomándole de sorpresa- ¿Y dónde rayos has estado todos estos días?

- Ehhh...uh...aquí en la casa - dijo Harry tratando de no dejar caer el plato que tenía en la mano

- ¡Mentiroso! Te hemos buscados por todos lados, ¿Dónde estabas?

- Aquí en la casa - decía Harry tratando de no tener que decirle que se podía hacer invisible

- Más te vale que limpies eso... - fue lo último que le dijo Petunia antes de marcharse de la cocina.

Severus se había vuelto un asiduo visitante de la casa de los Malfoy, pues su amigo Lucius estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba de su apoyo. Sumado a esto estaba el papeleo de la expansión de su negocio. Había recibido una oferta muy buena, llevaría su negocio de nacional a internacional, la transición tomaría aun tiempo, pero todo estaría listo para el siguiente año cuando Harry entrara a Hogwarts. Severus lo había pensado muy bien, volvería al castillo para permanecer cerca de Harry, aunque tuviera que soportar la presencia y la vigilancia de Dumbledore. Entre otras cosas pendientes, Severus también tenia que lidiar con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry, por suerte este año Harry optó por algo más sencillo y con unos cuantos invitados menos. La fiesta consistiría en una barbacoa al estilo americano, prepararía unos cuantos juegos para entretener a los chicos y debía buscar una banda para que tocara en la actividad.

Algo que no le gustaba a Severus encontrar en su correspondencia eran cartas de Petunia, sobre todo si estas eran para reportar malas conductas de Harry. Por lo visto había hecho que uno de los perros de la hermana de Vernon se enfermera, o por lo menos ella se lo atribuía a su hijo, ya después confirmaría eso. Pero cuando llegó una segunda carta, Severus empezó a sospechar que Harry tal vez si estuviera involucrado en lo primero. En la segunda carta Petunia le informaba que Vernon había llevado a Harry para cortarle el cabello, pues según ella parecía un vagabundo con el cabello tan largo. Severus le había dejado de cortar el cabello y así, con el un poco más largo, Harry ya no se parecía tanto a James; en fin el día después de haberle cortado el cabello, el cabello de Harry estaba de nuevo todo largo como si no se lo hubieran cortado y Vernon se molestó mucho con esto. Una tercera carta llego faltando unos días antes de que Severus fuera a recoger a Harry, según Petunia Harry había vuelto azul el peluquín de un cliente de Vernon que le estaba visitando y obviamente la velada no resultó bien. El 31 de julio llegó y como de costumbre Severus fue a recoger a Harry a las 4pm. Petunia estaba muy molesta y antes de cerrar la puerta de un trancazo le dijo que si por ella fuera esa sería la última vez que el chico iba a su casa.

- ¿Podrías explicarme todo lo que ha pasado recientemente? - le preguntó Severus a Harry mientras caminaban un poco alejándose del numero 4 de Privet Drive

- Dos fueron accidentes y yo no quería cortarme el cabello - le respondió Harry

- Explícate

- Yo estaba leyendo en el invernadero y el perro de Marge me estaba mordiendo el pie, yo le dije perro sarnoso y entonces el perro se enfermó - dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible. Severus le miraba con seriedad - no era mi intensión que se enfermera, es la verdad - Severus le creyó, pues lo podía ver.

- ¿Y el peluquín?

- De nuevo fue otro accidente, estaba leyendo y trataba de volver azules las hortensias de la ventana, el señor estaba sentando cerca de la ventana, supongo que se le pegó el hechizo a él.

- Harry, ¿Qué te he dicho de hacer magia en frente de muggles...?

- No habían muggles frente de mí... - dijo Harry. Severus le miró con reprobación, le tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron de Londres para terminar en una calle vacía de la villa.

- Aunque haya sido un accidente rompiste una regla muy importante, tendrás tu fiesta hoy, pero eso no quita que mañana estarás castigado - le dijo Severus antes de emprender el camino hacia el parque donde le esperaban los invitados.

La decoración de la fiesta era sencilla, había lámparas de papel colgando sobre las mesas con manteles de cuadros, un espacio para bailar cuadrilla, una tarima para la banda y en un lado tenían varias cosas para jugar a lanzar la herradura o bolsas de habichuelas. Los chicos se entretuvieron un buen rato con los juegos, para luego comer hamburguesas, perros calientes o costillas. Después de comer, la banda empezó a tocar y los animaron para bailar la cuadrilla, lo cual los entretuvo por un buen rato y para terminar todos comieron pastel.

De regreso en la casa aquella noche Severus dejó a Harry tranquilo mientras desenvolvía los regalos que había recibido. Harry se la paso tranquilo, pues sabía que a Severus no se le pasaría el enojo en una noche. Harry recibió unas cuantas figuras de acción, un par de comics de colección, un juego de damas chinas, de parte de Harmony recibió un set para pintar (maletín con acuarelas, pasteles, y varios pinceles), de parte de Emely recibió un arco hecho de madera de Boabad con unos tallados interesantes y no se podía quedar el regalo de Lorenza. Este era un libro de tapa marrón en preriyaoi que tenía por título Esencial. Harry pensó que se trataba de otro libro como el de Gaia, pero la nota decía: Porque los mejores magos preparan sus propias provisiones. Harry le dio una mirada rápida al índice del libro, este trataba sobre la preparación de cosas que por lo general se usaban en ceremonia mágicas antiguas. Para Harry esto solo significaba una cosa: pronto estaría practicando la magia antigua de una forma más activa. El libro explicaba cómo se debían preparar amuletos, platos, copas, cuchillos o dagas ceremoniales, diferentes tipos de velas entre otras cosas. Harry estaba emocionado por empezar a leerlo y ponerlo en práctica. Severus le mandó a dormir y Harry recogió todo y se fue a dormir de inmediato, pues sabía que Severus aun estaba molesto con él.

Al día siguiente cuando Harry terminó de comer el desayuno y Severus le mandó a lavar los platos, Harry iba a buscar su varita de entrenamiento.

- Los lavaras a mano, no usarás tu varita de entrenamiento por una semana, harás todos los quehaceres de forma manual - le dijo con voz seca Severus antes de marcharse a trabajar en el cobertizo.

Harry miró hacia el fregadero y suspiró, hacía tiempo que no hacía los quehaceres de la casa de forma manual, por lo general sólo necesitaba un toque de la varita y ya todo estaba limpio u organizado, por lo que tenía tiempo libre para leer o jugar. Después de terminar con los platos, Harry procedió a limpiar el piso de la cocina cuando los chivatoscopios se activaron y solo podía ser una señal.

- Quédate en la cocina, no salgas, ni hagas ruido - le dijo Severus pasando rápido hacia la puerta principal, Harry obedeció y detuvo sus oficios para evitar hacer cualquier ruido.

Severus fue hasta la puerta del frente, Anne le esperaba junto con Emely.

- ¿Cuándo vas a poner un condenado timbre? - le dijo Anne a modo de saludo

- Pasen - dijo él a tiempo en que abría la puerta de la cerca

- ¡Hola papa! - dijo Emely sonriendo

- ¡Hola Emely!

- ¿Y Harry?- le pregunto ella

- Esta dentro - le respondió él y ella se fue con su equipaje al interior de la casa - Anne, ¿Cómo van las negociaciones con el Conde? - le preguntó Severus

- Viento en popa, solo faltan que pongan la fecha para la revisión del contrato, que espero sea pronto - le respondió ella - ya te mandaré todos los papeles cuando los tenga.

- Perfecto - y con esto Anne se marchó y Severus volvió al interior de la casa.

Emely había encontrado a Harry con una escoba de barrer y no una de carreras en la mano y duró un momento riéndose de Harry por tener que hacer los quehaceres de forma manual. Harry no le dio mucha mente a aquello, pues tenía apuro por terminar para hacer cosas más interesantes. Cuando por fin estuvo libre, Harry le enseño el nuevo libro que le había regalado Lorenza y Emely se emocionó y quería que empezaran a hacer algunas cosas de la que estaban allí. Severus le prohibió hacer experimentos dentro de la casa, por lo que tuvieron que llevar todo el equipo de pociones al patio y bajo las sombra de uno de los árboles que hacía límite con el bosquecillo los chicos montaron su laboratorio. Harry también le habló sobre lo que estaba leyendo de alquimia y como Harry tenía el libro en la casa, Emely trató de leerlo en varias ocasiones, pero aparentemente Lorenza le había puesto algún hechizo que evitaba que otra persona pudiera abrir el libro excepto Harry, por lo que mientras empezaban a hacer algunos de los experimentos sencillos de la alquimia Harry leía y traducía mientras Emely seguía las instrucciones.

La semana de castigo a Harry se le pasó rápido, pues con Emely en la casa se entretenía bastante y siempre había algo que hacer, en especial ahora que ocupaban buena parte del tiempo haciendo algo en su laboratorio al aire libre. También Harry asistía a las prácticas de fútbol y debía visitar de forma regular a Lorenza, no solo por las clases de runas, sino también para seguir proporcionándole las pociones y verificando que ella estuviera bien y en sus cinco sentidos.

Era lunes de la segunda semana de Agosto, Harry y Emely estaban preparando una especie de velas ceremoniales en el patio cuando un búho gris llegó a la casa con una nota para Severus. Los chicos no le prestaron mucha atención al ave, pero Severus salió todo apurado del cobertizo tras leer la nota. La carta venia de parte de Narcissa Malfoy informando que el padre de Lucius había fallecido y que el hombre estaba desolado. Severus no encontraba que hacer, no podía dejar a los chicos solos en la casa, pues probablemente necesitaría quedarse unos días en Londres y no tenía quien se quedara con ellos. Una explosión en el patio llamo su atención, tuvo que salir a ayudarles a apagar el fuego.

- Definitivamente no les puedo dejarlos solos, terminaran prendiéndole fuego a la casa - se quejó Severus después de emendar los daños.

- Fue un accidente, en las instrucciones no especifica que no debe mezclarse en sentido contrario de las manecillas del reloj - dijo Emely.

- Dudo que los preriyaois tuvieran reloj- dijo Harry

Severus murmuraba para sí lo difícil que sería encontrar una niñera apropiada o la posibilidad de llevárselos a Londres.

- ¿Para qué iremos a Londres? - dijo Emely con expresión curiosa

- Ustedes dos no, yo debo ir a Londres - aclaro él

- ¿Pasó algo? - le preguntó Harry

- Un amigo me necesita – dijo Severus sin dar muchas explicaciones

- Y no quiero quedarme con una niñera- dijo Emely en tono rebelde

- Posiblemente debas regresar con tu madre - empezó Severus

- ¿Y yo?- pregunto Harry

- Después de lo que pasó en casa de tu tía dudo que te vaya a recibir hasta julio del próximo año - continuó Severus

- Puedo quedarme en casa de la señora Mocho - sugirió Harry

- ¡Oh! ¡Yo también! - dijo Emely emocionada

- ¡No! ninguno de los dos se quedaran con la señora Mocho - dijo Severus cortante

- ¿Por qué no? Ella es prácticamente como una abuela - dijo Harry

- La Sra. Mocho es una persona de una edad muy, muy avanzada. Apenas puede cuidarse ella misma, mucho menos dos niños que les gusta inventar cosas con fuego.

- ¿Entonces donde nos quedaremos? - preguntó Emely

Después de una visita a la villa para que Emely se lograra comunicar de una manera más rápida y efectiva con Anne, todo había quedado arreglado. Anne pasaría por los chicos la mañana del día siguiente, aunque ella no estaba nada contenta con el hecho de tener que quedarse con los dos en las semanas que se supone eran para sus vacaciones personales. Como Severus no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, tuvo que convencer a Anne de que se quedara con los chicos, aunque ella debía hacer un viaje a Rumania para cerrar el contrato pendiente.

Harry y Emely acompañarían a Anne en su viaje a Rumania, Severus había aceptado pues no tenía otra opción, claro que él preparo una poción multijugos para que Harry pudiera pasar desapercibido. Harry no comprendía por qué con él había que tomar tantas medidas de seguridad y con Emely ninguna. A la mañana del día siguiente Anne pasó a recogerlos bien temprano, los niños se despidieron de Severus y los cuatro abandonaron la casa en la granja. Severus fue directo a la casa de los Malfoy, en cambio Anne apareció en un callejón de Londres, para luego salir a la calle para pedir un taxi que les llevara al aeropuerto. Harry nunca había salido del país y solo sabía de los aviones por las clases en la escuela, por lo que estaba muy emocionado.

- Viajaremos en una aerolínea exclusiva de los vampiros, normalmente los brujos viajan por otros medios pero nosotros necesitamos llegar de manera directa a Transilvania - le explicaba Anne a Harry mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto. - Antes de entrar a la terminal deberás tomarte la poción, y recuerda que desde este momento en adelante tu nombre es Andy Porter.

Anne debió practicar unas cuantas veces con Harry para asegurarse de que este respondiera de la manera adecuada y no fuera a meter la pata. Cuando llegaron a la terminal Harry pudo notar que todas las demás personas pasaban de largo, como si esta no estuviera allí.

- Los muggles no pueden verla, así como tampoco los magos que no tengan un ticket de vuelo - le explicó Anne mientras se aproximaban a la entrada.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry

- Es una de las pocas formas de los vampiros, y en algunos casos otras criaturas mágicas, para poder viajar libremente sin el escrutinio de los agentes del ministerio.

Los tres pasaron el arco con el número de la terminal V para luego dirigirse hasta el mostrador, donde una pálida asistente les avisó que su vuelo saldría en una hora. En la sala de espera Harry miraba hacia todos los lados tratando de ver todos los detalles de las cosas y las personas a su alrededor. Casi en todos los vuelos había pocas personas comparando con los vuelos muggles, además de que todos eran vuelos ejecutivos. En el avión la sobrecargo les informó que el vuelo sería de aproximadamente cuatro horas y que llegarían directamente a la villa de Drakon leagan en la meseta de Transilvania en el distrito de Sibiu, en el corazón de Rumania.

- Justo lo que necesitamos - dijo Anne - ahora les advierto, quédense en sus asientos tranquilos en el vuelo, voy a tomar una siesta y no quiero que me llamen la atención por ustedes dos

Harry duro buena parte del vuelo asombrado viendo como los edificios se hacían cada vez más pequeños a medida que tomaban altura, o los montículos de nubes. Mientras Emely se entretenía jugando con su viejo Atari por un rato para luego ponerse los audífonos y escuchar música. Cuando Harry se cansó de ver por la ventana, se puso a leer sobre alquimia en zemedunai, pues le había asegurado a Lorenza que continuaría sus estudios mientras estuviera fuera.

La pintoresca villa de Drakon leagan quedaba a unos 25 min en automóvil del fantástico castillo del Conde Dracula, destino final de Anne y los chicos. Un automóvil lujoso los esperaba a la salida del pequeño aeropuerto. Después de atravesar la villa tomaron rumbo al norte, cruzando por lo que parecía ser un antiguo campo de batalla y luego por un bosque espeso que incluso durante el día estaba oscuro hasta que por fin llegaron a una especie de puente. natural que conectaba hacia una especie de roca/montaña/isla en medio de un lago. El puente tenia buena altura y daba una vista magnifica del lugar. Atravesando la puerta levadiza de la muralla del castillo llegaron a una especie de patio interior donde había un buen movimiento de personal y vehículos. Anne recorría el lugar como si no fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, Harry debía mantenerse atento a la mujer, pues cuando menos se lo esperaba le dejaban atrás por distraerse observando las cosas del lugar.

A Harry le parecía que el lugar y las personas habían sido sacados de una película. Brujas y magos trabajan dentro del personal del castillo, también había zombis, que de seguro estaban bajo algún control especial de los vampiros, y claro no podían faltar vampiros por todas partes. Aparentemente el contrato con Snape era algo muy importante con la comunidad vampírica, pues había muchos representantes de otras regiones de Europa allí también. Anne y los chicos fueron ubicados en unas habitaciones del ala este, lo cual les permitía tener una vista magnifica del lago. Harry y Emely compartirían habitación. Antes de empezar con el papeleo Anne tendría una pequeña reunión con el Conde y debía llevar a los niños con ella. Ella le recordó a Harry que debía responder bajo el nombre de Andy y que tuviera mucho cuidado de mirar directamente a los ojos del Conde pues le podrían hipnotizar.

- Soy una bruja bien dotada, pero aquí me superan en cantidad así que evítenme problemas - les dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Los tres salieron rumbo a una sala decorada con un estilo muy gótico, donde les recibió el Conde acompañado de otros dos vampiros, a los cuales presentó como una como su ´´hija´´ Juno y otro como su ´´nieto´´ Lesst.

- Unos de mis tantos descendientes, pero los más allegados a mi oscuro corazón - dijo el Conde con un acento muy marcado.

- Encantada de conocerlos - respondió Anne- Ya conocen a mi hija Emely y este es Andy, él es el medio hermano de Emely por parte del padre.

- Ahhh que curioso - dijo el Conde observando de cerca a Harry quien evitaba tener contacto visual con el Conde - juraría que su rostro se me hace conocido.

- Lo dudo mucho, es la primera vez que viaja fuera de Inglaterra - dijo Anne tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto

- Bueno, sentémonos a tomar algo refrescante - les invitó el Conde.

Los seis se sentaron a compartir una bebida, para ellos se sirvió sangría fresca y los tres vampiros bebieron la poción especial de Snape en sus copas. La conversación giro sobre las diferentes presentaciones que podía tener la poción para atraer más vampiros a ella y para que los que ya la habían probado no se sintieran que caían en una rutina. Anne intercambiaba ideas con ellos y tomaba nota mental de todo para luego darle un informe a Severus.

Después de la pequeña reunión los tres regresaron a sus habitaciones, Anne les pidió que no salieran del lugar, en especial a Harry, pues nadie debía verle en su forma normal. Harry quería salir a ver un poco el castillo y Emely le apoyaba, después de todo él podía volverse invisible y nadie le podría ver.

- ¿Puedes volverte invisible?- dijo Emely asombrada

- Si, aprendí a hacerlo a finales del año pasado, una técnica de los draconoi

- A ver, hazlo - le pidió ella, Harry se concentró y ante los ojos de Emely Harry fue desapareciendo – ¡Increíble! ¡Wow! ¡Eso es fantástico! Podremos salir de la habitación y nadie podrá verte - dijo ella entusiasmada

- ¿Pero qué hay de ti? Aun te pueden ver - le dijo Harry volviendo a hacerse visible

- No importa, ya he estado aquí antes y no me ha pasado nada malo - le aseguró ella.

Los chicos estaban a punto de salir de la habitación cuando unos empleados del castillo llegó con el almuerzo y como ambos tenían mucha hambre prefirieron comer antes de salir en busca de aventuras. Y después de una sustanciosa ración de postre los chicos estaban tan llenos que solo podían hacer una cosa, dormir. Ya después de la siesta Emely y Harry fueron a dar vueltas por el castillo, claro que necesitarían varios días para poder recorrerlo por completo. A pesar de su sed de aventura, los chicos evitaron los pasadizos secretos, pues no querían terminar en algún lugar muy peligroso para ellos.

Después de caminar por lo que les pareció una eternidad en pasillos llenos de pinturas, tapices, armaduras y esculturas, llegaron a una terraza que ofrecía una vista completa de la orilla este del lago. Allí también se encontraron con varias personas, en su mayoría eran magos y según se enteraron también había hombres lobos. A Harry lo que le llamaba la atención era el paisaje y deseaba poder contar con Vert para sobrevolarlo y pensando en él Harry se concentró para practicar su meditación especial, sería algo estupendo debido a que nunca la había intentado hacer en un lugar fuera del territorio de la villa en que vivía. Pero sin importar el lugar en que estuviera Gaia era el mismo, lo único que cambiaba eran las señales y las presencias que percibía. Y como el castillo estaba lleno de seres mágicos y objetos mágicos Harry se sintió un poco saturado con toda la información.

Un mozo pasó a la terraza y aviso que la cena se serviría en dos horas, Emely y Harry debieron apurar el paso para regresar a la habitación y poder asearse a tiempo, pues esa noche el Conde estaba ofreciendo una cena de gala para todos sus invitados. Harry debió tomar la pocion multijugos de nuevo para ir y fingir ser Andy Porter durante la velada, que para él fue un poco aburrida. Los vampiros solo bebieron mientras que los demás invitados degustaron un suculento banquete con los más finos manjares que producía la región. Harry y Emely se apuntaron con un grupo para hacer una visita a la villa de Drakon Leagan, con el permiso de Anne.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno los dos chicos se reunieron con el grupo que iría a recorrer la villa, del castillo les proporcionaron el transporte. La villa era muy bonita, todo estaba hecho en piedra, las edificaciones y las calles, una hermosa fuente decoraba el centro de la Plaza Grande. Después de visitar los lugares históricos, volvieron a reunirse en la plaza para comprar y almorzar antes de regresar al castillo. Los chicos se interesaron por visitar una tienda de antigüedades, Harry solo le interesó comprar una miniatura de un reloj lunar en piedra azul, en cambio Emely gastaba una buena cantidad de oro por una mano disecada, según ella La Mano de la Gloria era un objeto muy difícil de conseguir y que valía su peso en oro. Pero un lugar donde ambos se gastaron casi todo el dinero que les dio Anne fue en una botica donde encontraron muchos de los ingredientes que se utilizaban en la preparación de objetos en el libro _Esencial. _

El resto de la tarde los chicos se la pasaron revisando el libro en preriyaoi para decidir como gastarían los ingredientes. En la noche cenaron en un comedor más pequeño con vista hacia el oeste y por los ventanales podían observar la puesta del sol. El tercer día en el castillo los chicos salieron en la mañana para recorrer los pequeños jardines interiores y de paso dieron con una especie de piscina/balneario natural por lo que ya tenían que hacer en la tarde. Los chicos se pasaron toda la tarde bañándose y Anne tuvo que irlos a buscar y sacarlos de allí para que se alistaran para ir a cenar. Los siguientes días se la pasaron recorriendo el castillo, pero hasta el momento solo habían dado con unas habitaciones que eran usadas como spa y un invernadero interior fuera de todas las demás salas que solo parecían contener objetos de exhibición. En el fin de semana el grupo con el que habían ido a la villa les invitó a visitar un viñedo que quedaba en las afueras de la Drakon Leagan, esta vez Anne les acompaño. Harry disfrutó el recorrido, pues en parte le recordaba los túneles de ramas que formaban los manzanos de la propiedad contigua a la granja.

Empezaba su segunda semana en el castillo del Conde Dracula, después de desayunar en la habitación, Emely y Harry salieron para seguir explorando el castillo. Y en el tercer piso del ala norte dieron con algo que le robo el aliento a Harry, una vasta biblioteca que se elevaba por otro tres pisos más, Emely y Harry habían encontrado el mayor tesoro de toda sus aventuras, sin duda pasarían allí el resto de los días en el castillo. La colección del Conde era bastante variada, tenia tanto libros muggles como de magia y libros tan antiguos como algunos de los más preciados ejemplares de Lorenza, razón por la cual Emely se empeño en visitar la biblioteca, pues fuera de la casa de Lorenza era el único lugar donde tal vez pudiera encontrar un libro de las 7 runas más antigua de la magia. Mientras Emely se enfrascaba en su búsqueda, Harry disfrutaba leyendo uno que otro libro de magia y de vez en cuanto algo de literatura muggle.

Una tarde mientras Harry se entretenía leyendo uno de los tomos de Las Crónicas de Narnia, pues le agradaba creer en la idea de mundos paralelos tan llenos de magia como el suyo, el encargado de la biblioteca muy molesto sacó a Emely de la biblioteca y también le obligó a salir a él.

- ¿Qué paso? - le preguntó Harry de camino de vuelta a la habitación

- Creo que al fin encontré un libro en unas de las runas antiguas - le respondió Emely bajito- aunque no sé porque el bibliotecario se molestó tanto cuando yo lo tome - dijo Emely un poco indignada. Harry se encogió de hombros.

El resto de la tarde Harry se la pasó leyendo los libros que le había prestado Lorenza, en cambio Emely se la pasó en el balcón escuchando música. Incluso durante la cena Emely estuvo muy callada, lo cual era algo extraño, pues ella era dada a conversar mucho. Para entretenerse en la noche los chicos jugaron unas cuantas partidas de ajedrez, esta vez Emely no podía hacer trampa porque ya no podía ver los pensamientos de Harry. Después de la tercera mano Harry se sentía listo para ir a la cama.

- ¡Harry! ¿Crees que los demás estén tan casados como para irse a dormir? - dijo Emely quien aparentemente no tenia ánimos de irse a dormir.

- Mmm bueno, ya casi van a ser las diez de la noche - dijo Harry con un bostezo al final - aunque creo que ahora es que todos los vampiros están más activos, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me harías un favor? - dijo ella con vos inocente pero su cara la delataba

- Mmm ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Que vayas a la biblioteca y me traigas el libro, puedes volverte invisible, no te podrán ver

- No lo sé. Además, no sé en qué parte de la biblioteca esta el libro

- Está en el último anaquel en la esquina suroeste - dijo Emely – además, puedes llevar esto - dijo sacando una radio portátil (walky talky) por si necesitas ayuda para encontrar el libro - Harry se quedo viéndola, aun sintiéndose inseguro - ¡Por favor! - le pidió ella.

- Está bien- acepto Harry.

Harry se volvió invisible y se llevó la radio portátil en un bolsillo. Por lo menos gran parte del pasillo de su piso estaba despejado, pero cuando dio a los pasillos que daban a las aéreas comunes debió tener mucho cuidado esquivando a los vampiros, pues había un gran movimiento de estos. El camino hacia la biblioteca estaba tan despejado como el del quinto piso del ala este. Con mucho cuidado Harry abrió la puerta, tratando de solo abrirla un poco para que no se notara que alguien había entrado. La biblioteca estaba con poca iluminación que provenía de unas lámparas de gas que habían en algunas columnas, dejando gran parte del lugar en penumbras. Harry se dirigió al fondo de la biblioteca y comenzó a inspeccionar el ultimo anaquel, habían muchos libros en runas que Harry aun no conocía pero de tanto en tanto podía ver alguno que otro símbolo que se le hacía familiar.

- Emely, ¿Segura que el libro está aquí? No lo encuentro, cambio - dijo Harry bajito por la radio

- Debes usar la escalera, esta justo en la esquina superior, cambio - dijo Emely en un susurro desde el otro lado de la radio

Harry miro a su alrededor, pues la escalera no estaba cerca, le daba un poco de miedo toparse con algún vampiro nada amistoso en medio de la noche. Encontró la escalera unos anaqueles más allá de la luz de una de las lámparas y la llevo hasta el lugar donde se suponía debía encontrar el dichoso libro, la subió y justo en la esquina estaba un libro grueso de forro de cero negro. Harry pudo identificar los símbolos bahnoai en el, esto le dio mala espina. Los dos símbolos que componían el titulo eran iguales solo que uno estaba al revés, y según lo que el había aprendido de las runas antiguas era que cuando un símbolo estaba invertido es porque significaba lo contrario. Tenía el símbolo de vida, al derecho y al revés, por lo que el titulo se leía Muerte Vida.

- ¡Muertos Vivientes! - dijo Harry un poco asustado y alejó su mano de aquel libro - ¡Emely! Cambio

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? Cambio

- No creo que debas leer ese libro, creo que es de magia oscura, cambio

- ¡O vamos Harry! Es mi única oportunidad de leer un libro de las 7 runas antiguas, cambio

- Pero como piensas leerlo si no sabes bahnoai? Cambio

- Mmm pues tu me vas a enseñar, cambio

- ¿Yo? ¡Yo no quiero leer ese libro! Estoy casi seguro que es de magia oscura, cambio

- ¡No grites! - susurró Emely - no tienes que leerlo, solo me tienes que dar la clave para traducirlo, cambio

- No estoy seguro de esto, cambio

- Por favor tráeme el libro, no es que vaya a poner en práctica su contenido, por favoooor...cambio

- Está bien, cambio- dijo Harry tomando el libro y ocultándolo bajo su ropa salió de la biblioteca

Harry rogaba que alguien le descubriera y le quitara el libro, pero en el camino de regreso a la habitación no tuvo ningún percance.

- ¡Dámelo, dámelo!- dijo Emely emocionada cuando Harry entró en la habitación

- Aquí tienes - dijo Harry pasándoselo - no veo por qué te emociona tanto leer un libro tan horripilante

- Yo no lo veo como un libro de magia oscura, lo veo como la única posibilidad de aprender runa antigua. El conocimiento en sí Harry no tiene lado oscuro o lado claro, sino la forma en que lo aplicas - le dijo Emely examinando el libro.

Ciertamente Emely tenía razón, pero a pesar de todo a Harry no le atraía leer aquel libro, pero de todas formas ayudó a Emely con la traducción del libro. Después de darle la clave para traducir los caracteres básicos del alfabeto bahnoai Harry se fue a dormir, en cambio Emely se pasó buena parte de la noche tratando de leer el libro. En la mañana del día siguiente Emely seguía enfrascada con el libro y Harry prefirió dedicarse a su lectura de zemedunai y las otras runas antiguas. En la tarde fue a visitar la biblioteca esperando que el encargado no hubiera notado la usencia del libro ni le fuera a prohibir la entrada. Harry entró y no tuvo ningún problema, ya se encontraba en una mesa cerca de un ventanal leyendo su libro sobre Narnia cuando alguien le interrumpió.

- ¡Hola! - dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, tez pálida y nariz un poco ganchuda

- uhh ¡Hola! - respondió Harry

- No recuerdo haberte visto antes, ¿Estás de visita? - le preguntó el chico

- Sí, estoy por dos semanas bueno ya casi terminan- dijo Harry

- Mi nombre es Sean, Sean Zervos

- ...Andy...Porter - respondió Harry

- Claro... Andy - respondió Sean como si no le creyera del todo - ahora que lo pienso creo que te vi en la cena de gala.

- Estuve allí, no recuerdo haberte visto - dijo Harry

- Estaba sentado un poco lejos, entre unos adultos

- ¿Y qué haces tú por acá?- le pregunto Harry

- Yo suelo pasar parte del verano aquí, mi madre es Juno una de las hijas del Conde, bueno la única verdadera hija del conde por lo que yo soy el único verdadero nieto del Conde

- Oooh- dijo Harry asombrado

- ¿Y tú con quién andas?

- Bueno vine con mi media hermana y su madre...

- Quieres decir con tu madrastra

- Nop, Anne no vive conmigo...Emely nos visita en los veranos...

- Espera, ¡¿Eres hermano de Emely Frank!? - dijo el chico asombrado y con un poco de rechazo

- Si es mi media hermana

- ¡Wow! No me quiero imaginar estar en tu lugar, ella es una plaga, insoportable... ¿Por cierto porque no anda contigo?

- Mmm no quiso venir a la biblioteca, dijo que tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer

- Mmm, que bien porque de lo contrario no te dejaría en paz... ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Harry y Sean pasaron un rato hablando sobre libros para luego pasar a conversar sobre las escobas, las cuales Harry tenía prohibido usar, para luego hablar sobre magia. Sean le llevaba dos años a Harry y a Emely por lo que ya estaba en la escuela de magia, Harry en toda su vida solo había escuchado hablar de Hogwarts por lo que escuchar sobre las otras escuelas de magia era algo novedoso e interesante. Sean asistía a la escuela de magia Grecoromano, ya que el había nacido y se había criado gran parte en Grecia. Le contó un poco sobre la isla que se movía, las tres casas y claro, sobre la logia de los siete mares. También le hablo sobre Durmstrang, otra escuela de magia que se encontraba cerca, pero estaba más en las montañas de los balcanes cerca de Alemania que de la costa mediterránea. Con la conversación a ambos se les fue al noción del tiempo y Harry debió despedirse de su nuevo amigo para regresar a la habitación. Al regresar Emely seguía tal cual él la había dejado, leyendo el libro. Harry le comento sobre el chico Zervos.

- ¡Sean! ¡Oh bleh! - dijo ella haciendo un gesto despectivo - se cree la gran cosa sólo porque es el verdadero heredero de Dracula, es un niño mimado.

- Parece ser alguien bueno - dijo Harry

- Te apuesto a que trató de impresionarte hablándote de sus dones, de lo bueno que se ser brujo y vampiro blah blah blah yakirismakiris - Harry no pudo evitar reírse con lo último.

- Bueno exactamente me contó como hasta ahora ha sido el único novato capaz de salir victoriosos en un enfrentamiento contra la logia de los siete mares.

- ¡Oh que baboso!

- Él me invitó a pasar la tarde de mañana juntos - le comentó Harry

- Si quieres ir por mi está bien, pero yo no pienso ir, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer - dijo Emely volviendo al libro

- Será mejor que lo guardes Anne ya viene - le advirtió Harry y Emely se apuró en ocultar el libro antes de que llegara su madre para avisarles que tenían que estar listos para una cena que tendrían con el Conde.

Aquella noche, aparentemente por petición de Sean, Harry, Emely y Anne tuvieron una cena intima con el Conde, Juno y su hijo y otros parientes cercanos del Conde. Emely y Sean se la pasaron tirándose puyas toda la velada y Harry evitaba quedar atrapado en medio de los dos.

Los restantes días de la semana Harry pasó buena parte del tiempo con Sean, ya que Emely seguía ensimismada con el libro. Jugaron ajedrez, a petición de Harry tuvieron unos cuantos duelos con espada (esgrima) y claro no pudo faltar una guerra con pistolas de agua, los dos chicos empezaban a llevarse bien, pero el tiempo de Harry en el castillo se estaba agotando y el viernes en la tarde después de que Harry regresara de jugar con Sean y le dijera a Emely que debía de devolver pronto el libro, Anne llegó agitada diciendo que necesitaba tiempo para ella.

- Nos vamos mañana en la mañana, el Conde me ha ofrecido su chalet de veraneo en Bucarest por este fin de semana, así que mañana temprano tomaremos el tren, empaquen todo esta noche – les indicó ella

- pero... ¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? - preguntó Emely

- No, necesito relajarme - insistió Anne

- Pero aquí hay un spa- dijo Harry

- Y socializar con personas que estén vivas, ugg creo que hasta me salió una cana - dijo Anne saliendo de la habitación.

- Ella quiere decir que necesita irse de juerga - dijo Emely con un poco de amargura - olvídalo Harry, mañana querámoslo o no tendremos que ir a Bucarest.

- En ese caso Emely debemos devolver el libro a su lugar.

- Pero aun no lo termino, me hace falta al menos un par de días más - dijo Emely

- Aunque no termines el libro creo que ya debes de saber suficiente bahnoai

- pero necesito terminarlo...

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Llevártelo sin permiso? - dijo Harry solo porque si

- Bueno...

- ¡Emely!

- De todas formar nos quedaremos en una de las propiedades del Conde - trató de justificarse ella

- Ni pensarlo, no seré cómplice de eso. Hay que devolver el libro esta noche - dijo Harry en tono cortante y firme.

- Vale - dijo Emely un poco enojada.

Emely aprovechó hasta el último minuto para leer el libro, incluso leyó un poco después de la cena formal con el Conde mientras Harry empacaba sus cosas, hasta que Harry tuvo todo listo y sólo le quedaba llevar el libro de regreso a la biblioteca. Emely veía con recelo a Harry marcharse de la habitación con el antiguo ejemplar, posiblemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a tener un libro así en sus manos. Antes de partir el día siguiente Sean se despidió de los dos y Harry y él prometieron mantenerse en contacto. Anne y los chicos viajaron en tren rumbo al Sureste. Gran parte del viaje Emely se la paso ensimismada escuchando música en su walkman, Harry aprovecho el tiempo para avanzar su lectura con el zemedunai. Llegaron a Bucarest después de pasado el medio día, fueron primero al chalet, que tenía vista al río Dambovita, para luego recorrer las calles que sólo los magos concurrían. Harry compro un suvenir para Severus y trató de buscar algo que le subiera el ánimo a Emely y dio con él en una tienda de antigüedades. Era una versión en miniatura de Los Cuentos de Ayla en preriyaoi, eso sí, que se gasto el resto del dinero que le quedaba en el.

- Para ti - le dijo Harry entregándole el pequeño libro a Emely que estaba sentada en una mesa de un café viendo a las brujas recorrer la calle empedrada con todos sus paquetes flotando a su alrededor.

Emely tomo el pequeño paquete y lo desenvolvió con avidez, podía relacionar vagamente algunos de los símbolos en el titulo con los que había aprendido en bahnoai, pero sabía que estaban escritos en un runa diferente.

- ¿Acaso es un libro en una de las siete runas antiguas? - le preguntó ella empezando a hojearlo

- Es una miniatura del original, se titula Los Cuentos de Ayla, también conocidos como Los Manuscritos del Mar de Beran. Está en preriyaoi, fue el primer libro que leí en runa antigua - le explicó Harry, Emely observaba los pequeños dibujos que ilustraban las historias

- ¡Gracias Harry! - dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Gran parte del fin de semana se la pasaron en el chalet pues Anne salía de juerga, tal como Emely le había dicho, de modo que Harry le ayuda a Emely a traducir el preriyaoi. Aunque también tuvieron tiempo de visitar algunos lugares históricos de la capital antes de tomar su vuelo de regreso a Londres.

Severus les pasó a recoger en el aeropuerto para llevarlos directamente a la casa en la granja. Había estado recibiendo cartas de Anne informándole sobre todo, aunque le gustaba escuchar a Harry contarle las cosas que había hecho sobre todo cuando conoció a Sean y lo que este le contó sobre las otras escuela de magia. Claro que Harry no le conto sobre el libro que tomo sin permiso para Emely. De vuelta en la casa los dos chicos se pasaron buena parte del tiempo preparando objetos usando los ingredientes que habían comprado en Rumania, para finalizar las vacaciones los chicos tuvieron un día en la playa junto con los amigos cercanos de Harry y claro, Harmony no podía faltar, aunque a Emely no le agradaba mucho la ´´novia´´ de Harry. Con todo había sido un verano interesante y movido.

* * *

Un poco largo... espero sus reviews :)


	18. Último año en la primaria

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen. Emely Frank-Snape y Sean Zervos son de autoria de Maritza chan.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar.**

* * *

_Utilizo este breve momento para agradecer a todos mis lectores, en especial aquellos que se han dejado sentir a traves de los reviews, ¡YA TENGO MAS DE 100! weeee XD_

_Gracias especiales a mi sis Maritza chan, mi editora/beta reader, y a Sailor Mercury or Nepturn, luna white, princes-slash, annie thompson, Aleja Moto, Brensy, outcome 5, jessyriddle, alfy malfoy, Dnk, yukinoryu18, aldanabp, zelda..., aiiran, antony black, Princesa vampirica, boredandsad, mama shmi, lady maring, to 555 y megumisakura._

_No saben la emoción que me da cuando leo sus reviews, muchas gracias._

* * *

Último año en la primaria

¡Era increíble que ya solo faltara un año para entrar a Hogwarts! Harry estaba muy emocionado con la idea de asistir a la escuela de magia, aunque por momentos le entraba la angustia y el temor de que no llegara a recibir la carta, pero esta se le pasaba rápido cuando se daba cuenta de que su temor no tenía razón alguna, pues ya tenía varios años haciendo magia. En otro lado estaba el hecho de que se alejaría de sus amigos. Por lo que conversaban Josh y Vishal ellos asistirían a la secundaria en el pueblo, al igual que Duncan, y Harmony iría a una escuela solo para niñas en Inglaterra. Muy pocos de su clase asistirían a otra secundaria.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con los cambios que se producirían, pero el año apenas empezaba. La única variación en su horario de clases de ese año era que en la clase de música tocarían diferentes instrumentos. Harry prefirió seguir con la flauta, aunque este año no usaría la flauta dulce, Harmony se inclinaba más por el canto aunque también tocaba el piano, Josh prefería la percusión, Vishal optó por el clarinete y Duncan eligió la guitarra. En cuanto a las prácticas de rugby, Harry las seguía detestando y Edward y su grupo seguían siendo el grupo dominante en esta.

Fuera de la escuela Harry continuaba con sus clases de runas antiguas. Después de terminar con el libro sobre alquimia, Lorenza le prestó uno sobre transfiguración en Zemedunai. El libro no solo trataba como transformar objetos y animales, también trataba sobre la transfiguración en humanos, que era una parte que Harry aun no conocía y le llamó mucho la atención. Pero él aun no empezaba la transfiguración con animales, por lo que tendría que esperar. Severus continuaba instruyéndolo sobre encantamientos y en transfiguración, también le hacia énfasis en la magia no verbal, pero Harry necesitaría lograr un control total sobre su magia antes de poder lograr dominar esta técnica.

Entre las clases de la escuela, las clases de magia y de runas, las practicas de futbol y las reuniones con sus amigos o con Harmony, Harry sentía que el tiempo pasaba rápido y de vez en cuando se quedaba con ganas de hacer algo más que no pudo. Harry ahora no solo recibía las cartas de Emely, que se encontraba en una parte de Rusia visitando los remanentes de lo que una vez fueron los drakonoi, aunque ahora sus descendientes se hacían llamar los domadores de dragones en vez de cazadores, sino que también recibía cartas de su nuevo amigo Sean, quien asistía a una escuela de magia en el mediterráneo. A Harry le encantaba que Sean le diera detalles de cómo eran las cosas en su escuela y de las clases que este recibía.

Harry se había vuelto un ávido estudiante, a finales de septiembre ya había dominado el zemedunai y Lorenza empezó a enseñarle pierredonii utilizando un libro que hablaba sobre la magia en los diferentes tipos de rocas/piedras/cristales, era un libro bastante grande pero Harry no perdió tiempo y lo estudió completo en un solo mes.

Como todos los años en Halloween a Harry siempre le pasaba algo malo y aquel año no fue la excepción. Los diferentes experimentos de los zemedunai eran complicados y cualquier paso en falso terminaba de forma catastrófica, una explosión pequeña fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lesionar a Harry, por suerte no fueron quemaduras que Severus no pudiera tratar, pero Harry no podría salir a pedir dulces y posiblemente tendría que faltar a clases el día siguiente.

Para afianzar sus conocimientos Lorenza le facilitó otro de sus libros, pero este trataba sobre técnicas especiales para la confección de armas y armaduras, según le comentó Lorenza eran técnicas que habían desarrollado los duendes y antes de que los magos se volvieran dependientes de las varitas y empezaran las batallas por ellas, ambas razas solían convivir en paz. Al estallar la guerra los duendes se deshicieron de todos los documentos que los magos tenían sobre las técnicas de metalurgia que ellos le habían enseñado y eventualmente el conocimiento se perdió con el paso del tiempo. Claro que algunos datos lograron salvarse de la destrucción, pero estos eran protegidos celosamente, pues si la comunidad de los duendes se enteraban de la existencia de semejante información en la mano de los magos traería más conflictos. Debido a todo esto, el libro nunca podía dejar la casa de Lorenza, limitando el tiempo de estudio de Harry, aunque el aprovechaba el tiempo libre para repasar todas las otras runas y poner en práctica las técnicas aprendidas.

Harry estaba muy emocionado de que ya estaba terminando sus estudios de runas antiguas y que muy pronto estaría aprendiendo las técnicas de magia antigua. Al terminar el mes de noviembre Harry ya había dominado el pierredonii, estaba a solo un paso de empezar la práctica. La última runa en aprender era el magiedonii. Según le explico Lorenza este pueblo se caracterizo por ser los primeros en crear un sistema de símbolos y que justo en este alfabeto confluían las otras seis runas antiguas con las runas post prehistoria y que este pueblo fue el que enseñó a los otros el poder del grabado y la palabras, por lo que el primer libro a leer se titulaba _Palabra._ A Harry el libro no le pareció muy interesante, pues era en su mayoría teoría, aunque tenía un poco sobre las técnicas de grabado para conferir magia a un objeto o modificar la magia del objeto para un uso específico. Harry ya había leído un poco de esto en el libro _Esencial, _pues allí había instrucciones para hacer ciertos objetos específicos para los rituales sagrados y hacer magia. A pesar de todo Harry aprendió el poder que había en las palabras y ahora comprendía como Emely podía hacer magia sin usar varita. Él se sentía más seguro de poder hacer magia sin necesidad de usar la varita de entrenamiento, por lo que en muchas ocasiones en la casa trataba de hacer hechizos sin la ayuda de la varita, en varias ocasiones obtuvo resultados positivos, pero en la mayoría de ocasiones necesitaba de la varita. Lorenza le dijo que esto se debía a que el se había acostumbrado a la varita que facilitaba el trabajo, que hacer magia sin varita necesitaba más entrenamiento, pero Harry estaba dispuesto de modo que practicaba constantemente.

Otro año llegaba a su fin, como siempre la escuela tenía el recital de navidad, ese sería el ultimo recital de navidad en el que Harry participaría. Todos los años los del quinto año formaban una especie de banda y tocaban varias canciones navideñas, ya sea de apertura del recital o como cierre. Harmony junto con unos cuantos compañeros del quinto año formaron un pequeño coro para cantar mientras los demás tocaban los instrumentos. En la casa en la granja no podía faltar el pino decorado, ese año fue de plateado y dorad, y Harry nunca dejaba de colocar el ángel pelirrojo en el tope. Ese año el regalo que Emely les envió consistió en guantes protectores en piel de dragón. A Harry le gustaron pero cuando se los ponía se sentía algo extraño, pues no dejaba de pensar en Vert. El año nuevo prometía ser muy bueno para Harry, pues concluiría las clases de runas y Lorenza al fin le enseñaría a llevar todos los conocimientos adquiridos a la práctica y mucho más. También estaba la promesa de la carta para entrar a Hogwarts.

En enero, Lorenza puso a Harry a estudiar otro de los libros de los magiedonii, Sagrado. Era un libro que recopilaba todos los rituales sagrados de los antiguos pueblos. A Harry le pareció interesante que para aquel entonces los brujos convivieran en paz con los muggles y que compartieran costumbres y cosas por el estilo, pero no dejaba de olvidar que después vinieron los conflictos, cosa que había estado leyendo en La Manzana de la Discordia.

En la escuela conversar sobre sus futuros destinos de estudio había retornado a ser el tema en boga. Un poco de tensión se empezó a crear entre Harry y Harmony, principalmente por el hecho de ambos estarían muy lejos el uno del otro. Además de que Harry dudaba de que Harmony pudiera usar el sistema de correo de los magos, lechuzas mensajeras. Pero por el momento preferían aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos con pequeñas salidas al pueblo.

Harry nunca había esperado tanto por una fecha y al fin Febrero llegó y con él las tan esperadas y prometidas clases de magia antigua, Harry no podía sentirse mejor preparado. Antes de empezar las lecciones Lorenza le pidió a Harry que preparara ciertos objetos que serían básicos para hacer ciertos conjuros. Entre estos, le pidió una copa de alabastro, tiza scriptorium, velas de aceite de jojoba y velas de grasa de ballena, incienso, un pedazo de cuarzo blanco, tinta china y tinta de murex, y por ultimo una daga curva de plata.

Durante el verano Harry había preparado unos cuantos de los materiales esenciales, tenía varias velas de aceite de jojoba, velas de parafina mezcladas con extracto de aceite de salamandra de fuego, también tenía velas de cera mezcladas con varios extractos de plantas, pero no tenia de grasa de ballena, por lo que le pidió a Severus que le consiguiera un poco. Como Severus tenía jugosos ingresos por sus negocios con los vampiros podía darse el lujo de gastar una buena suma de oro en un poco de grasa de grasa de ballena. Severus también debió ordenar una pieza de alabastro por correo para que Harry la tallara con magia según las instrucciones del libro para obtener la copa. Harry pudo conseguir la tinta de murex gracias a su amigo Sean que estaba en el mediterráneo ya que esta se extraía del molusco que vivía en esa región. En cuanto a la tiza Harry debió pedirle de nuevo ayuda a Severus para poder obtener la granita viator la cual debía mezclar con el yeso para obtener la tiza mágica. Otra buena cantidad de oro, pues la granita viator era sumamente difícil de conseguir y de vez en cuanto solo aparecía en el mercado negro. La daga curva de plata fue el más fácil de todos. Harry guardó todos sus materiales en una bolsa azul ultramar, como Lorenza le indicó.

- ¿Recuerdas Harry que en todos los alfabetos los caracteres estaban clasificados según los elementos de la naturaleza? - le preguntó Lorenza la tarde que empezaría las clases.

- Si - respondió Harry.

- Perfecto. Lo mas básico de la magia antigua se basa en los cuatro elementos básicos de la naturales, muchos magos y brujas duraron muchos años perfeccionando estas técnicas. Magia Elemental, consiste en dominar: el aire, el agua, la tierra y el fuego - mientras dijo esto Lorenza dibujo en el pizarrón un circulo que se dividió en cuatro, y en cada cuarto dibujo el símbolo correspondiente a cada elemento.

Luego de esto Lorenza hizo que unos gruesos libros se posaran en frente de Harry, cada libro tenía un dibujo que correspondía a unos de los cuartos del círculo que Lorenza había dibujado en la pizarra.

- Estos cuatro libros son la recopilación de las técnicas sobre los elementos desarrolladas por los siete pueblos antiguos mas otras aprendidas de viajeros que visitaron la región desde otras partes del mundo. - Harry contemplaba los libros, era como tener el tesoro más valioso del mundo frente a él. - Los libros no están escrito en una sola de las runas, hay lecciones que solo están en una pero hay algunas que las diferentes runas están mezcladas - continuaba explicando Lorenza - empezaremos con las técnicas de aire - dijo ella y con un ademan los otros tres libros volvieron a su estante, dejando solo uno de los libros frente a Harry - El aire es el elemento opuesto a la tierra, aliado con el agua puede formar los fenómenos más fuertes que son las tormentas y dependiendo de qué tan fuerte sea la ráfaga puede apagar o expandir el fuego. Las técnicas de dominio del aire pueden parecer fáciles pero son tan difíciles como las del fuego, porque ambas consisten en dominar algo que es intangible pero que puedes crear - dijo ella mientras le demostraba a Harry creando un pequeño torbellino de aire que levanto el polvo en la estancia y haciendo que este saliera por la ventana.

- ¡Interesante! - dijo Harry

- Dominar el aire no solo es poder mover un objeto de un lugar a otro, uno de las máximos logros del dominio del aire es el vuelo - con esto los ojos de Harry se abrieron con interés - pero debes saber que esa es una de las ultimas técnicas a aprender, como siempre empezaremos con lo más sencillo...

Al principio las técnicas que Harry estaba aprendiendo eran simples, pero el sabía que solo era el principio. Para cerciorarse de estar practicando correctamente Lorenza prendía incienso y Harry debía mover el aire para formar símbolos y figuras con el humo.

Mientras el invierno llegaba a su fin y la primavera dominaba el clima en el sur de Gales, Harry iba cada día dominando más las técnicas relacionadas al aire, podía hacer volar y flotar objetos pequeños y crear ráfagas de aire de moderada fuerza. Harry podía convocar los hechizos antiguos sin la necesidad de varita, pero aun no lograba el mismo efecto con los hechizos que le había enseñado Severus.

La primavera era una estación muy esperada en la zona, pues tanto las pequeñas villa aledañas como el pueblo en si se llenaba de flores y le daba un aspecto a la comarca como si esta fuera sacada de una imagen de un cuento de hadas. Esa primavera sería la última vez que Harry disfrutaría de asistir a la temporada de cumpleaños. Para cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Harmony, Harry se sentía que por momentos su vida corría en velocidad ultrarrápida y que en momentos se ponía todo en cámara lenta. Harry apreciaba mucho a Harmony y en ocasiones le preocupaba que esa amistad llegara a perderse cuando el empezara a asistir a la escuela de magia. En cuanto a Severus, su ritmo de vida y trabajo seguía siendo el mismo, pues las transacciones para hacer su negocio multinacional dentro del continente europeo no concluirían hasta la llegada del verano, así que se mantenía muy ocupado cumpliendo con todos los pedidos que tenía y de vez en cuanto se daba una vuelta por el lugar donde habían instalado una de las tantos invernaderos que empezarían con la producción en masa de los ingredientes esenciales para su poción especial.

Según Harry progresaba con las diferentes técnicas, Lorenza le iba enseñando como usar las ráfagas de aire concentrándolas en un punto para ejercer una fuerza capaz de romper estructuras de consistencia solida-media (madera, cristal...); necesitaría practica para poder romper rocas. También le empezaba enseñar a concentrar las ráfagas de forma que formaran potentes torbellinos capaces de arrancar árboles enteros desde la raíz, pero la técnica suprema a lograr era convertirse en aire para volar junto con el viento, Harry sabia que parte de la técnica consistía en hacerse invisible y otra parte consistía en lograr transmutar en aire y aquí era donde tenía dificultad, pues aun no dominaba del todo la transfiguración.

Y entre todos los estudios y las demás actividades de un niño normal de diez años, Mayo pasó tan rápido que Harry se sorprendió mucho de que ya de nuevo estuviera preparándose para los exámenes finales. Como todos los años Harry puso todo de su parte y obtuvo buenas calificaciones, Severus le ofreció de regalo darle la fiesta de cumpleaños que él quisiera, ese año Harry pensó que el tema de la fiesta seria autos de carreras, Severus ya había prometido hacer lo que él le pidiera por lo que no le quedo de otra que organizar una fiesta con autos. Acordaron que Severus conseguiría montar una pista de go-karts y un área para carritos chocones, que serían la mayor atracción de la fiesta. Sin duda esta superaría a la del tema acuático. El verano estaba por empezar y Harry veía un mundo de posibilidades aproximarse.


	19. La no tan secreta verdad sobre Harry

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tan poco la imagen,**

**Emely Frank-Snape, Anne Frank y Sean Zervos son de autoria de Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

La no tan secreta verdad sobre Harry Potter

Harry Potter parecía ser un chico normal, tenia piel clara y pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, por lo general se mantenía lacio excepto la parte delantera que tenia una especie de remolino. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y llevaba gafas redondas. Harry tenia buen tamaño para su edad, no era muy alto pero tampoco era bajito, su complexión física se podía decir que era atlético pues ni era flaco ni gordo, como practicaba football y esgrima Harry se mantenía en forma. Todo lucia ser algo normal en el exceptuando la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia en su frente, y tal vez el hecho de que Harry era mago.

Harry pronto cumpliría los once años y ese verano seria extra especial, pues se supone que recibiría su carta de Hogwarts. El se sentía seguro de que la carta llegaría pues ya tenia tres años recibiendo clases de magia de su padre y de Lorenza Mocho. Harry vivía junto con su padre en una pequeña granja en una pequeña villa costera al suroeste de Gales. Bueno Severus Snape no era exactamente su padre, si lo estaba criando desde el año y medio, y legalmente era su padre adoptivo pero Harry no tenia ningún lazo sanguinio con aquel hombre de tez pálida nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasoso, excepto por un profundo amor por Lily, la difunta madre de Harry. Este se había enterado de esto cuando su ´´media hermana´´ se lo dijo después de un berrinche, Emely Frank era la hija de Severus con una excompañera de escuela llamada Anne Frank, Emely solía visitar la granja todos los veranos. Otra persona que jugaba un papel importante en la vida de Harry era Lorenza Mocho, una witte wieven que vivía en un pantano en el delta del río que cruzaba cerca de la villa. Mocho era una persona muy peculiar, pues aunque no lo pareciera tenia una edad muy muy muy avanzada, y poderes mas allá de lo que cualquier mago jamas tendría. Lorenza le había tomado mucho afecto a Harry porque podía ver en el una cualidad que muy pocos seres tenían, un noble corazón lleno de amor.

No todo en la infancia había sido fácil pues como vivían apartados de la villa Harry nunca tuvo amigos con los cuales jugar, y cuando Severus le puso en el jardín de niños tampoco logro entablar ninguna amistad y por un buen tiempo solo Emely fue la única persona de su edad con la que compartió. Pero al llegar a la primaria conoció a Josh, Vishal y Oliver, aunque en el segundo año su vida se volvió miserable pues quedo separado de uno de sus amigos y este era constantemente rechazado por sus compañeros de curso, pero en el tercer año Harry logro resolver el problema, aunque según avanzaba en la escuela la distancia entre el y su amigo Oliver se fue incrementando, claro que Harry conversaba y jugaba con el, pero pasaba mas tiempo con Josh, Vishal y Duncan. Harry había mejorado mucho, había pasado de ser un rechazado social a ser uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, jasta tenia una amiguita especial, Harmony Buchanan, una chica de tez pálida como porcelana con risos castaños y ojos azules claros, sus mejillas siempre tenían un ligero tono rosa y tenia una magnifica voz para el canto.

Harry aprovechaba las dos semanas antes de ir a la casa de sus tíos en Inglaterra, cuando no iba la casa de Harmony en las afueras del pueblo, se reunían en este, ya fuere en el parque o en la pastelería pues pronto los dos asistirían a escuelas diferentes. Otro aspecto en la vida de Harry era el hecho de que tenia que pasar todo un mes en la casa de sus tíos el aun no sabia porque, pero le parecía que era la peor de la cosas, pues nadie allí le querían y solo le recibían porque se sentían intimidados por Severus. La tía Petunia era la hermana mayor de la madre de Harry, pero en ellas no había nada parecido, pues petunia tenia cara y cuello larga, cabellos y ojos castaños, a menudo Harry la comparaba con una jirafa o con un caballo, Lily en cambio era pelirroja con ojos verdes brillantes y facciones mas delicadas. Petunia estaba casa con Vernon Dursley, un hombre regordete de cabello rubio y tenia un bigote que recortaba con mucho cuidado, la pareja tenia un hijo, Dudley era un poco mayor que Harry, y se parecía mucho a su padre, era gordo y rubio y sumamente malcriado.

El único consuelo de Harry es que Severus le recogería el día de su cumpleaños para llevarlo directamente a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y ese año Harry había escogido un tema muy especial, poniendo a Severus de cabeza, aunque con todas las otras fiestas ya era un experto party planner. Como todos los años, a eso de las diez de la mañana, Severus y Harry tocaron el timbre de la puerta del numero cuatro de Privet Drive, y Petunia con cara de haber lamido un limón, les abrió la puerta apurando a Harry a que entrara, Severus acostumbrado a los pocos modales de la mujer ya se había dado la vuelta cuando esta cerro la puerta de un trancazo. Harry subió a la habitación mas pequeña de la casa, normalmente allí solo estaban los juguetes rotos de Dudley, y mientras Harry se quedaba en la casa esa era su habitación. Dudley tenia el mal sano habito de disfrutar golpeando a los mas pequeños, y de vez en cuando perseguía a Harry junto con su pandilla de bravucones, aunque Harry no se dejaba pegar pues sabia como defenderse, aunque desde que aprendió a hacerse invisible evadir a la pandilla se volvió sumamente fácil. Lo cual permitía a Harry dedicarse con calma a sus estudios sobre magia, ya que Dudley no le dejaba jugar con la consola de vídeo juegos ni ver la televisión.

Era sorprendente como el tiempo había pasado. Ya pronto serian diez años desde que Voldemort había desaparecido de la comunidad mágica. Y hacia casi el mismo tiempo desde que se dejara convencer por un hombre agonizando de dolor y deseoso de redimir sus errores, de darle la custodia del ser responsable de la caída de uno de los magos mas tenebroso de toda la historia. Dumbledore no era tonto, para algo debían de servirle tener tantos años de vida, pues después de que Severus se llevara a Harry al suroeste de Gales este se había cerciorado de dar cierto seguimiento para confirmar que la vida del pequeño no estaba en riesgo, uno de sus fieles informantes era la señora Figgs, que solía cuidar a Harry en los veranos cuando los Dursley salían y no le querían llevar. Y tal como el le había dicho a Snape, este llevaba a Harry a pasar todo un mes en la casa de los familiares maternos, aunque estos no disfrutaban de la visita del chico. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que Severus había abandonado su trabajo como profesor de pociones y ahora regresaba al castillo.

- Severus, a que debo tu grata visita?- pregunto Dumbledore con su típica calma

- me he enterado que nuevamente el puesto de profesor de defensa de artes oscuras esta vacante- dijo Severus en su típica voz baja- por tanto he venido a solicitar el trabajo

- ahhh!...si,eso...aun que me pregunto porque un mago con tanto éxito en la industria de la farmacopea querría un trabajo así después de todo la cantidad de ingresos que sueles manejar es muy muy diferente al salario de un humilde profesor- comento Dumbledore

- mis negocios han prosperado a un punto en el que me puedo apartar y dejar que funcionen por su propia cuenta, pero vengo por una razon diferente...

- y cual es?- le pregunto Dumbledore

- le había prometido hacer de Harry el mejor mago, y creo que la única forma de asegurar eso es si me reintegro como profesor en la escuela, Harry ya va a cumplir once años y entrara...

- estoy consciente de esa parte- le corto Dumbledore- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente...- Severus le miro intrigado- no hace mas de una hora acabo de darle el puesto de profesor de defensa a otra persona, pero el profesor Nichols, te recuerdas de el?

- Si

- pues se ha casado y quiere tomarse su tiempo para hacer vida familiar, por lo que el puesto de profesor de pociones esta vacante- dijo Dumbledore con tono sugestivo, Severus no dijo nada- si lo que deseas es ayudar a Harry el trabajo es todo tuyo, después de todo no podríamos tener mejor profesor- Severus lo analizo, en parte Dumbledore tenia razon, el punto era estar cerca de Harry

- de acuerdo, lo tomare

- magnifico!- dijo Dumbledore- algo extra, nuevamente la casa de Slytherin se ha quedado sin jefe y creo que tu podrías hacer esa función- Dumbledore no lo estaba preguntando, asumía que el lo haría, que era parte del trato

- sera todo un honor- dijo Severus sin emoción alguna

- muy bien, entonces deberás empezar a preparar tus clases, empezamos el primero de septiembre- dijo Dumbledore dando por terminada la visita

- profesor Dumbledore...

- si Severus?

- No podre integrarme a las labores en la escuela hasta esa fecha

- mmm entiendo que aun tienes cosas que hacer, pero deberás estar aquí por lo menos un día antes del inicio de las clases

- de acuerdo

- hasta entonces- le despacho Dumbledore y Severus abandono la oficina.

La vida de Harry en la casa de los Dursley seguía el mismo ritmo monótono de siempre. Pero una mañana, después de que Petunia y Vernon llevaran a Dudley a comprara su uniforme para la escuela secundaria, mientras desayunaban, se oyó que dejaban el correo. Vernon ordeno a Dudley que fuera a buscarlo, este dijo que fuera Harry, Vernon le ordeno a Harry

- pero yo solo soy un huésped aquí!- se quejo Harry- que vaya Dudley

- Dudley pégale con el bastón- fue el comentario de tío Vernon, pero Harry era bien rápido y esquivo el golpe

- muy lento- dijo Harry pasando al lado de Dudley mientras le daba una palmada en la cabeza.

Harry recogió el correo, había una postal de Marge, la hermana de Vernon, un sobre amarillo que parecía ser una factura, y un sobre en pergamino amarillento con letras en tinta verde dirigido a el. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir rápido, dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello con un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente alrededor de una H.

- siiiiiiiiiiii!- empezó a gritar Harry como si hubiera metido un gol, en la cocina los Dursley se sobresaltaron y Petunia fue a ver que pasaba

- por que gritas?- le pregunto Petunia molesta

- Me llego mi carta! Voy a Hogwarts!- dijo Harry cantaleando

- ugh! Deja de gritar como loco, los vecinos podrían escucharte- le regaño Petunia- y dame el resto del correo- Harry ya iba a medio camino por las escaleras y como no se iba a devolver las mando volando haciendo que Petunia se molestara por su exhibicionismo.

Harry estaba muy pero muy contento tanto que escribió tres cartas, una para Snape, otra para Emely y otra para su amigo Sean. Harry leyó al menos unas tres veces las dos paginas que componían su carta de aceptación, finalmente tendría una varita de verdad, y estaba ansioso de poder ir a la escuela, pero también quería disfrutar de los últimos días de vacaciones.

Severus sabia que Harry entraría y sabia que aquel día seria un día muy especial, pero también sabia que tenia una parte del convenio con Dumbledore por cumplir, debía terminar de contarle a Harry la verdad tras la muerte de sus padres. Pero no vería a Harry hasta el día de su cumpleaños, seria arruinarle el día pero ese seria el día que le llevaría a comprar todas las cosas antes de regresar a la granja y no podía llevar a Harry al callejón Diagon, exponerlo ante el mundo mágico sin que este supiera la verdad.

Severus le escribió a Harry avisándole que el 31 le pasaría a buscar mas temprano, pues antes de regresar a la casa para su fiesta de cumpleaños le llevaría a comprar los materiales para la escuela. Por tanto Harry muy temprano en la mañana ya tenia todo empacado y esperaba sentado en la escalera. Petunia no podía quejarse, ese año Harry no se había metido en ningún problema, pero ella simplemente no soportaba verle allí. Cuando el timbre sonó y vio al hombre de nariz ganchuda para frente a la puerta de su casa pensó que ya estaría libre por lo menos hasta le siguiente verano. Harry se puso de pie deprisa al vera su padre.

- necesito un espacio donde pueda hablar con Harry- dijo Severus con voz baja y lúgubre pero aun así con suficiente fuerza para que Petunia no se negara

- usen el invernadero- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado de la puerta

Severus paso de largo y Harry le siguió.

- sucede algo?- le pregunto Harry preocupado

- no, no exactamente- empezó Severus- Harry recuerdas aquella charla que tuvimos poco después de que cumplieras siete?

- Mmmm...si- dijo Harry recordando la manera en que se entero de que Severus no era su padre biológico

- te prometí que cuando fueras mayor te diría el resto

- sip...pero tiene que ser justamente hoy?- Harry no se sentía seguro de querer saber sobre la muerte de sus padres aquel día

- se que es tu cumpleaños y que todo debería ser perfecto para ti pero antes de que vayamos a visitar uno de los lugares mas concurridos por los magos de Inglaterra debes saber la verdad- insistió Severus, Harry respiro hondo- antes de que tus padres se conocieran, antes siquiera de que ellos nacieran en Inglaterra un mago muy poderoso empezó a ganar adeptos para cumplir un fin, imponer la sociedad mágica sobre los muggles y el tener el control absoluto, fueron tiempos muy oscuros para los magos pero aun así había alguien que lograba mantenerlo a raya, Dumbledore...

- el director de Hogwarts?

- Si, en fin, así como este mago poderoso tenia sus seguidores, Dumbledore también tenia a los suyos y entre ellos estaban tus padres, poco después de que nacieras se corrió un rumor de una profecía sobre la persona que destruiría al mago oscuro y el pensó que se trataba de ti y por eso fue tras de tus padres y de ti. Nadie sabe como paso, pero después de que el matara a tus padres, el intento acabar contigo para evitar que la profecía se cumpliera, pero la maldición aparentemente reboto contra el dejándote a ti con vida y solo con la cicatriz sobre tu frente, desde ese momento tu nombre paso a la historia como el niño que vivió

- ...wow...acaso esa es la razón por la cual vivimos en un campo sumamente lejos de todo el resto de la civilización mágica?

- Si

- y que paso con el mago? Digo el esta muerto verdad?

- Muchos creen que si, pero Dumbledore cree que el regresara en algún momento y muchos de sus seguidores aun lo siguen esperando...

- y que crees tu?

- Ya han pasado casi diez años y no han habido señas de el, pero nunca esta de mas ser precavido

- por eso la seguridad extra en la casa? por eso no puedo llevar visitas...

- si

- y fue por eso que Anne me hizo tomar poción multijugos mientras estábamos en Rumanía

- así es, Harry tu seguridad es sumamente primordial pues hay personas que están mas que dispuesto a terminar el trabajo que el mago oscuro no pudo terminar, por esa misma razón Harry debes mantener en secreto la dirección de nuestra casa, nadie fuera de nosotros debe jamas saberla, todo este tiempo la comunidad mágica cree que vives aquí con tus tíos, nadie puede saber que vives conmigo

- ok...por cierto cual era el nombre del mago oscuro?

- Harry es un nombre al que muchos todavía les cuesta decir, y no es algo que debas tomar en broma pues muchas personas perdieron a todos aquellos que amaban

- lo se, yo jamas haría algo así- dijo Harry sintiéndose algo ofendido- solo quería saber su nombre

- el nombre por el cual era conocido era...Voldemort

- Voldemort?

- Su verdadero nombre se perdió con el tiempo muy pocas personas lo recuerdan, pero cambiando el tema, hay otras cosas que debo aclarar contigo

- que es?

- Yo volveré a dar clases en Hogwarts, mientras estemos en el castillo no puedes llamarme papa, deberás referirte a mi como Profesor Snape como los demás, y no habrá ningún trato especial para ti de mi parte, como te conozco y se lo bueno que eres espero que tu desempeño sea mayor que el de los demás estudiantes, ademas no quiero verte merodeando por el castillo. Comprendiste todo?

- Mmm si- respondió Harry con un poco temeroso

- perfecto, ahora iremos a comprar tus materiales para la escuela y después regresaremos para tu fiesta

- genial!

Finalmente Petunia pudo respirar en paz cuando Severus y Harry se marcharon. A Harry le parecía increíble que la calle comercial mas importante del mundo mágico estuviera escondida entre el Londres comercial de los muggles. Esa era la cuarta vez que Harry visitaba Londres, pero seria la primera vez que visitaría el Londres mágico. Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, Harry se recordó de la terminal de los vampiros en el aeropuerto, los muggles no podían verla. El interior del lugar era oscuro y estaba un poco destartalado. En un rincón habían dos ancianas tomando jerez, el cantinero, que era calvo, hablaba con un hombre con un sombrero de copa. Harry no pudo notar que en un extremo de la cantina estaba un hombre que parecía ocupar casi todo el espacio. Tenia una barba negra que le cubría gran parte del rostro.

- Profesor Snape! Que sorpresa verle por aquí!- dijo el hombre enorme haciendo que Harry respingara al oírle hablar

- Hagrid!- respondió Severus en tono bajo y un poco molesto pues quería pasar desapercibido y este había hecho que todos en la taberna voltearan a verlos

- que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el hombre enorme en tono amistoso

- Dumbledore me encargo acompañar al joven Potter a hacer las compras para la escuela

- que! Harry esta contigo?- dijo el gigante apartando a Snape, Harry estaba un poco aterrado por la conducta de aquel desconocido

- Hola- dijo Harry tímidamente

- Por las barbas de Merlín! Cuanto has crecido! No sabes cuanto me alegra verte!- dijo el gigante abrazándolo Harry busco a Severus con la mirada, este se recuperada del golpe accidental que le había causado el torpe hombre musculoso.

Tan pronto Hagrid soltó a Harry, todas las demás personas en el bar empezaron a saludarlo. Harry se sentía abrumado con todo aquella atención. Entre las personas que estrecharon la mano de Harry estaban Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle y el Profesor Quirrell, quien tenia un tic nervioso ademas de que tartamudeaba cuadno hablaba. A Harry no se le escapo que Severus miraba con odio al profesor Quirrel, quien le pidió consejo a Severus sobre un libro de vampiros.

- suficiente, se nos hace tarde y tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Severus con voz seria, pero tuvo que esperar a que todos se despidieran de Harry. Hagrid los acompaño a la parte de atrás del bar.

- A donde piensan ir primero?- pregunto Hagrid

- iremos a Gringotts primero- dijo Severus haciendo que se abriera un arco que les daba el paso hacia una calle de adoquines que serpenteaba

- fantástico - dijo Harry mientras veía a las personas en la calle y las diferentes tiendas. El Callejón Diagon le recodaban un poco la pequeña villa que había visitado el año anterior en Transilvania con Emely, solo que este tenia mas tiendas y un flujo mayor de personas.

- Que coincidencia, yo también voy al banco, Dumbledore me ha confiado un encargo - dijo Hagrid con orgullo

- aja- dijo Severus sin ponerle mucha atención mientras empezaban a caminar por la calle, Harry le seguía

- sabes, le había dicho a Dumbledore que me dejara escoltarte a reunir el equipo para la escuela, pero ya se lo habían asignado al profesor Snape, aunque me dejo una encargo tan importante como tu- le dijo Hagrid a Harry mientras caminaban, Harry le escuchaba pero al mismo tiempo se iba fijando en las diferentes tiendas que pasaban- tenia muchas ganas de volverte a ver, la ultima vez que te vi eras tan pequeño que cabías en mi mano...- en ese punto Harry sintió mas interés por Hagrid

- usted conocía a mi madre?

- Todos en Hogwarts conocían a tu madre, y a tu padre, eran las mejores personas que hubiera conocido en toda mi vida, ellos no merecían terminar así- dijo Hagrid al final con sollozos

- mmm no me dijo que enseña usted en la escuela?- le pregunto Harry desviando el tema

- oh! yo no soy profesor- dijo Hagrid sintiéndose un poco avergonzado- soy el guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts

- mmm entonces es algo así como el portero- dijo Harry

- bueno es algo mas que eso, también hago función de guarda bosque...

- ok

- tu madre siempre fue muy amable conmigo, era una bruja con grandes dones para la magia...

- lo se- dijo Harry, pues Severus siempre lo comentaba

- tu padre también era un gran mago, sin duda ellos dos eran los mejores de su año- continuo Hagrid, Severus dejo escapar un leve un gruñido con este ultimo comentario- tu te pareces mucho a el, pero tienes los ojos de ella...- Harry nunca había visto una foto de su padre biológico hasta desconocía el nombre de este, pues para el Severus Snape era su padre

Harry nunca había visto a los gnomos, aunque si había leído mucho sobre ellos. Dos de estos con vestimentas de color rojo estaban de pie delante de las puertas de bronce. Los tres pasaron al interior, donde habían unas puertas plateadas y Harry pudo leer un grabado sobre ellas.

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho mas, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo mas que un tesoro_

- Habría que estar loco para que robarle a los gnomos- dijo Hagrid- no existe un lugar mas seguro que Gringotts, bueno después de Hogwarts.

Los tres pasaron a una enorme sala donde cientos de gnomos trabajaban con libros de cuentas, monedas de oro y piedras preciosas. Severus y Harry se acercaron a un gnomo que no estaba haciendo nada.

- buenos dias! venimos hacer unos retiros, de mi cámara de seguridad y de la del señor Harry Potter- dijo Severus en voz baja, Harry se quedo un poco confundido por ser aludido como señor y le intrigo que tuviera una cuanta aparte de la de su padre

- buen dia!- saluda Hagrid con voz alta no muy lejos de donde estaban Harry y Severus- vine por un encargo del profesor Dumbledore- continua en diciendo en voz alta- es sobre lo que usted sabe en la cámara setecientos trece- dijo en un tono mas bajo pero aun asi Harry pudo escucharlo

- y tienen sus llaves?- le pregunto el gnomo a Severus

- aquí están- dijo Severus pasando dos pequeñas llaves doradas que le gnomo reviso con cuidado

- parece que todo esta en orden, voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, Griphoook!- llamo el gnomo en el mostrador y otro fue hasta donde el, el primero le dio las instrucciones para que llevara a los dos magos a sus cámaras de seguridad

Severus y Harry siguieron a Griphook a traves de una de las tantas puertas del vestíbulo y después montaron sobre un carrito que los llevo a las profundidades de Londres. Harry se sentía como si fuera en una montaña rusa, pero Severus no parecía disfrutar el viaje. Primero fueron a la cámara de Severus, el gnomo abrió la puerta y un humo verde salio, cuando se aclaro Harry pudo contemplar lo que había en el interior. Habian montañas de monedas de oro, plata y cobre, incluso había una pequeña pirámide de lingotes de oro. En un pequeño aparador en la pared del fondo donde había un colección de copas en materiales inusuales. Severus entro y lleno un bolso de piel verde con una buena cantidad de monedas. Después fueron un poco mas abajo, cuando llegaron a la bóveda de Harry este no podía creer que el fuera dueño de esa fortuna.

- toma solo lo que creas que vayas a gastar en el año escolar- le dijo Severus.

Pero Harry sabia que se refería a sus gastos personales pues todo lo demás lo cubriría el como su tutor legal y padre. De modo que Harry no tomo mucho dinero y lo entro en un pequeño bolso de cuero marrón oscuro. Al regresar a la superficie Harry se sentía como si fuera un vampiro saliendo a la luz.

- Debo ir a recoger un paquete, ve adelantándote con el uniforme, te alcanzo en un momento- dijo Severus señalando la tienda de Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones

- ok- acepto Harry, Severus le paso el bolso de cuero verde, a Harry casi se le cae por el peso de las monedas.

Antes de ir a la tienda Harry vio a Severus irse por un callejon oscuro que hacia interseccion con el Diagon. Pero siguió las instrucciones de Severus y fue a la tienda para ir comprando el uniforme.

- Hogwarts guapo? - le pregunto Madame Malkin con una sonrisa

- si

- tengo mucho aquí...en realidad otro muchacho se esta probando ahora.

Harry fue hasta el fondo de la tienda donde había un chico rubio de rostro puntiagudo subido en un banquillo y otra brujo le ponía alfileres a una túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry de pie en un banquillo al lado del chico y empezó a trabajar con la túnica negra.

- hola!- dijo el otro chico- tambien Hogwarts?

- si- dijo Harry con felicidad

- mi padre esta en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba a mirar las varitas- el chico hablaba como si estuviera aburrido y arrastraba las palabras, a Harry no le gusto mucho su actitud, aunque le recordaba un poco a Duncan, que siempre se quería dar aires- luego voy a arrastrarlos a ver las escobas de carreras. No se porque los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Voy a molestar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera...

- si Duncan fuera mago seria igualito a ese chico- pensó Harry

- tu tienes escoba propia? - le pregunto el chico

- no, mi...- Harry se recordó que nadie debía saber que de verdad no estaba viviendo con sus tíos como todo el mundo mágico creía- mis tíos no me permiten volar en la casa

- entonces no sabes jugar quidditch?

- En teoría si- se defendió Harry pues Emely le había enseñado las reglas del juego

- yo si. Papa dice que seria un crimen si no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. Sabes a que casa vas a entrar?

- Mmm no se supone que ellos son los que nos seleccionan?- dijo Harry sintiéndose algo confundido pues según todo lo que le había contado Severus nadie sabia del todo a que casa iría

- si, bueno, nadie lo sabrá hasta que lleguemos allá, pero yo se que seré de Slytherin, todo mi familia fue de allí te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, no te parece?

- Mmm creo que eso haría muy infeliz a mi padre- dijo Harry imaginándose a Severus enterándose que Harry no cayo en Slatherin o Gryffindor

- por cierto donde están tus padres? - le pregunto el chico

- ellos fallecieron hace mucho tiempo

- oh! lo siento...pero eran nuestra clase cierto?

- Errr si- dijo Harry extrañado por la pregunta

- realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros, no te parece? No son como nosotros, no conocen nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginaras.

- De seguro pensaran que es una especia de broma- dijo Harry imaginándose a alguno de sus compañeros de clase recibiendo una carta de Hogwarts

- yo creo que todo debería quedar en las familias de brujos antiguas, por cierto cual es tu nombre?

- Harry, Harry Potter- dijo Harry como si fuera algo normal, pero las dos brujas levantaron la cabeza para verle mejor, el chico rubio se quedo con la boca abierta por un momento

- donde esta tu cicatriz?- le pregunto para asegurar de que no fuera una broma, Harry se levanto el cabello que tapaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente- increíble! Tu, tu eres el mago joven mas famoso de todos!

- Seh- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco incomodo

- soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- dijo el chico rubio extendiendo su mano para saludarlo

- Draco?- dijo Harry tratando de no sonar burlón

- algun problema?

- no, solo que nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes

- es cierto que vives con muggles?

- errr sip, mis tios...definitivamente los muggles mas muggles de toda Inglaterra- dijo Harry

- entonces como sabias de nuestro mundo?

- Errr... tengo a alguien que me ha estado instruyendo sobre la magia desde que era muy pequeño- dijo Harry tratando de no divulgar mucha información

- me imagino que debe ser horrible vivir con muggles?

- No tienes idea- dijo Harry con énfasis- bueno mis tíos son la pesadilla de todo mago, pero hay muggles que son buenos

- en serio?- dijo Draco como si eso fuera imposible

La campanilla de la tienda sonó, y los dos chicos vieron a un hombre de pelo negro y nariz ganchuda entrar.

- aun no estas listo?- le pregunto Severus a Harry sin poner atención al chico de cabello rubio

- ya solo falta que se pruebe el resto del uniforme- le dijo Madame Malkin

- hola profesor Snape! - le saludo Draco, entonces Severus se fijo en el

- Hola Draco! Donde esta tu padre?- le pregunto Severus

- esta en la tienda de al lado buscando mis libros

- genial- dijo Severus, pero a Harry no se le escapo el sarcasmo oculto.

- La campanilla volvió a sonar y una bruja de cabellos rubios y rostro delicado entro en la tienda.

- Severus que sorpresa verte aquí!- dijo la bruja y ambos intercambiaron saludo

- Narcisa- respondió Severus, Harry estaba tras la cortina de uno de los vestidores probándose el resto del uniforme

- ya estas listo cariño?- le pregunto Narcisa a su hijo

- todo listo- dijo la otra bruja que le había estado arreglando la túnica mientras se acercaba con unos paquetes

- mama, no me creerás a quien acabo de conocer!

- A quien cariño?

- A Harry Potter!

- En serio?

- Si el se esta probando el uniforme, el profesor Snape le esta acompañando con las compras, verdad?- pero Severus no dijo nada

- no me digas que ahora el viejo Dumbledore te tiene de niñero?- le pregunto Narcisa con un tono un poco en broma

- por favor no se lo digas a nadie- le dijo Severus muy serio

- no lo haré- le aseguro ella

- mama, puede Harry ir a jugar a la casa?- pregunto Draco

- que?- preguntaron Narcisa y Severus al mismo tiempo

- que si Harry puede ir a jugar conmigo a la casa?- volvió a preguntar Draco

- puedo?- dijo Harry sacando la cabeza por la cortina, la pregunta iba mas a Severus que a Narcisa, Harry casi nunca rechazaba una invitación a jugar- si podía hacer un amigo antes de entrar a la escuela seria magnifico- pensaba Harry.

Narcisa se le quedo viendo, pues era la primera vez que veia a Harry, Severus en cambio le echaba una mirada reprochadora, y Harry volvió tras la cortina

- mmm bueno no creo que haya ningún inconveniente de nuestra parte- dijo Narcisa en un tono sobre cortes- pero no creo que sus tíos puedan llegar a nuestra casa

- pero Harry tiene un tutor mago que le puede llevar- dijo Draco, Severus arqueo una ceja ante este comentario

- ...bueno...en ese caso, esperaremos una lechuza confirmando el día pronto- dijo Narcisa

- perfecto- dijo Harry desde el vestidor

- nos vemos pronto entonces- se despidió Draco

- nos vemos pronto- dijo Harry sacando la cabeza por la cortina de nuevo, Severus se le quedo mirando de manera reprochadora y Harry volvió tras la cortina.

Los Malfoy se marcharon, Severus no le dijo nada a Harry hasta que estuvieron fuera de la tienda.

- un tutor mago?- le pregunto Severus

- bueno era la única forma que se me ocurrió para justificar que sabia sobre la magia mientras ´´vivo´´ con los Dursley- se justifico Harry

- mm una buena idea después de todo- pensó Severus- lograste zafar de esa pero recuerda que debes ser mas cuidadoso

- lo se... tu conocías a los Malfoy de antes?

- Si, el padre de Draco es un amigo cercano- dijo Severus sin dar mucho detalles

- entonce podre ir a jugar con Draco?

- Ya veremos...

A Harry no le gusto mucho esa respuesta pero después se distrajo un buen rato de aquel asunto mientras estaban en la librería. Harry se iba comprar un libro sobre maleficios pero Severus no le dejo. Como Harry tenia todo el equipo para pociones en la casa y un telescopio, fueron directamente a comprar la varita donde Ollivanders. A Harry le llamo la atención la fecha en el letrero en frente de la tienda.

- 382 aC? - pregunto Harry a Severus

- no es que el actual señor Ollivander tenga todos esos año, son una familia que se dedica a la fabricación de varitas desde esa fecha- le aclaro Severus

- oh- dijo Harry

- dudo que alguien sea mas viejo que Mocho- dijo Severus antes de entrar a la tienda

- cuantos años crees que tenga?

- Mas de mil años...quien sabe, creo que hasta ella perdió la cuenta de tantos, compremos la varita- le apremio Severus

La tienda era estrecha y oscura, solo había una silla alta en la que se sentó Severus. Harry persibio una presencia mágica acercarse, era muy fuerte, poderosa.

- buenas tardes- saludo el mago canoso con amabilidad

- buenas tardes- le respondió Harry

- ah si, si, si, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter- Harry pensó que el hombre tal vez estaba leyendo su mente y se concentro en bloquearla- tienes los ojos de tu madre, parece que fue ayer el dia en que ella vino a comprar su primera varita. 26Cm de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Ollivander se acerco mas a Harry, el hombre tenia unos ojos grises muy lúgubres y Harry deseo que este parpadeara o se apartara un poco de el.

- tu padre por otra parte prefirió una varita de caoba, 28 y ½ cm, flexible, un poquito mas poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno he dicho que tu padre que tu padre la prefirió pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago- comento Ollivander.

Harry recordaba su lectura sobre los bahnoai quienes fueron los que empezaron a perfeccionar el arte de hacer varitas. Ollivander se acerco tanto a Harry que estaban nariz con nariz.

- Y aquí es donde...- dijo Ollivander tocando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry- lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso- dijo Ollivander como si se reprochara por eso- 34 y ¼ cm, una varita poderosa, muy poderosa... y en las manos equivocadas...si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...- Ollivander empezó a negar con la cabeza entonces se percato del hombre que ocupaba la silla en la tienda- Severus! Severus Snape! Me alegro de verlo otra vez...Abeto 30 y 2/3 cm, elástica, muy buena varita para duelos...

- así es- respondió Severus en su típica voz baja

- bueno, Harry, ahora déjame ver, con que brazo coges la varita?

- Soy diestro

- muy bien, extiende tu brazo- el señor Ollivander comenzó a tomarle medidas a Harry medidas mientras le explicaba los componentes de las varitas que tenían en Ollivanders, después el hombre se marcho y dejo la cinta midiendo sola, la cinta le midió hasta las fosas nasales a Harry cuando el señor regreso cargado de cajas.. -muy bien, empecemos, prueba esta, madera de haya con nervio de corazón de dragón 23cm flexible-le indico el señor Ollivander.

Harry tomo la varita pero la sola idea de que tuviera nervios de corazón de dragón le hacia sentirse repelido por ella, por suerte Ollivander se la quito antes de que Harry bajara el brazo. Ollivander le ponía una varita diferente en la mano y no esperaba mucho antes de quitársela, es mas Harry no había tenido oportunidad de probar ningún hechizo con ellas.

- que cliente tan difícil no?- decía Ollivander con satisfacción no te preocupes ya encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto...si, por que no? Una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix 28cm, flexible.

Harry tomo la varita y sintió una corriente de calor, por algo extraño su mente se fijo en uno de los encantamientos de control del aire que había estado aprendiendo con Lorenza, cuando bajo la varita una fuerte ráfaga de viento salio de la punta de la varita rompiendo uno de los estantes llenos de cajas que se desparramaron en el piso. Severus se puso de pie de inmediato.

- oh! Disculpe!- dijo Harry rápido y antes de que Ollivander dijera o hiciera algo Harry reparo el estante e hizo que todas las cajas volvieran a su lugar.

- Oh, bravo! Oh si, bien, muy bien. Bien...que curioso, realmente es muy curios...- decía Ollivander mas para si

- perdón, pero que es tan curioso?- pregunto Harry- si se puede saber- dijo al final tras una mirada reprochadora de Severus

- recuerdo cada una de las varitas que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de ellas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salio la pluma que esta en esta varita había dado otra pluma antes, solo una mas. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuviera destinado para esta varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz- dijo Ollivander, Harry analizaba las cosas desde el punto de vista de Lorenza, era muy peculiar que algo así pasara debido a los métodos utilizados para remover las ramas y las partes de animales para hacer varitas pues de donde se extrajera algo de allí nunca mas volvería a surgir algo, se daba mas en los fénix unicornio y arboles, porque a los dragones había que matarlos- si 28 cm. Realmente curioso como suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuerdalo...creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... después de todo el que no debe ser nombrado hizo grandes cosas... terribles si, pero grandiosas.

Con ese ultimo comentario de Ollivander Harry se sentía como aquella vez que Lorenza Mocho hizo una predicción frente a el y Emely, el quería salir corriendo, pero no debía. Pagaron por la varita y se marcharon. Harry iba muy callado, Severus para subirle el animo le compro un helado de frambuesa, chocolate y almendras. En la mente de Severus rondaba un pensamiento, sabia que el se había propuesto hacer de Harry el mejor mago, y ahora mas que nunca sentía que debía asegurarse de que así fuera.


	20. fiesta, juegos y amigos

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**Sean Zervos, Emely Frank-Snape y Anne Frank pertenecen a Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Fiesta, juegos y amigos

Después de terminadas las compras Severus llevó a Harry de vuelta a la casa en la granja al sur de Gales. Dejaron los paquetes de la compra. Como ese año necesitarían un espacio aun mayor para la fiesta, esta no sería en el parque de la villa sino en una porción de terreno de la finca que cruzaba por el frente de la granja. Severus y Harry caminaron el pequeño tramo de camino hasta llegar al lugar donde los invitados le esperaban para empezar la fiesta. Era sumamente bueno que Severus fuera mago, pues un muggle común y corriente no hubiera podido montar aquella fiesta. Harry tenía todo lo que había pedido: de un lado estaba una pista de go-carts de buen tamaño y del lado opuesto habían montado una carpa donde estaban los carritos chocones, en medio estaban las mesas y un pastel en forma de auto de carreras con el numero 11 en la puerta.

Los adultos tuvieron que cooperar imponiendo el orden en la fiesta para que los chicos se turnaran en los carritos y no hubieran disputas. Los chicos jugaron hasta más no poder, Harry sentía que no había mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños número 11. Al regresar a la casa Harry pasó un buen rato destapando los regalos. Había uno muy particular, fue el primero que fue a "abrir" y era una jaula dorada con una hermosa lechuza blanca. Por un momento Harry pensó que el regalo provenía de Lorenza, pero en la nota decía que era de parte de Hagrid. A Harry le encantó su nueva mascota ya que Fofy últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa y Cibbi, Cibbi era como una amiga salvaje.

Entre todos los demás regalos destacaban una cámara fotográfica mágica de parte de Severus, una magnífica flauta de parte de Lorenza, era una flauta hecha a partir de un hueso largo ahuecado, tenía unas delicadas decoraciones talladas a todo lo largo, era de un blanco grisáceo y en algunos lados las decoraciones estaban un poco gastadas, pero a Harry le encantó y el hecho de que fuera un instrumento tan antiguo lo hacía aun mas especial. Sean le había mandado un regalo, la enorme caja llamó mucho la atención de Harry, tanto como la jaula con la lechuza. El regalo consistía en una especie de muñeco/robot de madera. Este tenía una cabeza, brazos y un tronco todo sostenido sobre una rueda, en el tronco el muñeco tenia dibujado una diana, según la nota de Sean servía para practicar hechizos. El muñeco se activaba cuando delante de este se sacaba una varita y empezaba a perseguir a la persona con varita, obviamente la única forma de detenerlo era hechizándolo. Harry pasó buena parte corriendo mientras el muñeco le perseguía por toda la habitación. El muñeco también lanzaba cosas a través de un hueco que tenia por boca, como pelotas de goma maciza, cubos de hielo, huevos, un chorro de agua a presión en entre otras cosas, haciendo las prácticas aun más interesantes. Increíblemente, ese año el regalo por parte de Emely consistió en una mochila en piel de dragón y Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, pues ella siempre solía regalarle cosas muy originales.

Al día siguiente Harry tenía planeado ir a visitar a Lorenza, pues tenía un mes sin verla y quería seguir con sus prácticas de magia, pero primero debía ayudar en la casa con los quehaceres. Como siempre Anne fue a dejar a Emely para que pasara el resto del verano con ellos. En cartas anteriores Emely ya le había contado a Harry que ella no asistiría a Hogwarts, en cambio iría a la escuela de Sajalahfan en Giza Egipto, porque Anne estaría trabajando en la excavación de una nueva tumba que habían encontrado. Emely no perdió la oportunidad de mostrarle a Harry su varita, que había sido mandada a hacer especialmente para ella, pues esta tenía un doble centro que consistía en una pluma de las alas y un pelo de la cola de un híbrido de unicornio con abraxan que ella tenía de mascota en la propiedad donde solía vivir con Anne, el poco tiempo que estaban en Inglaterra.

Sin duda era una varita muy poderosa, pero Harry sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por el poder de las varitas, pues Lorenza tenia buen tiempo insistiéndole en que la verdadera magia reside en el interior y que las varitas solo canalizan una salida mas rápida.

Mientras iban de camino a la casa de Lorenza, Harry le pregunto a Emely porque le había dado un regalo tan soso ese año.

- Es más, el regalo que me mando Sean Zervos está más interesante - le dijo Harry

- ¡Oh, patrañas! ¿Qué te dio el mosquito ese?

- Es una especie de muñeco para entrenar para duelos

- Bah, de seguro sólo lo usaras este verano, no te lo vas a poder llevar a la escuela, en cambio MI regalo es una mochila _Heavyless_, son lo máximo, súper duraderas y puedes entrar hasta un hipopótamo y no pesara nada en lo absoluto, te durara por todo el año escolar – le aseguró Emely

- Pero es... solo una mochila...

- Papa te tiene sumamente consentido

- ¡Oh no! Es que esperaba algo más divertido...es más, hasta la lata de hacer bromas que me diste una navidad es más divertida que la mochila.

- Bueno este año quería darte algo que le pudieras dar uso siempre en vez de algo mas ´´divertido´´.

El resto del camino Emely le estuvo contando a Harry sobre la futura expedición de Anne y las cosas que habían encontrado en una excavación previa y lo que posiblemente encontrarían en esta y todos los secretos de los antiguos egipcios que podían revelar. A Harry le parecía muy fascinante la vida que Anne y Emely llevaban, siempre visitaban lugares interesantes y hacían cosas que no todas las personas podían, aunque ya había viajado con ellas en una ocasión, no se comparaba con los demás viajes que Anne solía hacer. Emely debía aprender árabe para poder ir a la escuela de magia en Egipto, aunque eso no era un gran problema para ella pues era muy hábil para los idiomas, incluso en algunas ocasiones le servía como intérprete a Anne.

Lorenza recibió a los chicos con mucho afecto y felicito a Harry por haber entrado en la escuela de magia, aunque por un lado significaba que ambos se distanciarían más, pero Harry le prometió que Severus le seguiría enviando la medicina constantemente. Harry y Lorenza se fueron a un claro para que Harry practicara sus técnicas para controlar el aire, mientras Emely se quedo en la casa dándole una manita en el huerto y el invernadero a Lorenza. Lorenza le estaba enseñando a Harry a convocar una especia de tornado a su alrededor, algo así como si se tratara de un campo protector, pero la técnica era muy peligrosa, pues si lo cerraba mucho sobre el podía acabar sin oxigeno, pero si lo expandía mucho este podía debilitarse.

Después de almorzar, Lorenza dedico parte del tiempo para explicarle a Harry algunas otras técnicas, que aunque no podría practicar en el momento, podría después de que lograra dominar los otros elementos. Gran parte de estas técnicas consistía en mezclar el dominio sobre el agua con el aire y de esa manera se podía controlar el clima, podría hacer caer tempestades pero no podría tener control sobre las descargas eléctricas, pues eso consistía en técnicas muy avanzadas que con el tiempo lograría dominar. Lorenza también le explicó que mezclando el calor del fuego podía crear una ráfaga de aire caliente con una enorme fuerza destructora. El resto de la tarde los chicos se la pasaron jugando con el muñeco de entrenamiento e hicieron tremendo desastre en la habitación de Emely. Severus solo les dio una mirada y los dos se apuraron en dejar todo limpio y después se bañaron para bajar a cenar.

Harry no se olvidada de la invitación que le había hecho Draco Malfoy para ir a su casa a jugar y aunque Harry dividía su tiempo entre las practicas con Lorenza, juntarse con sus amigos y salir con Harmony, aun podía sacar un poco de tiempo para ir a jugar con el chico mago. Por lo que todas las mañanas Harry le preguntaba a Severus si podía ir a la casa de los Malfoy. Severus no quería decirle que no, pero le preocupaba mucho dejar a Harry solo en la casa de los Malfoy, después de todo sabía que Lucius aun era fiel a su Señor. Por otro lado estaba Emely, que le insistía en que la llevara a Londres a comprar sus útiles para la escuela de magia en Egipto. Al final le dijo a Harry que le dejaría ir a la casa de Draco y este se apuro en enviarle a Hedwig avisando la fecha de la visita, domingo por la tarde.

Severus se las ingenio para convencer a Anne de que se tomara un descanso de sus días de juerga y fuera a acompañar a Harry a la casa de los Malfoy en lo que él llevaba a Emely de compras. Anne se quejó como una niña, le dijo que era abuso de confianza y que solo lo hacía por la seguridad de Harry, pero que no contara con ella para otra ocasión.

Ese domingo Emely estaba muy emocionada por que iría a comprar su uniforme y los libros del colegio, Severus le había dado todo para pociones de las cosas que tenía almacenada en la casa. Harry, en cambio, preparó una mochila con las cosas que llevaría para jugar con Draco. Se llevó la lata de broma, dos aviones a escala, unos cuantos cromos de las ranas de chocolate para intercambiar, sus fichas de ajedrez mágico y un libro de historietas. Anne le pasó a recoger faltando unos minutos para la tres de la tarde. Y le llevó a las afueras de una villa en el condado de Cambrige. Debieron caminar un buen pedazo hasta que por fin dieron con una enorme cerca con una extraña puerta de hierro forzado que cuando ellos se acercaron tomo la forma de un rostro en el medio y les preguntó el motivo de su visita, Anne le dio un leve empujoncito a Harry para que este hablara.

- Vine a jugar con Draco Malfoy – dijo Harry un poco nervioso, pues no le gustaba mucho la puerta aquella.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y ambos caminaron por el jardín hasta la puerta principal. Si Harry no hubiera visitado en muchas ocasiones la propiedad de los Buchanan de seguro se hubiera impresionado mucho con el lujo de la mansión de los Malfoy. Un elfo doméstico les abrió la puerta y les indicó que esperaran en la sala. Anne se mantuvo al lado de Harry y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues Draco entró a la sala junto con su madre. Narcisa se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver a Anne allí.

- Al tutor de Harry se le presentó un imprevisto y me pidió que acompañara a Harry - mintió Anne

- Ven Harry te mostrare mi casa y después iremos a jugar - le dijo Draco y Harry se fue con él dejando a Anne en una situación muy incómoda junto con Narcisa.

Después de recorrer la casa, Draco y Harry pasaron un buen rato en la habitación de juegos. Harry no dejó pasar la oportunidad de gastarle a Draco la broma con la lata llena de serpentinas. Draco se molestó un poco, pero después se le pasó. Duraron un momento intercambiando los cromos de las ranas de chocolate y jugaron una partida de ajedrez, la cual Harry ganó. Luego duraron un rato jugando a caballeros y dragones usando una especie de figuras de acción para niños magos, cuando se cansaron Harry sacó los aviones a escalas para hacerlos volar. Draco se impresionó mucho de que Harry pudiera controlar su magia de manera que podía hacer volar objetos sin la necesidad de una varita y se pasó un buen rato pidiéndole que hiciera volar uno que otro objeto.

Draco sabía sobre los helicópteros que tenían los muggles, pero nunca había visto un avión, mucho menos montado en uno, y Harry le contó sobre su viaje con Anne y Emely y le empezó a hablar de los diferentes aparatos que tenían los muggles. Draco estaba entre la repugnancia y la curiosidad, principalmente por el aparato en el cual las imágenes se movían contando una historia. Le resultaba extraño que las fotos de los muggles no se movieran, pero que si fueran capaces de lograr proyectar una imagen desde un lugar a otro como si se tratara de telepatía. Harry también le mostró el comic que había llevado y Draco duró un rato observándolo, más bien porque esperaba que en cualquier momento estos se movieran. Para terminar la tarde, Draco llevó a Harry al patio para jugar un partido de Quidditch. Harry nunca había montado en una escoba, pero él se sentía muy cómodo en el aire. El partido se dio muy reñido y Draco le pudo aganar a Harry porque tenía más tiempo que éste jugando al Quidditch.

- Si practicas más serás tan buen jugador como yo - le dijo Draco a modo de complemento a Harry

- Mmm no lo se...es que mis tíos no me dejan tener escoba en la casa

- Ya veras, en Hogwarts podrás practicar sin problemas. Ojalá caigas en Slytherin, así podríamos jugar en el mismo equipo

- Eso sería genial

A las seis de la tarde los dos chicos se despidieron y como ya no faltaba mucho para el primero de Septiembre, Harry y Draco quedaron en reunirse en el expreso.

Mientras tanto, en Londres, Emely estaba tan contenta que iba caminando dando brinquitos en el callejon Diagon, Severus la seguía a unos cuantos pasos atrás, pues nadie, absolutamente nadie podía saber que ella era su hija. Como Severus había sacado el dinero del banco el día del cumpleaños de Harry no debieron ir a Gringotts, y como Emely ya tenía su varita no tenían que pasar por Ollivanders. Es más el viaje consistía en ir a Madam Malkins por el uniforme, pasar por Floorish & Blotts por los libros, ir por pergamino, tinta y plumas y tal vez comprarle un telescopio nuevo, pero nada más.

- ¿Hogwarts mi niña? - le pregunto Madam Malkin cuando ella entró a la tienda

- Nop, Sajalahfan en Egipto - le dijo Emely

- Ah si... muy bien, pasa atrás para probarte la túnica primero.

Madam Malkin la colocó sobre un banquillo y le midió una túnica de lino blanco recta, le colocó alfileres para marcar el largo adecuado de las mangas y del ruedo, luego le indicó que pasara a uno de los probadores para que se probara el resto del uniforme, que consistía en una falda corta en algodón color caqui con blusa en un algodón más ligero del mismo color, muy estilo exploradora colonial. Mientras Emely se probaba la ropa no se percato del timbre de la entrada ni en las voces de las personas que entraban en la tienda. Unos minutos después cuando salió del vestidor con el uniforme puesto se topó con una chica que también salía del vestidor frente al de ella. La chica tenía cabellos rubio platino rizado con ojos de un azul que rayaba en el gris y emitía un aura que parecía como si esta brillara.

- ¡Nahiony!

- ¡Emely!

Dijeron las dos al toparse. Nahiony llevaba una falda azul celeste plisada con blusa blanca con un lazo azul oscuro al cuello, y encima una túnica en ceda azul celeste.

- ¡Eres una bruja! - dijeron las dos a coro aun sin poder dar por cierto lo que veían

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - le preguntó Emely primero a Nahiony

- Recibimos una extraña visitante, la profesora McGonagall de Hogwarts, un día antes de que llegaras a la casa, imagínate lo extraño que fue para nosotros, aunque como soy adoptada se entiende un poco, pero fue algo tan irreal, ella dijo que no teníamos que responder inmediatamente, de modo que mis padres empezaron a hacer investigación sobre todo el campo mágico...

- ¿Entonces todo este verano mientras estuve en tu casa sabias que eras una bruja?

- Si

- ¡Wow! Si solo me lo hubieras dicho, hubiéramos podido hacer cosas aun más interesantes

- So, ¿Tú siempre has sabido que eres bruja?

- Sí, mi mama es una bruja y mi padre es mago, pero ese no es el uniforme de Hogwarts

- No, mis padres estuvieron averiguando y encontraron unas cuantas cosas que le hicieron pensar en enviarme a otra escuela de magia, dieron con Beauxbuttons en Francia, así que iré a estudiar en Francia. ¿Tú tampoco iras a Hogwarts?

- No. Mis padres estudiaron ahí, pero mi mamá estará trabajando en una excavación en Egipto, de modo que iré este año a la escuela de Sajalahfan en Giza

- Oh bueno, sería genial que algún día fueras a estudiar junto conmigo

- A mi también me gustaría, pero por ahora debo ir a donde vaya Anne

- ¡Emely! - dijo la voz de un chico que acaba de entrar a la tienda

- ¡Hola Mark! - le saludo Emely

- ¡Ajá! Sabía que tu era un bicho raro - dijo Mark en broma al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba por el cuello y empezaba a frotarle la cabeza con los nudillos

- ¡Basta Mark! ¡O te dejare calvo!

- Está bien - dijo él apartándose - así que tu también resultaste ser bruja

- Seh

- ¡Perfecto! Así Nahiony no se sentirá culpable por ocultarte su secreto - dijo él haciendo que la niña de rizos dorados se sonrojara

- Por cierto, ¿Donde están tus padres? - le preguntó Emely a Nahiony

- Pues ellos andan comprándome los materiales gastables, nos reuniremos en la librería

- Oye, vi unas escobas súper interesantes, ¿Crees que funcionen si la monta un muggle?

- No lo sé - dijo Emely intrigada- nunca he escuchado sobre algo así, pero nunca está de más intentar

Severus observaba todo desde un rincón oscuro de la tienda, había algo en la chica de cabellos rubios que le parecía familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes. Mark, Nahiony y Emely salieron de la tienda después de pagar por sus uniformes. Los tres caminaban juntos por la calle de adoquines.

- No te vi pagar tu uniforme - le dijo Mark a Emely poco después de salir de la tienda

- Mi padre pagó por él

- No lo vi- dijo Mark

- Viene tras de nosotros - y Mark y Nahiony miraron por encima de sus hombros

- ¡Oh! Luce muy serio - dijo Nahiony

- Hasta un poco tenebroso, ¿No será medio vampiro?- le pregunto Mark

- No, pero hace muchos negocios con ellos

- Ya veo de donde salió esa nariz - dijo Mark tocando el puente de la nariz de Emely

- Mi nariz no tiene nada de malo - se defendió Emely

- No, pero espero que no dejes que tu pelo se ponga como el de él - dijo Mark con un poco de asco

- Créeme, he intentado lavárselo mientras duerme, pero siempre se despierta y me atrapa antes de que pueda hacer algo - los tres rieron

Después entraron a la tienda de escobas donde Mark compro una escoba "para Nahiony", pues era más bien para él. Emely estaba a punto de comprarse una nueva, pues la que tenía ya le quedaba pequeña pero Severus le dijo que no le compraría una condenada escoba. En la tienda de libros los chicos se reunieron con los doctores Darcy, los padres de Mark y Nahiony, quienes se sintieron muy alegres al saber que Emely también era una bruja por lo que al menos Nahiony tendría una persona que la ayudara a adentrarse en el mundo de la magia. Tanto Nahiony como Emely tenían unos pedidos especiales de libros que habían hecho con anterioridad ya que no asistirían a Hogwarts, por lo que no tardaron mucho tiempo en la librería. Emely se fue hasta el puesto de helados, que quedaba muy cerca de la entrada al callejón, junto con los Darcy mientras Severus terminaba de compararle las cosas que le faltaban.

- Es una pena que no puedan estar juntas en la escuela - dijo la Dra Darcy

- Pero nos podemos mandar cartas como siempre hemos hecho - dijo Nahiony

- Lástima que ninguna de las dos ira a Hogwarts, leí que para llegar a la escuela los alumnos toman un tren especial

- Mi hermano asistirá a Hogwarts, si quieres puedo pedirle que le tome fotos al tren

- Eso seria fantástico, así podre agregarlo a mi colección de trenes

- Sabes Mark, me sorprende que tú no seas mago - dijo Emely

- Es que mi lechuza se extravió en el camino, aun la espero - dijo él en broma y todos rieron

- Mi madre estudia esos casos extraños en que ambos mundos se cruzan, muggles que tiene poderes casi como los brujos y cosas por el estilo...

Emely les contó sobre algunos de esos casos que había conocido en sus tantos viajes, también les hablo sobre algunas de las tradiciones mágicas que no aparecían en los libros de texto. Se podían pasar toda la tarde y la noche hablando de esas cosas, pero cuando Severus ya había terminado de comprar el equipo para la escuela, a las dos chicas no les quedó más que despedirse.

Anne junto con Harry se reunió con Severus y Emely en la entrada de la casa en la granja. Anne no lucía muy feliz, pero Harry y Emely sí y los dos empezaron a contarse las cosas que habían hecho.

- ¡Jamás! Nunca más me vuelvas a pedir que vaya a la casa de los Malfoy, o de cualquier otro de tus "amigos" - le dijo Anne a Severus después de que los chicos habían entrado a la casa.

- Sé que toda tu vida lo que has hecho es tratar de alejarte de todo lo que una vez fue tu familia, pero si me presentaba en la casa de los Malfoy junto con Harry, Narcisa podría sospechar, ya que me vio con él en Londres.

- Si, si, si, solo te digo: primera y última vez. Pasaré por Emely el treinta, temprano en la mañana - dijo Anne mientras se marchaba

Emely estaba muy emocionada con el hecho de que su mejor amiga fuera bruja y no para hablar sobre ello, claro que no se le olvido pedirle a Harry las fotos del tren para Mark. Para hacer que Emely dejara el tema Harry le pidió que le mostrara sus libros de la escuela y los dos pasaron un buen rato ojeando los libros, tanto los de Harry como los de Emely.

Los restantes días de verano pasaron muy lentos para Harry y Emely, quienes anhelaban a que llegara el primero de septiembre. Aun así disfrutaron mucho de los largos días de verano. Fueron en varias ocasiones a la playa, tuvieron una pijamadas en la casa de Josh, en las que para que Emely no se sintiera sola invitaron a Harmony. También visitaron un par de veces más la casa de los Buchanan, además de que todos los días en la mañana visitaban a Lorenza. Cuando ya solo faltaban unos días los dos chicos empezaron a preparar su equipaje. Harry se encontró con un enorme dilema, pues según la carta de Hogwarts sólo podía llevar una mascota y como Severus también se iba a Hogwarts nadie se quedaría en la casa, por lo que tenía que escoger entre Hedwig y Fofy. Al final Harry tuvo que despedirse de su amigo felpudo, pues Fofy estaba más interesado en buscar pareja, de modo que lo idóneo era que este volviera al bosquecillo de donde Harry le había sacado. En cuanto a Cibbi, esta se sentía muy cómoda en los invernaderos, por lo que no tenía intensiones de irse de allí. Harry se llevaría su bonsái con él, pues el diminuto árbol necesitaba que de vez en cuando le recortaran alguna ramita y claro no podía faltarle el agua. Harry sabía que extrañaría ver el cuadro con la imagen de su madre, pero en la casa no había ninguna foto de ella que él se pudiera llevar.

A Harry no le gusto mucho la idea de tener que pasar una noche de nuevo en la casa de sus tíos, pues Severus no le podía acompañar en el tren. El treinta de agosto, después de que Anne pasara a recoger a Emely, Severus terminó de guardar todas las cosas que no se llevaría la escuela con él y puso bajo sábanas blancas todo los muebles de la casa. Severus llevó a Harry a la casa de los Dursley y antes de partir al castillo le explicó cómo llegar al andén 9 y ¾. Harry estaba tan emocionado por el comienzo de las clases que apenas pudo dormir aquella noche.


	21. Al fin Hogwarts

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**los personajes de Emely Frank-Snape, Anne Frank y Sean Zervos son de Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

Al fin Hogwarts

Harry despertó temprano, pero fue en vano porque los Dursley se tomaron su tiempo en levantarse aquella mañana, en especial el tío Vernon quien no se sentía para nada feliz con la idea de llevar a Harry hasta la estación de King Cross. Harry desayuno con ellos, y tía Petunia le reclamo por los trastes sucios así que debió lavarlos para que le dejara en paz, cuando Vernon por fin se decidió salir de la casa no le ayudo a Harry cargar con su equipaje, que no solo consistía en el pesado baúl, si no también la jaula con la lechuza blanca y el bonsai. Como Harry no podía hacer magia delante de los muggles tuvo que cargar con todo solo. Después de colocar todo dentro del auto de su tío, Harry tomo el asiento delantero junto con su tío.

- peínate muchacho, pareces un vagabundo- le dijo Tío Vernon cuando Harry entro al auto

Harry se recogió el cabello en una coleta en la base de la nuca, pero los mechones que le caían en la frente eran inaplacables. Vernon se limito a hacer un leve gruñido, nunca le gusto el estilo de cabello de Harry, en especial cuando empezó a dejarlo crecer. Vernon acompaño a Harry hasta el interior de la estación.

- en que anden se supone que tomaras tu tren?- le pregunto mientras caminaban por la estación

- en el 9 y ¾

- 9 y que? Raros, todos ustedes son unos raros- dijo Vernon- bueno aquí esta el anden nueve y el diez, no logro ver tu anden, tal vez aun no lo han construido- dijo cuando llegaron a la taquilla entre los dos andenes- suerte con eso chico- y Vernon le dejo allí pues Harry llamaba mucho la atención por su extraño equipaje y no quería que le vieran junto con el.

Severus le había explicado muy bien lo que debía hacer para poder llegar hasta el anden 9 y ¾. Debía correr a toda velocidad hacia la taquilla entre los andenes 9 y 10. Deseaba mucho que Severus estuviera allí con el, pues la barrera de la taquilla se veía muy solida y le daba miedo chocar y no poder atravesar el portal.

- por que no podían hacer un anden al estilo de los vampiros en el aeropuerto?- se decía Harry mientras daba vuelta postergando su entrada- de seguro ya Draco paso con su familia, si hubiera llegado mas temprano tal vez se los hubiera encontrado. Se le estaba haciendo mas tarde, si no atravesaba la barrera pronto perdería el tren.

Entonces fue cuando un grupo de pelirrojos paso cerca de el, y pudo escuchar a la madre de los chicos quejarse de estar siempre tarde y de que la estación estaba repleta de muggles. Harry se acerco un poco al grupo, una niña que andaba en el grupo le pregunto a la señora que si podía ir, aparentemente era la madre de todos ellos, la señora le dijo que aun no podía y le indico a uno de los chicos que fuera primero. El que parecía ser el mayor del grupo fue el primero en atravesar la barrera, luego fueron los gemelos, ya casi el grupo se iba a ir cuando Harry se decidió a hablarle a la señora.

- disculpe- dijo Harry acercándose a la señora

- hola querido- dijo ella- primer año en Hogwarts, no?- Harry asintió Ron también es nuevo- la señora señalo al ultimo de los chicos que estaba con ella. Era alto flacucho y pecoso. Con manos, pies y nariz larga

- es que...me da miedo chocar con la barrera- admitió Harry

- bueno lo que debes hacer es ir lo mas rápido posible cuando ya casi estés sobre la barrera cierra los ojos y no pienses en que vas a chocar- le dijo la señora muy amablemente- ve primero que Ron- le dijo ella muy bondadosamente

Harry respiro profundo y tomo impulso, corría con velocidad y sentía que perdía el control sobre el carrito donde llevaba su equipaje, ya casi estaba sobre la barrera, cerro los ojos muy apretados, trataba de imaginarse del otro lado pero sentía miento de chocar, pero seguía corriendo, nada le detuvo entonces abrió los ojos y vio delante de el una locomotora rojo escarlata, letrero indicaba que ese era el expreso de Hogwarts que salia a las 11, Harry dio una breve mirada hacia atrás y vio una arcada de metal donde se suponía que estaba la taquilla y decía anden 9 y ¾. Era simplemente mágico. Harry se movió entre la multitud de personas, debió tener cuidado de no chocar a ninguno de los gatos que corrían entre los pies de las personas, las lechuzas se comunicaban entre si como quejándose del bullicio. Harry recordó que debía tomar las fotos para del tren para el amigo de Emely, de modo que saco su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos a la locomotora y los vagones, unas cuantas a las personas en el anden, y a los detalles del anden. Cuando termino de tomar las fotos ya casi todos los vagones estaban llenos así que debió irse al fondo. Entre tanta gente no pudo dar con Draco.

- de seguro estaba en alguno de los vagones delanteros, ya le buscaría después- se dijo Harry mientras trataba de subir su equipaje al tren.

Esta vez Harry se valió de la magia para cargar sus cosas, pero hacer flotar tres objetos al mismo tiempo entre tanta gente y hacerlos pasar por el estrecho de la puerta del vagón no era exactamente una tarea fácil. Un niño regordete que andaba con su abuela lloraba por haber perdido su sapo y se tropezó con el bonsai de Harry que aun flotaba sobre el anden mientras Harry trataba de concentrarse en hacer pasar el baúl por la puerta. Harry debió concentrarse solo en el bonsai para evitar que este se cayera y se rompiera la maceta, logro atrapar la jaula de Hediwg pero el baúl cayo pesadamente golpeándole un pie.

- quieres que te eche una mano?- le pregunto uno de los gemelos pelirrojos

- si por favor- dijo Harry, mientras Hedwig se quejaba en la jaula

- eh, Fred! Ven a ayudar!

Los gemelos subieron el baúl de Harry al compartimiento que estaba vació a Harry le sorprendió que los chicos los hicieran de forma manual y no usando magia. Harry ubico a Hedwig en un lugar donde no se fuera a caer junto con el bonsai.

- gracias- dijo Harry, como el vapor de la locomotora hacia que todo estuviera húmedo Harry se removió los mechones que le caían sobre la frente porque le estaban molestando, revelando la cicatriz de su frente.

- Que es eso?- dijo uno de los gemelos señalando al cicatriz de Harry

- vaya! Eres tu!- dijo el otro

- es Él!, eres tu, no?- dijo el primero

- quien?- pregunto Harry confundido

- Harry Potter-! dijeron a coro

- seeeh...-dijo Harry un poco incomodo, los dos chicos le miraban con la boca abierta- por favor no armen un alboroto- les pidió Harry, ya se imaginaba a los demás estudiantes pasando por el compartimiento como si se tratara de una animal en exibicion en el zoológico,

- Fred, George?- les llamo su madre

- ya vamos mama!- dijeron los gemelos y estos salieron del compartimiento.

Harry se sentó cerca de la ventanilla medio oculto observando la familia de pelirrojos, la madre trataba de limpiar la nariz del menor de los chicos y los gemelos se burlaban de este luego llegaba el mayor con el uniforme del colegio con una insignia plateada en el pecho, los gemelos empezaban a gastarle una broma a este, la madre le defendió y justifico que por ser prefecto este tenia uniforme nuevo. Percy se marcho dejando a la madre regañando a los gemelos y amenzandoles para que se portara bien y cuidaran a su hermano menor. Entonces a uno de los gemelos se le escapo que vieron a Harry en el tren. Uno de los gemelos comento si Harry tal vez aun recordaba como era quien tu sabes y la madre le prohibió que se lo preguntara. El silbato sonó y los chicos subieron al vagón, la hermanita corría por el anden mientras se despedía de ellos hasta que ya no pudo mas.

Harry deseaba que su madre le llevara a la estación y se despidiera de el cuando el tren partiera, deseaba que Severus estuviera compartiendo con el aquel momento, pero de seguro este ya estaba en el castillo esperándole. Emely de seguro ya iba de camino a su escuela en Egipto, según le dijo ella debía tomar una caravana que salia del Cairo hasta Giza, un camino muy largo si se hacia en camello. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

- esta ocupado?- le pregunto el menor de los pelirrojos, aun tenia la nariz roja en el lugar que la madre le habia frotado- todos los demás compartimentos están llenos

- no, puedes sentarte- le dijo Harry

El chico se ubico en el asiento opuesto a Harry, por un momento se le quedo viendo fijamente y cuando Harry le sorprendió y este volteo a ver por la ventanilla. Harry se percato de que tenia el cabello recogido, incluso los mechones que solían caerle sobre la frente debido a la humedad del vapor de la locomotora en el anden. Entonces Harry se soltó el cabello y con los dedos empezó a echarse los mechones de vuelta sobre la frente para ocultar la cicatriz.

- eh, Ron- dijo uno de los gemelos que habían abierto la puerta del compartimiento

- nosotros nos vamos a uno de los vagones del medio, Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula y queremos ir a verla- dijo el otro

- de acuerdo- dijo Ron

- Harry, no te hemos dicho quienes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y el es Ron nuestro hermano, nos vemos después

- hasta luego- se despidieron los dos chicos y los gemelos partieron

- Eres realmente Harry Potter?- pregunto Ron después de que los gemelos cerraran la puerta

- si

- pensé que era una broma de Fred y George...y realmente te hiciste eso...ya sabes?- pregunto Ron

- no me lo hice yo exactamente, si, me la hizo ´´quien tu sabes´´ y no, no recuerdo nada del evento ni de él- respondió Harry a todas las preguntas de Ron antes de que este se las llegara a hacer pues hacer legymens de forma pasiva sobre el pelirrojo era fácil, ademas de que el no quería hablar sobre ese tema con extraños.

- Owww ok- dijo Ron un poco sobrecogido porque sentía una extraña sensación algo en la mirada de Harry, como si este pudiera entrar a su mente

- entonces, ustedes son una familia de magos?- pregunto Harry pues le interesaba saber como eran las vidas de los demás magos que no tenían que vivir una vida como el.

- Si, eso supongo, aunque mama tiene un primo segundo que es contador, pero nunca hablamos sobre el

- entonces debes saber mucho sobre magia...

- oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles, como son?- desvió Ron la conversación

- entonces era cierto que todos creían que el vivía con sus tíos - pensó Harry y se estremeció ante la idea de haber sido criado por los Dursley- depende, hay algunos que son buena gente- dijo Harry pensando en Vishal y Josh- y otros que no lo son (como Edward y su pandilla) y están mis tíos que son los peores muggles en toda Inglaterra, pero por suerte tengo un tutor mago (pero que mentiroso me estoy volviendo) porque de lo contrario no sabría nada sobre la magia. Debe ser interesante tener una familia grande.

- No tanto, soy el sexto de mi familia que va a Hogwarts. Bill y Charlie ya terminaron. Voy a tener que ser muy bueno, Bill era delegado de la clase y Charlie fue capitán del equipo de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto, y los gemelos son unos revoltosos pero siempre sacan buenas notas, todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que te vaya tan bien como a los demás, pero si lo haces tan poco es algo nuevo- decía Ron con tono deprimido- encima nunca tienes nada nuevo con cinco hermanos mayores, me dieron los uniformes viejos de Bill, la varita vieja de Charlie y la vieja rata de Percy.

Ron saco de su chaqueta una rata gris que estaba dormida, había algo en ese chico que le recordaba a Oliver a Harry, tal vez por que ambos siempre llevaban ropa gastada y dejaban que su estado económico se volviera una especie de nube gris sobre ellos.

- se llama Scarbers, no hace absolutamente nada, casi siempre esta durmiendo. A Percy, papa le compro una lechuza por que es prefecto, pero no podían comp...por eso me dieron a Scarbers a mi- corrigió al final Ron, que ahora tenia las orejas rojas, pues se sentía avergonzado por hablar de mas.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por aquel chico y trato de darle ánimos le dijo que no tenia nada de malo ser de recursos escasos porque las verdaderas cosas que importaban no se podían comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo. Ron deseaba que todos en la escuela fueran como Harry.

- entonces tienes dos hermanos que ya salieron de la escuela?

- Si

- y que están haciendo ahora?

- Bueno, Charlie esta en Rumanía estudiando dragones y Bill esta en África trabajando para Gringotts, te enteraste que robaron Gringotts? Bueno no se si los muggles reciben el Profeta. Entraron a una de las cámaras de máxima seguridad y lograron escapar

- en serio? Y que se robaron?

- Nada, eso es lo que lo hace mas misterioso aun, la cámara había sido vaciada, corren rumores de que quien tu sabes esta detrás de eso

- como va a hacer? Si el no ha dado señales de vida en casi diez años?- pregunto Harry,- seria el colmo que ahora que pensaba integrarse al mundo mágico el mago mas oscuro de toda la historia decidiera regresar por el

- bueno, es lo que dicen, porque cuando pasan cosas así todo el mundo cree que el esta involucrado, acaso tu crees que el esta muerto?

- No lo se, realmente me vine a enterar de la verdad sobre la muerte de mis padres hace poco tiempo...

- oh!

La puerta del compartimiento fue abierta de repente y Harry y Ron se toparon con un chico de cabello rubio y cara puntiaguda.

- Hola Draco!- dijo Harry contento de ver a su amigo

- te he estado buscando por todo el tren- se quejo Draco- te guarde un asiento en mi compartimento...con personas mas cool- agrego al final mientras le daba un vistazo despectivo al chico pelirrojo, eso ultimo no le gusto a Harry, pero como esta vez el tenia el sarten por el mango podía manejar la situación a su favor

- umm donde quiera que yo este sera el compartimiento mas cool- dijo Harry sin intenciones de moverse de allí.

Draco no era tonto, si el quería estar entre los mas cool debía estar con Harry Potter, de modo que tomo el asiento al lado de Harry y cerro la puerta tras de si.

- Draco, Ron- dijo Harry a modo de presentar uno al otro

- bien, y que has estado haciendo?- dijo Draco con su voz de estar aburrido

- hablábamos del asalto al banco, Ron dice que se rumora que ´´quien tu sabes´´ esta detrás de eso, tu que crees?- dijo Harry, Ron y Draco se lanzaban miradas asesinas

- mi papa dice que eso es invento de muchos magos, que si realmente Él estuviera detrás del robo fuera un hecho no un rumor- dijo Draco con seguridad

- me imagino que podemos confiar en tu padre sobre estos asuntos- dijo Ron con veneno

- que insinúas Weasley?-le dijo Draco casi al punto de ponerse de pie

- por cierto, que día fue el robo?- intervino Harry rápido antes de que los otros dos empezaran a pelearse

- errr fue el 31 de julio- dijo Ron

- de veras! Nosotros estábamos ese día en el callejón Diagon- comento Harry

- tal vez tu padre esta detrás de todo- dijo Ron a Draco

- que estas insinuando! Mi familia no necesita robar nada, no como otros...

- es mas olviden el robo, hablemos de otra cosa- dijo Harry en voz alta, los otros dos chicos se le quedaron viendo

- de que?- pregunto Draco

- no lo se, den ideas- dijo Harry, pero Ron no parecía cooperar mucho

- trajiste los aeroplanos?- le pregunto Draco con la esperanza de entretenerse haciendo volar los aviones a escala

- no mi (papa) tutor no me dejo traer ninguno de mis juegos- dijo Harry con pesar

- que aburrido- se quejo Draco

- pero logre escabullir un par de cosas- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie para buscar en su baúl y saco un mazo de cartas color rojo vino y ocre

- cartas!- dijo Draco como si fuera lo peor

- no son cartas regulares- dijo Harry al tiempo en que le pasaba una cada uno- son para jugar un juego de duelo de criaturas mágicas...

cada carta tenia la imagen de una criatura mágica algunas estaban repetidas, estaban divididas en diferentes categorías según las habilidades de la criatura, si era de fuego, de agua, de tierra, si volaba, si era venenosa y cosas por el estilo. Harry le explico las reglas del juego y empezó a repartir las cartas entre los tres.

- las imágenes no se están moviendo- comento Ron después de observar detenidamente las imágenes de las cartas que tenia en su mano

- no, es que estas no se mueven- dijo Harry tratando de evitar decir que eran muggles para que Draco no dejara de jugar

- serian mejor si fueran mágicas – comento Draco mientras tiraba una carta de una arpía sobre el cancebero que había lanzado Ron

- si, bueno, le pediré a Emely que me regale unas para navidad- comento Harry mientras tiraba una carta de un grifo para derrotar la carta de la arpía de Draco

- quien es Emely?- pregunto Draco, Ron pensaba que carta usar

- es mi media hermana- dijo Harry sin pensarlo mucho, luego se dio cuenta del error que había cometido

- tienes una media hermana?- preguntaron Ron y Draco a coro

- sehh...emmm...Un ´´error´´ de mi padre antes de casarse con mi madre (que pésima mentira, ojala me la crean)

- en serio! Nunca había oído sobre que tuvieras una media hermana- comento Ron

- se supone que es un secreto, no pueden decírselo a mas nadie, júrenlo!- dijo Harry muy serio

- esta bien- dijeron los otros dos, algo en la voz de Harry les intimido un poco

- sobre su corazón- les insistió Harry, y los dos trazaron una cruz sobre su pecho izquierdo, claro que ellos no se percataban de que Harry estaba usando magia antigua sobre ellos impidiéndoles que divulgaran la información

- so, tu media hermana es mayor que tu?- pregunto Ron olvidándose del juego

- solo por unos meses, y es tu turno- le dijo Harry

- pero ella no vive contigo?- pregunto Draco mientras Ron volvía a concentrarse en sus cartas

- no, vive con su madre, pero me suele visitar en el verano

- oh! pero entonces ella no va a asistir a Hogwarts?- pregunto Draco, Ron por fin tiro su carta, una manticora

- nop, ella ira a Sajalahfan que en Giza, Egipto

- por que? Si Hogwarts es la mejor escuela- dijo Ron, ahora era Draco quien se concentraba en el juego

- bueno su madre estará trabajando en una excabacion de una tumba que descubrieron recientemente y ella va donde vaya su madre, viajan mucho por el mundo por lo que me manda muchas cosas interesantes- dijo Harry

- wow eso debe ser muy interesante- dijo Ron

- mis padres estuvieron considerando en mandarme a Drumstrang, pero mi mama no quería que me fuera tan lejos- dijo Draco mientras tiraba una carta de serpiente marina

- tengo un amigo por correspondencia que estudia en el Grecorromano-dijo Harry mientras lanzaba su carta de Rey Tritón

- pero acaso el Grecorromano no lo habían clausurado hace mucho tiempo?- le pregunto Draco

- si, me contó que duro unos cinco siglos cerrado, pues querían sacar a los de la logia, pero ya tiene unos cuantos años funcionando de nuevo, y claro que los de la logia volvieron, aunque según me dijo el director de ahora los tiene bien controlados

- a mi no me gustaría ir a ninguna de esas dos escuelas- dijo Ron- en la primera prácticamente solo se dedican a la magia oscura y en la segunda te matan a golpes en el primer año- Harry lo secundo con un moviendo la cabeza

- le pedi a Emely que tome fotos de la escuela, debe ser toda una experiencia poder estudiar en la segunda escuela de magia mas antigua- comento Harry

- y cual es la primera?- pregunto Ron

- Tàiyáng-Yue, queda en la China- le respondió Harry

- interesante- dijo Draco- pero concentrémonos en el juego por ahora

Harry pudo ver a través de la mente de Draco, que este tenia una buena mano por lo que quería ganar pronto la partida. Justo cuando terminaban de jugar, Draco gano quemando la carta de Ent de Harry con un dragón Pesadilla Monstruosa, se armaba un alboroto en los pasillos, pues el carrito de las golosinas iba pasando. Por lo general Harry siempre contaba con la comida que le preparaba Severus cuando iba a la escuela, pero como había pasado la noche en la casa de sus tíos no tenia nada para comer, pero Severus le había dado dinero para sus gastos ademas de que también tenia el dinero extra que había sacado de su cuenta.

- voy a buscar mi comida, la deje en el otro vagón, vuelvo en un momento- dijo Draco antes de salir

- mama me preparo unos emparedados- dijo Ron

- bueno, creo que tendré que comprar algo de comer porque no creo que aguante todo el camino con el estomago vació dijo Harry y salio a comprar algo

En el carrito no tenían comida muggle regular por lo que Harry debió conformarse con empanadas de calabaza y pasteles de caldero, y unas cuantas ranas de chocolate. Draco también compro unas cuantas golosinas para completar su almuerzo. Y los dos regresaron al vagón con Ron.

- le pedí a mama que pusiera ración doble para compartirla contigo- dijo Draco al tiempo en que le ofrecía a Harry de su almuerzo, que consistía en una selección de carnes frías con rollos recién horneados, frutas y jugo de calabaza.

- Oh! muchas gracias Draco- dijo Harry, pensaba que aquel tal vez seria el gesto mas amable que Draco podía hacer.

Para que Ron no se sintiera mal, Harry se las ingenio para hacer del almuerzo una especie de merienda compartida, de modo que todos comieron de todo un poco, aun que casi no probaron los emparedados de la señora Weasley. Después de comer todo lo salado y unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, los chicos empezaron un nuevo juego, se retaban a probar las pepas de todos los sabores. Harry fue el ganador por que fue el único que se atrevió a probar una gris que resulto ser pimienta. Poco después de terminar el juego con las pepas un chico toco la puerta y les pregunto si habían visto un sapo. Resultaba ser el mismo chico que había tropezado con las cosas de Harry cuando este las intentaba entrar al vagón. Los tres negaron haber visto el sapo.

- lo he perdido! Se me escapa todo el tiempo!- dijo el chico de cara redonda

- ya aparecerá- le dijo Harry

- si, bueno, si lo ven...- dijo el chico antes de irse

- no se porque esta tan triste, si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo hubiera perdido lo mas rápido posible- comento Ron

- no puedes decir mucho, trajiste una rata que solo se ha despertado para roer las sobras del almuerzo- dijo Draco, Ron se ruborizo un poco

- y que mascota trajiste Draco?- pregunto Harry

- un buho, esta con mi equipaje en el otro vagón- dijo Draco dando se aires igual que lo solía hacer Duncan

- ayer trate volverla amarilla para hacerla mas interesante- dijo Ron

- sabes hacer que las cosas cambien de color?- le pregunto Draco

- puedo intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Ron y busco su varita en el baúl La varita estaba algo gastada y se podían ver un poco los pelos de unicornio saliendo en la punta.

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, era el chico del sapo de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por una chica que tenia abundante pelo castaño y los dientes delanteros muy largos, ademas de que ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio.

- alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville ha perdido uno- dijo en tono mandon

- ya le dijimos que no- dijo Draco molesto, pero los ojos de la chica estaban en la varita de Ron

- oh! están haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo- dijo ella sentándose en el asiento al lado de Ron, Draco intercambio miradas con Harry, le parecía un descaro la actitud de aquella chica

- uh jum, bien- dijo Ron aclarándose la garganta- rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla esta tonta ratita- dijo Ron dando un toque con la varita encima de Scarbers. Harry le dio un codazo a Draco para que no se riera pues los dos se percataron de que ese no era un hechizo verdadero

- estas seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?- pregunto la chica- bueno, no es muy efectivo, no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, solo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue todo una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta- si ya de por si la chica le estaba cayendo mal a Draco con aquel comentario definitivamente ella estaba en su lista de personas non gratas- pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que esta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente...yo soy Hermione Granger. Y ustedes quienes son?

La chica había dicho todo aquello tan rápido encima los chicos intercambiaron miradas, pues ninguno se había aprendido los libros de memoria, aunque Harry dominaba la gran mayoría de todos los hechizos de su nivel.

- yo soy Ron Weasley- murmuro el pelirrojo

- Draco Malfoy...- dijo el rubio con aires de superioridad

- Harry Potter- dijo Harry cortando a Draco antes de que empezara a molestar a la chica

- eres tu realmente?- dijo Hermione- lo se todo sobre ti, por supuesto conseguí unos poco libros extras para prepararme mas y tu figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX

- en serio!- dijo Draco con sarcasmo, Hermione se ruborizo un poco, Harry le dio una mirada reprochadora

- wow yo no lo sabia- dijo Harry para que ella no se sintiera mal, Draco hizo una mueca, por primera vez Ron le secundo

- mmm...yo bueno, en tu lugar yo hubiera buscado todo lo que pudiera- dijo la chica, Harry pensó que eso era justo lo que Severus no quería que el hiciera- saben a que casa van a ir?- pregunto la chica recobrando su animo- estuve preguntando por ahí y espero caer en Gryffindor, parece ser la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí pero supongo que Ravenclaw no sera tan mala...de todos modos debemos seguir buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto- y la chica se marcho junto con el chico aun sin sapo

- cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque espero que ella no este- dijo Ron malhumorado arrojando la varita al baúl que hechizo mas estúpido, me lo dijo George, de seguro no era real

- los hechizos de transfiguración siempre son difíciles- le dijo Harry evitando que Draco hiciera un comentario despectivo- por cierto en que casa están tus hermanos?

- Gryffindor, mis padres también fueron de allí, no se que van a decir si no caigo allí no creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que Slytherin

- oh, patrañas! Slyherin es la mejor casa- dijo Draco indignado

- Slytherin es una buena casa- le defendió Harry, Ron se le quedo viendo como si hubiera dicho la peor grosería

- de todos, no me esperaba a ti decir algo así- dijo Ron aun con asombro

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto Harry

- esa casa esta plagada de magos oscuros y quien tu sabes perteneció a ella, todos los seguidores de él también son de esa casa - dijo Ron y lanzo una mirada despectiva a Draco

- pero no todos los de Slytherin son magos oscuros- dijo Harry muy seguro

- no apuestes tu vida a ello- le dijo Ron- después de todo ellos son todo lo peor...

- ya si!- le corto Draco lanzándose sobre Ron, y los dos empezaron a pelear. Harry trato de separarlos por métodos convencionales pero los dos chicos estaban bien enredados

- suficiente!- dijo Harry creando un fuerte torbellino apartándolos y lanzándolos contra las asientos

- ouch!- se quejo Ron mientras se frotaba la cabeza

- que fue eso?- pregunto Draco mientras se arreglaba el cabello todo despeinado por el jaleo- tu hiciste eso?

- Mmm si- dijo Harry- mas les vale que no vuelvan a pelear o les aseguro que los noqueo a los dos

- ok- dijeron los dos juntos

- como lo hiciste?- insistió Draco

- algunos trucos que me enseño mi tutor- mintió Harry

- al menos tu sabes algo que esa chica no sabe- dijo Ron con pesar

- por cierto vieron esos dientes, parecía una especie de rata super peluda- dijo Draco

- y mandona- dijo Ron

- no sean tan rudos- dijo Harry

- no me digas que te gusta?- dijo Draco asombrado

- que! No psss, ademas tengo... una amiga especial- dijo Harry

- tienes novia?- dijo Ron como si eso fuera lo mas grotesco

- Si, tengo novia, se llama Harmony Buchanan y es la chica mas linda- dijo Harry con énfasis

- pruebalo- dijo Draco como si aquello fuera imposible

Entonces Harry saco una billetera de tela con cierre de velcro, con colores básicos y de allí saco una tira de fotos a color donde se le podía ver a el junto con una chica de rizos castaños (tipo tirabuzón o bucles), ojos azul claro casi añiles, piel que parecía porcelana con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas. Ron y Draco miraron las fotos por un momento, definitivamente Harry estaba en lo cierto, Harmony era muy bonita.

- ella es muggle?- finalmente pregunto Draco

- si, algún problema con eso?- dijo Harry retadoramente

- definitivamente no es mi problema- dijo Draco devolviendo la tira de fotos a Harry

- apuesto a que si fuera bruja si te interesaría- dijo Harry en tono burlón

- oh! patrañas- dijo Draco

- seh, sigue negandolo- dijo Harry agregando un ademan con la mano, Draco le dio la espalda a Harry.

- Podemos hablar de otra cosa- dijo Ron en tono sombrío desde su asiento

- por favor- le secundo Draco

- como de que?- pregunto Harry extendiéndose en el asiento

- quidditch- dijo Ron

- cual es tu equipo favorito? Digo si conoces alguno- le pregunto Draco

- mmm Emely me contó un poco sobre Holandeses errantes, parecen ser un buen equipo, y me hablo sobre los Griffefers...

- esos son equipos de otro país- le dijo Ron

- no conoces ninguno equipo Ingles?- le pregunto Draco

- nop

Entonces Draco y Ron empezaron a instruir a Harry sobre los diferentes equipos claro que ambos chicos tenían sus diferencias sobre cuales equipos eran los mejores. Después de hablar sobre quidditch los chicos tenían ganas de jugar, pero no tenían espacio ni escobas, pero a Harry se le ocurrió tomar los sobrantes de los empaques de las golosinas y transformarlo en una especie de snitch, de manera que el que la atrapaba primero ganaba. Los chicos jugaron varias rondas y no se percataron que ya estaba anocheciendo, cuando de nuevo la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, la chica de pelo castaño había vuelto, pero esta vez estaba sola.

- por que tanto escándalo? no se estarán peleando?- pregunto al entrar al compartimiento

- quien te nombro prefecta?- pregunto Draco molesto por la interrupción

- solo jugábamos- dijo Harry rápido para que ella no se sintiera mal

- te podemos ayudar en algo?- dijo Ron en tono rudo púes también estaba molesto por la interrupción

- mejor que se apuren y se cambien de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora y le pregunte al conductor y me dijo que ya estábamos por llegar

- te importaría salir para poder cambiarnos- le dijo Ron aun molesto con la chica

- muy bien... vine aquí porque afueran están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos- dijo Hermione en tono despectivo- a propósito te has dado cuenta de que tienes la nariz sucia? - Ron le lanzo una mirada furiosa mientras ella salia del compartimiento.

- Bueno, mis cosas están en el otro vagón, nos vemos en el anden- se despidió Draco.

Los chicos se pusieron el uniforme, que consistía en pantalones grises con camisa blanca, chaleco tejido también gris con túnica negra. También llevaban corbatas negras y en el chaleco y la túnica estaban bordadas el escudo de la escuela. El uniforme de Ron no le queda bien, pues en algunos puntos les quedaba grande y en otros le quedaba pequeño, por ejemplo los pantalones y la túnica le quedaban un poco cortos, mientras que la camisa y el chaleco el quedaban holgados. Una voz retumbo en el tren avisando que solo faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a la estación y que debían dejar el equipaje en los vagones. Harry y Ron salieron al pasillo pero estaba tan atiborrado de estudiantes que le resultaba difícil moverse hacia los vagones delanteros donde estaba Draco.

Por fin llegaron a la estación y lograron salir con trabajo del tren. Hacia frío y por lo visto había estado lloviendo porque todo estaba mojado y resbaladizo. Una enorme lampara apareció junto con un rostro grande y peludo.

- los de primer año por aquí!- decía Hagrid- todo bien Harry? Ven sígueme hay mas de primer año? Miren bien por donde pisan, los de primer año siganme- seguía llamando Hagrid.

Harry se situó cerca de la luz de la lampara junto con Ron para tratar de localizara Draco, este les vio y se abrió paso entre los demás estudiantes para llegar al lado de Harry. Entonces empezaron a caminar por un sendero estrecho. Neville por momentos lloriqueaba. Hagrid les aviso que pronto verían el castillo. Con un wooooow! Harry pudo ver por primera vez el castillo de Hogwarts, levantándose sobre un risco con vista a un lago negro con los ventanales iluminados. Harry llevaba la cámara de fotos en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar unas cuantas fotos.

- que haces?- le pregunto Draco

- son para Emely- dijo Harry

- no mas de cuatro por bote- les indico Hagrid al llegar a un pequeño muelle donde le esperaban una pequeña flota de botes, Harry se sentía como si fuera a ir a la casa de Lorenza

Harry, Ron y Draco tomaron un bote juntos, por suerte el asiento libre lo tomo Neville y no Hermione, quien al parecer quería irse con ellos pues le vieron cara de decepción cuando su bote se empezó a alejar sin ella. Harry tomo unas cuantas fotos mas mientras iban en el bote, la que mas le gusto era una en la que se veía a Ron pálido y serio sentado cerca de Neville que lloriqueaba mientras del otro lado Draco se reía de el.

- bajen las cabezas!- les indico Hagrid mientras pasaban por una cortina de hiedra que ocultaba un túnel que llevaba hasta un muelle subterráneo.

Debieron escalar entre las rocas y gijarross para poder llegar a la entrada. Hagrid le dio a Neville su sapo y le advirtió que no lo dejara perder de nuevo. Hagrid toco la enorme puerta de roble, de inmediato una bruja con túnica color verde esmeralda la abrió. Tenía cara seria, Harry supuso que era alguien con la cual era mejor evitar problemas.

- los de primer año profesora McGonagall- dijo Hagrid

- muy bien, gracias Hagrid yo me encargo desde aquí.

Todos los del primer año estaban asombrados con la opulencia del lugar, McGonagall los llevo a un aula pequeña donde quedaron todos muy apretaditos .

- bienvenidos a Hogwarts!- comenzó a decirles la profesora McGonagall- el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tomaran clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujos y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán puntos para las casas mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año la casa que obtenga mas puntos sera premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque. La ceremonia de Sleccion tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, espero que todos luzcan lo mejor posible- los ojos de la profesora pasaron de la túnica de Neville, atada con un nudo bajo su oreja, a la nariz sucia de Ron.- volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia, por favor esperen tranquilos- dijo la profesora antes de salir.

- Como exactamente se las arreglan para seleccionarnos?- pregunto Neville todo tembloroso

- creo que es una especie de prueba- dijo Ron- Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que era broma- dijo Ron para Draco y Harry

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse mas nerviosos de la cuenta, Harry estaba calmado, Draco negaba con la cabeza mientras Hermione susurraba hechizos para si. Entonces se armo un pequeño alboroto cuando un grupo de fantasmas paso por el lugar. La profesora regreso y les pidió que hicieran una fila, la siguieron y atravesaron el comedor. Habían cuatro grandes mesas y en el fondo una tarima donde se encontraba una mesa con los profesores, en el centro de esta en una silla dorada Harry pudo identificar al director, pues su larga barba plateada hacia que resaltara. En un extremo de la mesa Harry pudo ver a Severus sentado junto con el profesor Quirrell, quien ahora llevaba un exuberante turbante. La profesora McGonagall les hizo hacer una fila haciendo frente hacia el resto de los alumnos. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en uno de los recitales de navidad. Para disminuir un poco la tensión Harry levanto la vista, entonces se percato de que en vez de ver cornisas y frescos se veía un cielo claro lleno de estrellas.

- un hechizo hace que el techo luzca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts- oyó Harry susurrar a Hermione, Draco a su lado y hizo una mueca. Harry dejo de ver al techo cuando la profesora trajo un taburete que coloco en el centro de la tarima y encima coloco un sombrero puntiagudo. Todos se quedaron viendo el sombrero fijamente,y de la nada en este se abrió una un lado formando una boca y el sombrero empezó a ´´cantar´´

- oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mismo si puedes encontrar a otro sombrero mas inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruebame y te diré donde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen al trabajo pesado. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encuentran allí a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. Así que pruebame! No tengas miedo! Que no recibirás de mi una bofetada! Porque estas en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga). Porque soy el sombrero pensante.

Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos, el sombrero hizo una especie de reverencia hacia cada casa y luego volvió a quedarse tieso.

- entonces solo hay que probarse el sombrero, voy a matar a Fred- le susurro Ron a Harry, este sonrió levemente.

- Cuando diga su nombre vendrán adelante se pondrán el sombrero y se sentaran en el taburete para que los seleccionen.

Entonces la profesora empezó a llamarlos por orden alfabético. Harry se sentía que estaba de nuevo esperando a poder entrar al aula de clase en su antigua primaria. Entre los primeros alumnos que fueron llamados se destaco una niña llamada Nealie Conincrick, tenia una melena roja brillante rizada y el azul de sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de Harmony, el sombrero casi no le quedaba por su melena salvaje y fue la tercera que se unió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Varios turnos después cuando llamaron a Hermione Granger, esta prácticamente corrió al taburete y muy nerviosa se puso el sombrero, después de un momento el sombrero grito ¡Gryffindor!

- rayos!- se lamento Ron a su lado, mientras Draco contenía la risa

Cuando llamaron a Neville Longbotton, este se tropezó con el taburete y duro un minuto completo sentado en el taburete hasta que por fin el sombrero grito anunciando que seria un Hufflepuff, Neville se fue con todo y sombrero y entre las risas de los estudiantes que observaban este se devolvió para entregárselo al siguiente chico en la lista. Después le toco el turno a Draco Malfoy, y tal como el lo predijo fue seleccionado para la casa de Slytherin. Harry empezaba a sentirse un poco nervioso. Varios turnos después le toco a Harry ponerse el sombrero, mientras el resto del alumnado cuchicheaba sin parar, pues resultaba increíble que se tratara del mismísimo Harry Potter.

En la mesa principal, tres personas tenían sus ojos clavados sobre el sombrero que ahora reposaba sobre la cabeza de Harry. Severus estaba sentado en el borde de su asiento, en muy pocas ocasiones en su vida habia estado tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento, deseaba con todo su corazón que Harry cayera en Slytherin, pero las posibilidades de que este terminara siendo un Gryffindor eran mayores. Dumbledore mantenía una actitud serena, como si se tratara solo de otra selección mas, aunque muy dentro de el anotaba todo con mucho cuidado en su mente, la selección seria algo clave en la vida de Harry, es mas nunca había vuelto a ver al muchacho hasta aquel día. Al menos en lo que podía ver de la complexión física de Harry, Severus le había criado bien, ademas de dejar su marca, el cabello largo hasta los hombros le hacían ver muy diferente de James.

- mmm- dijo una vocecita en su oreja- un increíble ejemplar sin duda, donde quieras que te coloquen seras bueno para esa casa, leal, trabajador serias un muy buen Hufflepuff- le sugirió el sombrero

- mi papa no se sentiría muy feliz si termino en Hufflepuff- pensó Harry

- bueno en Slytherin harás verdaderos amigos, es la casa perfecta para aquellos que aspiran a la grandeza- dijo el sombrero, Harry penso en Draco, pero el no se sentía con ambiciones tan grandes

- no tengo problemas para relacionarme con los de Slytherin- penso Harry- sin duda es una casa para grandes magos, pero no creo que sea el lugar apropiado para mi...

- pero tienes muchas de las cualidades de uno...

- fui criado por uno, pero no significa que sea mi lugar

- sabio, palabras muy sabias para una persona tan joven...ahhh veo en ti un corazón noble pero sobre todo una mente con sed por el conocimiento, sin duda alguna seras un buen ¡Ravenclaw!- esto ultimo lo grito el sombrero

Y una de las mesas en el centro estallo en aplausos, Harry volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre el taburete y fue a reunirse con el resto de los estudiantes, al llegar a la mesa todos se pusieron de pie y seguían aplaudiendo mientras lo saludaban. Harry desde su su asiento miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde Draco le veía con cara de decepción entonces Harry miro hacia la mesa de los profesores, por lo menos Severus no le estaba viendo de la misma manera que Draco, no parecía infeliz pero tan poco feliz, Harry hecho un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor y pudo ver una expresión de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Hermione.

Severus sentía que el corazón se le hundía pero en parte sabia que las posibilidades de que Harry no cayera en su casa eran mayores a la de ser seleccionado para esta. El resultado de la selección de Harry dejo a Dumbledore intrigado.

Ron fue de los últimos en ser seleccionados y termino en la cada de Gryffindor junto con sus hermanos. Harry no se había percatado del lo hambriento que estaba hasta que se fijo en el plato vació frente a el. Dumbledore se puso de pie con los brazos abiertos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos.

- Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete quiero decir una palabras: papanatas, llorones, baratijas, pellizco...muchas gracias!- Todo el comedor estallo en aplausos, Harry tenia cara de ´´debe estar bromeando´´

- esta loco?- pregunto Harry a Penelope Clearwater, la prefecta de la casa que estaba sentada a su lado

- loco? Es el mejor mago del mundo, es un genio, pero si esta algo loco, papas?

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de todo el manjar que había aparecido en la mesa. Harry estaba acostumbrado a comer saludable y moderadamente así que solo se sirvió lo que se comería pero no pudo resistir a la tentación de los postres cuando estos sustituyeron a los otros platos. Mientras cenaban Harry pudo conocer un poco a sus compañeros de casa: Terry Boot, hijo de un matrimonio mitad y mitad, como también lo era Nathaniel Perks, Mandy Brockklehurts era hija de muggles al igual que Lisa Turpin y Ophelia Garderner. Dion Eastwick, Nealie Conincrick y Alan Nott provenían de familias mágicas Se pasaron buena parte del tiempo hablando sobre sus familias, como era el caso de Ophelia, cuyos padres eran unos escépticos y también lo era ella hasta que recibió la carta...

- fue como si todo lo que conociera fuera mentira y lo que una vez fue solamente un cuento ahora fuera la única realidad- les contó Ophelia...

- aunque mi madre es una bruja, soy el único que recibió la carta, mi hermanita esta muy celosa pero todos en casa sabemos que yo soy el único de los tres que puede hacer magia- comento Nathaniel Perks

- yo soy la menor de la casa, mi hermano termino la escuela el año pasado, mi familia pertenece a unos de los clanes mas antiguos de escocia, pero crea que hacia par de generaciones que no había un Conincrick en Ravenclaw...- dijo Naelie

- mmm casi todos aquí saben mi historia...vivo con mis tíos que son muggles, afortunadamente tengo un tutor mago de modo que fui instruido en todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico antes de que recibiera la carta, pero aun así asistí a una escuela muggle, me gusta jugar football y pintar- dijo Harry cuando le toco su turno

En un momento mientras Harry se detenía a mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores, por una fracción de segundo sintió un dolor en la cabeza justo encima de la cicatriz, era algo extraño, nunca le había pasado, Harry empezó a frotarse la frente

- estas bien Harry?- le pregunto Penelope

- si estoy bien- dijo Harry pues el dolor había desaparecido tan rápido como empezó

- ejem...solo unas pocas palabras mas ahora después de que ya hemos comido y bebido- dijo Dumbledore tras ponerse en pie, todos guardaron silencio- unos cuantos anuncios para el comienzo del año. A todos los del primer año le informo que los bosques aledaños están prohibidos para todos, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos por favor ténganlo pendiente- dijo esto ultimo fijando sus ojos en los gemelos Weasley- el señor Filch, el celador me pide recordarles que no pueden hacer magia en los pasillos- esto ultimo indigno a Harry- las pruebas de quidditch se llevaran a acabo en la segunda semana del mes, los interesados favor acercarse con la señora Hooch. Y por ultimo, este año el pasillo del tercer piso del lado derecho esta fuera de los limites para todo aquel que no desee una muerte muy dolorosa.

A Harry esto ultimo le pareció muy extraño pero parecía que iba en serio. Por ultimo antes de mandarlos a sus camas Dumbledore les pidió que cantaran la canción de la escuela, los profesores no se veían muy contentos con eso, los gemelos la cantaron como si se tratara de una marcha fúnebre. Cuando por fin salieron del comedor Harry estaba muy somnoliento y todo el camino hasta la torre le pareció eterno. La entrada a la sala común de la casa de Ravenclaw era una puerta que carecía de picaporte o manubrio, solo tenia un golpeador en bronce en forma de águila el cual emitía una pregunta con una voz melodiosa después de golpear la puerta.

- La pregunta cambia con cada persona, si no logran contestar correctamente deberán esperar a que otra persona llegue y responda la pregunta de manera correcta- les explico Penelope mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para que el grupo de primer año pudiera pasar al interior.

La sala era circular y amplia, y una corriente de aire se mantenía circulando, habían varias ventanas de medio punto con cortinas azules y bronce con vistas a las montañas circundantes, el techo era en cúpula decorado con estrellas. Penelope los escolto hasta la habitación que compartiría con los demás chicos de primer año pasando por una puerta medio oculta tras el busto de la fundadora de la casa. En la habitación habían cinco camas con postes, sabanas y cortinas azules. Ya habían traído el equipaje, y habían dejado el bonsay sobre el baúl de Harry, este muy cansado se fue a dormir, ya después le escribiría a Emely.


	22. La fuente secreta

**los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**Emely Frank-Snape, Anne Frank y Sean Zervods son de Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

La Fuente Secreta

En la mañana del día siguiente los profesores se encontraron con unas notas del profesor Dumbledore con unos cambios en los grupos y horarios de los de primer año que en parte entorpeció el trabajo de todos. Severus fue uno de los que mas le sorprendió el súbito cambio, pues se supone que el grupo de Slytherin tomaría las clases de pociones con los de Gryffindor, y ahora seria con los de Ravenclaw.

Durante sus primeros días de clases Harry se preguntaba como sobrevivían los estudiantes sin un mapa, pues casi todo en el castillo parecía tener vida propia o moverse, por ejemplo las escaleras se movían constantemente, y algunas en particular llevaban a un lugar diferente todos los viernes, luego estaban los pasadizos secretos, puertas que solo abrían si le hacías cosquillas o si se lo pedías amablemente, o paredes solidas que fingían ser puertas, escalones que desaparecían. Harry podría jurar que las armaduras cambiaban de lugar. Y encima estaba Peeves el poltergeist, quien disfrutaba haciéndole bromas a los estudiantes que iban tarde a las clases, tampoco se quedaban atrás el Sr Filch y su gata la Sra Norris, ambos detestados por casi todos los alumnos de la escuela. Y para completar Harry tenia que soportar las miradas curiosas de los alumnos cada vez que salia a los pasillos.

Cuando recibió el horario de clases, el día siguiente al banquete de bienvenida, se alegro mucho al ver que tomaría clases con Draco, aunque estas solo serian las de pociones, y podría tomar clases de encantamientos con Ron, también tomaría clases de herbologia tres veces a la semana con el grupo de Hufflepuff. Los miércoles a media noche le tocaba clases de astronomía Las clases de historia de la magia para Harry resultaban ser la materia mas aburrida de todas, pues la impartía el fantasma del profesor Binns, que hablaba en un tono monótono que era prácticamente imposible no dormirse, Harry prefería leer el libro de historia por su cuenta que escuchar al profesor Binns. Harry esperaba con ansias las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero resultaron ser un fiasco, aunque Harry no tenia mucho conocimientos en cuanto a maleficios y maldiciones pero se sentía muy desencantado con estas. El aula de clases del profesor Quirrell tenia un mal olor a ajo, y según escucho comentar a los gemelos Weasley, el turbante también estaba lleno de ajo pues este había tenido un problema con un vampiro en Rumanía creía que este le perseguía.

Como Harry ya llevaba buen tiempo practicando magia en su casa se sabia prácticamente todo el material del primer año y tal vez un poco mas. En la clase de encantamientos conseguía convocar los hechizos en el primer intento sin ningún problema, los demás estudiantes le veían con admiración y los profesores solían darle puntos a su casa, incluso la estricta profesora de transfiguraciones, McGonagall, le dio cinco puntos cuando logro transformar las cerillas en agujas en la primera clase. Claro que ella no sabia el trabajo que le había costado a Harry aprender hacerlo y ahora se veía tan fácil.

Harry se sentía que se estaba aburriendo en las clases, pues ya se sabia todo el material, pensaba que tal vez esto se debía a que muchos de los estudiantes provenían de familias muggles. Lorenza le había facilitado el libro sobre los hechizos para controlar el aire, y Harry solía leerlo en el tiempo libre, aunque para poder practicarlo necesitaba mas que un aula vacía en ocasiones se iba a un lugar apartado en los terrenos del colegio, pero siempre había alguien cerca, cuando no era Draco era Ron, Draco mas que Ron hacia preguntas a Harry sobre los hechizos que este practicaba y como era que podía hacer magia sin la varita, lo que dificultaba un poco las cosas a Harry. Otra de las cosas que Harry hacia en su tiempo libre era tocar la flauta, pero esto lo hacia mas cuando estaba solo.

Harry ademas se reunía todas las noches después de la cena con Severus en la oficina de este. Sevreus se sintió un poco complacido cuando Harry expreso su deseo de materiales mas avanzados porque encontraba las clases aburridas, de modo que Severus le daba clases particulares a Harry.

En cuanto a su vida social durante los primeros días Terry Boot le pregunto sobre el bonsai, por lo visto nunca había visto un ent, en realidad ninguno de sus compañeros de habitación habían visto u oído sobre los ent, por lo que a Harry le pareció gracioso negarles que el árbol se movía pero estos juraban que si lo hacia, hasta que el diminuto árbol de cedro le pico un ojo a Alan Nott cuando este se acerco mucho para fijarse bien si este se movía.

- ahhh! Me pico un ojo!- decía el chico mientras se alejaba del bonsai cubriéndose un ojo

- si, bueno, hace eso cuando te acercas demasiado- dijo Harry restandole importancia como si aquello fuera algo común

- aja! Entonces el árbol si se mueve! Sabia que lo hacia!- dijo Terry

- si, esta bien, se mueve- admitió Harry mientras llevaba el bonsai a un lugar cerca de la ventana

- como es que se puede mover?- pregunto Nott

- es un ent- dijo Harry como si su respuesta lo explicara todo

- un ent?- dijo Dion un poco confundido

- un árbol mágico que protege los bosques...- dijo Harry un poco confundido de que sus compañeros no supieran que era un ent

- en serio?- pregunto Nott

- creo que los había oído mencionar, son como familia de los bowtruckles- intervino Dion

- algo asi- dijo Harry

- son muy escasos, como es que tienes un bonsai-ent?- le pregunto Dion, Harry no podía decirle como exactamente

- errr me lo regalaron hace un par de años...

Harry le mando las fotos a Emely junto con una carta contándole sobre la selección, Emely le respondió mandandole una cuantas fotos de la escuela de Sajalahfan. La escuela de Sajalahfan esta compuesta por una serie de edificaciones que semejaban templo y palacios egipcios antiguos, en mármol y piedra de tamaños enormes. Según la carta de Emely, el viaje en la caravana se le hizo eterno por el calor y la sed, pero que la vista de la escuela en la noche era algo sublime. Sajalahfan era la única escuela de magia en el norte de África por lo que todos los magos y brujas que vivían en la zona del sahara mandaban a sus hijos a esa escuela por lo que la población estudiantil era mayor que la de Hogwarts ademas de que mas variada, aunque casi todos compartían una base, que era la cultura árabe. Al igual que Hogwarts tenia casas, aunque Sajalahfan tenia mas de cuatro casas y estas tenían nombres que hacían referencia a los antiguos dioses egipcios: Amon, Osiris, Anubis, Tot, Seshat, Seth y Sia. Los estudiantes nuevos debían verter una tinta gris especial en un pozo, esta cambiaba de color y dependiendo del color que tomaba se le indicaba cual era la casa que le correspondía La casa de Amon tenia el color purpura, la de Osiris el verde, Anubis tenia el negro, Tot era amarillo, Seshat correspondía con el azul, los de Seth tenían el rojo y los de Sia tenían el naranja. Emely le contó que había sido seleccionada para la casa de Tot. Sajalahfan también contaba con extensa biblioteca llena de textos antiguos, y Emely esperaba poder encontrar algún libro en runa antigua allí. Como la escuela estaba en medio del desierto y casi todo era arena a su alrededor dentro de la escuela habían diferentes fuentes y pozos para refrescar el ambiente. El estadio de quidditch era mas bien un estadio ´´bajo techo´´ para proteger a los estudiantes del inclemente clima.

- debe ser dificil poder atrapar la snitch cuando todo a tu alrededor es amarillo- dijo Draco cuando Harry le comento sobre la carta de Emely

- como pueden volar si esta bajo techo?- pregunto Ron

- no esta techado del todo- le dijo Harry

Ron y Draco por lo general no se llevaban bien pero cuando estaban con Harry estos se comportaban un poco, claro que Harry siempre estaba en medio de los dos para evitar que estos se cayeran a los puños cada vez que tenían algún desacuerdo. A Draco le encantaba molestar a los demás estudiantes, en especial a los de Hufflepuff y los que eran hijos de muggles y Harry siempre anda tratando de evitar que este los metiera en problemas, principalmente porque no quería que Severus le castigara, o peor, la profesora McGonagall que parecía que podía olfatear los problemas mas rápido que la señora Norris.

De todas las personas a las que Draco molestaba, y a la que tanto Harry como Ron no soportaban, era a Hermione Granger, que desde el día en el tren andaba tras de ellos como un chicle y se metía en las cosas que no les concernían Harry no detestaría a nadie tanto como a Edward Pattison, pero la voz de gansa mandona de Granger lo sacaba de casillas.

Para cerrar la primera semana de clases, Harry tenia pociones doble junto con los de Slytherin. Aquella mañana Harry recibió una carta, y no era de Emely, sino de Hagrid quien le invitaba a tomar el te después de las clases, la única razón por la cual Harry acepto la invitación fue porque Hagrid había conocido a su madre. Cuando le menciono lo de la invitación a sus amigos, Draco no parecía muy interesado en ir pero Ron dijo que le acompañaría. Ron también aprovecho la oportunidad para contarle a Harry sobre su experiencia en las clases de pociones junto con el grupo de Hufflepuff. Según Ron el profesor de pociones era muy estricto y tenia loock tenebroso, cualquier movimiento en falso le costaría puntos a su casa. También le contó que el chico Longbottom, el que había perdido el sapo, se las ingenio para hacer su poción de un engrudo que casi arruino toda la clase, y que encima se cayo sobre la poción y le salieron unas horribles ampollas. Draco se rió de las penurias del chico, a Harry le dio un poco de pena, pero el sabia que a el le iría bien.

Por fin la tan esperada clase llego. El aula estaba en las mazmorras, era fría y oscura. Severus tenia expresión seria y en sus ojos negros como dos túneles sin fin. Todos ocuparon sus asientos en silencio. A muchos alumnos aun le resultaba dificil ver a Harry, de la casa de Ravenclaw, andar castillo arriba y abajo junto con Ron, de Gryffindor, y Draco, de Slytherin, por lo que algunos chicos se le quedaron viendo cuando el y Draco tomaron una mesa juntos. Severus empezó la clase sin ningún problema, primero paso la lista y luego procedió con una introducción a la materia.

- ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacta de hacer pociones- Severus hablaba prácticamente en un susurro, pero todos guardaban silencio y le escuchaban con atención aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos dudaran que esto es magia, y la gran mayoría nunca aprenderán a apreciar la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan por las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos. Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte...sin son algo mas que los alcornoques que han pasado por esta aula

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas de entusiasmo, pues el profesor prometía muchas cosas interesantes en sus clases. Harry conocía bien el trabajo de Severus y no dudaba de que este le podría enseñar aun mas cosas de las que se encontraban en su libro de texto.

- Veamos...alguien sabe cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?- pregunto Severus a la clase, mucho alumnos intercambiaban miradas sin saber que responder, Harry hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y levanto la mano- ...Potter- dijo Sevrerus con tono como si le desagradara

- son la misma planta profesor- dijo Harry un poco tímido

- bien...alguien mas... si les pido que busquen un bezoar, donde lo buscarían - pregunto de nuevo Severus, esta vez la Nealie Conincrick levanto la mano- si Sta Conincrick?

- En el estomago de una cabra

- bien, y para que sirve un bezoar?

- Para...sanar... cuando se ha sido envenenado- dijo la chica un poco insegura de su respuesta

- casi, contrarresta casi todos los venenos por ende es el antídoto ..porque no están escribiendo?- y con esto todos se pusieron a tomar apuntes

Para alegría de Snape el grupo no era tan malo, aunque claro que Harry fue quien respondió gran parte de todas las preguntas. Luego puso a los estudiantes a preparar una poción para curar forunculus y rogaba que ninguno de los estudiantes cometiera la torpeza de Longbottom de nuevo. Harry y Draco trabajaban muy bien juntos, lo único que no le gustaba a Sevreus es que los dos chicos hablaban mucho mientras trabajaban, aunque Harry no necesitaba mas que una mirada para saber que debía comportarse.

Terminada la clase Harry se despidió de Draco para reunirse con Ron e ir a visitar a Hagrid. Hagrid vivía en una cabaña de madera en el limite de los terrenos del castillo. Harry había tenido una buena semana, aunque se sentía que las clases iban muy lentas, cosa que Ron no pensaba. Después de discutir sobre las clases y los profesores, en especial que el fiasco que resultaron las clases de defensa con Quirrell, Harry estaba mas interesado en que Hagrid le contara sobre su madre, pero este estaba un poco mas interesado en preguntarle a Ron sobre su hermano mayor Charlie que estaba en Rumanía trabajando con dragones.

- siempre he querido tener un dragón de mascota- les contó Hagrid

- pero los dragones no se pueden tener de mascota, esta prohibido, ademas dudo de que ellos se lleguen a domesticar- dijo Harry por su experiencia con Vert.

- Lo se, es solo un deseo

pero mientras Hagrid divagaba sobre dragones algo sobre la mesa llamo su atención era un recorte del periódico, específicamente sobre el robo en Gringotts.

- sabes, es algo curioso que el mismo día del robo estábamos en el banco- comento Harry haciendo que Hagrid dejara de hablar

- pura casualidad- dijo el

- si y por ´´pura casualidad´´ la cámara que ´´robaron´´ estaba vacía...en el periódico no dicen que cámara fue

- los gnomos no revelarían tanta información- dijo Hagrid desviando la mirada, pero Harry ya había tenido un vistazo a la información que quería.

Ya de por si el asunto del robo le llamaba la atención pero con ese pedacito de información sacada de la cabeza de Hagrid, Harry tenia un nuevo panorama sobre el asunto.

Pero las ideas sobre aquel misterioso acto pronto desaparecieron de la mente de Harry, ron y Draco cuando se publicaron los avisos de las lecciones de vuelo en escobas. Casi todos los chicos que provenían de familias mágicas tenían anécdotas sobre vuelo, claro que Draco era quien mas tenia ademas de que tenia un don para hacerlas sonar mas interesante de la cuenta. Harry tenia su propia historia sobre vuelo, pero nadie le creería que había volado en un dragón principalmente por el hecho de que todos creían que vivía en Londres con sus tíos. Los grupos para las clases serian Slytherin con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw con Gryffindor. Ron se alegro de que no le tocaría las clases con Draco pues aunque se toleraban el uno al otro mientras estaban con Harry la historia era muy diferente cuando Harry no estaba con ellos.

La mañana del jueves en que empezarían a tomar las clases, cuando las lechuzas llegaron para traer la correspondencia, Harry recibió una carta de Emely contándole sus aventuras en la escuela. La escuela de Sajalahfan tenia una logia al igual que la del Grecorromano, la logia de Ra eran los rivales de la logia de los Siete Mares, el pleito databa desde siglos atrás y no era extraño que estudiantes de la otra escuela irrumpieran en los terrenos de la otra, pues siempre se disputaban la posesión de objetos antiguos. Emely había descubierto un pasaje secreto que llevaba a una catacumbas donde se reunían los de la logia de Ra, también había descubierto un pasaje secreto a través de una de las fuentes y llevaba a una especie de bóveda donde se topo con una enorme cantidad de piezas en oro macizo, ella se limito a tomar fotos pues había escuchado que tomar los tesoros de las tumbas siempre traían con ello una especie de maldición. Harry no dudaba que de seguro en Hogwarts habían cosas tan interesantes como aquellas, principalmente porque los gemelos Weasley se sabían casi la mayoría de los secretos del castillo. El aun no había empezado a descubrir los secretos que habían en las piedras de tan antiguo castillo. Tal vez era hora de sacar la cabeza de los libros por un rato y ser mas niño y salir a buscar aventuras.

Harry se levanto de la mesa para ir a buscar a sus dos amigos y comentarles la carta de Emely. Draco también se había puesto de pie y pasaba cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff, mas específicamente de Neville Longbottom, ese día Neville había recibido un paquete de parte de su abuela, una esfera de cristal, según el una recordadora. Neville tenia la recordadora en la mano y esta se había puesto roja y mientras el trataba de recordar lo que había olvidado, Draco con manos hábiles se la arrebato.

- oye! Devuélvemela! - dijo Neville con mas valor de lo que realmente sentía

- que vas a hacer al respecto?- dijo Draco retadoramente mientras sus otros dos compañeros de Slytherin se reían

- que haces Draco?- dijo Harry indignado con la actitud de su amigo- déjalo en paz!

- vale- dijo Draco dejando caer la recordadora en las manos de Neville y le hizo señas a los otros para que se fueran- que tienes ahí?

- Una carta de Emely, busquemos a Ron - los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta donde se reunieron con Ron

- ya quiero salir de las clases de vuelo- dijo Ron de mal humor

- por que? Volar en escoba es lo mas genial- dijo Draco

- si bueno, esa chica Granger tiene a todos cansados con sus apuntes sobre vuelo, es increíble pero si alguien puede sacarle lo divertido al quidditch es ella- seguía quejándose Ron

- que suerte que no me tocara clases con ella, aunque seria divertido ver si sus apuntes le van a servir de algo cuando se monte en la escoba- dijo en tono burlón Draco- pero me conformo con ver a Longbottom hacer el ridículo en el aire

- porque siempre tienes que andar molestándolo?- le pregunto Harry

- por que lo defiendes?

- El no te ha hecho nada

- bueno es solo divertido

- hay cosas mas divertidas y no implican molestar a los otros

- lo se, pero debes admitir que la cara que pone es sumamente graciosa

- no tienes remedio...en fin recibí una carta de Emely contándome sus aventuras en Sajalahfan...

Harry les contó sobre las cosas que Emely había estado haciendo y les sugirió ir a recorrer el castillo para buscar algún pasaje secreto o lugar escondido que los alumnos desconocieran, Ron le dijo que eso seria algo difícil pues los gemelos sabían casi todos los secretos del castillo, que solo debían preguntarle a ellos y listo, pero Harry quería descubrirlos por si solo, Harry sugirió que cada una investigara por su cuenta y después se reunirían para comparar información y decidir que harían. Así que los tres se separaron para buscar información Harry paso buen rato en la biblioteca, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero decidió imitar a Granger y leer un poco sobre la historia de la escuela, tal vez así descubriría algún rincón mágico y oculto que había pasado desapercibido para los demás, incluso tal vez también para los gemelos.

Aquella tarde los primeros en recibir la clase de vuelo serian los de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, pero Harry no se topo con Draco de camino a los terrenos cuando llego la hora para el segundo grupo tomar las clases. Solo se encontró con los chicos de Gryffindor, por supuesto que en el camino tuvo que soportar a Granger hablando sobre vuelo, Harry pudo escuchar a unas de las chicas de su casa quejarse de Hermione pero esta aparentemente no las escucho y siguió con sus resúmenes sobre la historia del vuelo en escobas.

- y encontraste información?- le pregunto Harry a Ron por encima de la molesta voz de Hermione

- si, algo así, hay una pequeña escalera de piedra en el tercer piso que lleva a una especie de jardín interno secreto...

- en el tercer piso? De que lado

- ummm no lo se...creo que en el ala este

- grrr

- que?

- Recuerda que el pasillo del lado derecho del tercer piso esta bloqueado y fuera de los terrenos prohibidos

- ahhh...si cierto, te conté que Filch me agarro por equivocación tratando de entrar allí fue un mal momento pero ahora suena gracioso...

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando la señora Hooch llego para impartir las clases. La señora Hooch tenia el cabello corto y ojos amarillos. Todos se colocaron al lado de una escoba y ella les dio la instrucciones, todos gritaron arriba pero no todos lograron hacer que las escobas saltaran a sus manos, en especial Hermione Granger. La escoba que le había tocado a Harry estaba algo vieja y las ramitas se salían haciendo ángulos extraños, pero obedeció a sus ordenes volando hacia su mano en la primera oportunidad. Después de que todos lograron hacer que las escobas volaran a sus manos la señora Hooch les explico como debían sostenerse, después los chicos subieron y bajaron en varias ocasiones, y para concluir todos volaron una vuelta alrededor del estadio de quidditch seguidos por la señora Hooch de cerca.

Todos estaban contentos con la clase y estaban ansiosos de que ya llegara la próxima semana para volver a montarse en las escobas, todos excepto Hermione Grange quien parecía no disfrutar en lo absoluto las clases de vuelo. Ron y Harry iban camino al castillo conversando cobre las mejoras que deberían hacer en las clases de vuelo, pues según Ron esta podía haber sido mejor, cuando se toparon con Draco.

- que tal les fue? Granger se cayo de la escoba?- les pregunto

- nop, aunque parecía un gato asustado- se burlo Ron

- que tal te fue a ti?- le pregunto Harry

- excelente! Longbottom salio disparado por el aire y luego se cayo de la escoba, la señora Hooch tuvo que llevarle a la enfermería, que papelón

- pobre Neville- dijo Harry

- en fin, se le cayo esto- dijo Draco enseñando la recordadora

- piensas llevársela a la enfermería?

- No! voy a buscar una de las escobas y pienso colocarla en el copa de alguno de los arboles- dijo Draco con cara malévola- vienen?

Ron hubiera dicho que no, Ron se hubiera marchado y dejado a Draco solo, pero como Harry siguió a Draco hasta donde guardaban las escobas, el también les acompaño, aunque no estaba muy seguro si también se montaría en una de las escobas sin permiso para hacerlo. Draco tomo vuelo y Harry le siguió.

- que? Te vas a quedar ahí Weasley?- dijo Draco a varios metros del suelo

- no- dijo Ron un poco molesto y se monto en la escoba y dando una patada al suelo se elevo hasta que llego a donde Draco y Harry

- bien, creo que en la copa de aquel pino seria el lugar perfecto- dijo Draco señalando un árbol de los mas altos en el limite de los terrenos

- no es un pino, es un abeto- le corrigió Harry

- si como sea, pero hay que dejarla de tal forma que el la pueda ver, de lo contrario no sera gracioso- dijo Draco mas para si que para los otros dos y emprendio vuelo hacia el árbol

- en serio lo vas a dejar hacerlo?- dijo Ron

- nop- dijo Harry

- pues ahora seria un buen momento para detenerlo- dijo Ron y los dos volaron hacia Draco, quien colgaba la recordadora en la ramita mas alta de manera que brillara con la luz del sol.

- Suficiente Draco, ya probaste que eres bueno volando, volvamos al castillo- dijo Harry

- y perderme ver a Longbottom hacer el ridículo tratando de recuperarla, lo dudo

- Draco, Longbottom se dará por vencido al ver lo alta que la pusiste, el no va a subir a buscarla- dijo Harry, y Draco se puso a pensar en ello

- chicos, tal vez deberíamos bajar- dijo Ron al ver a lo lejos una figura que parecía ser una de los profesores

- tienes razón Harry, Lomgbottom se dara por vencido, pero tal vez la busque si le digo que esta en el bosque

- que?

Pero antes de que Harry dijera o pudiera hacer algo Draco tomo la recordadora y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la profundidad del bosque, Harry se lanzo en vuelo rápido tras la esfera de cristal, mientras un poco mas abajo Ron se apresuraba a bajar de la escoba antes de que la diminuta figura del profesor llegara al lugar de los hechos. Draco se percato de lo que Ron estaba haciendo y también se apresuro a bajarse de la escoba. Harry logro atrapar la recordadora en pleno vuelo y evito que esta se perdiera en el bosque prohibido y con cara triunfal se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus dos amigos que le hacían señas, el no llego a comprender porque hasta que...

- Potter!- Harry escucho gritar al profesor Flitwick desde el suelo y su sonrisa se borro- baje ahora mismo!- Harry trago en seco y bajo al suelo- a mi oficina, ahora!- dijo el diminuto profesor y Harry sin mas empezó a caminar tras el jefe de su casa

Harry echo una mirada atrás y pudo ver a Ron y a Draco discutir, era un caso perdido, y ahora el estaba en problemas, Harry cruzaba los dedos para que Severus no se fuera a enterar, pues podía soportar cualquier castigo que le impusiera el profesor Flitwick, pero no se quería imaginar la cara de Severus cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho. Harry siguió al profesor por los pasillos del castillo, Flitwick se detuvo en un aula donde un grupo de estudiantes de los últimos años jugaban un juego con una bola que echaba chispas.

- señorita Foster podría acompañarme un momento- llamo Flitwick desde la puerta y una chica de cabello rubio (arena) corto salio del aula y dejo a sus compañeros

La chica tenia expresión confundida pues no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero siguió al profesor hasta la oficina de este. La oficina estaba ubicada con vista hacia el este, y tenia buena iluminación habían varios estantes cubriendo casi todas las paredes de la oficina repletos de libros. Flitwick se detuvo frente al escritorio viendo a los dos estudiantes.

- Foster, ya encontraste el reemplazo para Jay Macallister?

- Bueno creo que si, Alex Sanders, fue el mejor en la prueba, por que?

- Me gustaría que le hicieras una prueba al joven Potter - En este punto era Harry quien ahora estaba confundido- Potter, ella es Moira Foster, la capitana del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa, Moira este es Harry y creo que seria el buscador perfecto para nuestro equipo, ya es hora de que la casa de Ravenclaw recupere la copa de quidditch

- si usted lo dice profesor, me encantaria ver la cara de Flint al perder- dijo ella

- Slytherin el año pasado arraso, no solo gano la copa de la casa sino que tuvo una victoria aplastante en la copa de quidditch, y ahora que Snape a vuelto a Hogwarts no estoy dispuesto soportar otra derrota. Tal vez tenga que hacer algunos movimientos para poder permitirte entrar en el equipo pero creo que Dumbledore sera compresivo, claro si Foster te acepta en el equipo

- el lunes a la 5pm en el estadio de quidditch- dijo Moira

- ok

- bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, Foster puedes retirarte- y Moira se marcho dejando a Harry solo con el profesor Flitwick- Potter solo por esta vez me haré el de la vista gorda, no te quiero ver rompiendo otra regla de la escuela- dijo Flitwick en su tono mas serio

- no volverá a pasara- le aseguro Harry

- muy bien, puedes retirarte, y no olvides reunirte con Foster

- si profesor- y Harry se marcho pensando en lo suertudo que era, pero aun había algo que le preocupaba- que haría Severus cuando se enterara de que Harry había entrado al equipo de quidditch? Y sobre todo como lo había conseguido.

Todo estuvo muy calmado hasta la hora de la cena, Harry llego al comedor y pudo ver a sus dos amigos en sus respectivas mesas, pero debía esperar pasado la cena para contarles lo que había pasado. Terminada la cena Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, desde allí podía ver a Draco contando alguna historia muy entretenida a sus demás compañeros de casa, Ron se junto con el.

- no se como puedes ser amigo de el- dijo mientras observaba al grupo de Slytherin reír con la historia de Draco, Harry se encogió de hombros- y que paso? Que te dijo el profesor Flitwick?

- Bueno, la verdad...- Harry miro a su alrededor, los que pasaban cerca iban muy entretenidos en sus propios asuntos- no me castigo, el fue y busco a una estudiante, creo que esta en el quinto año, que resulta que es la capitana del equipo de quidditch, quiere que ella me haga una prueba para entrar al equipo

- BROMEAS!- dijo Ron sorprendido- si logras entrar, serias el jugador mas joven...

- en todo un siglo, lo se, pero por ahora no es nada seguro y mejor no se lo digas a nadie

- muy bien

- Hey chicos!- dijo Draco al acercarse a ellos

- hola- dijo Ron en tono amargo

- oye Harry lamento haberte metido en problemas...

- no te preocupes por eso, por ahora todo esta bien...

- en serio! Que bueno- dijo Draco aliviado, Ron le veía ceñudo- para compensarte te tengo una buena noticia

- cual?

- Encontre información sobre uno de los secretos del castillo

- ah si?- dijo Harry acercándose

- si, es una fuente danzarina, para poder llegar a ella hay que atravesar una pintura...

- en serio?

- Si, si no me equivoco la pintura esta cerca del salón de trofeos, pero el pasaje solo se abre en la noche de luna llena, o sea que después de hoy no podremos verla hasta el próximo mes

- suena interesante- dijo Harry pensándolo

- disculpen- dijo una voz cerca de ellos y los tres se voltearon para ver quien era

- no tienes a alguien mas a quien fastidiar Granger?- dijo Draco al ver a la chica

- no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían...- empezó la chica

- gran novedad- dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- no deberían andar tarde por el castillo, es contra las reglas, los atraparan y perderán puntos para su casa, y seria muy egoísta de tu parte- dijo esto a Ron- me he esforzado mucho para ganar puntos

- gracias por tu consejo, lo tomaremos en cuenta- dijo Harry tomando a Ron y a Draco por los brazos para sacarlos del comedor antes de que le dijeran alguna groseria a la chica

- debes estar bromeando, le vas a hacer caso a la gansa mandona?- dijo Draco indignado

- nop, no del todo, solo debemos tener cuidado de que no nos vean- dijo Harry

- perfecto!- dijo Draco emocionado

- entonces donde nos reuniremos?- pregunto Harry

- pues en el salón de trofeos- dijo Draco

- bien, antes de la media noche- dijo Harry

- mas te vale venir Weasley- dijo Draco en tono burlón

- claro que iré- dijo Ron desafiante, y cada uno siguió su camino.

Harry espero hasta un poco pasado las once para abandonar la habitación. Como podía volverse invisible no tenia ningún problema en el camino, pero le preocupaba la seguridad de sus dos amigos. Faltaba un poco para las once y media cuando Harry llego al salón de los trofeos, pudo ver a Draco merodeando esperándolos y por un extraña razón no pudo evitar acercarse sigiloso.

- buuuuuu- dijo cerca del oído de Draco y este brinco del susto y apuntaba a la nada con su varita

- quien esta ahi?

- Soy Davy Jones y vengo a llevarte a mi casillero...- dijo Harry fingiendo voz de fantasma

- Harry?- dijo Draco buscándolo

- aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo en la otra dirección

- wow! Como lo haces?

- Un truco muy viejo que aprendí de un libro muy viejo

- es fantástico!

- si...donde esta Ron?

- de seguro el muy gallina se acobardo, ya casi van a hacer la media noche, mejor nos apuramos

los dos chicos empezaron a atravesar la sala cuando oyeron un ruido, Harry instintivamente se volvió invisible de nuevo.

- ok ahora eso no es justo- se quejo Draco, por suerte resultaba que era Ron, pero traía a alguien mas con el

- podías haber llegado mas temprano?- se quejo Draco- y que rayos hace ella contigo?- dijo Draco al ver a Hermione Granger siguiendo a Ron

- créeme que no la invite, y donde esta Harry?

- Aquí- dijo volviéndose visible

- como...?- dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

- dejemoslo para después vamos a ver la fuente, se hace tarde- y los chicos siguieron a Draco por los pasillos

- por que anda ella contigo?- le pregunto Harry en susurro a Ron mientras caminaban

- me persiguió gruñendo como una gansa y se quedo atrapada afuera de la sala común y se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de venir conmigo- dijo Ron molesto, Hermione les seguía bien de cerca

- aquí es- dijo Draco señalando un cuadro que tenia pintado un arco de piedra que daba a un jardín donde se podía ver parte de una fuente

- estas seguro?

- 100%

- y como entramos?- pregunto Ron

- pues caminando!- dijo Hermione, los tres se voltearon a verla

Harry fue el primero, y fue algo tan extraño, pero cuando hizo ademan de poner el pie sobre la pintura este cruzo al otro lado, el se volteo y sonrió a los demás y termino de cruzar, Draco y Ron se apresuraron en cruzar, seguidos por Hermione. Por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo para ver el fantástico baile de la fuente. La fuente era de piedra y tenia varias esculturas que lanzaban chorros de agua y hadas de diferentes colores hacían juegos con sus luces mientras el agua bailaba. Harry tomo unas cuantas fotos para demostrarle a Emely que el también estaba teniendo aventuras en la escuela. Cuando termino el espectáculo los cuatro salieron del cuadro conversado muy amenamente lo fantástico de los trucos con agua y se les olvidaba un poco que debían mantener silencio. Hasta que un ruido extraño les hizo tomar conciencia del escándalo que estaban haciendo, tomando en cuanta lo tarde que era y que solo ellos andaban despiertos, cualquier sonido sonaba mas grande de los normal. Los chicos empezaron a atravesar el salón de trofeos de puntillas mientras Hermione en susurros les regañaba. Los cuatro se detuvieron en seco al ver una figura extraña que bloqueaba la salida.

- Filch!- dijo Ron y se iban a devolver

- ayúdenme por favor!- dijo la otra persona

- Longbottom?- dijo Harry iluminando con su varita hacia la cara de Neville

- estoy perdido- dijo el chico- llevo rato dando vueltas y no encuentro el camino

- debe ser broma- dijo Draco incrédulo, pero la cara de Neville decía otra cosa

- bueno si tu no sabes donde esta tu casa mucho menos nosotros- dijo Ron, Neville casi se echa a llorar

- se supone que esta cerca de la cocina en el sótano- dijo Hermione

- ah no! Yo no lo llevare!- dijo Draco cuando Harry se le quedo viendo

- tu eres el único que esta de camino

- ni en sueños- dijo Draco, entonces esta vez si escucharon a Filch, quien aparentemente habia captado el ruido que provenia de la sala

- corramos!- dijo Ron y todos se echaron a correr

- no me dejen!- grito Neville, Harry se devolvió y le tomo por el brazo sano, el otro lo tenia vendado, y le arrastro con ellos.

Pero Neville era muy torpe y termino tropezando con una armadura haciendo mas ruido de la cuenta. Pudieron escuchar a Filch ir tras ellos entonces empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que sus pies les permitían atravesando todas las puertas secretas que se encontraban en el camino y llegaron al otro lado del castillo cerca del aula de encantamientos.

- creo que lo hemos perdido- dijo Draco

- desde aquí sera mejor separarnos y cada quien que se vaya a su casa- dijo Harry

- pero, que hay de mi?- pregunto Neville entre sollozos

- Draco te encaminara- dijo Harry, Neville le miraba entre incrédulo y con temor

- no se donde esta su casa, solo le puedo dejar cerca de la cocina- dijo Draco malhumorado

- es algo- dijo Harry- andando, hay una escalera cerca de aquí...

Pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando se toparon con Peeves que salia de una de las aulas y empezó a gritar con ´´ alegría ´´

- por favor Peeves cállate, harás que Filch nos descubra

- vagabundeando a media noche novatos? Malitos, malitos, los agarraran por el cuellecito

- no si no nos delatas- dijo Harry

- es por su bien, debo decirselo a Filch- dijo el poltergeist con fingida voz de bondad

- haste a un lado!- dijo Draco al mismo tiempo en que lo empujaba para apartarlo del camino

- Alumnos fuera de la cama! Alumnos fuera de la cama en el pasillo de los encantamientos! - empezó a gritar Peeves

- excelente idea!- dijo Ron a Draco y todos volvieron echar a correr

Corrieron en linea recta por el pasillo con Peeves tras de ellos gritando como loco, hasta que llegaron a una puerta que estaba cerrada

- estamos fritos!- dijo Ron

- haste a un lado!- dijo Hermione- Alohomora!- y un clic metálico sonó y los cinco se apresurar a pasar por la puerta. Estaban con los oídos pegados a la puerta escuchando a Peeves y a Filch del otro lado, Peeves no le dijo a Filch donde estaban los alumnos escondidos solo para hacerle la broma, Harry respiro profundo, pero Neville le jalaba de la manga de la pijama

- ahora que?- dijo dándose la vuelta y pudo ver a Neville señalando algo con un dedo tembloroso.

Entonces se percato de la presencia del enorme perro, era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el espacio de la sala, y para completar tenia tres cabezas. Harry grito, Draco grito y todos empezaron a gritar y las tres cabezas a ladrar era un completo caos, Harry se apresuro en abrir la puerta y todos tropezaron mientras trataban de salir todos juntos. Los chicos corrieron sin saber ha donde iban y terminaron en el recibidor.

- creo que ha sido, suficiente aventura por la noche de hoy- dijo Harry jadeando

- estoy vivo...- dijo Draco pálido y sudoroso al mismo tiempo en que se revisaba para ver si no le faltaba algún miembro

- no se ustedes pero yo me voy a la cama- dijo Ron, los demás asintieron y sin mas emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas comunes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione por un momento tomaron el mismo camino, por lo que Harry debió soportar a Hermione regañandoles.

- no entiendo por que tienen un perro así dentro del colegio?- dijo Ron en una- si un perro necesita ejercicio es ese

- es un cancebero- le corrigió Harry

- un que?

- Un perro guardián de tres cabezas- dijo Hermione

- y para que lo querrían?- dijo Ron aun sin comprender

- es que estas ciego!- dijo Hermione en tono molesto- acaso no viste la trampilla bajo sus pies, definitivamente esta protegiendo algo!

-No veía sus patas, me preocupaba mas sus tres cabezas!- dijo Ron

- espero estén contentos, esa coso nos pudo haber matado, o peor aun, nos pudieron haber atrapado fuera de cama y expulsado- dijo ella antes de tomar el camino que los separaba

- yo no la invite- dijo Ron a modo de respuesta

- ella tiene serios problemas- dijo Harry antes de tomar el camino hacia el otro lado

En su mente Harry empezaba a atar cabos. De Hagrid sabia que este había sacado un diminuto paquete del banco de una cámara de alta seguridad, y ahora resulta que había un cancebero en el pasillo del tercer piso custodiando una trampilla...una trampilla que llevaba a donde? Y que era lo que había en el paquete? Acaso era eso lo que la enorme bestia protegía celosamente?

* * *

pom pom pom!...reviews


	23. The Sorcerers' Secret Society

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen**

**Emely Frank-Snape, Sean Zervos y Anne Frank son de Maritza chan**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

The Sorcerers' Secret Society

El asunto del paquete misterioso que Hagrid había sacado del banco, el ´´robo´´ del banco y que hubiera un cancebero en el pasillo del tercer piso del colegio, para Harry tenían alguna conexión y si encima le agregaba los rumores de que Lord Voldemort estaba de vuelta, aumenta en Harry la curiosidad por resolver el caso, no solo seria una aventura sin igual que superaría a las de Emely, si no que también estaba la posibilidad de descubrir mas cosas de su pasado, aquellos espacios en blanco que Severus no había podido llenar. Harry sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Draco y Ron estaba mas que dispuesto a especular sobre lo que el enorme perro podía estar protegiendo, Neville en cambio se mantenía lo mas distante del trío y Hermione se limitaba a lanzarle miradas de regaño a los tres chicos, pero a ellos le encantaba que esta dejara de perseguirlos y consideraban aquello la mayor ganancia de sus aventuras hasta el momento. Harry le escribió a Emely sobre lo que paso aquella noche, y claro no dejo de comentarle sus sospechas sobre el asunto del robo en Gringotts y la posibilidad de que el misterioso paquete estuviera resguardado en el colegio.

Harry tenia un plan, pero para poder ejecutarlo necesitaba hallar un lugar que pudiera funcionar como una especie de cuartel general, donde tanto el como sus dos amigos tuvieran acceso pero nadie mas, por lo que Harry empezó una búsqueda de ese lugar. Como Ron y Draco no podían volverse invisible como el, la búsqueda nocturna recaía prácticamente sobre el, ya que no podía pedir a sus amigos a que se arriesgaran mas, ya habían tentado demasiado a la suerte aquella semana. Pero los dos chicos debían ayudarle proveyendole información Ron llevaba ventaja ya que podía conseguir información de los gemelos. Draco tenia que preguntar a los alumnos de mayor edad de su casa o ir a la biblioteca, donde tenia que soportar a Granger seguirle con la mirada como una especie de guardia.

Llego el lunes y temporalmente Harry se olvido de todo lo anterior y su mente estaba en el campo de quidditch donde a las 5pm debía presentarse para hacer la prueba para el puesto de buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw. Se sentía un poco nervioso, porque la verdad no sabia que exactamente fue lo que le hizo pensar al profesor Flitwick que el era el indicado para aquella tarea, y temía hacer el ridículo delante de Moira. Aunque por otro lado el se sentía seguro en el aire, no solo porque le gustaba la sensación de volar, también porque ya casi tenia dominada todas las técnicas mágicas relacionadas con el aire, claro que aun les faltaban las mas avanzadas, pero según le había dicho Lorenza de aquellas solo debía aprenderse la teoría ya que solo con el tiempo adquiriría la destreza para poder ejecutarlas. Pero aun con la mente en las nubes Harry no dejaba de hacer un trabajo limpio en las clases ganándose con cada día al admiración de los profesores.

Y finalmente llego la hora, y Harry, aun ansioso dejo la biblioteca, donde estaba haciendo la tarea junto con Ron y Draco. Moira en ningún momento le dijo que llevara escoba y Harry se sentía un poco extraño, pero suponía que debía hacer la prueba en una de las escobas del colegio. Puntualmente los dos se encontraron en el estadio, por suerte no había mas nadie que ellos dos, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes estaban haciendo las tareas. Moira llevaba su uniforme de quidditch, azul con bronce, y ademas de su escoba llevo otra adicional para Harry, pues según ella las escobas del colegio eran muy viejas y solían tener fallas. Harry monto en la escoba que le presto Moira. Esta le explico que lanzaría unas bolas de golf lo mas lejos posible y que el debía atraparlas antes de que cayeran al suelo. Harry pendo que ella las lanzaría con la fuerza de su brazo, pero ella se valió de la magia por lo que las bolas volaron una buena distancia, y con cada lanzamiento Moira las mandaba mas lejos. Harry se movía con agilidad y velocidad, hasta tenia gracia, Moira lo comparaba como un pez en el agua. Después de que Harry recuperara todas las bolas sin perder ninguna, Moira le indico que bajaran para hablar.

- habías jugado quidditch antes Potter?

- Solo una vez, un juego uno contra uno

- bien, conoces todas las reglas del juego...bueno las básicas?

- Algo asi

- quiero que estudies las reglas del quidditch, las practicas son tres veces a la semana, yo le informare al profesor Flitwick para ver como resolvemos el problema de la escoba

- muy bien

- otra cosa, por ahora no le digas a nadie que formas parte del equipo, mantengamoslo en secreto hasta el día del partido- le dijo Moira- si es posible- agrego al final pues sabia lo rápido que aquel tipo de información se propagaban en la escuela

En la noche, después de la cena, Harry estaba tan emocionado, Moira y los demás miembros del equipo se sentaron a su alrededor de forma que Harry pudiera conocer a sus compañeros. Patrick Rice jugaba como guardian, Melissa Wickham y Nathalie Cage jugaban de cazadoras junto con Moira, Iron y su primo Ion eran los golpeadores. Todos estaban muy interesados en Harry y no perdían la oportunidad de contarle sus mayores logros dentro del equipo. Harry pudo notar que en un extremo de la mesa, un chico de segundo año le veía con recelo, según le explico Moira, aquel chico que no dejaba de verle mal era Alex Sanders, que sin duda alguna estaba molesto con la noticia de que ya no jugaría con el equipo por lo menos no como jugador principal. Harry sospechaba que entre el y aquel chico las posibilidades de algún ´´mal entendido´´ eran bien altas, por lo que procuraría mantener la distancia.

Desde la mesa principal Severus no pudo dejar de notar el movimiento de estudiantes alrededor de Harry, casi todos de tercer año en adelante, pero lo que mas le preocupo fue ver a Moira Foster en el grupo, aquello le daba mala espina. Despues de la cena, Harry debia reunirse con Severus para sus clases extras. En un principio Severus no le pregunto ni toco el tema de sus ´´nuevos amigos´´ y se centro por completo en los nuevos hechizos que le estaba enseñando, pero tan pronto termino la sesión y Harry se disponía a marcharse...

- no pude dejar de notar al grupo de estudiantes que estuvieron contigo durante la cena- dijo Severus en su típico tono bajo, Harry sintió que le acababan de lanzar un balde de agua fría

- a que te refieres?- dijo Harry en tono casual

- Moira Foster, la capitana del equipo de quidditch- dijo Severus en tono amargo- y el resto que si no me equivoco también están en el equipo

- hay algo malo en ello?

- Harry...prometiste no ocultarme información- dijo Severus viéndole directamente, Harry sabia que si esquivaba la mirada seria claro aviso de que ocultaba información, también sabia la enorme capacidad que tenia Severus para poder pasar la barrera y adentrarse en su mente, donde podía terminar descubriendo mas de lo que sospechaba, respiro hondo

- estaba con Draco y Ron en los terrenos, después de la clase de vuelos, Draco propuso jugarle una broma a Neville escondiendo la recordadora en el tope de un árbol tome una de las escobas, volé y recupere la recordadora, el profesor Flitwick nos encontró y...

- y?

- y después le dijo a Foster que me hiciera una prueba para entrar al equipo- dijo Harry lo mas rápido posible- la hice y me aceptaron, seré el nuevo buscador - Severus le miraba fijamente y su cara sin duda demostraba que estaba molesto, Harry trago en seco

- el profesor Flitwick tal vez se haya hecho el de la vista gorda pero sabes que yo no te dejare pasar ninguna falta, por mas pequeña que sea. Por dos fines de semanas vendrás aquí, sábado y domingo, a partir de las 2 de la tarde, un poco de trabajo manual mantendrá tu cabeza en la tierra, ahora ve a tu habitación y mas te vale que no te encuentre merodeando por ahí

- si señor- dijo Harry un poco apesumbrado y salio de la oficina- no lograba comprender porque Severus detestaba tanto las escobas y el quidditch

Después de que Severus le regañara Harry dejo de merodear, por lo menos en las noches, pero en los pocos momentos libres trataba de encontrar el lugar que le pudiera servir de ´´cuartel´´. Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, principalmente si se estaba ocupado con clases normales, clases extras, entrenamiento de quidditch y mas si se le agregaba las detenciones. Harry ya iba bien avanzado en las técnicas de magia antigua concernientes al viento y empezaba a practicar unos encantamientos que consistía en hacer ondas de sonido tan fuertes como para aturdir a las personas o romper cristales. Harry solía practicar en algunas de las aulas vacías tomaba los papeles de las papeleras y los convertía en botellas de cristal las cuales colocaba al otro extremo del salón para poder practicar su puntería, Draco y Ron de vez en cuando le acompañaban, y Granger un día mas que otro le espiaba, pero se marchaba rápido cuando estos la descubrían.

Fue a principios de octubre cuando Harry dio con un hallazgo importante, era de tarde y terminaba de practicar en un aula en desuso y caminaba por un pasillo desierto, aparentemente casi todas las aulas de ese pasillo del cuarto piso no se estaban usando aquel año, muchas solo contenían pupitres que estaban en mal estado, otras simplemente estaban vacías el pasillo tenia orientación norte-sur y daba vista hacia el lago, desde algunas ventanas se podía ver el techo en dos aguas del Gran Comedor. Harry ya se estaba acercando al fondo donde el pasillo comunicaba con otro hacia la izquierda. El se acerco a una de las ventanas para contemplar la vista que desde allí tenia, después de un momento se disponía a seguir su curso, el miro hacia abajo solo para arreglar la correa de la mochila, entonces fue cuando algo en el piso llamo su atención En el mosaico de piedra había una especie de estrella tallada, era muy peculiar, pues tenia unos dibujos entre cada uno de los picos que llamaron aun mas la atención de Harry. Sin duda eran runas, ninguna de las siete que había estudiado con Lorenza, pero tal cual ella se lo había dicho podía descifrar el significado de estas a partir de ellas. Después de descifrarla, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo no tenia sentido, o mas bien era como si faltara algo, una especie de botón o palanca ya que al decir la palabra no pasaba nada. Entonces Harry empezó a buscar alguna otra marca como aquella en el piso cerca, pero no dio con nada, hasta volvió unos pasos atrás pero tampoco vio nada. Un tapiz con una escena nocturna que colgaba en la pared opuesta a las ventanas le dio a Harry la pista que le faltaba, no era en el piso donde debía buscar, si no en el techo y justo encima del mosaico había en el techo el mismo diseño de estrella con las runas entre cada pico.

- vredum greesto - dijo Harry, y de las dos estrella surgió un una escalera en espiral, Harry emocionado la subió de prisa.

Al parecer era el acceso secreto a una de las torrecillas, pues la sala era circular pero estrecha con el techo alto, no en cúpula mas bien con forma cónica las ventanas eran pequeñas con arcos de medio punto, y entre cada ventana en la pared había un estante, algunos contenían libros, en otros habían frascos de cristal de diferentes tamaños, algunos contenían cosas que Harry pudo reconocer fácilmente pero en otros no, y otros solo estaban vacíos. Habían también pequeños cofres en madera y otros en metal, un globo terráqueo muy peculiar, así también como una especie de planetario-sistema solar, muy similar al que una navidad le regalo Emely a Severus, donde pequeñas gemas simulaban los planetas y se movía alrededor de la brillante esfera dorada que hacia de sol. En el cofre de mayor tamaño Harry encontró lo que parecía ser una especie de proyector antiguo, justos en lado opuesto de donde encontró el proyector estaba la única pared que estaba totalmente vacía Harry siguió revisando los cofres algunos estaban cerrados con magia o requerían una llave de forma muy peculiar, pero en algunos pudo encontrar diapositivas que iban con el proyector. En uno de los estantes había un extraño reloj de arena, la arena caía y subía al mismo tiempo formando espirales de forma muy lenta. Harry llego a la conclusión de que aquel lugar de seguro hacia la función de conservatorio, y seria el lugar perfecto para lo que el quería solo faltaba contárselo a Draco y a Ron.

El estaba muy emocionado y no podía esperar para decírselos, pero cuando llego la hora de la cena se recordó de alguien que tenia el mal habito de seguirlos y espiarlos, de modo que debía ser muy precavido en la forma en que le daba la información a sus amigos, no le quedo de otra que aplazar la primera reunión, no seria aquella noche por lo menos, aunque Harry les contó que había dado con el lugar perfecto y Ron y Draco estaban mas que entusiasmados por verlo. Harry les aseguro que les daría las instrucciones por escrito para que nadie mas pudiera saberlo. Ron y Draco vieron con malo ojos a Hermione pues por culpa de ella deberían esperar todo un día para poder conocer el fantástico lugar que Harry había encontrado.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Draco recibieron su normal correspondencia, pero entre ellas estaba una pequeña nota de Harry sobre como llegar a la torrecilla junto con la palabra clave. Lo que ellos dos no sospechaban es que Harry había invitado a una cuarta persona. Y la hora acordada llego, y los chicos abandonaron sus respectivas salas comunes tratando de no toparse con Filch o la señora Norris en el camino, al pronunciar la clave tuvieron acceso a la sala, Harry les esperaba. Draco y Ron contemplaban el lugar con admiración, y al igual que como hizo Harry la primera vez inspeccionaron cada estante en la habitación. Harry se las ingenio para llevar cuatro pupitres de una de las aulas vacías hacia la torrecilla y los transformo en cómodos sillones, había uno rojo, uno azul, uno amarillo y uno verde. También había subido un pequeño pizarron giratorio que estaba dañado, lo reparo y lo coloco en la pared vacía he hizo uno de sus lados blancos para que las imágenes que se proyectaran se vieran mejor. Ron y Draco finalmente tomaron asiento.

- bien empecemos- dijo Draco desde su sillón verde

- aun falta alguien- les dijo Harry

- quien?- pregunto Ron

- Longbottom

- que?- dijo Draco exaltado-por que lo invitaste?

- bueno porque el estaba con nosotros la noche que descubrimos al cancebero

- también la gansa de Granger, no la habras invitado?

- Claro que no! Ademas de esta forma seriamos uno de cada casa - en el centro del piso se abrió un agujero y Neville surgió de el

- hola!- dijo tímidamente- siento llegar tarde, me perdí en el camino

- aun con las instrucciones por escrito- dijo Ron con un poco de asombro

- de todos los Hufflepuffs, tenias que invitar a Longbottom- dijo Draco y Neville se ruborizo

- suficiente! - dijo Harry de manera cortante y los otros dos guardaron silencio- no les hagas caso Neville, siéntate y empezaremos la reunión

- gracias Harry- y Neville ocupo el sillón amarillo

- la razón por la cual estamos aquí es para formar una sociedad secreta- empezó Harry- con el fin de resolver misterios, dentro... y fuera de la escuela, donde cada uno aportara los conocimientos y habilidades de su casa...lo primero que tenemos que hacer ahora es darle un nombre, propongo que cada uno de una idea y la sometamos a votación, empiezas tu Ron

- errr, yo, bueno...que tal los cuatro amigos de Hogwarts- dijo Ron lo mas rápido que se le ocurrió a la mente, Draco y Harry no parecían muy de acuerdo y Neville solo se encogió de hombros

- bien, que dices tu Neville

- errrr no se me ocurre nada- dijo Neville sonrojado, Draco negó con la cabeza en desaprobación de la actitud de Neville

- ok, sigue pensando, Draco, tu turno

- ok...que tal...The Sorcerers' Secret Society- dijo Draco

- suena bien, aunque con muchas s, que te parece Ron?

- Bien- dijo Ron y Neville asintió con la cabeza

- entonces seremos The Sorcerers' Secret Society- dijo Harry y sobre un cuaderno lo escribió con letras grandes con tinta que cambiaba de color – bien, lo siguiente seria repartir las funciones – los otros tres asintieron – yo podría ser el coordinador...yo me encargare de fijar las reuniones, en caso de que alguno quiera que se realice una reunión fuera de una fecha ya establecida deberá acercarse a mi para yo comunicárselo a los demás o acordar una fecha en la que todos podamos participar, ademas haré la función de moderador en las reuniones- los chicos volvieron a asentir- bien, propongo que Ron sea el secretario

- ok- dijo Ron, Neville asintió

- de acuerdo- dijo de mala gana Draco

- entonces hago entrega formal al secretario del registro de la sociedad- dijo Harry

- del que? - dijo Ron medio en al luna

- del cuaderno – le aclaro Draco

- oh!- y tomo el cuaderno y la pluma que le paso Harry

- para mayor seguridad el registro nunca deberá de dejar el cuartel general y sera guardado en este cofre- indico Harry un cofre de madera con una peculiar cerradura- y guardaras la llave y espero no la dejes perder

- no la dejare perder- le aseguro Ron

- bien entonces ve apuntando las funciones de cada uno- le indico Harry y Ron empezó a tomar apuntes- como secretario es tu deber registrar por escrito las decisiones que se tomen en las reuniones, eso incluye la fijación de las siguientes reuniones...siguiendo con las funciones sugiero que Neville sea el encargado del proyector- dijo Harry- quienes a favor?- Ron y Harry levantaron las manos mientras Neville asentia

- entonces yo que haré?- dijo Draco sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar

- te toca la pizarra

- que? Nop, quiero al menos el proyector- demando Draco

- no creo que Neville sepa hacer hechizos pegadizos, sin ofender- dijo Harry

- la verdad es que no los se hacer- dijo Neville un poco apenado, y Harry miro a Draco

- esta bien- acepto el

- muy bien, el encargado del proyector deberá correr las diapositivas en las presentaciones de casos y el encargado de la pizarra deberá organizar las claves, evidencia e información recopilada para la resolución del caso/misterio a resolver- dijo Harry y Draco y Neville asintieron- ahora creo que deberíamos fijar las reglas de la sociedad- los tres chicos volvieron a asentir- cada uno va a proponer una regla, la primera sera Nunca revelar los secretos de la sociedad, dígase la información que tratemos y lo que hagamos aquí- los chicos asintieron y Ron la escribió en el cuaderno- tu turno Ron

- bien...Nunca traer a otros estudiantes al cuartel general, aun sea fuera de las reuniones- dijo Ron viendo fijamente a Draco

- de acuerdo- dijo Harry y los otros dos asintieron, y Ron la escribió- Neville

- mmm...la sociedad se basara en la amistad por tanto los miembros no podrán hacerse daño entre ellos- dijo Neville dejando a los demás asombrados

- de acuerdo- dijo Harry, Ron asintió

- ok- dijo Draco en tono amargo y Ron tomo apunte

- tu turno Draco

- muy bien...todos los miembros de la sociedad deberán participar en las misiones, bajo ninguna circunstancia se dejara a alguno de los miembros atrás o abandonara al resto

- excelente!- dijo Harry y los otros dos asintieron y Ron la asentó en el cuaderno- una quinta regla, todas las decisiones serán sometidas a votación y cuando haya empate se someterá a la suerte, que dicen?- los chicos asintieron- bien, Ron puedes proponer otra regla

- errr...nunca decir mentiras a los demás miembros- dijo Ron

- bien, le podríamos agregar que toda la información que se provea para la resolución de los misterios sea verdadera, o sea nunca dar información falsa...- Draco levanto la mano- si Draco

- bueno en ocasiones hay información que no podemos confirmar, que son solo rumores, que pueden terminar siendo falsos

- cierto, entonces seria algo como Nunca mentir a los miembros de la sociedad y no proveer información errónea de forma intencional

- sip- dijo Ron y los otros dos asintieron

- bien, Neville te toca de nuevo

- bueno... una cosa es mentir pero otra seria ocultar información...-dijo Neville

- buen punto, nunca ocultar información a los demás miembros de la sociedad- dijo Harry cuando Neville no pudo terminar su idea, los otros dos asintieron – Draco

- si algún miembro viola alguna de las reglas sera castigado- propuso Draco

- bien...la sanción sera sometida a juicio de los demás miembros- agrego Harry, los demás asintieron- bien creo que ya tenemos suficientes reglas por ahora, creo que cada uno debería firmar el registro de la sociedad a modo de promesa del cumplimiento de las reglas

- de acuerdo- dijo Neville y los otros dos asintieron, Ron paso el cuaderno a Harry quien lo firmo seguido de Draco, después Neville y por ultimo Ron.

- Señores, ahora formalmente somos The Sorcerers' Secret Society! - anuncio Harry y rompieron en aplausos- aprovecho el momento para hacer una propuesta de un caso que nuestra sociedad debería resolver

- empecemos- dijo Draco ansioso

- Neville el proyector- dijo Harry pasándole una cajita con las diapositivas, Neville paso un poco de trabajo colocandolas pero no tardo mucho, Harry apago las luces- el caso es...El Robo del banco de Gringotts!- y la pared se reflejaba una foto del imponente edificio de mármol donde los duendes custodiaban los tesoros del mundo mágico

- Que?- dijo Neville sin comprender- pero si ni los del ministerio lo han resuelto como crees que lo vamos a resolver, ademas estamos en la escuela como vamos a resolver algo que paso en Londres?

- Ahora les explico- dijo Harry- el robo ocurrió el día 31 de julio, fue en una de las cámaras de máxima seguridad, desconocen la identidad del ladrón, lo curioso de este caso no es solo que el ladrón haya logrado escapar con vida sino también que no se llego a llevar nada debido a que la cámara había sido previamente vacía -dijo Harry mientras se proyectaba en la pizarra la imagen de un recorte del periódico donde hablaba sobre el robo- han surgidos rumores de que Lord Voldemort esta detrás de esto- Neville y Ron respingaron en sus asientos

- podrías no decir su nombre por favor- dijo Ron

- bien Quien ustedes saben

- pero acaso EL no estaba muerto?- pregunto inocentemente Neville

- bueno, algunos escépticos creen que el aun sigue vivo- dijo Harry- entre ellos Dumbledore, y si el lo cree yo también- Ron asintió-...en fin el hecho de que se sospeche que Quien ustedes saben este detrás de esto es una de las razones por la que creo que nosotros deberíamos resolver este caso

- aun no veo como nosotros podemos resolverlo- dijo Neville

- ahhh allá voy- dijo Harry- resulta que el día del robo yo había estado en el callejón Diagon, hasta estuve en el banco, y allí me encontré con Hagrid- y una foto del guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts se reflejo en la pizarra

- que tiene el que ver con todo?- pregunto Draco

- ah, pues resulta que el menciono dos cosas muy importantes, la primera que Dumbledore le había encomendado una tarea de mucha importancia, debía sacar un paquete y este estaba guardado en la cámara 713

- una cámara de alta seguridad- interrumpió Draco

- sospechaba eso, gracias Draco por confirmarlo- dijo Harry y Dracio se sintió complacido consigo mismo

- por información que logre sustraer de Hagrid, en esa cámara solo había un diminuto paquete envuelto en papel marrón, algo asi- y un dibujo de la imagen de la memoria de Hagrid se proyector- de modo que se puede decir que la cámara fue vaciada

- ahhh- dijeron Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo

- la segunda cosa que me dijo Hagrid el día del robo es que no hay lugar mas seguro que Gringotts para guardar algo excepto tal vez Hogwarts -y proyecto una imagen del colegio

- cada vez se pone mejor- dijo Draco e intercambio sonrisas de expectación con Ron, Neville seguía muy inseguro en su sillón

- y que me hace pensar que el paquete esta en la escuela? Pues resulta que la noche después de nuestra primera clase de vuelo los cuatros terminamos en el pasillo del tercer piso donde encontramos un cancerbero- continuo Harry, y una ilustración de la bestia mágica se proyecto- los canceberos son enormes perros de tres cabezas que se suelen utilizar como guardianes

- yo no vi nada que valiera la pena proteger en aquella habitación

. bueno Longbottom tampoco es que el objeto va a estar a simple vista- le dijo Draco

- exacto, el cancebero solo esta vigilando el paso hacia una trampilla que estoy casi seguro que lleva hasta el lugar donde esta el paquete

- ...si el paquete esta a salvo aquí que se supone que haremos nosotros?

- Buena pregunta Neville, no sabemos que contiene el paquete y aun estoy casi seguro de que corresponde a lo que querían robar del banco no es algo 100% por lo que tenemos que confirmarlo, y al saber que es el paquete sabremos porque lo querían robar, ademas de que debemos tratar de descifrar la identidad del ladrón pues estoy también casi seguro de que este volverá a intentarlo de lo contrario no tendría a esa ´´perro´´ dentro del colegio, que les parece, me apoyan?- y Harry encendió la luz

- cuenta conmigo- dijo Ron

- y conmigo- dijo Draco, Neville no parecía estar muy feliz con aquella idea- mayoria gana y no puedes echarte atrás Longbottom- le recalco Draco

- esta bien, siempre y cuando no tengamos que volver a acercarnos a ese monstruoso animal- dijo Neville tembloroso

- esperemos que no- dijo Ron

- bien The Sorcerers' Secret Society ya tiene su primer caso, lo siguiente a hacer es buscar información concerniente a quien ustedes saben, sus últimos paraderos, donde se le ha visto, si es que se le ha visto y cosas por el estilo- los otros tres asintieron- creo que por hoy es suficiente...- Ron levanto la mano

- creo que para las proximas reuniones deberiamos traer alguna merienda, estoy hambriento

- tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Draco

- bueno no estaría mal, nos turnaremos... por ahora no hay fecha fija para la siguiente reunión, se fijara cuando tengamos alguna pista sobre el caso, todos a favor?- y los chicos asintieron- antes de regresar a nuestras casas, Neville guarda el proyector y las diapositivas y Draco te toca pegar las pistas en la pizarra.

Harry ayudo a Neville con el proyector y le dio un delgado libro que había en uno de los estantes, que resultaba ser el manual del proyector. Ron termino de escribir los apuntes de la noche y guardo el cuaderno en el cofre que le había indicado Harry. Cuando estuvieron listo Harry apago la luz y se abrió el agujero en el centro del piso hacia la escalera en espiral, Harry bajo primero ya que se podía hacer invisible para cerciorarse de que ni Filch ni su gata estaban cerca. Con el paso libre los cuatro chicos se apresuraron en regresar a sus casas.

Octubre seguía su curso y Harry empezaba a sentir la presión de la escuela, mas porque pronto empezaría el torneo de quidditch y Moira les hacia practicar de manera ardua, tenia las tareas de la escuela, en la mayoría de veces eran fáciles para el, pero de todas forma le costaba tiempo, también estaba el tiempo que dedicaba a practicar la magia antigua y las clases extras con Severus, por lo que le quedaba muy poco tiempo para andar buscando entre los periódicos viejos almacenados en la biblioteca para poder ver cuando fue la ultimas que vieron algo de Lord Voldemotr, claro después de su supuesta muerte. Neville, Ron y Draco le confirmaron en la segunda reunión de la S.S.S. Que después del fatídico día en que murieron sus padres no se le había vuelto a ver.

- absolutamente nadie en todo el Reino Unido le ha vuelto a ver- le aseguro Draco

- eso es!- dijo Harry

- que?- preguntaron Neville y Draco al mismo tiempo

- pudo haberse ido del país

- y como piensas que conseguiremos información de otro país?- pregunto Neville

- mmm bueno yo conozco algunos magos que están fuera del país que tienen muy buenas conexiones ellos podrían conseguirnos la información

- eso seria romper la regla #1- dijo Draco

- bueno si solo pregunto sin dar datos concernientes a la sociedad no estaré revelando ninguno de los secretos

- mmm bueno, vale- acepto Draco, y los otros dos asintieron pero no estaba muy convencidos

- Ron tu podrías escribirle a tu hermano que esta en Rumanía- le sugirió Harry

- y que se supone que le diré?

- que es algo para una tarea de la escuela- dijo Harry

- bueno lo intentare

Después de aquella reunión Harry le escribió a Emely y a Sean, pero no recibió respuesta hasta el final de mes, Emely por lo menos mando la respuesta con un halcón pero Sean se la lucio, pues mando su respuesta con un zorro volador (un murciélago) lo que hizo que muchos se asustaran con el correo que Harry recibía. Pero no solo fueron los estudiantes que notaron la peculiaridad de la correspondencia de Harry si no también los profesores. En ambas carta la información era la misma, no se le había visto del todo pero varios exploradores en Albania aseguraban a verle visto en un bosque. Aquello era mas que suficiente para Harry y convoco una reunión de la S.S.S para darle la información a sus amigos. A Neville no le agrado nada la posibilidad de que Lord Voldemort anduviera merodeando en los bosques.

- nada nos asegura que aun este en Albania, es mas quien sabe, podría estar oculto en el Bosque Prohibido- dijo Harry y Neville palideció ante la idea – no te preocupes Neville, mientras el Profesor Dumbledore este aquí el no se atreverá a poner un pie en el castillo- trato de calmarle Harry

Pero aquella noche no solo fue Neville quien tuvo pesadillas, Harry se soñó que tenia el pesado turbante del profesor Quirrell en la cabeza, y que este se hacia mas grande y le empezaba a apretar mientras una risa fría retumbaba en sus oídos, Harry se despertó de súbito, sudando frío, Alan roncaba en su cama y todos los demás seguían dormidos, Harry se dio vuelta en la cama y cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en su madre, y se quedo dormido.

En la mañana siguiente, durante la entrega de la correspondencia matutina, de nuevo todos los ojos se posaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mas específicamente en Harry. Esta vez tres lechuzas se posaron frente a el cargando un largo paquete. Tenia una nota, Harry la tomo y la leyó, el paquete provenía del profesor Flitwick, era su escoba. Harry se olvido de su mala noche, por fin dejaría de practicar con las escobas viejas de la escuela. No tuvo que mandar ningún aviso a sus amigos pues estos se apresuraron a reunirse con Harry para subir de un pronto al conservatorio para echarle un vistazo a la escoba. Ron y Draco estabas muy emocionados, en parte Draco se sentía un poco celoso porque Harry podría tener una escoba y jugar quidditch antes de estar en el segundo año, Neville prefería tener los pies sobre la tierra pero también admiro la belleza de la nueva Nimbus 2000 que Harry había recibido.

Harry iba caminando solo pasando pasillos repletos de estudiantes cuando por fin llego al pasillo desierto del cuarto piso, subió a la torrecilla y busco su escoba, tenia practica con el equipo en unos pocos minutos y no debía llegar tarde. Mientras bajaba una de las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, un chico le cerro el paso, era Alex Sanders.

- tarde para las practicas Potter?

- No si dejas de obstruir mi camino Sanders- dijo Harry decidido, ya tenia mucha experiencia con los bravucones

- te crees muy cool eh? Con el favor de los profesores, el nuevo miembro del equipo de quidditch, con escoba nueva aun siendo de primer año, pero yo se lo que tu eres, un tramposo y un ladrón

- oye, lamento que Foster te haya sacado, se que en parte yo soy la razón por la que te sientas enojado y todo lo demás pero la verdad es que no tengo para terapia emocional ahora, so hazte aun lado o yo mismo lo hare- dijo Harry aun mas decidido, los dos se miraron por un breve momento.

Harry pudo ver que Sanders estaba determinado a probar a todos que el era un escoria pero aquello no le preocupaba a Harry, al menos no por el momento, finalmente Sanders se hizo aun lado y Harry corrió escaleras abajo pues ya si se le había hecho tarde. Moira le regaño y le puso a practicar esquivar las bludgers a modo de castigo. Cuando regreso al castillo, mientras subía por las escaleras principales, Harry se percato de que alguien le espiaba, al levantar la vista le pareció que era Sanders. Al llegar a la sala común, el chico de segundo año no estaba allí.

La mañana de Halloween todos en el castillo se despertaron con el olor de calabaza azada, y Harry olvido sus preocupaciones, pues Halloween estaba entre sus festividades favoritas y esperaba que las celebraciones en el mundo mágico fueran tan interesantes y divertidas como las de los muggles, claro que extrañaría salir a pedir dulces con sus amigos, pero la promesa de un delicioso festín lo compensaba. Aquella mañana, en la clase de encantamientos el profesor Flitwick al fin los pondría a practicar los hechizos levitadores, todos en la clase estaban entusiasmados, menos Harry pues el podía hacer flotar hasta un elefante si se lo proponía. Flitwick los puso en parejas y al pobre de Ron le toco con Granger mientras Harry trabajaba con Dion Eastburn. Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban molesto con la idea de tener que trabajar juntos. El profesor dio las ultimas instrucciones a lugar y todos empezaron a practicar, Harry permitió que Dion lo intentara primero pero esto no lograba hacer flotar la pluma, a unas mesas de ellos Ron también tenia problemas. Harry en cambio sin mucho esfuerzo hizo que su pluma llegara hasta el tope del techo, Flitwick aplaudió contento y le dio cinco puntos para la casa. Ron empezaba a impacientarse porque no lograba hacerla flotar, Seamus le prendió fuego a la suya y Dean lo apago aplastando la pluma con el pesado libro de teoría de la magia.

- lo estas haciendo mal- oyó Harry que le decía Hermione a Ron, y le daba tips para que lo hiciera de forma correcta

- hazlo tu entonces si eres tan inteligente- dijo Ron aun mas molesto.

La chica se recogió las mangas de la túnica, dijo las palabras mágicas y con suaves movimientos logro hacer que su pluma flotara al menos un metro sobre las cabezas de ellos, Flitwick la felicito y le dio un punto para su casa por ser la segunda en la clase en lograrlo. En parte Hermione se sentía orgullosa por que le había demostrado a Weasley que ella era mejor que el en encantamientos, pero por un lado se sentía decepcionada porque el profesor solo le dio un punto, aunque Harry lo había logrado primero que ella, pero ella quería demostrar otra cosa, que era tan buena que merecía ser su amiga. Pero a la salida de la clase Harry no se reunió con ella sino con Ron, quien estaba muy enojado con ella.

- de todas las personas en el salón de clase Flitwick me tuvo que poner con Granger!- dijo Ron desahogando su enojo- se la pasa mandoneando a todos, corrigiéndolos y diciéndoles que hacer, se mete en donde no la llaman, no es raro que nadie la aguante, es una verdadera pesadilla- continuaba diciendo Ron a Harry, alguien paso rápido chocandolo, resultaba que era Hermione y a Harry le pareció verla llorando

- creo que te ha escuchado

- no seria nuevo, creo que al fin se ha dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.

Harry sintió un poco de lastima por Hermione, sabia lo que era ser el rechazado de la clase. Harry la busco en los pasillos después de las siguientes clases pero no la vio salir del salón de clase junto con los demás Gryffindor. Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, Harry escucho a Parvati decirle a Lavander que Hermione estaba todavía llorando en el baño de las niñas y que quería estar sola. Harry iba a regañar a Ron por lo que había hecho pero al entrar al Gran Comedor se le olvido totalmente. Cientos de murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y otro grupo volaba entre las cabezas de las personas formando nubes negras y haciendo que las velas en las lamparas de calabaza temblaran, el festín en las mesas era tan grande como en el día de bienvenida. Harry apenas se estaba sirviendo cuando el profesor Quirrell entro de golpe en el Gran Comedor, jadeando llego a la mesa principal donde fue directamente con Dumbledore.

- un...trol...en las mazmorras...pensé que debería saberlo- y se desplomo en el piso

todo se volvió un caos, y el profesor Dumbledore debió llamar la atención y la calma de los estudiantes lanzando fuegos artificiales de su varita. Ron, Draco, Harry y Neville ya estaban reunidos en un lado cerca de la puerta, cuando Dumbledore indico a los prefectos que guiaran a los de primer año de regreso a las casas. Los cuatro chicos se escabulleron de las filas de estudiantes que empezaban a dirigirse a la seguridad de sus casas, claro que si el trol estaba en las mazmorras los de Slytherin no estarían muy seguros.

- como rayos pudo un trol entrar al castillo?- dijo Draco molesto por la interrupción del festín

- exacto, se supone que no son criaturas inteligentes- dijo Ron mientras seguían uno de sus atajos para llegar a la torrecilla del cuarto piso

- a menos que solo sea una distracción dijo Harry y los cuatro se detuvieron- alguien esta intentando robar lo que esta protegiendo el cancebero!

- Al tercer piso!- dijo Draco brincando unos escalones

- vamos Neville no puedes quedarte aquí solo- le apremio Harry mientras empezaban a regresar, Neville les seguía de mala gana pues no quería volver a ver a aquel animal.

Los chicos llegaron al primer piso, atravesaron varios grupos de Hufflepuff, Draco agarro a Neville por el brazo para que no se fuera con los demás chicos de su casa, y tomaron un pasillo desierto que sabían llevaba a unas escaleras que le llevarían directamente el pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Harry sintió la presencia de que alguien se acercaba.

- profesor- susurro Harry y se volvió invisible mientras los otros tres se aperruchanban detrás de una estatua de un buitre gigante.

- Los chicos espiaron cuando oyeron que los pasos se distanciaban un poco, y resulto ser que se trataba de Snape.

- a donde va? No se supone que debería estar con los demás profesores resolviendo lo del trol?- dijo Ron

- no tengo la menor idea- dijo Harry

- creo que va hacia el tercer piso- dijo Neville con voz temblorosa, Harry no se sentía muy a gusto con aquella idea

- vamos!- indico cuando vio que Snape salia de la vista y empezaron a caminar lo mas silenciosamente

- acaso no siente ese olor extraño?- dijo Draco cuando no tenían ni mas de diez pasos dados

entonces fue cuando el resto percibió aquel peculiar olor, o mas bien, hedor, era como una mezcla de ropa sudada por días con baño publico sin limpiar, entonces sintieron un retumbar en el piso junto con un gruñido.

- que es eso?- dijo Neville aterrado señalando una figura grotesca que se aproximaba a ellos desde un pasillo a su izquierda

- escandomonos!- dijo Draco

y los cuatro volvieron a apretujarse entre una pequeño saliente tras una enorme estatua de un oso negro. Y lo vieron, Neville casi se desmaya y Draco tenia arcadas por el tufo que la grotesca bestia desprendía El trol tenia al menos tres metros y medio de alto, sus piernas eran como tronco de arboles sus brazos eran desproporcionadamente largos y arrastraba un mazo de madera, tenia una cabeza pequeña y calva. El trol se acerco a una puerta que estaba abierta del lado opuesto donde estaban los chicos, algo allí llamo su atención pues entro. Harry vio que la llave de la puerta estaba pegada en el cerrojo.

- rápido! Encerremoslo allí!- dijo

- buena idea- le secundo Ron, Neville estaba pálido y tembloroso que apenas se podía mover, Draco fue con ellos, empujaron la puerta y la cerraron con llave

- listo Neville, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el trol

- ahora solo debemos ir con el enorme perro- dijo Ron y Neville dejo escapar un lamento, Draco le levanto y ya se disponían a ir al tercer piso cuando un grito agudo les hizo detenerse de nuevo, era la voz de una niña y provenía detrás de la puerta donde habían encerrado al trol

- oh oh!- dijo Draco

- Granger- dijo Harry recordando lo que había escuchado decir Pavarti a Lavander

- que! De ningún modo!- dijo Draco negándose a ayudar a Granger

- tenemos que, no es que queramos, la encerramos con el trol- dijo Harry

- fue tu idea- dijo Draco, Neville también parecía no querer formar parte de un enfrentamiento con un enorme trol

- regla numero cuatro de la Sorcerers' Secret Society: nunca abandonar a los demás miembros- le recordó Harry

- ella no es miembro de la S.S.S- se defendió Draco

- pero yo si!- dijo Harry decidido y se dio la vuelta para ir en ayuda de Hermione, los otros tres no tuvieron mas que seguirle.

Harry le indico a Neville que corriera la llave de la puerta, y abrió la puerta rápido entro al baño seguido de Ron, Draco y Neville quien se quedo lo mas cerca posible de la puerta. Hermione estaba pálida llorosa y con cara de estar muerta del susto, agazapada en la pared opuesta a ellos, y el trol caminaba directamente hacia ella chocando con los lavabos y haciéndolos pedazos.

- distraiganlo, hagan mucho ruido, yo iré por ella- les indico Harry mientras se hacia invisible y los otros tres empezaron a lanzarle cosas al trol y hacer ruido distrayendolo de su victima y haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Draco hacia ruido con un pedazo de tubería que se había desprendido, mientras Neville y Ron le lanzaban pedazos de los lavabos. El trol estaba confundido con todo el escándalo y no lograba decidirse a cual de todos atacar. Harry logro pasarlo y fue hasta donde Hermione.

- ándale! Ponte de pie, vamonos!- dijo Harry haciéndose visible, pero ella seguía allí con la boca abierta y cara de terror- muévete Granger!- le gritaba Harry.

Entonces fue cuando el trol se lanzo en carga contra Neville, no se movía muy rápido por suerte, el pobre chico corrió aterrado, tropezó con los escombros y cayo al suelo. Ron no sabia que hacer el peligro era mas que aviente saco la varita y pronuncio el primer hechizo que le vino a la mente.

- Wingardium leviosa!- dijo Ron y un inodoro floto en el aire y le golpeo en la espalda al trol rompiéndose en dos. La bestia empezó a girar buscando lo que le había pegado y al mismo tiempo agitaba el enorme mazo, era cuestión de segundos antes de que terminara moliéndolos a todos como una enorme batidora.

Entonces Harry decidió actuar, ya que tratar de sacar a Granger de allí seria inútil Pronunciando las runas antiguas convoco un enorme remolino de aire a los pies del y con movimientos rápidos hizo que este saliera volando hacia el techo golpeándose la cabeza, le dejo caer , y el trol gruño, para completar Harry convoco una onda super sonica que choco con el trol terminando de dejarlo inconsciente al mismo tiempo en que hacia que chocara con la pared opuesta. Neville, Ron y Draco se habían lanzado a los lados para no terminar aplastados por el enorme trol. Harry respiraba hondo, era la primera vez que le daba el apropiado uso a los encantamientos que Lorenza le había enseñado.

- Esta muerto?- finalmente hablo Hermione

- no, solo esta inconsciente- dijo Harry mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Los otros tres se levantaban del suelo y se sacudían el polvo, cuando de un portazo se abrió la puerta, McGonagall entro con paso firme seguida de Snape y Quirrell. Con todo el ruido que habían hecho de seguro los profesores le habían escuchado. Quirrell miro el trol, dejo escapar un gemido y se dejo caer en un inodoro llevándose la mano al pecho. Snape se inclino sobre el trol mientras McGonagall posaba sus ojos enojados sobre cada uno de ellos. Harry se concentro mentalmente en lo que diría a Snape, tenia que ser lo mas cercano a la verdad para que no descubriera lo de la S.S.S.

- en que estaban pensando por todos los cielos?- dijo McGonagall con furia helada- tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. Por que no estaban en los dormitorios?

- Es que...Ron y Hermione habían discutido después de las clases de encantamientos- empezó a decir Harry viendo directamente a los ojos de Snape, Ron puso cara de ofendido cuando Harry le delato- y Hermione estaba sola aquí en el baño...y cuando el profesor Quirrell dio la alarma ella no estaba en el comedor, ella no sabia lo del trol y vinimos a buscarla, pero el trol la había encontrado primero...

- y me hubiera matado si ellos no hubieran llegado- dijo Hermione

Snape no aparto la vista de Harry hasta ese momento, Harry trataba de mantener la calma y de lucir lo mas natural posible, Draco, Neville y Ron también trataban de lucir lo mas inocente posible.

- bueno en ese caso...si no te ha hecho daño puedes regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas. Hermione abandono el baño y desde el umbral de la puerta dio un vistazo atrás hacia Harry y se marcho- bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron mucha suerte, no muchos de primer año logran derrumbar esta montaña. Han ganado cinco puntos cada uno para su casa. El profesor Dumbledore sera informado de esto, pueden retirarse.

Los cuatros se apresuraron en salir de la habitación y el aire fresco lavo de sus narices el hedor del trol. Caminaban hacia la escalera principal, ya estaban lejos de los profesores cuando por fin volvieron a hablar.

- debieron de darnos mas de 10 puntos- se quejo Draco- 5 puntos! eso es un insulto! esa cosa casi nos hizo papilla

- por que me delataste?-pregunto Ron a Harry

- bueno tenia que explicar el porque estábamos allí y era lo mas cercano a la realidad exceptuando por el hecho de que íbamos al tercer piso y de que nosotros le pusimos llave al baño- dijo Harry

- lo cual fue tu idea- le dijo Ron

- si pero Harry no fue quien hizo que el trol entrara al baño, el entro solo- dijo Neville- y Hermione no hubiera estado allí de no ser por ti

- dejemos de buscar culpables, estamos vivos, en una solo pieza y ganamos puntos para nuestras casas y no fuimos castigados- resumió Harry

- unos miserables 5 puntos- volvió a quejarse Draco

- no se ustedes pero todo este jaleo me dejo con hambre, mejor me apresuro a llegar a la sala común antes de que se coman todo- dijo Neville y los demás asintieron y apresuraron el paso. Cada uno termino la fiesta en su casa.


	24. El espejo

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen. **

**Emely Frank-Snape, Anne Frank y Sean Zervos son de autoria de Maritza chan.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar.**

* * *

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza con el update pero escribir HP requiere mucha concentración, tiempo e inspiración para poder entrelazar todos los detalles...sin mas excusas aquí los dejo, espero les guste y dejen reviews :)

* * *

El espejo

La experiencia con el trol aquel Halloween le darían a Harry mayor impulso para seguir aprendiendo las técnicas de magia antigua, pues de no haber sabido nada sobre esta dudaba que hubiera podido salvar a Hermione y a sus amigos de morir aplastados por la apestosa criatura. Pero lo que mas rondo en la mente de Harry era la idea de que el trol solo había sido una distracción para poder tener acceso al pasillo donde se encontraba el cancebero, entonces era cuando llegaba a un punto critico pues solo habían visto a Severus pasar por aquel camino. Pero Harry confiaba en su padre, sabia que en el fondo de su corazón que el era bueno, aunque le vendía pociones a los vampiros. Pero Ron y Neville no estaban convencidos de la inocencia del profesor de pociones.

Los días siguientes al evento, la fama de Harry aumento, pues todos en la escuela se enteraron de que el, con ayuda de otros tres estudiantes, logro salvar a una niña de primer año de morir aplastada por el trol. Resulta que aquella niña, tal vez en el momento del incidente estuvo paralizada y asustada, pero tenia buena memoria, y presencio el acto de magia mas grandioso que en su corta vida como bruja hubiera podido ver. Hermione ahora podía dar fe y testimonio de que tal como muchos suponían en los libros Harry Potter tenia poderes extraordinarios, lo cual hacia que lo estimara aun mas. Hermione también gozo de unos cuantos días de ser el centro de atención, pues las chicas se le acercaban para hablar con ella, confirmar la historia y saber como fue la experiencia de estar ´´al borde de la muerte´´.

Hermione estaba decidida a hacerse amiga de Harry, y unos días después de Halloween, después de las clases de encantamientos ella se decidió acercarse y darle las gracias por lo que el había hecho, ya que en el momento no pudo hacerlo.

- hey!- dijo ella a modo de saludo

- hola Granger!- le saludo Harry con amabilidad

- sabes, el otro día no te pude agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi...- dijo ella y un poco de rubor se asomo a sus mejillas

- no fue nada- dijo Harry quitándole importancia- si supieras la verdad- pensó el

- me preguntaba si tenias grupo de estudio?- dijo ella aunque sabia bien la respuesta

- errr si...- respondió el pensando en los chicos

- y crees que les vendría bien otro miembro?- dijo ella poniéndose aun mas roja

- oh!...tendría que preguntarle a los chicos- dijo el sintiéndose un poco incomodo

- oh, ok...

- te aviso luego

- gracias- dijo ella antes de marcharse, pero dudaba que Malfoy aceptara compartir la mesa de estudios con ella.

Harry se lo comento a a los chicos, Neville no tenia ningún problema con eso, Ron no estaba del todo decidido, pero Draco estaba renuente ante la idea. Harry sabia lo que era ser el rechazado de la clase y por eso convenció a Draco de tolerar un poco la presencia de la chica bajo condición de que esta no siempre les acompañaría y que solo seria para estudiar que esta no formaría parte de la S.S.S. Cuando Harry le dijo a Hermione que de vez en cuando seria bienvenida a su grupo de estudio esta casi brinco de la alegría. Y claro que ella no perdió el tiempo y esa misma tarde fue a la biblioteca con ellos, Draco tenia cara de haberse comido una pepita sabor pimienta cuando la vio, ella tomo la silla lo mas lejos de el, se sentó al lado de (entre) Neville (y Harry). Hermione hizo todo lo posible para no caer en su mala costumbre de corregir todo lo que hacen los demás, pero Neville necesitaba mucha ayuda con sus tareas por tanto a los chicos le agrado que ella se concentrara en Neville y les dejara trabajar tranquilos.

Tal vez aun no era pleno invierno pero Harry empezó a notar la diferencia del clima en comparación con el usual clima de la costa sur, no era raro ver a Hagrid descongelar las escobas todas las mañanas en el campo de quidditch, las montañas cercanas se tornaron grises, la brisa fría y se formaba escarcha en el borde del lago. La temporada de quidditch se acercaba, el primer partido seria entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, Ravenclaw jugaría contra Hufflepuff, los ganadores jugarían entre si, pero nada aseguraba el paso a la final porque al final se reducía a la diferencia de puntos entre cada equipo.

Los chicos aun seguían investigando sobre el robo en el banco, se estaban concentrando en averiguar que podría ser el objeto que Hagrid saco de la cámara. Ron y Neville estaban leyendo un libro sobre los objetos mas codiciados del mundo mágico y los robos relacionados con estos, que consiguieron con ayuda de Hermione. Era de tarde, Harry estaba en la practica de quidditch, Draco andaba con su grupo de amigos de Slytherin, Ron y Neville estaban leyendo el libro en el patio, Hermione estaba con ellos, pero ella estaba leyendo un libro de encantamientos. Ella había convocado un fuego azul, que podía transportar en un frasco, para mantenerlos calientes.

A los chicos no se le paso inadvertido cuando el profesor Snape daba una vuelta por los terrenos, y como no sabían si hacer fuego en los terrenos del colegio fuera algo permitido Hermione se apresuro en guardarlo en un frasco, Snape noto una actitud sospechosa en aquel trío y se acerco a ver, no había nada porque reprocharle, excepto que eran dos chicos de Gryffindor, entonces fue cuando se fijo en el libro que Weasley y Longbotton tenían, lo cual le hizo sospechar muchas cosas, así que decidió confiscar el libro. Neville palideció ante la presencia del profesor, Ron se molesto mucho con Snape principalmente por la excusa ´´barata´´ que le dio para confiscarle el libro.

Ron se sentía muy molesto, y el libro estaba muy interesante y realmente creía que allí podría encontrar una pista sobre que era el objeto, y cuando Hermione le confirmo que ese era el único ejemplar que había en toda la biblioteca, Ron se armo de valor, como todo un Gryffindor, y decidió ir al salón de los profesores y tratar de recuperar el libro. Hermione le dijo que era una mala idea, Neville le tenia tanto miedo al profesor Snape que busco una excusa para regresar a su casa común y no ir con el. Ron fue solo hasta el salón de los profesores, toco en dos ocasiones la puerta pero nadie contesto.

- tal vez no hay nadie- se dijo Ron- tal vez debería echar un vistazo para ver si dejo el libro allí- se dijo Ron antes de empujar la puerta.

Snape estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, estaba con Filch, quien le estaba ayudando a cambiarse unos vendajes de una herida muy fea que tenia en la pierna.

- esa cosa maldita...- se quejo Snape- como puede uno vigilar tres cabezas al mismo tiempo?

Ron abrió los ojos como dos platos al escuchar aquello

- Weasley!- grito Snape al darse cuenta de que Ron estaba allí, y se bajo la túnica rápidamente cubriendo su pierna herida

- yo solo vine porque necesitaba que me de volviera el libro para poder llevarlo de regreso a la biblioteca- dijo Ron rápidamente

- Fuera! Fuera de aquí!- le grito Snape y Ron no lo pensó dos veces.

Al llegar al tope de la escalera camino a la casa común de Gryffindor la idea de que Snape fue quien dejo entrar el trol se empezaba a fijar en su mente. Definitivamente tenia que contarle aquello a los demás, por lo que después de la cena le aviso a Harry de que tenían que reunirse, de modo que acordaron que se reunirían después del partido de quiddicth del día siguiente.

El partido seria al medio día, y prácticamente todos los estudiantes estaban en el estadio, seria el encuentro clásico de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Los chicos se reunieron, Hermione también se les unió para ver el partido, cosa que no ponía muy feliz a Draco, Hagrid también se sentó en el mismo lugar que el grupo de los chicos, lo cual dejaba poco espacio para los demás. Este era el primer partido de quiddicth que Harry vería, y seria algo bueno, porque así tendría una idea de como seria cuando le tocara a el jugar. Obviamente los de Slytherin se caracterizaron por sus jugadas sucias, pero con todo y los tiros de penal Gryffindor no lograba reducir la diferencia, y para sumar el buscador de Slytherin atrapo la snitch primero ganando ellos el partido. Ron estaba muy decepcionado con la derrota de su casa, mientras Draco disfrutaba la victoria. Hagrid los invito a tomar el te, pero Harry amablemente rechazo la invitación por esta vez, pues ya tenia planes para esa tarde. Los cuatro chicos se apresuraron a retornar al castillo, y sobre todo de que Hermione no los siguiera.

Ya en la seguridad de la torrecilla Ron les contó con detalles a los otros tres lo que había descubierto, sin duda alguna Snape intento pasar el perro de tres cabezas. Harry se impresiono mucho por esto, pues tenia sesiones personales con Severus y no había notado que este cojeara y mucho menos había traído a colacion el tema del incidente del día de Halloween, acaso también el estaba escondiendo algo. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que su padre no era el ladrón tras el cual ellos estaban, pero por mas que Draco y el defendieron la casa de Slytherin tanto Ron como Neville estaban convencidos de que Snape fue quien había dejado entrar el trol.

Los siguientes días Moira hizo que el equipo entrenara de forma mas ardua pues tenían que asegurar su paso a la siguiente etapa de la copa y asegurar puntos para la casa de esa forma lograrían colocarse en segundo lugar, el partido fue dos semana después del primero, pero al igual que en el partido anterior el estadio estaba repleto, y mas por el hecho de que se había filtrado la información de que Harry jugaría como buscador, las expectativas eran muy altas. Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso aquella mañana, no tenia mucho apetito a la hora del desayuno pero sus compañeros de casa le insistieron en que comiera algo pues no seria bueno que jugara con el estomago vació.

- muy bien equipo, es hora de hacer este nuestro año- les decía Moira Foster- por ahora solo tenemos que asegurarnos de ganar el partido, bien, Potter recuerda...

- sobre volar el campo en búsqueda de la snitch y atraparla antes que lo haga el buscador de Hufflepuff

- perfecto, salgamos a jugar- les indico Foster y todos salieron al campo tras ella vistiendo el uniforme del equipo, azul y cobre.

El corazón de Harry se acelero al ver y escuchar la multitud en las gradas. Hermione de nuevo se había reunido con los chicos, y Hagrid también estaba allí para ver a Harry jugar. Por otro lado estaba Snape, quien no parecía nada feliz con aquel evento. Madam Hooch silbo y todos despegaron, la snitch rápidamente desapareció del campo, el buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff era un chico mucho mayor que Harry, pero aun así Harry no podía confiarse de que seria mas veloz que su contrincante, debía mantenerse alerta, y no solo por la snitch si no también por las blodgers, en una ocasión una de estas decidió seguir a Harry de manera muy empecinada, Ion Weismann fue en su ayuda y logro desviarla hacia uno de los jugadores de Hufflepuff.

El juego no iba del todo reñido pues las cazadoras de Ravenclaw eran bastante buenas y ya le habían sacado una buena ventaja al otro equipo cuando Harry vio la snitch y se lanzo tras ella, el otro buscador también hizo lo mismo, por un momento iban cabeza con cabeza, pero Harry logro aumentar su velocidad y lo dejo por muy poco atrás, ya casi tenia la pequeña pelota alada pero debió desviar el curso perdiéndola porque uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff le lanzo una blodger y por poco le pega en el brazo, y la snitch volvió a desaparecer del campo.

- estas bien Harry?- le pregunto Moira antes de reanudar el juego

- estuvo cerca pero la logra esquivar

- bien, mas te vale que la atrapes en la próxima- y se marcho

Harry volvió a elevarse sobre la zona de juego para poder tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba, su corazón aun latía a toda prisa por la adrenalina de hacia unos segundos. El juego siguió su curso Nathelie anotaba otros diez puntos, Harry esquivo otra bludger que paso muy cerca de su cabeza entonces fue cuando empezó a pasar algo muy extraño, su escoba empezó a dar saltos, como si se tratara de un toro mecánico, Harry hacia todo lo posible para no caerse, pues seria una caída muy fea y el aun no sabia volar usando magia antigua. Con cada sacudida se elevaba un poco mas, trato de pedir ayuda pero cuando los chicos fueron a ayudarle la escoba empezó a sacudirse con mas fuerza de modo que Iron e Ion se quedaron un poco mas abajo dando vueltas y listo para lanzarse a atraparlo si se caía, Moira y las otras dos cazadoras se mantenían jugando pues los de Hufflepuff no se iban a detener del todo.

En las gradas Neville no soportaba ver a Harry en esa situación y tenia los ojos cerrados y gimoteaba de vez en cuando.

- algo debió pasar con su escoba después de ese bloqueo con la bludger?- comento Hermione

- no puede ser- dijo Hagrid con voz temblorosa- nada puede interferir con la magia de una escoba excepto tal vez la magia tenebrosa- con esto Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas, Hermione tomo los binoculares de Ron

- que haces?

- Busco a quien este haciendo algo fuera de lo normal...lo sabia! Snape, mira- dijo ella y le se lo paso a Ron, Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas justo frente a ellos y no para de murmurar con la mirada fija en Harry

- déjame ver- dijo Draco y Ron le cedió los binoculares

- es mal de ojo- dijo Hermione

- y que podemos hacer?- dijo Ron preocupado

- yo me encargo- dijo Hermione sacando su varita de un bolsillo de su abrigo y se escabullo entre los estudiantes, Harry estaba colgando de la escoba mientras esta se sacudía salvajemente tratando de hacer que este cayera, Hermione corría rápido que ni se detuvo cuando atropello al profesor Quirrell, el resto de camino lo hizo a gatas y cuando estuvo cerca de Snape convoco una llamas, el tardo poco menos de treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se quemaba pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que Harry lograra volver a subir a su escoba.

Harry aprovecho el lapso de tiempo en que su escoba dejo de sacudirse para volver a montarla y se apresuro a bajar pero de camino algo se atravesó en su camino, era como cuando se iba en una motocicleta en alta velocidad con la boca abierta, terminas tragándote los bichos, cuando topo el suelo, Harry escupió la snitch y la levanto por encima de su cabeza.

- Tengo la snitch!- dijo y madame Hooch silbo, el juego había terminado, Ravenclaw jugaría contra Slytherin en el siguiente partido. El resto del equipo bajo para celebrar junto con el mientras también el resto de la casa se lanzaba al terreno para celebrar la victoria.

Después de ser levantado por los chicos del equipo y de disfrutar un poco las felicitaciones, Harry se reunió con los chicos y Hermione, quienes fueron invitados a tomar un te en la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco no estaba muy a gusto con aquello y mas aun porque Granger se les había pegado como un chicle.

- era Snape, Hermione y yo lo vimos- decía Ron en el camino- no te quitaba los ojos de encima y no para de murmurar- pero Harry no le creía- Draco también lo vio- dijo Ron en busca de mas credibilidad, Harry miro a Draco y este asintió

- tonterías- pero fue Hagrid quien dijo esto- Por que Snape haría algo así?- entonces los cuatro chicos intercambiaron miradas, pero no se atrevían a decir nada porque Hermione agudizaba el odio y tenia cara de querer enterarse

- no podemos hacer nada con ella cerca- se quejo Draco en un susurro- ella debe irse- Ron asintió y a Harry no le quedo de otra

- errr Hermione que tal si nos vemos mas tarde en el castillo- dijo Harry

- uh...bueno...- dijo ella en tono triste y los chicos la vieron alejarse

- por que hiciste eso Harry?- le pregunto Hagrid

- porque no podemos hablar con ella cerca- dijo Draco y Hagrid no parecía muy contento de tenerlo a el como invitado

- creemos que Snape trato de pasar al perro de tres cabezas el día de Halloween- dijo Neville

- creer, yo apostaría a eso, tenias que haber visto lo que el animal le hizo en la pierna- dijo Ron, Hagrid dejo caer la tetera

- no tienes mucho que apostar Weasley así que eso no ayuda- dijo Draco, Ron le dio una mala mirada

- no empiecen que no les aviso- les dijo Harry

- que saben ustedes sobre Fluffy?

- Fluffy?- dijo Draco sin poder creer el nombre que le había dado a la bestia

- aja...es mio...se lo compre a un griego que conocí el año pasado en el bar...y se lo preste a Dumbledore para guardar...- los chicos se habían inclinado sobre sus sillas atentos a cada palabra que decía Hagrid, entonces este se detuvo

- si?- dijo Harry

- bueno, no me pregunten mas, es un secreto

- pero Snape trato de robarlo- insistía Ron

- tonterías-dijo Hagrid con rudeza- Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así?

- entonces porque quería matar a Harry? Hermione dice que le estaba lanzando un maleficio, el no le quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera pestañeaba!- insistía Ron

- están equivocados- dijo ofuscado Hagrid- no se por que la escoba de Harry reacciono de esa manera...pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escúchenme los cuatro, se están metiendo en cosas que no le conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense del perro y olviden lo que esta vigilando, eso solo les concierne al profesor Dumbledore y Nicolas Flamel.

- Quien es Nicolas Flamel?- pregunto Neville y Hagrid pareció molestarse mas consigo mismo.

Con aquel desliz de Hagrid los chicos tenían una nueva pista para seguir su investigación, alguien mas que anda haciendo investigaciones era Hermione, pues sentía curiosidad por lo que los chicos podían saber sobre los motivos por los cuales el profesor Snape querría matara a Harry, pero por mas que intentaba sacarle información a Ron incluso Neville, estos no le decían nada, simplemente que si quería seguir juntándose con ellos en la biblioteca tenia que mantenerse fuera de sus asuntos. Pero alguien en particular dentro del castillo no estaba feliz, Alex Sanders buscaba cualquier oportunidad para hablar mal de Harry, sobre su pobre técnica de vuelo y diciendo que un sapo argentino seria tan buen buscador como Harry, pero a los demás de la casa de Ravenclaw no les gustaba escuchar comentarios despectivos sobre su equipo de modo que no le hacían caso, lo cual hacia que Alex se enojara mas, por lo que buscaba otras formas de manchar el nombre de Harry. Harry tenia mucho cuidado con lo que hacia y decía cuando el estaba cerca pues no quería que este fuera a descubrir a la S.S.S. Así como también se cuidaba de que no le descubriera mientras practicaba magia antigua.

Harry nunca había conocido la verdadera nieve porque en la costa cuando esta caía era muy fina y no se acumulaba, de modo que con la primera nevada de diciembre Harry salio al patio y paso un buen rato armando guerra de bola de nieves, los gemelos Weasley se ganaron una detención cuando intentaron derribar el turbante del profesor Quirrell con unas bolas hechizas. Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, Neville y Draco se marcharían a sus respectivas casas para las fiestas, Ron y sus hermanos se quedarían en el castillo porque sus padres irían a visitar a Charlie en Rumanía. La idea de pasar la navidad en el castillo con mas personas era algo muy tentador pero Harry extrañaba la casa en la granja, deseaba ver a sus otros amigos y ademas debía ver a Lorenza pues ella quería ver que tanto había progresado por su cuenta con los hechizos de control del aire, y también le había prometido a Harmony que iría para las festividades.

El Gran Comedor fue decorado con doce arboles de navidad, cada uno con una decoración diferente, todas claro solo se podían haber logrado usando magia, también habían guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo en las paredes y en los pasillos. Ya solo faltaba un día para marcharse a casa y aun no había dado con Nicolas Flamel, Harry estaba seguro de que había leído sobre el en alguna parte, pero después de repasar en sus libros en runas no logro encontrarlo.

Harry se despidió de Ron y tomo el carruaje que lo llevo a la estación donde tomo el expreso, en el camino campartio el compartimiento con Neville, Draco y Hermione, para mala suerte de Draco.

- so, Harry vas a visitar a tu novia?- dijo Draco con segundas intenciones, pues sospechaba que a Hermione le gustaba Harry

- tines novia?- dijo asombrado Neville

- oh si! se llama Harmony- dijo Harry sacando la foto y mostrándosela a Neville, Hermione se acerco para poder verla

- ella es muggle?- pregunto Hermione

- si, va a un internado para señoritas, pero acordamos reunirnos para las festividades

- es bonita- dijo Neville devolviendole la foto

- ella es la niña bonita- dijo Harry tomando la foto, Neville y Draco no lo contradijeron, Hermione estaba muy retraída en su asiento. El resto del viaje los chicos se entretuvieron jugando cartas.

Harry fue recogido por sus tíos en la estación y unas horas mas tarde de haber llegado a Privet Drive, Severus apareció para llevarlo a la casa. Definitivamente en el sur de Gales no hacia tanto frió como en el norte. El patio de la casa estaba cubierto por una delgada película de nieve ligera. Todo en el interior lucia tal cual como lo habían dejado, Harry se apresuro a subir a se habitación, el cuadro con la imagen de su madre le sonrió al verle, extrañaba verla todas las noches, pero no creía que fuera buena idea llevarse el cuadro a la escuela. Harry ayudo a Severus a limpiar la casa y a decorarla, también ayudo con los invernaderos, aunque ya no se usaban con motivo comercial Severus conservaba muchas de sus plantas para uso propio. Y claro que por allí Harry se topo con Cibbí quien como siempre tenia anécdotas muy interesantes sobre su vida en el campo.

Harry tenia muchas ansias de ver a sus otros amigos, reunirse con ellos y jugar vídeo juegos como antes, visitar a Harmony y a Lorenza. Tendría una agenda muy ocupada en las vacaciones. El primer lugar a visitar era la casa de Lorenza Mocho en el pantano. Harry preparo una buena canasta llena de provisiones y pociones para la witte weiven quien sufría de una especie de demencia senil. Severus no le dejo ir en la escoba por lo que tuvo que ir en la bicicleta hasta el muelle donde tomo el bote que con una canción empezó a moverse solo, se detuvo en una pequeña playa que daba a una ladera, Harry subió por entre las raíces de los arboles ignorando que estos se movían.

- Harry! Mi niño! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Lorenza al verle en la puerta

- Señora Mocho!- le saludo Harry

- y dime que tal la escuela? Aprendes mucho?

- Seh algo así, le traje unas cuantas cosas y sus medicinas

- oh gracias- dijo ella tomando la canasta- espero que hayas sacado tiempo para practicar lo que te he enseñado

- si

- muy bien, vayamos al campo haber como vas- dijo ella

Harry siguió a Lorenza a través del pantano hasta un prado. Primero ella le pidió que lanzara unas cuantas ráfagas para ver que tan fuerte estas eran y hasta que distancia podían llegar, luego se fue al otro lado del prado para hacer de la practica un combate de entrenamiento. Harry se vio forzado a usar todas las técnicas que conocía porque aun Lorenza no tenia verdaderas intensiones de lastimarlo no se mostraba blandita a la hora de los hechizos. Harry demostró dominio total excepto en las técnicas mas avanzadas que aun no podía hacer debido a que eran combinaciones entre las técnicas de aire con las de otros elementos y claro aun no era capaz de volverse uno con el viento, cosa que Lorenza hacia con tanta facilidad.

- creo que ya estas listo para empezar a estudiar las técnicas relacionas al agua- le dijo Lorenza cuando regresaron a la casa de ella, Harry sonrió- pero no sera hoy, podemos empezar pasado mañana con la teoría, ya después tendrás tiempo suficiente para practicar

- ok

Aquella misma tarde, después de asearse, Harry le pidió a Severus que le llevara a la casa de Harmony, pues ella le esperaba. Harmony corrió a abrazar a Harry tan pronto lo vio, aunque los dos se escribían con regularidad nada superaba el compartir un rato juntos. Harmony aprovecho para mostrarle a Harry lo mucho que había avanzado en el canto, Harry lamentaba que en Hogwarts no dieran clases de música, pero el practicaba con regularidad para no ´´oxidarse´´ mas esto no era suficiente para avanzar en cuanto a técnica.

El día previo a navidad Harry visito a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, una típica tarde de video juegos en casa de Josh con Vishal y Duncan. Harry también mantenía correspondencia con ellos y así se enteraba de las cosas que pasaban en la escuela, que no eran muchas comparadas con todas las cosas que Harry había hecho en el primer periodo del año escolar.

Al despertar el día de navidad Harry se topo con mas paquetes de la cuenta a los pies de su cama. Anne le mando una selección de dulces árabes, Emely le regalo un set de para jugar Calabozos y Dragones versión mágica (las piezas se movían solas y según la descripción que se diera del escenario el tablero lo proyectaba), Severus le regalo un libro sobre hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras (porque Harry siempre se quejaba de lo malas que eran las clases de Quirrell). De parte de Harmony recibió un set de partituras para flauta, de parte de Josh, Vishal y Duncan recibió ropa nueva. Entre los otros regalos, Harry recibió una caja de ranas de chocolate de parte de Hermione, una tosca flauta tallada a mano de parte de Hagrid, un abrigo verde tejido a mano mas un pastel casero de parte de la familia Weasley, Neville le regalo una enorme caja de pepas de todos los sabores y de parte de Malfoy recibió una delicada túnica en seda negra.

Le quedaba un ultimo regalo por abrir, aparentaba también ser ropa, pues era un paquete ligero, tan pronto Harry lo abrió el contenido se deslizo como si se tratara de agua, esta cayo a sus pies y emitía un ligero brillo plateado. Harry lo levanto y al tacto esta se sentía como si no fuera tela pero no le cabía duda de que era una especia de capa, la curiosidad hizo que se la probara entonces se dio cuanta de lo que era, una capa de invisibilidad. Pero Harry ya llevaba años haciéndose invisible, no necesitaba una capa. Entonces empezó a buscar quien se la había enviado y dio con una nota escrita con caligrafía fina y letras muy curvas.

_Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Úsala bien. Una feliz navidad para ti._

Pero no decía quien la enviaba, a Harry le pareció algo muy raro. Se quedo un buen rato contemplando al capa en sus manos. Le parecía algo tan extraño, aquello había sido de su padre biológico, hasta los siete años Harry creyó que Severus era su verdadero padre, y a pesar de enterarse de la verdad para el Severus era su padre. Harry nunca había sentido interés o curiosidad por la identidad de su padre biológico, hasta ese momento. Severus toco la puerta y Harry se apresuro en ocultar la capa, creía que tal vez esta no seria del agrado de Severus. Severus entro y le dio un abrazo y después Harry le comento sobre sus otros regalos, en especial lo que recibió de parte de Emely y Anne, pues estos solían ser los objetos mas curiosos, aunque aquel año alguien les había ganado.

A Harry le hubiera gustado mucho poder celebrar una cena de navidad con mas personas, pero como todos los años, fue una cena sencilla entre el y Severus. Aun que como ya no solían cenar juntos se sintió como si fuera algo fuera de la rutina. Era bueno estar de nuevo en casa, tanto Harry como Severus no tenían que preocuparse por mantener la distancia o trato formal entre ellos. Los siguientes días Harry lo paso entre las salidas con Harmony y las reuniones de juego con los chicos, ademas de las nuevas clases de magia con Lorenza. Con todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de casa volver a visitar el pantano para las clases se sentía muy diferente, a el le hubiera gustado que las clases en Hogwarts fueran mas como las clases de Lorenza.

- a diferencia de los hechizos sobre el aire es mas fácil porque es mas tangible, el agua es mas bien convocada que creada. Si hay un río, un lago, el mar, o agua subterránea, incluso la que pasa por una tubería puedes llamarla para utilizarla- le explicaba Lorenza- el agua tiene otras ventajas, y es que puede solidificarse o volver vapor, puedes crear una neblina tan densa que neutralice el mas potente hechizo iluminador haciendo que los enemigos se pierdan en ella- y con esto ella le demostraba lo que se podía hacer, todo alrededor de Harry se puso de un blanco casi solido, no podía ver mas allá de donde estaba su mano- también puedes hacer la solida en forma de hielo- dijo Lorenza y la masa de vapor se solidifico encerrando a Harry en un cubo de hielo- también la puedes hacer nieve- y con esto el cubo se hizo nieve y cubrió a Harry, este rió- el agua es el elemento mas maleable con el que podemos trabajar y sus usos van mas allá del combate. El agua también es curativa y purificante...

- y que pasa si estoy en medio del desierto y no hay agua cerca que pueda convocar?- pregunto Harry después de quitarse la nieve de encima usando una ráfaga de viento para de paso secar sus ropas

- hay hechizos que te ayudan a crearla, son mas bien inscripciones, las puedes hacer sobre una piedra, arena o tierra y de allí emanara agua- le explico Lorenza y empezó a enseñarle los diferentes hechizos, pues habían casi uno por cada runa antigua que Harry conocía

Hacer brotar agua de una piedra o del suelo seco era mucho mas fácil que convocarla del río, o de un lago, porque Harry no lograba todavía darle forma, y hacer que el agua cambiara de estado era aun mas difícil, y eso que esas eran las técnicas básicas pues había otras mas complicadas, como controlar el clima, basado en la unión de las fuerzas del aire y el agua, o el lodo, también podía tener control sobre los arboles, y otros seres vivos, debido al contenido de agua en ellos, pero tanto Harry como Lorenza creían que ese tipo de técnicas caían dentro de la magia oscura por lo que no la tratarían. Harry estaba muy emocionado con las cosas nuevas que estaba aprendiendo, pero eso no le quitaba preocupación, pues el tiempo de las vacaciones se estaba agotando y aun no había descubierto quien era Nicolas Flamel. El estaba seguro que había leído ese nombre en alguna parte, pero definitivamente no fue en sus libros de escuela porque ya los había revisado de principio a fin, tampoco estaba en los libros que le había dado Lorenza. El no se sentía seguro en preguntarle a Severus, de modo que le escribió a Emely. Fue casi al final de las vacaciones que recibió la respuesta. En la carta de Emely le decía que ella le había preguntado a Anne y que esta le dijo que era un famoso alquimista, el único en lograr crear la piedra filosofal. Harry casi puso de cabeza la biblioteca personal de Severus revisando los libros de alquimia, hasta que dio con uno que tenia la biografia de Flamel. Efectivamente este había sido el único en lograr obtener la piedra filosofal con ayuda de Albus Dumbledore. Según el libro esta piedra era capaz de hacer oro todo lo que tocaba y producía un liquido conocido como el elixir de la vida, ahora Harry estaba seguro que el pequeño paquete que Hagrid había sacado del banco era la piedra filosofal, no podía esperar a llegar al castillo para reunirse con los chicos y contarles lo que había descubierto.

Era mas por esta razón por la cual Harry quería regresar a Hogwarts porque las clases le parecían aburridas, aunque también estaba el quidditch, tendría su segundo unas semanas después del regreso de las vacaciones. Con la felicidad de las fiestas y de estar de regreso en casa y compartiendo con sus otros amigos Harry no se preocupo en preguntarle a su padre sobre el incidente durante el partido de quidditch, y cuando considero en hacerlo no se atrevió pues podría implicar a Hermione con el ataque de las llamas que hubo en las gradas. Harry tampoco noto ninguna cojera en Severus, tal vez las heridas ya habían sanado o lo disimulaba muy bien.

Para el regreso al castillo después de las vacaciones Harry debió tomar de nuevo el expreso a Hogwarts desde la estación de Kings Cross, y como en la vez anterior fueron sus tíos quienes le llevaron, allí se topo solo con Hermione, pues aparentemente tanto Neville como Draco usaron otra vía para regresar al colegio. Harry no perdió mucho tiempo, pues tan pronto piso el castillo se aseguro de notificar a los otros de la reunión que realizarían.

- entonces descubriste quien es Flamel?- pregunto Draco cuando los cuatro estuvieron reunidos en la torrecilla

- si!- dijo Harry sonriente, los otros le miraban expectante- Nicolas Flamel es un alquimista de mas de seiscientos años, el único que ha logrado conseguir la piedra filosofal, cosa que logro con ayuda del profesor Dumbledore- dijo Harry mientras Neville pasaba las diapositivas en el proyector

- me perdí, que es la piedra filosofal?- pregunto Neville, Ron también tenia cara de duda pero no se atrevía a preguntar pues Malfoy parecía comprender todo

la piedra filosofal es una roca creada en un laboratorio mediante intrincados procesos, y esta es capaz de volver en oro todo lo que toca

- Wow! - dijeron los otros tres

- Y ademas produce una sustancia conocida como el elixir de la vida, que hace que la persona viva muchos años- dijo Harry mientras una imagen de la piedra en manos de Flamel, saca de un periódico viejo, se proyectaba en la pared.

- Una larga vida llena de riquezas- dijo Draco

- pero por que Snape la querría?- intervino Ron- acaso el ya no esta bañado en oro con sus oscuros negocios con los vampiros? Y que mas larga vida se puede pedir cuando se un vampiro?

- El profesor Snape no es vampiro- dijo Harry

- no le falta mucho- dijo Ron despectivamente, Harry trato de no enfadarse

- bueno en ese caso, si culpáramos o relacionáramos al profesor Snape con el robo en el banco nuestro caso se caería- dijo Draco

- por que?- pregunto Neville

- porque el profesor Snape era quien estaba escoltando a Harry con las compras de la escuela el día del robo- dijo Draco

- cierto!- afirmo rápidamente Harry- y hasta el día de hoy no hay manera en la que un ser, mágico o no, pueda estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

- si, pero eso no quita de que intento pasar al perro el día de Halloween, y los cuatro le vimos ir en dirección al pasillo prohibido- dijo Neville

- así como que también trato de matarte durante el partido de quidditch- agrego Ron

- lo del día de Halloween no lo pongo en duda, en cuanto a lo del partido, no lo se, no creo que haya sido el quien interfiriera

- no entiendo por que lo defiendes, si hasta Granger, que adora los maestros, cree que el es malo- dijo Ron

- bueno es que faltan evidencias- se justifico Harry-necesitamos algo concreto que lo vincule con el robo, la entrada del trol o el accidente en el partido

- entonces eso es lo que aremos ahora, buscar evidencia de que el es villano?-pregunto Neville

- si – dijo Harry

- o de que este trabajando para el villano- agrego Ron

Harry también les contó a los chicos sobre la capa de invisibilidad, aunque había sido un regalo para el, y que esta había pertenecido a su padre, el no la necesitaba de modo que se la prestaría a los demás por turno, así no tendrían tantos problemas durante sus salidas nocturnas. Después de aquella reunión los chicos, mas bien Ron, se dedico a buscar evidencias con las cuales poder inculpar a Snape, pues Harry no se molestaba en aquello mucho menos Draco, y Neville tenia mucho miedo de acercarse al profesor de pociones. Ron pidió la capa prestada para asi poder espiar a Snape, Harry se la presto pero temía mucho de que Severus atrapara a Ron y le confiscara la capa.

Pero no todo era investigaciones y misterios en la Sourcerers Secret Society, los chicos también se reunían al menos una vez a la semana a jugar Calabozos y Dragones. Y fue una noche después de terminar de jugar, mientras Harry iba de regreso a la casa de los Ravenclaw cuando escucho a Filch tras de el, iba por un pasillo muy angosto, el podía ser invisible pero eso no le quitaba materialidad, de modo que no le quedo de otra que esconderse en un aula vacía abierta que encontró un poco antes de que el celador fuera a chocar con el. El aula lucia como muchas otras aulas en desuso del castillo, excepto por algo, un peculiar objeto que en definitiva no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Era un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo de marco labrado apoyado e sobre garras. Harry se acerco pues habían una inscripciones en el, y el era muy curioso y mas si se trataban de símbolos y palabras.

_- Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse- _leyó Harry en voz alta.

Por pura coincidencia fue después de leer estas palabras que Harry se fijo en la proyección en el espejo. Podía ver a su madre junto a el. Harry se emociono al verla, ella le sonreía, era como ver el retrato de su habitación pero de tamaño real. Harry se acerco y puso su mano sobre el espejo y la imagen de Lily coloco la suya como si los dos se estuvieran dando la mano. Harry deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera real.

Desde que Severus le regañara por la manera en que había entrado al equipo de quidditch Harry evitaba salir por las noches, a menos que se tratase de una de las reuniones de la Sourcerers Secret Society. Pero ahora tenia un motivo mayor, por varios noches Harry fue hasta el aula donde estaba el espejo solo para poder ver la imagen de su madre. Harry también se había interesado por la inscripción en el espejo, y después de tratar de descifrarla usando las antiguas lenguas comprendió de que no estaba escrito en otro idioma, si no al revés.

- esto no es tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo- dijo Harry en voz alta en otra de sus visitas

- veo que has logrado descifrarlo- dijo una voz tras de si, Harry se dio la vuelta rápido y sentado en un pupitre se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore

- estoy seguro de no haberlo visto al entrar- dijo Harry un momento después de que se le pasara el susto

- si bueno, a veces cuando nos volvemos invisibles también podemos perder un poco la vista- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, entonces Harry no temió- entonces- dijo Dumbledore mientras abandonaba el pupitre para acercarse a Harry- tu como cientos antes que tu has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed, pero creo que ademas has descubierto como funciona o me equivoco?

- Mmm bueno según la inscripción lo que se refleja en el lo que mas anhelamos

- el sombrero no hizo mal en colocarte en la casa de Ravenclaw- dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa, Harry se sintió orgulloso

- aun así debo decirte que este espejo no te mostrara verdad alguna o te dará conocimiento- dijo Dumbledore y una nube de tristeza cubrió el rostro de Harry- personas se han consumido ante esto, fascinados con lo que ven, o enloquecido al no saber si es verdad o solo una ilusión- Harry asintió- a partir de mañana el espejo tendrá un nuevo hogar y te pido Harry que no lo vuelvas a buscar...y de cruzarte de nuevo con el espero estés preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuerdalo- Harry volvió a asentir- que tal si vuelves a hacerte invisible y regresas a la cama?

Entonces sin mas Harry se desvaneció mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Dumbledore no mostró sorpresa por lo que Harry había hecho pero le intrigaba el método que había usado, pues no había pronunciado hechizo alguna ni hecho ningún movimiento con la varita. Harry regreso sin dificultad a la habitación, los demás chicos dormían profundamente que no notaron el abrir y cerrar de la puerta. Harry se durmió con una pena enorme pues sabia que de cierta forma no volvería a ver a su madre hasta que llegaran las vacaciones de verano. En su mente mientras caía en un pesado sueño, se preguntaba cual seria el reflejo que proyectaría el espejo si el profesor Dumbledore se viera en el.


	25. Calabozos y Dragones

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen.**

**Emely Frank-Snape, Anne Frank y Sean Zervos son de autoria de Maritza chan.**

**Disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar.**

* * *

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza con el update pero escribir HP requiere mucha concentración, tiempo e inspiración para poder entrelazar todos los detalles...sin mas excusas aquí los dejo, espero les guste y dejen reviews :)

* * *

Calabozos y Dragones

Después de su encuentro con Dumbledore, Harry se percató del poco tiempo que dedicaba a su meditación con el Gaia y procuró volver a tomar tiempo para esta, pues de esta manera él podía enlazarse con la magia de la tierra. El único problema era que el castillo de Hogwarts encerraba mucha magia dentro de él y era como un enorme golpe de información cada vez que Harry entablaba la conexión. Esto le hizo buscar una nueva perspectiva para la meditación, esta sería poder identificar cada fuente mágica que percibía.

Otra cosa que mantenía Harry muy ocupado era el próximo partido de Quidditch que sería contra la casa de Slytherin. Harry sabía que este sería el partido más difícil que tendrían principalmente por el hecho de que Snape sería el árbitro. Cuando Moira Foster les dio la noticia todos los demás miembros del equipo se quejaron de lo injusto de la situación, Harry no comprendía porque les parecía la peor noticia del mundo hasta que Moira le dijo que Snape no sería un árbitro imparcial sumando que jugarían contra la casa del profesor. Las estrategias para el juego cambiaron, el plan sería entrar volar y atrapar la Snitch lo más rápido posible, lo que hacía que todo la presión de la victoria o derrota recayera en Harry.

Harry no entendía el porqué de aquella extraña situación, pues Severus odiaba el Quidditch y las escobas voladoras, nunca se podía haber imaginado volando en una, era como algo tan anti natural en el, que hasta el parecía gracioso. Según Ron y Neville de seguro formaba parte de algún plan oscuro para poder eliminar a Harry ya que no lo pudo hacer en el partido anterior, a Harry esto le parecía aun más absurdo. Para satisfacer su curiosidad Harry le preguntó a Severus durante una de las clases privadas por qué se había ofrecido como árbitro para el partido.

- Después de lo que pasó en el partido anterior, creo que lo mejor sería que yo me mantenga cerca - fue la respuesta de Severus

- ¿Tú también crees que algún mago utilizo magia oscura sobre mi escoba?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Errr Hagrid - dijo Harry tratando de no abundar en detalles, Severus le vio de manera inquisitoria

- Harry mejor concéntrate en tus estudios y aléjate de los problemas

- Eso hago...

Después de aquella conversación Harry se dedicó más a las meditaciones, pues a través de la conexión que hacía con el Gaia trataba de localizar al mago oscuro que se había infiltrado en la escuela.

Finalmente el día del partido había llegado, Moira estaba más nerviosa que nunca y no dejaba de presionar a Harry recordándole que debía atrapar la Snitch lo más rápido posible. Esto ponía a Harry un poco nervioso, pues este solo era su segundo partido oficial. El estadio estaba más lleno que la vez anterior, incluso Dumbledore estaba allí. Ron y Neville se sentaron con Hermione porque Malfoy se había quedado con sus compañeros de casa para apoyar a su equipo. Hermione al igual que muchos otros se habían enterado de antemano que Snape sería el árbitro del partido y tanto ella como Ron pensaban que era parte de un plan macabro, por lo que le insistió a este que practicara unos cuantos hechizos y estar listos por si Harry se veía en algún aprieto y necesitara ayuda, aunque ambos respiraron un poco más relajados al ver al director sentado junto con los demás profesores.

Snape silbó y todos se elevaron en sus escobas, Moira y las demás cazadoras rápidamente de adueñaron de la Quaffle, pero Snape no perdía el tiempo para cantarle penaltis al equipo de Ravenclaw, mientras tanto Harry sobrevolaba el terreno de juego en búsqueda de la Snitch. Sin duda alguna Snape mantenía su papel de ser el profesor más temido en toda la escuela, ya Slytherin le llevaba una ventaja de 30 puntos debido al último tiro libre debido a un penalti que le dieron a Ion Weissman por lanzar una Bludger cerca de Snape, no le pegó en la cabeza por muy poco. Foster y Flint parecían que de un momento a otro empezarían a darse golpes con las escobas, casi todos los espectadores estaban al borde de sus asientos. Y Harry logró ver un destello dorado al extremo del campo y se apresuró a atraparla antes de que le dieran otro penalti a Moira. Se lanzó con tanta rapidez que solo se alcanzaba ver una mancha azul y en medio de la confusión Harry levantó la mano con la Snitch en ella. Era increíble que siendo tan solo su segundo partido hubiera roto el record del partido más corto, cinco minutos, y Ravenclaw pasaba a la final y tomaba el primer puesto en la copa de las casas. Todos los de Ravenclaw se lanzaron al estadio para celebrar la victoria. Harry pudo ver desde lejos a Snape maldecir y escupir mientras se marchaba con cara de amargado.

Entre toda la multitud que le felicitaba Harry pudo sentir un presencia, incluso antes de que este le llegara a felicitar ya sabía que se trataba del director.

- Me alegra que hayas dejado de buscar el espejo - le dijo en susurro con para luego sonreírle y marcharse

Había algo en la forma de ser de Dumbledore que a Harry no le gustaba del todo. Parecía ser una persona amable, pero algo en el le decía que Dumbledore no era como Lorenza Mocho y por tanto debía tener cuidado. Para quitarse esa extraña sensación de encima Harry se reunió con los chicos, y Hermione, para tomar ´´el te´´ en la cabaña de Hagrid. Malfoy estaba con el peor de los humores después de la derrota de su equipo y para animarlo Harry le ofreció montar la Nimbus 2000, esto le animo un poco, pero Ron también quiso dar una vuelta en la escoba de modo que acordaron que se turnarían, mientras Hermione y Neville preferían tener los pies en la tierra y ayudar a Hagrid con el té.

Era el turno de Ron para usar la Nimbus 2000, él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de volar en una escoba de tan buena calidad como aquella y era muy veloz. Sobrevoló por el campo de Quidditch haciendo piruetas y atravesando los anillos de gol, luego decidió dar una vuelta al castillo antes de volver a la cabaña de Hagrid para cederle la escoba a Malfoy. A Ron le encantaba la sensación de estar volando y la vista desde lo alto, deseaba mucho poder formar parte del equipo de su casa pero tendría que esperar al próximo año. Ya estaba cerca de la cabaña pero aun estaba a una altura considerable y cuando empezaba a hacer círculos para aterrizar de manera suave vio una figura encapuchada salir por los escalones delanteros del castillo. Ron tenía un buen tiempo espiando a Snape de modo que no le quedo duda alguna de que se trataba del profesor de pociones, se elevó rápidamente para seguirlo mientras este se escabullía en las profundidades del bosque, por un momento Ron lo perdió pues los arboles eran muy tupidos y le dificultaban la visión, pero luego dio con él en un claro y no estaba solo, estaba con Quirrell. Ron se las ingenió para bajar un poco y acercarse lo suficiente para poder escucharlos, se quedó entre las ramas de uno de los arboles.

- N-n-no sé po-po-por qué me has pe-pe-pedido venir aquí - dijo Quirrell todo tembloroso

- Oh, pensé que debíamos mantener esto en privado - dijo Snape con su típica voz fría - después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber sobre la piedra filosofal

Ron trató de acercarse más pero casi se resbala de la rama e hizo un poco de ruido que atrajo la mirada de Snape, él se escabulló lo mejor que pudo en entre el follaje del árbol.

- ¿Ya sabes cómo burlar la bestia de Hagrid? - le preguntó Snape después de cerciorarse de que nadie más estaba cerca

- Pe-pe pero Severus y-yo...

- Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo Quirrell

- Y-yo, yo no sé que...

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir

Una lechuza gritó haciendo que Ron volviera a perder el equilibrio, pero se enderezó lo más rápido para poder escuchar la conversación.

- Tu parte del abracadabra, estoy esperando... - dijo Snape acercándose al asustado de Quirrell

- Pe-pero yo no...

- Muy bien - le cortó Snape - vamos a tener otra pequeña charla pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir donde tienes tus lealtades.

Entonces Snape se marcho dejando a Quirrell como si lo hubieran petrificado. Ron estaba ansioso y respiraba con pesadez, era increíble que por fin tenía la prueba que tanto había buscado, pero el mismo tiempo no tenía nada, solamente era su palabra en contra de los ´´hechos´´. Ron se las ingenió para salir de entre el árbol y volver a la cabaña donde un muy molesto Malfoy le esperaba.

- Se supone que sólo irías a dar una vuelta a los terrenos - le dijo Malfoy con mal humor - ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

- No me lo van a creer... - dijo Ron con emoción, y los otros tres se acercaron a él

- Vi a Snape ir hacia el bosque y le seguí, fue a "conversar" con Quirrell

- ...mejor esperemos a que estemos el cuartel general - sugirió Harry pues Hermione estaba cerca

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Neville

- Quería saber si Quirrell ya sabía cómo pasar delante de Fluffy

- ¿Y? - preguntó Malfoy

- No le llegó a decir nada, estaba todo nervioso y Snape le presionaba sobre otras partes del abracadabra que protege a la piedra...

- Shhhhh - dijo Harry - mejor continuemos esta conversación en un lugar seguro

- De acuerdo - dijo Ron un poco molesto.

Los chicos no estaban del todo seguros si Hermione había logrado escuchar algo de la conversación por lo que se apresuraron en volver al castillo para poder ir a la torrecilla que usaban como cuartel general de la Sorcerers' Secret Society.

- ¿Estás toralmente seguro de lo que oíste? - le preguntó Harry a Ron

- Tan seguro como que Ravenclaw ganó el partido de hoy, es en serio. Snape está tratando de sacarle información a Quirrell para poder obtener la piedra, él es el ladrón del banco, él dejó entrar el trol y quien trató de matarte - dijo con toda seguridad Ron, Harry respiró hondo.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Neville

- Bueno lo siguiente sería avisar a las autoridades, pero sin una prueba tangible solo es nuestro testimonio en contra de la palabra del profesor Snape

- Quirrell nos apoyará - dijo Neville

- Lo dudo - dijo Malfoy - si él le teme al profesor Snape no hablará para defendernos

- Entonces estamos en el mismo punto - dijo Ron con desánimo - yo solo no puedo obtener la prueba que tanto necesitamos, ustedes deben ayudarme o se olvidan de la regla numero 4

- No- dijo Harry, Neville y Malfoy tan poco parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea- ayudaremos a conseguir la prueba

- ¿Y qué exactamente buscamos? - preguntó Neville

- Mm planos de Gringotts - dijo Harry - algo que lo relacione con troles

- ¿Y qué tal si lo grabamos? - dijo Malfoy

- ¿Grabar? - dijo Ron sin comprender

- Si un video, ¿Es así como se llaman verdad Harry?

- ¿De qué habla? - preguntó Ron

- Es como una foto pero con sonido, pero no creo que los artefactos muggles puedan funcionar dentro del colegio

- Eso sería perfecto, solo tendríamos que "grabarlo" cuando este extorsionando a Quirrell

- Bien, le escribiré a mis contactos, tal vez ellos me puedan conseguir una videocámara que funciones aquí

En los siguientes días Harry y los demás esperaron a que uno de los "contactos" de Harry le mandara una videograbadora. Y aquella mañana cuando un zorro volador (murciélago gigante) sobrevoló por la mesa de Ravenclaw para dejar un paquete a Harry muchos de los estudiantes se quedaron viéndole un poco temerosos, pero Neville, Malfoy y Ron sabían que se trataba del objeto muggle que les ayudaría a atrapar a Snape. Los cuatros rápidamente se reunieron en un aula vacía antes de la primera clase de la mañana para examinar el aparato y leer el manual de uso. Según la carta de Sean se trataba del modelo de videocámara más moderna que tenían los muggles con unas cuantas modificaciones hechas por la compañía Vamp que le permitía funcionar en áreas mágicas, grabar fantasmas y durante la noche con buena imagen a pesar de la escases de luz.

A partir de ese día los chicos se turnaban la cámara junto con la capa de invisibilidad para ir tras Snape y grabarlo en el momento en que estuviera tratando de extorsionar a Quirrell. Pero los días pasaron y aparentemente Snape no se había vuelto a reunir con Quirrell, o este tenía más fuerza de voluntad y fortaleza de lo que aparentaba, aunque había perdido mucho peso. Y antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta llegaron las vacaciones de pascuas. Harry insistió a Severus que le permitiera volver a casa, pues quería ver a Lorenza.

Los chicos no parecían muy contentos cuando Harry les dijo que se marcharía porque deseaba ver a su tutor, de forma que Ron, Neville y Malfoy tuvieron que soportar a Hermione persiguiéndolos con los horarios de repaso para los exámenes de fin de año. Como Snape debía permanecer en el castillo, Harry pasaría una semana totalmente con Lorenza. Snape se las ingenió para escoltar a Harry hasta "la casa de sus tíos". Harry nunca se había quedado a pasar la noche en la casa de Mocho por lo que sería una experiencia nueva.

Lorenza le improvisó un rincón como habitación en la estancia principal de su peculiar casa, que en parte estaba bajo las enormes raíces de un árbol seco y un peñasco que coronaba la poción más alta de la ladera del rio. Como era primavera todo el campo estaba verde y florecido, Harry aprovechó para ir a recoger bayas como había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones, estar de vuelta en el campo era muy relajante a pesar de que tenía muchos quehaceres de la escuela, pero para él eso no era trabajo pues se sabía casi todo el material. Lorenza se empeñó que durante esa semana que él estuviera allí solo se hablaría en las lenguas antiguas, pues según ella Harry estaba muy descuidado en la pronunciación.

Fue una semana muy productiva para Harry, pues aunque en las vacaciones de invierno Lorenza le había empezado a enseñar las técnicas para el control del agua, no era lo mismo que practicar junto a ella además de la libertad que tenía en el campo de que ningún otro alumno lo vería. Como el agua podía cambiar de estado la cantidad de encantamientos y técnicas a estudiar era aun más de los que había tenido que aprender cuando estaba trabajando con el aire. Harry ya podía crear neblina de la nada y hacerla tan densa que quien quedara atrapada en ella no podría ver ni su propia mano. También podía hacer que lloviera o crear olas enormes, lo que aun no podía hacer era solidificar el agua, ya sea para hacerla hielo o nieve. Lorenza también le hizo practicar todas las técnicas de aire y trató de enseñarle a volverse uno con el aire pero Harry no lograba perder su "materialidad". Se podía volver invisible y podía conectarse con el Gaia, pero seguía siendo tan sólido como un trozo de carne.

La última noche en casa de Lorenza, mientras Harry repasaba "La Manzana" en voz alta y leía un pasaje en que mencionaban a un mago llamado Brann que se caracterizó por sus maquinaciones para obtener el poder y que lo logró debido a que siempre aparentaba actuar con buenas intenciones mientras manipulaba a los demás, Harry se detuvo, pues algo en la descripción de Brann le hacía pensar el profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? - le preguntó Lorenza desde el área de la cocina donde preparaba un gumbo para la cena

- ¿Usted por casualidad conoce a Albus Dumbledore?

- Albus Dumbledore. Sé quien es, pero nunca lo he visto en persona o tratado directamente con él, ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, es que me he topado con él la escuela... y he percibido una energía extraña que proviene de el

- ¿Extraña cómo?

- Bueno el parece ser una buena persona...

- Ah parece. Una cosa es lo que nuestro ojos pueden ver y otra es la que podemos ver mas allá del mundo físico

- Bueno se supone que él es bueno en la historia de la batalla contra Lord Voldemort, entonces por qué percibo como...

- Una mancha

- Si

- Harry hay cosas en el ser humano que corrompen sus almas y en muchos casos ellos se arrepentirán de lo que hicieron y trataran de emendar el daño, pero es una mancha que no se borrará nunca. El poder, Harry, el deseo de tener el poder de controlar todo es lo que más corrompe al ser humano. Ten cuidado Harry, mucho cuidado con aquellos que se encuentran en el poder, porque a ellos les gusta jugar con los demás y no les gusta perder y sacrificaran cualquier ficha para poder seguir en el - Lorenza le dijo aquello ultimo casi como si fuera una profecía - ya el gumbo está, disfrutemos de nuestra cena - dijo ella con una voz más jovial.

El guiso estaba delicioso y después de una ronda de palillos chinos mágicos, Harry se fue a la cama aun pensando en las palabras de Lorenza y en Dumbledore. A la mañana siguiente Harry debió marcharse bien temprano, pues debía tomar el autobús para luego tomar el tren que le llevaría a Londres donde pasaría la noche en casa de sus tíos para el domingo en la mañana tomar el expreso a Hogwarts. En aquel viaje había menos estudiantes que en las vacaciones de navidad. Harry estaba un poco preocupado de que durante los días libres los chicos hubieran logrado grabar a Severus extorsionando a Quirrell. Harry no le había preguntado nada a Severus porque tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de como obtenía la información, además de que este le había dicho que se mantuviera fuera de los problemas.

Para su suerte, a su regreso los chicos no habían logrado nada nuevo respecto al tema. Harry trató de hacer los problemas a un lado y aprovechar el resto de la noche del domingo jugando calabozos y dragones en el cuartel general de S.S.S. con los otros tres. Al día siguiente aun les quedaban los repasos para los exámenes que cada vez estaban más cerca y Hermione no paraba de recordárselos, por lo que pasaban buena parte del tiempo repasando en la biblioteca. Un día, mientras se encontraban repasando, los cinco, Ron se quejaba sobre no poder memorizar todas las hierbas que habían estado usando en el año para las clases de pociones, Hermione ayudaba a Neville, mientras Draco hacía unas fichas y Harry estaba repasando uno de los libros de pociones avanzadas, pues Severus le iba a dar exámenes de las clases extras. Ron hizo a un lado sus fichas y se quedó un rato contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. Era una excelente tarde, el cielo estaba despejado y una suave briza movía los arboles. De repente un movimiento en los libreros llamó su atención.

- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? - dijo Ron en voz alta, el resto de la mesa levantaron sus cabezas para ver al gigantesco guardabosques salir de entre los libreros con cara sospechosa

- Estaba mirando - dijo con voz evasiva, que lo hacía lucir aun mas sospechoso - ¿Y ustedes que hacen? - de repente recordó algo y frunció el ceño - ¿No estarán investigando sobre Flamel? - les preguntó, Harry abrió los ojos en señal de alerta

- Oh hace tiempo que desciframos a Flamel - dijo Draco con satisfacción, Harry le pateó por debajo de la mesa - ¡Ouch!

- Estamos repasando para los finales - intervino Harry antes de que alguno de los otros siguiera dando información confidencial delante de Hermione, quien estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía – sabes, ya casi estamos terminando, ¿Crees que sería posible ir a tomar te contigo? - los demás se quedaron un poco confundidos por el giro de la conversación

- Errr bueeeeeno, claro porque no- dijo Hagrid

- ¿Te vemos más tarde entonces?

- Si - dijo Hagrid y se marchó

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Malfoy

- Te explico luego - dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Hermione

- ¿Qué escondería tras la espalda?- dijo Hermione con aire pensativo

- Tal vez libros - dijo Draco en tono sarcástico

- ¿Voy a ver en que sección estaba? - dijo Ron que no tenia ánimos de seguir repasando, unos minutos más tarde regreso con un montón de libros que desparramo en la mesa - ¡Dragones! - dijo en un susurro - ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! - dijo Ron mostrando los libros.

- Hagrid mencionó una vez que le gustaría tener un dragón - dijo Neville - recuerdan, fue cuando le fuimos a preguntar sobre... - pero no llegó a terminar porque Harry le pateó por debajo de la mesa

- ¡Pero tener dragones es ilegal! - dijo Hermione

- Bueno tal vez solo estaba buscando satisfacer una curiosidad - dijo Harry

- En ese caso tendremos que averiguarlo - dijo Draco entusiasmado por la nueva aventura

Harry quería conversar en privado con Hagrid por lo que debió disuadir a Hermione de que los acompañara a la cabaña de Hagrid, cosa que alegró mucho a Draco. Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña se toparon con que Hagrid tenía puertas y ventanas cerradas, además de las cortinas. Harry tocó la puerta a pesar de que parecía que no había nadie allí, pero Fang ladró y Hagrid con voz sospechosa preguntó quien llamaba.

- Somos nosotros, Harry y los chicos. Venimos a tomar el té.

Entonces Hagrid abrió la puerta un poco y les apresuró a entrar. En el interior de la cabaña hacía un calor como si fuera una especie de baño turco (sauna), la chimenea estaba encendida con un enorme fuego a pesar de que la temperatura afuera era cálida. Hagrid se apresuró en preparar el té y les ofreció unos bocadillos muy extraños los cuales ellos rechazaron con amabilidad.

- Entonces, ¿De qué querían hablar? - le preguntó Hagrid cuando todos tenían una taza de té enfrente de ellos

- Como ya sabes, nosotros sabemos sobre Flamel y la piedra - empezó Harry y Hagrid frunció el ceño

- Y sospechamos de que alguien dentro de la escuela intenta robarla y queríamos saber si hay más cosas que protegen a la piedra

- Creo que ya saben demasiado, la verdad es que no lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no se los diría.

- ¿Pero acaso no sabes todo lo que ocurre por aquí? Dumbledore debe confiar mucho en ti si te pidió que fueras a buscar la piedra al banco - dijo Draco en tono zalamero, Hagrid se tiraba de la barba pensado. Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba, pues ya había entrado en la mente del guardabosque y obtenido la información que necesitaba.

- Hagrid, podríamos abrir una ventana, me estoy derritiendo - se quejó Neville que sudaba profusamente

- Errr no puedo - dijo Hagrid viendo de reojo hacia la chimenea, Harry también vio y noto algo bajo la cazuela en el fuego

- ¿Qué es eso Hagrid? - preguntó Harry, pero la verdad es que no necesitaba que se lo dijera ya que había estudiado el manual de dragones de los drakonoi.

Ron y Neville se acercaron a la chimenea para observarlo de más de cerca

- Eso es… - dijo con voz nerviosa Hagrid mientras se tiraba de la barba

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? - preguntó Ron

- Debió haberte costado una fortuna - dijo Draco desde su haciendo sin quitarle los ojos al huevo negro en la chimenea

- Lo gane - dijo finalmente Hagrid - la otra noche estaba en la aldea tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de deshacerse de el

- ¿Pero qué piensas hacer con él cuando salga? - dijo Neville con voz inocente

- Bueno estuve leyendo, en este libro dice como identificar los huevos, ves este es un ridgeback noruego, son muy raros... - y siguió comentando sobre el modo de como incubar los huevos y la alimentación, parecía muy feliz consigo mismo.

- No se tú, pero creo que tener un dragón en una casa de madera no es buena idea - dijo Draco con su típico tono sarcástico, pero Hagrid no le prestó la mas mínima atención pues estaba muy concentrado en cuidar el fuego para mantener el huevo caliente.

- Hagrid se ha vuelto loco - comentó Draco cuando ya estaban en el interior de la torrecilla

- Yo nunca había visto un huevo de dragón – dijo Neville

- Olvidemos el huevo de dragón por un momento - intervino Harry - estamos reunidos para seguir con la primera misión, descubrir al "ladrón" del banco

- Creo que ya habíamos acordado de es Snape - dijo Ron un poco molesto

- Si… en fin, tengo información que obtuve de Hagrid

- ¿Cuándo? Porque en ningún momento el llego a decir nada importante- dijo Draco

- Bueno yo tengo mis métodos. Además de Fluffy, varios de los profesores cooperaron con la protección de la piedra

- ¿Y cuáles fueron?

- McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell, Dumbledore y Snape

- Bueno mientras él aun no pueda quebrar a Quirrell y no sepa como pasar a Fluffy la piedra está a salvo - dijo Neville despreocupado

- Sumando lo de Dumbledore- dijo Ron

- So por ahora no tenemos de que preocuparnos - dijo Draco en tono relajado - y como la gansa no está aquí para perseguirnos con repasos deberíamos aprovechar y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre - y los chicos se olvidaron de los problemas de los adultos y jugaron Calabozos y Dragones.

Unos días después, durante el desayuno, Hedwig le llevó a Harry un mensaje de Hagrid avisando que el dragón estaba a punto de nacer, Harry compartió el mensaje con sus amigos, Ron y Neville estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de poder ver el nacimiento de un dragón, Draco se mantenía frio y distante, pero Harry sabía que el también se moría de curiosidad. Mientras discutían sobre si faltar o no a clases para ver el nacimiento del dragón Harry se percato de que alguien los seguía, entonces, al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver a Sanders unos escalones más arriba y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, entonces Harry supo que las cosas con el dragón de Hagrid serian más complicadas de las que ya eran. Después de la clase de herbología, los cuatro se reunieron para ir a la cabaña. Harry caminó con paso rápido y volteaba a ver hacia atrás de vez en cuando, pero para llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid no se necesitaba ningún mapa o clave secreta.

- Ya casi está afuera - les dijo Hagrid cuando los cuatro entraron, el huevo estaba sobre la mesa y tenía varias grietas y del interior surgían unos ruidos extraños.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa alrededor del huevo observando con expectación. Y de repente con un crujido el huevo se rompió y el dragón se extendió sobre la mesa. El dragón era de color negro con ojos naranja saltones, cuerpo flaco y de hocico largo. A Harry no le parecía bonito, es más, parecía un paraguas estrujado. El dragón estornudó y volaron chispas.

- ¿Acaso no es hermoso? - dijo Hagrid casi con lagrimas en los ojos, trato de acariciarle al cabeza y el dragón le dio un mordisco en la mano - ¡Oh! Miren reconoce a su mama

- Ok - dijo Draco en tono sarcástico, Neville trataba de mantenerse alejado de la criatura

- Hagrid, ¿Tienes idea de que tan rápido crecen los ridgeback noruegos? - le preguntó Harry, Hagrid estaba a punto de contestar pero su rostro palideció y se puso de pie muy rápido haciendo que la mesa tambaleara

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Ron

- Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija entre las cortinas... era un chico... va corriendo hacia el colegio...

Harry fue rápido hasta la puerta, el otro chico ya iba a una distancia considerable.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Draco

- Sanders - dijo Harry muy serio

- No conozco a ningún Sanders en nuestro año - dijo Neville

- No lo es, está en segundo, el iba a ser el buscador del equipo hasta que Flitwick me reclutó

- Estamos en problemas - dijo Ron preocupado.

Entonces Harry les contó a los demás la obsesión que tenía Sanders de querer encontrar a Harry haciendo algo fuera de los limites para poder sacarlo del equipo y poder ser el la estrella del Quidditch.

Las cosas realmente podían haber estado mejor, pero por el momento los chicos lidiaban con una situación que se escapa de sus manos. Tratar de convencer a Hagrid de dejar en libertar al dragón, al que le puso por nombre Norberto, era un caso perdido. Aunque en parte Harry comprendía el porque Hagrid se negaba a hacerlo, sin una madre proveedora Norberto fallecería de hambre. Pero si Hagrid se quedaba con él las cosas tampoco terminarían bien, por empezar estaba el hecho de que Norberto crecía de manera muy veloz y pronto ya no podría seguir ocultándolo en la cabaña, y si le dejaba allí estaba la posibilidad de que este la terminara incendiando. Y otro inconveniente era que en algún momento Sanders pudiera delatar a Hagrid y que este fuera expulsado de Hogwarts o peor aun encarcelado. Los chicos trataban de buscar una solución en la que todos fueran favorecidos y después de mucho analizar, por fin la idea de mandar a Norberto a la reserva de dragones en Rumania donde trabajaba Charlie Weasley fue la mejor de todas y Hagrid aceptó.

Mientras esperaban la respuesta de Charlie los chicos se turnaban para ayudar a Hagrid a cuidar de Norberto. En más de una ocasión, cuando Harry se cruzaba con Sanders en la sala común este hacia comentarios indirectos sobre dar un gran golpe, por lo que Harry no veía la hora en que la carta llegara.

- ¡Me mordió! - dijo Ron al entrar por el hueco en el piso de la torrecilla donde los demás le esperaban, Ron procedió a quejarse sobre la manera en como Hagrid actuaba con respecto a Norberto, en eso Hedwig llego a través de una de los ventanales para traerles la tan esperada respuesta.

Unos amigos de Charlie irían a visitarle pronto y antes de partir pasarían por el castillo a recoger el dragón, el cual llevarían volando en escobas debido a la ilegalidad de su origen. El día sería el sábado a la media noche en la torre de astronomía.

- ¡Fantástico! - dijo Draco pues él tampoco disfrutaba del trabajo extra de ser niñero de Norberto

- Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad con la cual podemos cubrir la jaula, como yo me puedo hacer invisible no habrá ningún inconveniente, pero creo que de todas formas uno de ustedes deberá ir conmigo.

- No creo que pueda, al menos que se me sane la mano - dijo Ron

- Yo lo haré, dudo que Neville te pueda ayudar mucho - dijo Draco

- ¡Oye! - se quejó Neville

- Vale, solo falta decírselo a Hagrid

Para su mala suerte las cosas no marcharon tan bien, pues la herida de la mano de Ron estaba infectada con veneno y este tuvo que ir a la enfermería. Los chicos fueron a visitarle en la tarde y lo encontraron en muy mal estado.

- No solo es mi mano - dijo Ron - que parece que se va a caer en pedazos. Sanders pasó por aquí.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry asombrado

- Le dijo a Madam Pomfrey que venía a buscar un libro que tú necesitabas, se burló de mí y amenazó con decirle quien me había mordido. Yo le había dicho que fue un perro, pero no creo que ella me haya creído. La cosa es que se llevó mi libro de encantamientos y adentro esta la carta de Charlie.

- ¡Fantástico! - dijo Draco con sarcasmo

- Estamos fritos - dijo Neville al borde del llanto

- No podemos detenernos ni cambiar el plan, mañana es nuestra única oportunidad de liberarnos de Norberto

- ¿Y qué haremos con Sanders? - preguntó Draco, Harry respiró hondo

- Neville me ayudara a transportar la jaula, mientras tú te encargaras de mantener a Sanders fuera de nuestro camino - dijo Harry y una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en el rostro de Malfoy - creo que puedo elaborarte un antídoto - dijo Harry a Ron

- Por favor

El resto del viernes Harry se la pasó preparando el antídoto para el veneno de los ridgeback noruegos, tuvo que pedirle unas cuantas cosas prestadas a Snape e inventarse una excusa para uso, pero algo en la mente de Snape le tenía muy ocupado que pasó por alto aquello. El antídoto estuvo listo para el sábado en la tarde, y aunque Ron lo usara según lo indicado, su mano tardaría unos tres días en sanarse. Pero el momento más esperado aquel día sería la noche. Harry debió ser muy precavido al momento de salir de la sala común, pues Sanders estaba muy atento a los movimientos en la entrada de la sala común. Neville y Harry se reunieron directamente en la cabaña de Hagrid para evitar encuentros no deseados en el castillo. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, ya Norberto estaba en su jaula.

- Tiene suficientes ratas para el viaje, y algo de brandy, también le puse su osito de peluche por si siente solo

- Bien - dijo Harry, Neville ponía cara de terror por los ruidos que salían de la jaula, pues era muy probable que Norberto le estuviera arrancando la cabeza al oso de peluche

- Adiós Norberto - lloraba Hagrid - mamá nunca te va a olvidar

- Hora de irnos - dijo Harry pues no quería prolongar la despedida, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que la pesada jaula se elevara del suelo, hecho la capa de invisibilidad por encima de ella y un tembloroso Neville se coloco debajo de la capa.

Harry se volvió invisible y los dos salieron de la cabaña rumbo al castillo. Como Harry llevaba la jaula flotando, el camino hacia la torre no fue tan difícil. Aunque al pie de la torre casi tropiezan con la señora Norris, pero esta solo se quedo viendo al vacio de manera fija, tan pronto cuando esta se fue, Harry y Neville aceleraron el paso pues no querían toparse con Sanders o Filch. Pero el susto grande fue cuando en uno de los pisos superiores vieron a McGonagall que había atrapado a Draco.

- ¡Castigo! - gritaba muy molesta - y veinte punto menos por estar vagando en la noche. ¿Cómo te atres...? - seguía regañándole la profesora, Draco tenía una cara muy seria - te llevare con el profesor Snape

- ¡Rayos! - dijo Harry cuando ya estaban fuera de su alcance - debemos apurarnos - le apremió a Neville

Los dos recorrieron el resto del camino lo más veloz que le permitía su carga y debieron esperar unos minutos en el techo hasta que por fin llegaron los amigos de Charlie. Eran muy amables y le mostraron el arnés que habían hecho para poder suspender la jaula entre las cuatro escobas. Después de montarla en el arnés, se despidieron y emprendieron su viaje. Finalmente se habían librado de Norberto, Harry y Neville chocaron las manos y bajaron las escaleras sintiéndose felices. Pero la felicidad no les duro mucho, pues Filch estaba al pie de la escalera y a ellos se les había olvidado la capa en el techo y Harry no se había vuelto invisible.

Y la noche no terminaba allí. Filch los arrastró hasta la oficina de McGonagall donde se toparon con Hermione. McGonagall estaba más que furiosa, pero a Harry le preocupaba más como iba a reaccionar Snape cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado.

- ¡Es increíble! Cuatro estudiantes fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche vagabundeando en la torre de astronomía - les regañaba McGonagall – Jamás me hubiera esperado semejante conducta de parte de ustedes, Granger me has decepcionado - y Hermione bajo aun más la cabeza, Harry mantenía la calma mientras Neville estaba todo sudoroso por los nervios - se le descontaran cincuenta puntos a cada casa - los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta con amague de decir algo pero McGonagall le cortó - aunque sea a mi propia casa y eso no es todo, también deberán cumplir con un castigo. Ahora quiero que cada uno retorne a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Y con esto los tres salieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso. Neville se separó de Harry y Hermione tras llegar a la escalera principal mientras los otros dos siguieron su camino hasta los pisos superiores.

- ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama? - finalmente le preguntó Harry a Hermione tras caminar un rato en silencio

- Es que el otro día escuche a Alexander Sanders en la biblioteca decirle a unos de sus amigos de que tenía planeado atraparte con un dragón dentro del colegio.

- Creo que se va a sentir muy feliz cuando todos se enteren de los cambios en el marcador han sido por mi culpa - dijo Harry y el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció. Gryffindor había logrado superar a Slytherin por muy poco margen y ahora caerían al tercer lugar y Slytherin volvería a la cabeza

- Trabajé muy duro para conseguir esos puntos y lo arruino todo en una sola noche - empezó a decir Hermione con voz entrecortada

- No es tan grave, no es que vayas a reprobar el año o que te expulsen de la escuela - trató de consolarle Harry

- No, no lo entiendes... yo salí para ayudarte, y en cambio terminé embarrada con lodo - dijo Hermione en tono molesto

- Yo no pedí tu ayuda y si vas a culpar a alguien debes culparte a ti misma porque nadie te manda a estar de metiche - dijo Harry en su defensa. Hermione puso cara de asombro tras escuchar las duras palabras de Harry, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Harry respiró profundo, él solo le dijo la verdad, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero él no cargaría con más responsabilidades que las suyas. Sabía que lo peor aun no llegaba, lo que McGonagall le dijo o el castigo que le impusiera, quedaría pequeño con lo que diría y haría Severus. Harry no quería que amaneciera.

Y la mañana del domingo todos los estudiantes se quedaban mirando los enormes relojes donde se llevaba la puntuación de la copa de las casas sin comprender exactamente lo que había pasado, hasta que el rumor empezó a esparcirse, Harry Potter y sus amigos fueron atrapados fuera de la cama en la noche. La popularidad de Harry cayó en la casa de Ravenclaw, pues ahora estaban en segundo lugar y Slytherin le llevaba una ventaja de treinta puntos. Pero quien sufría mas el ser el estudiante mas despreciado en su casa era Hermione, Gryffindor nunca había caído tan bajo, ella nunca había tenido muchas amigas pero ahora sí que estaba sola.

Tal como Harry se lo temía la expresión de la cara de Severus aquella mañana daba miedo a cualquiera, estaba súper molesto. Harry no necesitaba que se lo dijera, tan pronto terminó el desayuno fue directo hasta la oficina de Snape en las mazmorras y esperó en la puerta a Severus, quien llegó caminando con paso rápido y expresión gélida. Abrió la puerta sin decir palabra alguna, Harry entro rápidamente.

- Siéntate -dijo Severus en tono seco, Harry se sentó en la silla contraria a Severus

- Empieza a hablar o te lo sacare a la fuerza- dijo Severus con voz fría, en toda su vida Severus nunca había amenazado a Harry

- Hagrid consiguió un huevo de dragón ilegal y planeaba criarlo, yo y los demás le ayudamos a cuidarlo mientras buscamos como deshacernos de él. Resulta que uno de los hermanos de Ron trabaja en una reserva de dragones en Rumania, le escribimos y el aceptó tomar el dragón. Neville y yo lo llevamos anoche a la torre de astronomía para que un grupo de amigos de Charlie, el hermano de Ron, lo transportaran hasta Rumania... y eso es todo - dijo Harry nervioso, Severus se le quedó viendo un rato

- ¿Hagrid les dijo como consiguió el huevo? - preguntó Severus un momento después

- Dijo que lo ganó en una apuesta - Severus arqueó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Harry

- Ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre para andar cuidando dragones y merodeando a altas horas de la noche, durante el tiempo que no estés tomando clases o en las prácticas de Quidditch vendrás aquí a repasar todas tus lecciones y si es necesario también a hacer tus prácticas de magia antigua hasta que terminen los exámenes. Ahora ve por tus libros y regresa, tienes cinco minutos.

Harry se puso de pie y salió rápidamente. En el camino se cruzo con Draco, quien trato de hablar con él sobre el incidente de la noche, pero Harry le hizo ademan de que no podía y siguió su camino. Su castigo con Severus le obligaba a estar lejos de sus amigos, solo compartía con ellos durante las clases que tenían juntos, después todo el tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en la oficina estudiando, y cuando no estaba allí estaba en las practicas de Quidditch donde una molesta Moira Fischer le presionaba constantemente, pues si querían ganar la copa de las casas sería más que necesario ganar la copa de Quidditch. La final seria Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Gryffindor necesitaba ganarles con una ventaja de 200 puntos de lo contrario Ravenclaw de todas formas ganaría la copa, pero aun así la victoria no estaba segura para la casa de Ravenclaw.

Draco, Ron y Neville se quejaron en varias ocasiones con Harry por su repentina separación del resto y que ya no se estaban reuniendo para la S.S.S. Principalmente cuando Ron le comentó que saliendo de la biblioteca en aula vacía oyó a Quirrell gimotear, según al parecer alguien le estuvo torturando y daba por seguro que ese alguien era Snape, lo cual para el significaba que Snape había logrado quebrar a Quirrell. Pero Harry estaba más que seguro que no se trataba de Snape, pues ambos habían estado juntos en la oficina en las mazmorras.

- ¿Le viste salir del aula? - le preguntó Harry

- No, solo vi salir a Quirrell, parecía que iba a llorar, entre al aula pero ya estaba vacía aunque la otra puerta también estaba abierta así que de seguro salió por allí

La mente de Harry trabaja a mil. Si no fue Snape, alguien más trataba de sacarle información al debilucho profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y al parecer lo había logrado.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - preguntó Ron

- Nada, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar a ver qué sucede- le dijo Harry, Ron parecía decepcionado con esto último.

Después de lo que Ron le contara, Harry trató de rastrear alguna fuerza oscura durante sus meditaciones pero no lograba dar con ella.

Para completar los días de castigo, los chicos debían cumplir con trabajo forzoso. Los cuatro fueron citados a las once de la noche en el recibidor donde Filch los recogió para llevarlos hasta donde Hagrid, pues su castigo seria ayudarle a rastrear a un unicornio herido en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido. Draco no estaba nada contento con la forma de castigo que tendría que cumplir, Neville estaba temblado de miedo, Hermione estaba callada pero Harry podía notar que estaba asustada. Hagrid los dividió dos equipos, Neville y Draco irían con Fang, mientras Hermione y Harry irían con Hagrid.

Se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo el rastro de sangre azul plateada del unicornio mal herido, Hagrid les comentó que ese era el segundo de la semana, Draco con voz temblorosa pregunto si había sido algún hombre lobo el causante de aquello, Hagrid le explicó que los hombres lobos no eran tan rápidos, para poder dar caza a un unicornio se necesita de mucha magia.

- Magia oscura - pensó Harry

El camino llegó a una bifurcación y el grupo se separó de la forma acordada, Neville no estaba muy feliz con ir solo con Fang y Draco, mucho más después de que Hagrid dijera que Fang era un cobarde.

- Deja de gimotear y quédate cerca - le dijo un molesto a Draco

Mientras el otro grupo seguía por el otro camino cerca de un riachuelo, Hagrid escucho un ruido extraño y les hizo salir del camino y se colocaron tras unos arbustos. Hagrid cargó su ballesta, Harry se concentraba en el agua que corría cerca en caso de que necesitara convocarla. Era un ruido extraño, como una capa que se arrastraba por el suelo, pero pronto el ruido se alejó de ellos, pero a Harry no se le quitaba una extraña sensación, era la fuerza maligna que había estado tratando de rastrear en los últimos días.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo Hermione en voz baja

- Algo que no debería estar aquí- fue la respuesta de Hagrid y Harry sintió de que debía mantener la guardia en alto por si las moscas.

Siguieron a Hagrid hasta un claro donde de nuevo un ruido los hizo detener

- ¿Quien anda ahí? ¡Salga! Estoy armado - dijo Hagrid con voz de mando

De entre los arboles salió un centauro. Harry había leído sobre ellos pero nunca había visto a uno y era dificil disimular su asombro

- ¡Oh Ronan eres tú! - dijo Hagrid bajando su ballesta - ¿Cómo estás? - dijo estrechando la mano del centauro

- Buenas noches Hagrid, ¿Acaso pensabas dispararme?

- Nunca se es demasiado precavido. Hay alguien malvado perdido en el bosque. ¡Ah! Estos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger son alumnos en el colegio, él es Ronan, es un centauro

- Nos hemos dado cuenta - dijo bajito Harry

- Buenas noches - les saludó Ronan - ¿Estudiantes cierto? ¿Y aprenden mucho en el colegio?

- Errrr- dijo Harry

- Un poquito - dijo Hermione tímida

- Un poquito, bueno es algo - Ronan suspiró y miró al cielo - esta noche Marte esta brillante

Hagrid trató de obtener un poco de información sobre los extraños incidentes en el bosque, pero Ronan no les dijo nada y tampoco Bane, un centauro de pelaje negro que se les unió un poco después.

- Nunca traten de sacarle información a un centauro - dijo Hagrid con voz irritada cuando dejaron el claro - son unos malditos astrólogos, no se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna

- Son criaturas muy inteligentes - dijo Harry

- Si, tienen una mente muy profunda, pero nunca dicen nada - seguía quejándose Hagrid

- ¿Crees que haya sido un centauro lo que oímos hace un rato? - preguntó Hermione

- No se oía como si fueran cascos - dijo Hagrid

- ¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! - señaló Hermione, habían chispas rojas en el cielo, era la señal de que estaban en problemas

- Quédense aquí, no se muevan iré por los otros - y Hagrid se fue cortando camino entre la malaza

- ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo? - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa

- Espero que no- dijo Harry con voz distante pues trataba de concentrarse en las presencias mágicas que estaban cerca de ellos

Unos minutos después, que a los dos le parecieron horas, llegó Hagrid seguido de Draco, Neville y Fang. Neville se había asustado cuando escucho un ruido extraño y salió corriendo, Draco trato de detenerlo y ambos se tropezaron con unas raíces y entonces fue cuando Neville envió la señal de ayuda. Hagrid reorganizó los equipos, esta vez Harry sería quien iría con Draco y Fang, mientras que Neville se quedaría con Hagrid y Hermione.

- ¿Exactamente cómo era el ruido que escucharon? - preguntó Harry a Draco cuando se pusieron en marcha

- No lo sé, fue Neville quien lo escuchó o lo imagino, para mí solo era el viento batiendo las hojas - dijo Draco indiferente - ¿Por qué? - preguntó un momento después

- Hace un rato nosotros escuchamos un ruido extraño y según Hagrid no era un ruido producido por las criaturas que suelen habitar en el bosque

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Draco deteniéndose

- Era como si se tratara de una capa arrastrándose por el suelo...

- ¿Crees, crees que sea El? - dijo Draco aún mas pálido que de costumbre

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que quien sea o lo que sea que nos paso cerca es lo mismo que está matando a los unicornios- dijo Harry con seguridad, Draco trago en seco - ¡Vamos! Sigamos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es encontrar el unicornio para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible - y Draco asintió.

Los dos caminaron un buen rato en silencio, siguiendo el rastro de sangre en el sendero. Empezaron a adentrarse en una parte del bosque donde el sendero se hacía más estrecho porque los arboles estaban más cerca unos de otros, pero al mismo tiempo en que el sendero se estrechaba las manchas de sangre se iban haciendo más gruesas.

- Creo que debe estar cerca - dijo Harry señalando un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo.

Unos pasos más adelante las manchas se hicieron aun más grandes, como si la criatura se hubiera estado arrastrando en su dolor. Harry lo podía sentir, se puso de pie y en un claro no muy lejos encontró al unicornio. Era la escena más triste y bella que había visto, el unicornio con su blanco pelaje sobresaltaba entre el marrón de los árboles y la tierra, su patas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por la caída y la melena blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas secas. Ya estaba muerto, pero aun así Harry fue hasta su lado y extendió su mano para acariciarlo.

- Deberíamos avisar a Hagrid - dijo Draco

Entonces un ruido extraño hizo que ambos retrocedieran, era el ruido de una capa arrastrándose entre las hojas. Y de entre las sombras surgió una figura encapuchada, arrastrándose como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Draco y Fang permanecieron inmóviles. La criatura extraña se acercó a la herida del unicornio y empezó a beber la sangre. Draco entró en pánico y lanzó las chispas rojas antes de irse corriendo con Fang. Harry lanzó las chispas verdes. Entonces la criatura se percató de las luces y se viró hacia donde estaba Harry, la sangre le chorreaba por el pecho, iba directamente a donde estaba Harry. Y fue cuando este experimento un inmenso dolor justo donde estaba la cicatriz. Era como si la cabeza se le fuera a partir, un dolor tan fuerte que hasta le impedía ver. Harry empezó a retroceder entre la maleza guiándose solo por el Gaia, pero estaba más que consiente que la criatura tenebrosa iba tras él. Un ruido de cascos acercándose y corrió hacia esa dirección. El centauro hizo un salto limpio por encima de Harry. Harry no pudo ver nada de lo que pasó, pero estaba seguro de que el centauro había dejado mal trecho a la oscura cosa que lo había querido atacar.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó el centauro. El dolor ya había pasado y Harry pudo ver ante él un centauro de pelaje dorado y cola plateada, no era ni Ronan ni Bane, los dos centauros que había conocido hace un momento con Hagrid

- Sí, eso creo, gracias - dijo Harry poniéndose de pie - ¿Sabes qué era eso? - le preguntó Harry.

Pero el centauro no contestó, se quedo viendo la cicatriz en la frente de Harry que estaba algo amoratada.

- Tu eres el chico Potter - dijo- es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época, en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido. Mi nombre es Firenze - añadió mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras para que Harry subiera. Un ruido de más casco llamó su atención, Ronan y Bane llegaron con los flancos sudados y resoplando

- ¡Firenze!c- dijo Bane enojado - ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano en el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es qué eres una mula ordinaria?

- ¿Te das cuentas de quién es? Es el chico Potter, mientras mas rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor- dijo Firenze

- ¿Qué le has estado diciendo Firenze? - gruño Bane - recuerda Firenze que juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en los movimientos de los planetas lo que sucederá?

Entonces Ronan dio una patada en el suelo

- Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que actuaba lo mejor posible - dijo con voz profunda

- ¡Lo mejor posible! - seguía Bane enojado - ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de la que esta vaticinado! No es nuestro asunto andar como burros buscando a humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque

Entonces Firenze enojado levanto las patas delanteras, Harry se tuvo que sostener bien para no caerse.

- ¿No has visto ese unicornio? - se defendió Firenze - ¿No comprendes porque lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra lo que este al acecho en este bosque, con humanos en mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.

Entonces Firenze partió rápidamente, la mente de Harry tomaba apunte de cada cosa.

- ¿Por qué están tan enfadados? - le preguntó Harry un momento después, pero Firenze solo le advirtió de que bajara la cabeza para que no se fuera dar con ninguna rama

Harry recordó lo que le había dicho Hagrid sobre los centauros, sacarles información era casi imposible. Firenze redujo el paso.

- Harry Potter, ¿Sabes para que se utiliza la sangre de unicornio? - finalmente hablo el centauro cuando Harry pensó que este no diría ni una palabra mas

- Nunca me han interesado las artes oscuras - dijo Harry

- Eso es bueno, pero debes saber que matar a un unicornio es un acto monstruoso. Solo alguien que no tiene nada que perder y todo por ganar cometería semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, aunque estés al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata a algo puro e indefenso conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.

- ¿Quien estaría tan desesperado para hacer eso? Porque para tener una vida maldita mejor estar muerto - dijo Harry en un intento de obtener mas información

- Así es - dijo Firenze - a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo mas, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras- dijo Firenze y Harry sintió un vuelco en el estomago - Harry Potter, ¿Sabes lo que está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?

- La piedra filosofal, es capaz de producir el Elixir de la vida - dijo Harry con voz distante - pero ¿Quién podría estar tan desesperado? - preguntó Harry de nuevo con esperanza de que el centauro diera la respuesta que confirmara sus presentimientos

- ¿No te llega a la mente alguien que haya esperado muchos años para poder retornar al poder, que este aferrado a la vida esperando su oportunidad?

- Entonces esa cosa era Volde... - pero Harry no terminó decirlo, ni llego a saber la respuesta de Firenze porque en ese momento llegaron Hagrid y los demás.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba

- Si estoy bien - dijo Harry - el unicornio esta muerto Hagrid, está en un claro más atrás

- Si, Malfoy me lo dijo - dijo Hagrid con voz entrecortada pues le falta el aire

- Bueno aquí es donde te dejo - murmuro Firenze, mientras Hagrid iba a donde estaba el unicornio - ya estás a salvo - entonces Harry se deslizó por su lomo

- Muchas gracias- dijo Harry

- Buena suerte Harry Potter. Los planetas ya se han leído erróneamente en otras ocasiones, hasta por centauros. Espero que esta sea una de esas veces - entonces se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los arboles


End file.
